Axel's Pranks and Prejudice
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: that's right, YOU the reviewer decides! Axel's hosting a prank show, and he needs help! Send him a prank and it's recipient, and watch the fun! This is on permanent hiatus, no more chapters will be released.
1. Introducing the Cast

"Welcome folks!" Axel says to the audience.

"And this is Axel's Pranks and Prejudice! A TV show where YOU control who gets pranked!" Xion laughs.

"Why pranks and prejudice? Cause I got the pranks, and YOU guys have the prejudice! Tell me any, and I mean ANY, Kingdom Hearts, Organization, or Disney character that appears in the series, and me and my crew will play the prank of YOUR desire to them!" Axel says proudly.

"Yes, this includes King Mickey." Roxas points out.

"And these are my assistants! The lovely Miss Namine!" Namine waves to the audience.

"Hello everyone!" She smiles.

"Xion, the Key of Faith!" Xion grins.

"What's up everyone!"

"Roxas, my buddy and the Key of Destiny!"

"Hey. I'll be the camera man for most of our pranks." Roxas holds up a small digital camera.

"Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne himself!"

"Hiya! I'll be Axel's pit crew for most of the pranks! And I get to help out!" Demyx says cheerfully.

"Alright guys, we're waiting for your reviews, and for the people YOU want pranked!" Axel grins.

"Review, and we'll pick the best prank, and let them have it!"


	2. Yuffie and Namine

"And we're back!" Axel says to the audience.

"Umm... Forbidden has a message to tell the reviewers." Namine says nervously.

"GREAT! What is it?" Axel asks.

".... To say that we're not hers. And to eventually PWN Vexen." Namine reads off the card.

"...Kay, hear that? Kingdom Hearts is not Forbidden's, although the pranks are come up by her and reviewers." Roxas says. The phone rings.

"ME ME ME ME ME!!!" Xion dives for it, and trips.

"HEEEELLLO!" Xion says as she stands up happily.

"... Xion, it's YOUR job to answer it! Not to freak out!" Axel laughs.

"oooh... OKAY!" Xion hangs up.

"So? Who was it?" Demyx asks.

"Our very first reviewer! IwuvRoxas wants us to... here, read it:

**Oh,.!OMG,the amount of people to prank!So many to choose from!SO HARD TO CHOOSE!Hm...PRANK NAMINE!PRANK NAMINE!PRANK NAMINE!MAKE HER SUFFER! *...* (...) me:What?**

"ME?!?!" Namine shouts.

".... Uh... we kinda forgot to mention we CAN'T prank the crew. Buuut, since she asked sooo nicely..." Axel grins evilly.

"......I don't like that smile!" Namine says nervously.

"Namine, I'm very VERY sorry about this." Axel smiles sweetly at her for a moment, before whipping out a notebook.

"NO! THAT'S MY-!" Namine turns pale.

"...NAAAMINE'S FAVORITE NOTEBOOK!" Axel calls out before snapping his fingers. The book bursts into flames and Axel drops it onto the floor, and watches as it burned.

"YOU ASS!!!! YOU MOTHERFUCKER ASS!!!" Namine screams, her face turning red.

"Uh... Namine?" Xion holds up a notebook similar to the one that Axel had shown her.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!" Namine screams before summoning a chain like Keyblade and tackling Axel.

".... NAMINE! IT'S RIGHT HERE!!" Xion yells and throws it at her.

"Oh..... thank you Xion. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." Namine threatens before unsummoning the Chain Blade. She picks up the notebook and hugs it closely to her chest,

"...Kay... no problem..." Axel says, holding his black eye.

"Next message please." Roxas suggests.

"KAY!

**Dance Of Flame:**

**Take all of Yuffie's materia!**

"……Aw crap." Axel makes a face.

"LAST time we pranked Yuffie, we got hung up on a freakin' FLAG POLE! She left us there for a WEEEK!" Roxas says bitterly.

"… and it didn't help that Naruto just randomly came by and started laughing." Axel says, remembering.

"She left you in Konoha?" Xion asks.

"Fuckin' Ninja…. Alright! We'll do it!" Axel says and motions to Roxas.

"Camera ready!" Roxas says and turns it on.

"Alright gang, Demyx and Xion come with me! Namine, you stay and monitor the reviewers." Axel commands.

"Yes sir." Namine smiles and draws happily.

"….. TO HALLOW BASTION!" Axel shouts and takes a Batman pose.

"Radiant Gardens." Xion corrects.

"TO WHERE EVER THE HELL YUFFIE LIVES!!!" Axel yells and they vanish in a Corridor.

_Radiant Gardens_

"Alright gang, what do we know?" Axel says.

"Yuffie likes materia?" Roxas points out.

"And that the camera man is ALSO not supposed to talk?" Xion says.

"Fuck you, this one DOES." Roxas keeps the film rolling.

"SHH! Wait, what the-" Axel turns pale.

"DUDE! He looks just like AXEL!" Xion hisses.

"Yo YUFFIE! Oh masterful great ninja Yuuufffie!!!!" The red haired guy pounds on the door.

"YOU FORGOT THE GREAT Ninja Yuffie part!" Yuffie says cheerfully as she opens the door.

"….. Whatever. Look; I brought some Materia." He holds up a bag.

"YAY! Thanks Reno!" Yuffie eagerly snatches it away.

"Heh… Wait a sec." Reno pulls out a sword.

"…. Shh, mission abort! ABORT!" Axel whispers to the team.

"Uh? Why?" Xion asks.

"TRUST ME. You do NOT want Reno after you!" Axel says and prepares to make another portal.

"…. Do.. You know him?" Roxas asks, the camera still rolling.

"Yup!" A cheerful voice says behind them.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Axel swears violently under his breath.

"Hey little bro." Reno says with a grin.

"BRO?!"

"….. I ain't your brother!" Axel snaps.

"Lessee… Born of the SAME mother and father, we have the SAME sister, but you're not my brother? I dunno what that is." Reno offers him a hand.

"……" Axel takes it suspiciously.

"I missed ya, flame head!" Reno says as he flips Axel over into the street.

"Fuck!" Axel swears.

"Mom would wash your mouth out with soap, bro. If she heard ya talking like that." Reno grins, EXACTLY like Axel!

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS FOR MY CRAPPY CHILDHOOD!" Axel yells and then starts fighting with Reno: chakrams Versus Electro-Mag Rod.

"What crappy childhood?! I HAD A BLAST!!" Reno laughs as Axel tries to set him on fire but Reno nimbly dodges the attack and slams Axel into a nearby building.

"Dude. Blackmail. Totally." Xion says to Roxas.

"…. Yup." Roxas keeps the camera on while he follows the fight.

"You never could beat me!" Reno taunts as he dodges each of Axel's flame spears.

"WAAANNNA BET?!" Axel slams his chakram into Reno's chest. Reno laughs.

"Arrrmor!" He says cheerfully before slamming Axel to the ground.

"You know, I didn't think we'd have a fight scene in this show." Demyx comments.

"GO GET THE MATERIA!" Xion and Roxas yell in unison.

"OH! Right!" Demyx vanishes and reappears near Yuffie. Yuffie was transfixed on the fight and Demyx rapidly switches her Materia bag for another one.

"GOOOOT IT!!!" Demyx screams and runs through the battle.

"Huh?" Reno watches, puzzled, as Demyx runs through a corridor.

"GO NOW!!" Roxas flips the camera to Xion and runs in for Axel. He grabs him by the hood and drags him into a corridor.

"THIS AIN'T OVER! I _WILL _KICK YOUR ASS!!" Axel yells.

"…HEY! I WASN'T DONE!" Reno yells at Roxas.

"HEY! MY MATERIA!" Yuffie realizes in horror.

"YES YOU ARE!" The trio vanishes back into the studio.

"….Axel?" Namine leaps off her post and goes to help.

"Fuckin'…. Reno." Axel swears.

"I REALLY wanna go get the cuss cup, but I think I'll let it slide." Xion says.

"Kay guys! We do a max of three reviews/pranks a chapter. …. I think we need a break." Roxas sighs.

"See you in the next chapter! …. When Axel's recovered!"

"And if you see Reno, kick his ass!" Axel requests.


	3. Larxene,Sora,Riku,Marly,Xigbar,Xemnas

"I am okay now." Axel says calmly.

"You sure?" Roxas asks.

"YES. NOW GET OFF ME!" Axel snarls. Roxas gets off Axel's legs, him and Xion being used so Axel couldn't go kill Reno.

"And I betcha that the fans thought something wrong when Axel said that!" Forbidden chuckles.

"And we have a guest on today's episode, ForbiddenKHFan216! Our authoress." Namine introduces and the crowd claps.

"Why thank you! And we have some reviews, chosen from a nice crop of reviews posted from our lovely/handsome/awesome/bitchin' reviewers!" Forbidden opens an envelope brought to her by a red kitten.

"Thanks AxeJu. Lessee…."

**AMCkid**

**omg awesome,prank Xigbar: Find a Rubber band (not a really thin one or a fat one) twist up the rubber band (more the merrier) twist until it is a tight coil when you pull the 2 sides, and then find a victim with long hair (shaggy is good). Pull the rubber band apart while still being coiled and then release it in their hair, this will make their hair scrunch up and hurt a lot in the process of trying to pull the rubber band will be awesome!**

"…. XIGBAR?!" Axel says.

"Yup. Get to it, Flame head." Forbidden flicks the envelope at him.

"DAMMIT! IF I GET SHOT AGAIN, IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Axel snarls.

"Actually, AMCkid's." Namine points out.

"Fine! CREW HEAD OUT!" They vanish.

"We'll keep a track on the …… thing. This thing RIGHT HERE." Forbidden points.

"…That's the wall." Namine says nervously.

"SHH! IT'LL HEAR YOU."

"Ohmigawd, Roxas, come back!!"

**Xigbar's Room**

"Zzzz…..zzz…..Zzzzzzz…" Xigbar's asleep.

"OH YEAH. This'll be a piece o' cake." Axel whispers.

"Yup." Roxas holds up the camera.

"……Rubber band…. Rubber band…" Axel spots one on Xigbar's desk and snatches it off it.

"And…. Hang on." Demyx whispers.

"Three." Xion whispers.

"Two." Roxas hisses.

"ONE!" Axel flips Xigbar over.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Xigbar snarls.

"HOLD STILL!" Axel twists the band into a tiny coil, wraps it in Xigbar's ponytail and lets go.

"YOW!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Xigbar twists around, trying to see.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!" Axel cracks up.

"….YOU'RE DEAD RUNT!" Xigbar snarls and then just rips out the band, yelping as he did so.

"Uh… Axel! RUN!!!" Roxas yells.

"….. DAMMIT NOT AGAIN!!!" Axel tries to run for it but Xigbar grabs him by the hair. He grins evilly and then aims his Arrow Gun at Axel's leg.

"Thanks for the wake up call, next time…. DON'T BOTHER!" Xigbar fires.

"MOTHERF***R!" Axel screams and then the crew teleports back to the studio, AKA Axel's room enlarged.

"How'd it go?" Namine asks.

"…. I GOT SHOT!!!" Axel yells and rips out the arrow.

"Harsh." Forbidden comments.

"Here, let me heal you." Namine rapidly performs Curaga and Axel feels completely better.

"Alright. NOW ONE THAT DOESN'T GET ME HURT!" Axel snarls at Forbidden.

"Sure. Here's one:"

**SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd**

**Can u pretend to be one of the members and have them do something bad to larxene and make it seem like that member did and then when the real member walks to her have her get really mad at her and have her try to get back at the person? **

"Nice name by the way." Forbidden says when she finishes.

"……..YEAAAH! BOO YEAH! TIME TO MESS WITH LARXY!" Axel cheers.

"….I have a bad feeling about this…." Namine whispers to Xion.

"I know right?"

"Let's blame…." Axel pulls out a dart board with fourteen pictures on it.

"HEY!" Roxas yells. It was labeled " OrganXIII blame board".

"Hehehe…… NOW!" Axel pulls out a chakram and slams the dart board into the wall. It hangs up perfectly.

"……………………… CHEAP FANTASTIC FOUR RIPOFF!" Axel yells and throws the other chakram, impaling…

"MARLUXIA!" Roxas and Xion cheer.

"LET'S GO!" The crew vanishes.

Larxene's Room

"SHH!" Axel shushes them.

"…." They nod and grin.

"TRASH THE PLACE!" Axel calls out. The trio does so, and Demyx keeps look out.

"Hehehe… Larxene's gonna be PREEEETTY pissed when I do this!" Axel winks and pulls out Larxene's underwear drawer.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Roxas asks.

"Watch." Axel teleports out of the room. They watch from the window as Axel carefully drapes the various colored panties on Marluxia's garden.

"DUDE!" Demyx starts to giggle. Axel finishes with a final coupe de grace. He hangs a black pair on Marluxia's abandoned scythe. He winks at the crew, and teleports everyone back to the studio.

"And I left a note, saying 'You really should be ORGANIZED, 12.' in Marly's handwritin' !" Axel says triumphantly.

"……SHH!!" Forbidden points to the screen as they see Larxene's shocked face when she sees her room. She picks up a floral patterned piece of stationary and scans it. With each word that she reads, electricity sparks around her.

"DUDE! HER FACE!" Demyx laughs.

"MAAAAAAARLUXXXXXIAAAAAA!" Larxene howls in rage.

"YEAH!" Axel high fives Roxas and they all burst into laughter.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" She vanishes and then they hear the mutilated screams of Marluxia as Larxene beat the crap out of him.

"………….We were a LITTLE harsh." Axel snickers.

"Next one:

**Wiseman99**

**Yay finally a pranking game. First prank have Xemnas framed for doing something to larxene (knowing her she'll get really ** and do some damage to anyone that gets in her way ^_^) Secondly get Sora and riku into a really embarrassing position and then unleash an army of fangirls on for nowBye. **

"……….SORA?!" Everyone howls in laughter.

"Wiseman99 and AMCkid, I SWEAR they can read my mind!" Axel cackles evilly.

"YUP! We get to mess with Sora AND Larxene!" Xion cheers.

"First Larxy." Demyx says with an evil grin.

"What should we do?" Roxas says.

"Here's what we do…" Axel motions for them to listen carefully and he whispers his plan.

"BREAK!" Xion goes for paper, Demyx gets Xemnas's laptop and Roxas gets Xemnas's cologne.

After a few minutes, their "Xemmy" trap had been set.

**Round Room**

"HEY SUPERIOR!" Demyx calls out.

"Yes?" Xemnas sips at his coffee.

"Larxene took your laptop again!" Demyx tattles.

"………..THAT LITTLE NYMPHO!" Xemnas swears violently and teleports to Larxene's room.

Larxene's Room

"…………….." Larxene stares at the small letter she held in her hand.

"…WHAT THE FUCK?!" She says, her entire face red from reading.

"LARXENE!" Xemnas walks in, pissed off.

"YOU ASS HOLE MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" Larxene screams and slaps him across the face.

"WHAT?!" Larxene glares at him."YOU GODDAMN PERV!" Larxene shows him the letter.

"WHAT?!" Xemnas blushes.

' I have several pictures that you MAY want back, Larxene'

"……………………. IT'S A LIE! A LIE!" Larxene grins evilly.

"Uh huh…. I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Larxene howls in laughter as the room fills with electricity and it all slams into Xemnas.

"Wow. We're fucked up." Axel grins.

"Oh yeah." Roxas grins.

"TO DESTINY ISLANDS!" They all cheer. They vanish.

Destiny Islands

"Okay, here." Axel trails a rope across the path.

"Remember kids: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME." Roxas warns.

"We're experts!" Demyx laughs.

"SHH! They're coming! Scram!" They all huddle into the bushes.

"Riku, thanks a lot for helping me with my homework!" Sora says gratefully.

"No problem, Sora." Riku laughs.

"READY THE FANGIRL CAGE!" Demyx hisses to Xion.

"ROGER!" Xion gets the rope ready.

"NOW." Axel pulls the rope, just when Sora walked past it.

"WHOA!" In his effort to not fall, Sora grabs Riku and accidentally pulls him down on top of him.

"YES! WE KNEW IT!!" A group of girls squeal.

"RELEASE THE RABID GIRLS!" Axel commands. Xion lets go of the rope and the cage swings open. The girls tackle the helpless duo and they run screaming from the scene.

"SUCCESS!" Axel yells.

"BACK TO THE STUDIO!" They vanish.

"…. Okay, that's the end of the episode. Tune in next time, we'll have three more pranks and reviews for ya!" They all wave and the screen starts to fade to black.

"WAIT! YOU! YEAH YOU! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Thanks for beatin' up Reno!" Axel calls out.


	4. Larxene again, Marluxia and Xemnas

"And we're back!" Axel says to the crowd. They cheer.

"Our first prank is from…. KEY OF MEMORIES!" Roxas calls out.

**key-to-memories**

**Dye Marluxia's hair a Darth Vader Mask on Xemnas's head while he is I will figure out some thing. I have high expectations for this story.**

"All right! We got a double prank this time." Xion cheers.

"Now. We'll be splitting up this time, so… ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" "ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

Axel has rock, Roxas has paper, Namine has scissors, Demyx has rock, and Xion has paper.

"alright! Namine, go buy some dye." Namine nods and vanishes.

"XION! ROXAS! You're on the Vader team." Axel commands.

"YES SIR!" They pull out a mask and vanish.

"Let's watch folks." The screen on the wall flashes, and it shows Roxas and Xion sneaking around the Castle.

"SHH!!" Xion giggles.

"Here." They sneak into the infirmary, where Xemnas was sleeping off the medicine that Vexen had given him.

"This is pay back time, Xemmy." Xion sticks the mask on and then Roxas winks at her.

"Here." He pulls out a fully cosplay set and they rapidly strip Xemnas and put it on him. They vanish.

"You know, he has very interesting undies!" Xion laughs when they come back.

"Yeah, I wonder who would buy him heart covered boxers?" Roxas laughs and blushes slightly.

"I bought the dye." Namine holds it up.

"SWEET! Dem Dem, we're on." Axel takes it and Demyx nods.

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!" He cheers and the pair vanishes.

"Watch the camera, we managed to hack into the security system so we could take any videos of us off the records." Namine explains to the crowd. She types on a keyboard and it zooms in on Demyx talking to Marluxia on his bed.

"Heeey, Marluxia!" Demyx says sweetly.

"What?" Marluxia's holding his stomach and groaning.

"……….I wanna play with your hair!" Demyx says innocently.

"Why?"

"Cause! It's so pretty and soft lookin'…." Demyx says, buttering up Marluxia.

"Fine. Anything to get you away from me." Marluxia closes his eyes and Axel hands Demyx the dye.

"So soft! What conditioner do you use?" Demyx asks.

"I don't know, Namine got it for me." Marluxia says and falls asleep. In a few minutes, Demyx rubs the dye into Marluxia's scalp and it rapidly turns into a raven dark color.

"DONE! His hair really IS very soft." Demyx says and rinses his hands.

"Hehehe… Can't wait to see his face." Marluxia stirs at the sound of Axel's voice.

"Eight?" He mutters and rubs his eyes.

"….Nooo… this is …. Uh…Marly." Axel says nervously.

"Oh really?" Marluxia yawns.

"Uh… yeah. From ……… A Christmas Carol." Axel lies.

"…………." Marluxia raises a (NOW BLACK) eyebrow.

"…. Boo." Axel vanishes with Demyx.

"We're dead!" Demyx cheers.

"Yup. Don't look so happy." Axel scolds Xion.

"What?! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! … but can I have your radio if Marly kills you?" She asks.

"Whatever."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXEL!!!" Marluxia's voice screams, echoing throughout the Castle.

"SCORE!" Axel and Demyx high five.

"Our next review and prank…" Namine reads it out loud.

**deathtanker18**

**okey put larxene's hair short and maybe float her on a lake when she wakes up, she'll fall into the water hehehehehehehe **

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! BOO YEAH! MORE MESSING WITH LARXY!" Axel cheers.

"Deathtanker18, you made a little boy VERY happy today." Roxas laughs.

"TO THE AXELMOBILE!" Axel vanishes.

"He means his Gummy ship." The crew (except Namine, she's keeping track of the reviews) vanishes.

Larxene's Room

"Mm….. Zzzzzz….Zz……I'm gonna strangle you…" Larxene mutters in her sleep. Dismembering people was a lot of hard work on a girl.

"Too easy." Axel winks and picks her up. She doesn't stir.

"You know, it'd be WAAAY too easy to rape Larxene since she's such a heavy sleeper." Demyx comments.

"Gross. You. Perv." Xion says in shock.

"I'm just repeating what Xigbar said!" Demyx says. They carry their "Sleeping Beauty" onto the ship and they bring her to Destiny Islands. They blow up an inflatable mattress and stick her on it. They float it out to sea.

"Aww… Buh bye Larxy!" Axel gives her a salute. In the background, they hear Sora and Riku screaming, followed by the noise of girls cheering.

"….Mmm…. What?" Larxene opens a sleepy blue eye. She sits up and looks around.

"MOTHERFU-" She starts to scream but a wave splashes the mattress, and she slips into the water.

"BOO YEAH!" The crew cheers and they vanish.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Larxene howls, electricity sparking above her.

**Studio**

"Alight guys, we've done enough damage. And I'm sure Forbidden needs us to help her with Return of The Organization." Axel says.

"See ya in the next episode! And our reviews that we'll be showing….. ARE!"

"Soulful100, Smverduzco, and ShadowAngelLeiter!" Roxas reads out.

"Stay tuned!"


	5. Special: Soulful100

**soulful100**

**HOLY CRAP FINALLY! Well any umm pranks**

**!1)switch Xenmas' etheral blades (or whatever's he's weapon called) with real light sabers. See if he realizes**

**.2) blame it on Saix.**

**3) after watching Saix getting pwned show them a simulation of a fake kingdom hearts blowing up.**

**4) while they're crying and hugging each other for comfort decorate Xemnas' room in star wars stuff and turn Saix's room into a werewolf that's it can wait to see them get epically humiliated!**

**Okay holy crap that was hilarious! Well I just hope that you don't forget about my dare. Well anyway I just I have one more thing to add for the dares.**

**5) Blame everyting that happened to Xenmas and Saix on Vexen.**

**6) While Xenmas and Saix are busy maulking Vexen into oblivion. Make them smash a potion.**

**7) Make the smashed potion be ones that Vexen used on Roxas and Larxane (aka the GENDER SWITCHING ONE)**

**8) Unleash hordes of fan girls/ fan guys.**

**LOL great chapter again. Welltime to add on to my prank.**

**9) Have the fan girls chase them off the edge of the castle that never thats it and are you going to do all the steps at once or put them in seperate chapters?**

"Holy crap." Axel says after reading the review(s).

"this guy's detailed." Roxas comments.

"Yup. You go, Soulfull100." Forbidden says and starts playing cards with Namine.

"This was several reviews!" Xion says after counting.

"Xemnas's room anyone?" Demyx says with a grin.

"First…. Darth Vader owes me a favor." Axel says and whips out his cell phone. A few minutes later, one Death Star trip, and an epic fight scene with a few dozen Jedi, they have the Light Sabers.

"SWITCH!" They run to Xemnas's room.

**_Xemnas's Room_**

"Shh…" They pop open the case and slip in the light sabers. They leave a note saying : 'Love Saix.'

_A few minutes Later_

"……..WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Xemnas yells.

"SAAAAIX!!" Xemnas comes out of his room and punches the innocent werewolf like man in the face.

"SCORE! Next step!"

**_Living Room_**

"I swear, everyone keeps getting pranked! Larxene even disemboweled Marluxia, and me, several times, when we were completely innocent! Something's not right here!" Xemnas complains.

"Indeed…. What to do…" Saix says. He's holding a blackened eye.

"Hey Superior? Saix?" Demyx comes in with a DVD player.

"What?" they say in unison.

"Well… Forbidden wants me to show you this." He puts in a DVD and they start watching.

"………." they watch the fight between Sora and Saix, and how he loses.

"…….You ass." Saix says, he's blushing.

"wait…" Then the screen shows Kingdom Hearts exploding.

"MY GOD!" They both burst into tears.

**_Xemnas's Room_**

"Put the Death Star over there!" Xion says and they rapidly decorate the room into a Star Wars themed bed room, complete with a R2D2 in the bathroom.

"…." Roxas whistles at it and it responds.

"coool…."

**_Saix's Room_**

"THE ROCK THERE!" They strip the bed and put fuzzy bunny pelts (they are fake) at the bottom and drip blood on the walls. They put scratch marks on the wall and then throw dirt everywhere.

"We're done!"

**_Living Room_**

"Demyx turn it off!" Xemnas commands, wiping his eyes.

"Yes sir!" Demyx turns it off and runs. Saix and Xemnas go to their room.

"wait for it…"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" They hear twin yells.

"Next plan… in action." Axel says with a grin.

"…. VEEEXEN!!!" The two run out of their rooms and head straight for the lab. They proceed to beat the crap out of him, and accidentally smash a potion.

"Su-Superior! That's the-" Vexen tries to say but then Saix and Xemnas collapse to the floor.

"…. the improved Gender Switching Potion…." Vexen says and covers them both with sheets. He rapidly makes an antidote and forces it down their throats.

"" I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THEM AS FEMALE…" Vexen shudders.

"WE'LL TAKE THEM!!!" A hoard of girls and boys run up to the unconscious duo.

"WHAT?!" They rapidly come to and start running and they trip over a hidden rope and fall off the Castle That Never Was, into the Dark City.

"Damn! We think this is enough for ONE chapter….. We'll do more later guys, but Soulful100's prank was a long one!" Axel says.

"By the way, Forbidden wants to add if you come up with a really long prank, or series of pranks, she'll do a special episode on the prank!" Xion adds.


	6. More Messing with I and VII,plus Aerith

**i love roxas. .oh well**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Remind me to get my cousin to burn Namine's notebook! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That just made my day a LOT better! But if some one did that to me with something like that, ha ha...they would NEVER see the light of day again! So thanks for making her suffer! Can you kill some one in this...a prank that kills some one? I wanna kill some one, but the law says otherwise. AND DON'T PRANK THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE! She's awesome! YAY for ninjas! I got some ninja stars, wanna see? OK!*throws them around and falls to the floor laughing...* me: But seriously,*puts on a serious face*It's all fun and games until some one gets hurt...THEN IT'S F*ING HILARIOUS!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This day just gets BETTER and BETTER by every minute! Now all I need is some pixie stix and $50 and I'll be fine! **

"No. We're not killing anyone." Axel says after reading the review.

"please?" Xion says.

"Wait, who do you wanna kill?" Roxas asks her.

"Saix."

"Oh. PLEASE?!" Roxas and Xion beg.

"NO!"

"We'll put this one on hold." Forbidden files it away.

"Um… Next review is from…."

**ShadowAngelLeiter**

**Hm... who to prank? Okay, take Zexion's Lexicon and plant it so it seems that Xigbar, Marluxia, or Luxord took it and see what happens. Also, dye Xemnas and Saix's hair pink, put pretty flowers in their hair, and blame it all on Marluxia. **

"You evil genius. All right team, we got the dyes?"

"Yup." Roxas smiles evilly.

"Where are they again?" Forbidden asks.

"In the infirmary. Since Vexen beat the crap out of them after they trashed his lab." Axel grins.

"Sweet! Kudos to Vexen!" Forbidden gives a thumbs up.

"Two teams: Team Puppy, and Team Mansex." Demyx says.

"I am NOT being on Team Mansex." Roxas says flat-out.

"ME EITHER! That's just WEIRD!" Xion says.

"FINE. Team Puppy and Team Darth Vader. Happy?" Axel says. They both nod.

"What about us?" Forbidden asks.

"You stay here and look pretty, Namine's on MY team." Axel says.

"Ass hole."

"Bitch."

"Skanky hoe."

"EXCUSE MEH?!" Axel's ten seconds away from setting her on fire, when Roxas kicks his shin.

"OW!"

"Let's focus here. PUT YOUR RAGE TO XEMNAS AND SAIX!" Roxas says, very seriously.

"Roger that." Axel grins and then cackles manically before Corridoring himself, Namine and Demyx to the infirmary. He rapidly turns off the lights, switches on the night vision goggles on everyone, and goes to work.

"Guys, I have a special mission for you two." Forbidden says.

"We're listening." They say in unison. Forbidden rapidly explains what to do to Xemnas and Saix.

"And we're back! Those two were out cold!" Axel comments when they're done.

"Oh really? Good for you." Forbidden says.

"And where's Roxas and Xion?" Namine asks.

"Heh. Playing a prank on Xemnas and Saix for me." Forbidden grins.

"!!! They hear twin yells come from the infirmary.

"We're back! Mission success!" Xion says.

"But where'd you get the roses, Forbidden?" Roxas asks.

"Uhh…."

_Flashback_

"_GET OFF MY LAWN YOU LITTLE HOOLIGAN!!"_

"_SURE!" *runs*_

"… _MY ROSES!!!_

_End Flashback_

"Nowhere. Um… Target?" Forbidden smiles nervously.

"Let's watch." Axel switches on the Spy Cam.

"YOU'RE DEAD!!" Saix and Xemnas are chasing Marluxia, red rose petals falling from their clothes. They had strands of blue and pink flowers trailing off their heads, and their hair was bright pink, like the color of Pepto Bismol.

"WE'RE NOT GAY FOR THE LAST TIME!!" Xemnas grabs Marluxia by the hair and slams him into the ground.

"… What did you do?" Axel asks Roxas and Xion. They whistle nervously and don't look at him.

"I made them put Saix and Xemnas in the SAME bed, put red rose petal in the bed, and leave a note saying : You make a lovely couple, signed Marluxia." Forbidden adds.

"You're a messed up kid."

"Thank you. Next review."

**smverduzco**

**omg you should totally (I dont care how u do it with a water balloon or whatev) cover Aeris in paint :) shes cool and all but... **

"who?" Xion asks.

"Aerith." Forbidden tells her.

"Oh."

"………………. And what is wrong with Aerith?" Axel asks.

"JUST PRANK HER!" Everyone yells.

"Alright! Geez… this is a pain in the ass, got it-"

"YES FOR THE LAST TIME! GO!"

"….." Axel picks up a paintball gun and puts on a Reno cosplay.

"Might as well get him in trouble." He grins evilly and vanishes.

"Roxas! Camera duty!" Forbidden throws it to him, he puts on a Cloud cosplay (for disguise purposes) and follows Axel.

"… Shh." Axel says, when they see Aerith walking out of the grocery store in Radiant Gardens. She pauses and checks her bag to see if she bought everything.

"Man… this makes me feel guilty." Roxas mutters.

"So? Got the zoom?" Axel poses to run.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Axel runs, lugging the paintball gun.

"EAT PAINT SKANK!" Axel lets loose a flurry of small paint balls and they splatter Aerith from head to toe in red and blue paint.

"YOU HAVE JUST BEEN SERVED!" Axel tells her and he runs off.

"REEEEEEEENO!!!" Aerith screams, extremely pissed off.

"RUN MAN! PULL A DEMYX!!" Axel shouts at Roxas as he passes him.

"Huh?" Roxas sees the expression on Aerith's face and turns pale.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Roxas runs into the Corridor and they both looked freaked out.

"Havin' fun?" Forbidden asks, a cold grin on her face.

"YOU ASS!" they shout in unison.

"….Tune in next time, and let's see what pranks we have for the show!" Xion says, now in an Axel cosplay.

"That's right!" Namine says, now in a Roxas cosplay.

"Tune and review! Got it memorized?!" Xion says, in an Axel impersonation.

"…………" They both glare at the girls.

"What? We were bored." Xion says.

"I AM DARTH XEMNAS! FEAR ME!" Forbidden yells and starts waving her arms around crazily.

"....They made me be Larxene." Demyx says, and flips the yellow hair wig out of his face.

"AND IF YOU REVIEW, AXEL GETS TO SING MY HIPS DON'T LIE!!" "Xenmas", "Axel" and "Roxas" all say in unison.

"I AM NOT! I AM NOT!!!" Axel protests.

"And if he doesn't he has to go kiss Larxene!" Xion puts in evilly.

"All right... I'll sing. Dammit." Axel swears violently under his breath.

(We're being serious here, we'll make him do it.)


	7. A lotta Reviews

**Furryfur**

**Axel: Put this anti-prank shield on Vexen that works only for one chapter, if not walk in yoru boxers! If not...KISS LARXENE!**

**Roxas: Say to a bunch of Akuroku fan girls that you're gay but after they say REALLY?! Say HECK NO! I ain't gay! I LOVE GIRLS! Then video tape them **

**Demyx : Vs Katara? I **

**Forbidden : I challenge you to a battle! WINNER GETS A BUILDING FULL OF JELLY BEANS! And Chocolate. Yum.**

"We have a lotta pranks today…" Axel says.

"Yup…. What's Akuroku?" Xion asks innocently.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Roxas says, blushing.

"Aw, but Roxas! Don't you remember what happened last night?" Axel says.

"THAT WAS SO YOU COULD PLAY PS3!!!!" Roxas yells at him.

"For everyone's information, Axel is messing with Roxas by deliberately choosing bizarre sounding sentences." Zexion says.

"By the way… we got a new member in the crew, Zexion! He came in and read all the pranks on him, so we had to make him a crew member…. Or he'd hit us with that book thing." Xion shudders.

"… Wait, FurryFur, Forbidden's not here! She left to… what was it again?" Namine asks.

"Play her new DS, I think." Roxas says.

"And she left a note…. "HAHAHAHAAHA! I GOT PHANTOM HOURGLASS!" And there's a bunch of smileys." Namine says.

"Heh. I'm gonna steal it." Axel says evilly.

"An anti prank shield on Vexen. Naaah." Axel throws it away.

"…Uh…it says to walk in only your boxers, Axel." Xion points out.

"Nah. No one's seeing MY shorts, NOBODY." Axel glares at Namine.

"It was MY turn for the laundry! And you have to admit, chakram boxers are REALLY funny!" Namine protests.

"Then you gotta kiss Larxene!" Xion cackles evilly.

"Aw shit." Axel vanishes.

"Isn't this a PRANK show, not a DATING show?" Zexion asks.

"True… but we're gonna let this one go." Namine pulls out a camera and aims it at the screen, ready to take pictures.

**Larxene's Room**

"DAMMIT! THOSE ASS HOLES!!" She snarls and scribbles something down on her laptop. (her secret Diary guys! REMEMBER THIS!)

"Larxene? Buddy, O pal?" Axel says.

"What is it, Flame head?!" Larxene snarls at him.

"Uh… I gotta win a bet, so come here." Axel makes a 'come here' motion with his hand.

"What?! I'm bus-" Axel kisses her full on the lips and runs.

"……… YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" Larxene howls.

**Studio**

Axel comes running in and locks the door.

"YOU SIR ARE AN ASS!!! I COULD HAVE DIED!!" Axel pants.

"Well, you could have just chosen the boxers prank." Namine points out.

"They got holes in them!" Namine and Xion immediately blush and start laughing.

"Huh? I don't get it!" Demyx and Roxas say in unison.

"Who's Katara?" Demyx asks.

"Who knows." Roxas shrugs.

"…. NO FANGIRLS! OKAY?! NO FAN GIRLS!!" Roxas shouts.

"WHY?! IT'D BE FUNNY!!" Xion protests.

"NO! I'M GONNA LEAVE THEN!"

"May we PLEASE go to the next review? I have training for this program, and Axel needs to run from Larxene." Zexion says.

"Right, he's a trainee." Axel says and reads the next prank.

**Dance Of Flame**

**Yes! Thankies for choosing my prank. Dear lord, Yuffie! Remind me to never mess with her I ask for another prank? **

**If so then...hmm...I dare Xion to go without the cuss cup for a week while everyone can cuss as much as they want without any consequences. **

"…. THANK YOU DANCE OF FLAME, YOU ROCK!!!" Axel and Roxas cheer.

"NOOOOO!!!! NOT THE CUSS CUP! ANYTHING BUT THE CUSS CUP!!!" Xion wails, holding a small jar close.

"HAND IT OVER!" Roxas snatches it away.

"WAAAAAH!!!" Xion bursts into tears.

"… Guys…. Aren't you being a little harsh?" Namine asks softly.

"NOPE!" Roxas and Axel immediately retort.

"FINE! BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE THE OTHER ONES!" Xion pouts.

"… other ones?" Axel asks.

"Uh huh. I got three 10 gallon jars full of coins. It's for my college fund." Xion says proudly.

"aww…. That's so cute!" Roxas and Namine hug her.

"…. Hey, Roxas. Looks like we're going partying tonight, hehehe." Axel laughs and runs to Xion's room for the other jars. Another hour later, with 10 jars (3 10 gallon, 5 gallon, and 2 peanut butter jars) in tow, Axel comes back.

"DO WE REALLY CUSS THAT MUCH?!?" Demyx, Roxas and Axel yell in unison.

"This one's Axel's! This one's Xigbar's! And that one's Roxas's!" Xion points to the three biggest jars.

"Shoulda figured…"

"Next review." Zexion clears his throat and begins to read it out loud.

**key-to-memories**

**Poor Namine. Axel got his butt wiped twice in one episode (I am so loving Reno and Namine now). I say Prank Sora. The kid is a great target. Great job once again Biddy. **

"… It doesn't say how." Xion says softly.

"Yeah. No prank." Roxas says quietly.

"Does this mean… WE GET FREE RANGE?!" All three cheer.

"Oh here we go again…" Zexion mutters.

"OPERATION CHOCOLATE SAUCE IS A GO!" The three vanish, Roxas toting a small camera in his hand.

"Chocolate sauce?"

_**Destiny Islands**_

"…………" Sora trembles and locks his window, so the fan girls couldn't get in.

"I'm scared…" He whimpers and hides underneath the bed.

"Sooooooooraaaaaa…." A loud moan says from next to him.

"GAAAAH!!!" Sora leaps from under the bed and slams into the window, breaking it and falling through.

"MPH!" Sora falls into a vat of chocolate sauce.

"Gross! What is this stuff?!" Sora grimaces and tries to wipe it away, but can't. Unknown to him, there's a rope on the third step of his porch. He steps on it and then gets hoisted up by the ankle two stories.

"GAAAH!! UNCLE! UNCLE!!" Sora screams out, dangling from the roof.

"…" Axel cackles manically and rapidly helps Xion and Roxas strip Sora (he couldn't see them) and they all leave the chocolate smeared hero dangling from the roof, with a note saying "Happy Birthday Kairi!"

Studio

"YOU ARE SICK IN THE FUCKING HEAD!" Forbidden says angrily.

"Hey. Key of Memories didn't put a prank. We had to improvise." Axel grins evilly.

"And if you touch my DS, I'll shot ALL OF YOU." Forbidden warns.

"Deal. Let me play Phantom Hourglass then." Axel takes it and starts to play.

"Our next review."

"GODDAMN RAT! STAY STILL!" Axel snarls at the screen.

**Ophelia Truiet**

***kicks Reno's $$*Hello, I would like to request a prank on Jack Sparrow! Haha, let's see what happens if you steal all of his rum... XD **

"…. Jack Sparrow." Forbidden grins..

"Forbidden, would you like to come?" Zexion asks.

"Why yes! Thank you." Forbidden bows her head and then laughs manically.

"LET'S PLAY!" She grins and the crew (Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion) plus Forbidden vanish to Port Royal.

Somewhere in Port Royal

"FOOOOORRRRBIDDDDDDEEEEEN!!" Roxas screams.

"What?! I think you look cute in the dress, Roxy!" Forbidden says and winks at him.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Roxas snarls. Everyone's been given pirate disguises to help "blend in."

"I like mine!" Demyx says and spins the small pistols on his belt. He had dark pants, complete with gun belt and a small dagger, a white shirt (not poofy), a three cornered hat and an eye patch.

"True. It is rather comfortable." Zexion comments. He was dressed exactly like Demyx, but in darker colors, and with a dark three cornered hat with a purple feather in the brim. He rapidly removes the eye patch and begins to examine the musket that he had been given.

"ME TOO! It's cute!" Xion says, in a silver ball gown with a small fitted black jacket similar to the Organization jacket. She wore a small black three cornered hat and had a huge cutlass on her belt.

"………" Roxas is wearing a similar dress to Xion's, but in black and white.

"Hehehe." Forbidden's dressed more like Demyx and Zexion but with a pair of cutlasses on her back.

"GIVE ME ANOTHER DISGUISE!" Roxas demands, the dress waaay too short on him.

"Fine." Forbidden types something into a keyboard and Roxas's dress transforms into something close to Demyx's disguise.

"Happy?" She asks.

"Very." Roxas tips his hat to her.

"TO THE BLACK PEARL!" they look around the harbor and finally spot the looming ship.

"…." They all sneak aboard and then see Jack Sparrow fast asleep under the rigging.

".. Too easy." Forbidden keeps lookout while Zexion and Roxas go into the cabins and sneak out the rum to Demyx and Xion. After getting several dozen cases, they run off, dumping them into the harbor.

"… Zzzz…. Zz…! Mmph!" Jack wakes up and looks around. He goes into the storage room, and stares at the empty rum bottles.

"WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!"

**Studio**

"Hhehehe…. Roxas, nice dress." Axel comments.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why are you guys still in costume?" Namine asks.

"Cause. Pirates rule, except for Ninjas. Ninjas just plain ROCK." Forbidden says and opens the next review with a dagger.

**QueenoftheCatz**

**Cool! Prank Xaldin! I don't care what it is! Long as its really mean and he'll hate it! Mwahahahaha! I really don't like Xaldin! Although I will suggest that something like cutting his dreadlocks, or stealing his weapon would be pretty funny! **

"……….." Everyone grins evilly to each other.

"TO DIN DIN'S ROOM!!" Axel yells. They all vanish.

**Xaldin's Room**

"Zzzz…. Zzzzz…." Xaldin's fast asleep, taking a cat nap.

"Too easy." Axel gently props him up and pulls out a small bottle of black liquid. He rubs it into the dreadlocks and grimaces.

"He outta wash his hair…" He complains and then finishes rubbing the rainbow dye into Xaldin's scalp.

"Good thing that he's a heavy sleeper." Roxas comments, and then spins two giant broadswords, left over from PoTC.

"Yup. Give me the scissors." Xion gives Axel the scissors and he rapidly snips off all but two dreads and then he ties those two together. He then pours super glue into the left over hair and drips it on Xaldin's face. Then he duct tapes Xaldin to the ceiling and places the 'Barney' soundtrack into a CD player and stick the head phones over Xaldin's ears.

"The magazines please." Axel pulls out a bunch of shojo magazines and sprinkles them all over Xaldin's room and, then just to be nice, Roxas (with a VERY VERY long stick with a hooky thing at the end) and Axel (also with a long stick with a hooky thing at the end) strip Xaldin to his black boxers.

"GROSS!" Xion looks like she's about to faint.

"….. NOW!!!" Axel and Roxas, in unison, press the button to the CD player and slam Xaldin with a fire and light combo.

"WHAT THE?!" Xaldin wakes up, but the crew is already gone.

Studio

"Next please!"

**key-to-memories**

**I got three for you this time**

**Take One of the more popular members to an anime con and let the fan girls on him. **

**Stick Cloud and Seproth in a room together for a hour or so with out there weapons or magic see what happens**

**dye marluxia's hair black. nuff said **

"Hmm… Most popular? Who would that be?" Zexion says with a dark grin. Axel and Roxas turn pale.

"NO! ZEXION NO!!" Zexion laughs and snaps his fingers. Axel and Roxas vanish. On the screen, they see them running from a group of girls.

"Wow. I have new respect for Six." Forbidden comments.

"We already dyed Marluxia's hair black…" Xion says.

"Cloud and Sephiroth? Easily done." Zexion vanishes and Xion follows him with a camera.

_**Radiant Gardens**_

"Ahem! A package for a Mister Strife!" A VERY familiar looking delivery boy says.

"That'll be me." Cloud signs the paper and then collapses as the delivery boy pulls out a dark covered book and slams it into the side of his head.

"Wow… That was fast." Xion comments.

"thank you. Now, let's get Sephiroth." They vanish.

"Umm……. Package for a Mr. Sephiroth! it's from your mom!" Xion says nervously, in a delivery boy disguise. Sephiroth raises an eyebrow.

"who are you?" He asks, and pulls out his sword.

"CRAP!!" Xion summons her Keyblade and knocks him unconscious.

"Mission accomplished." Zexion says, carrying Cloud. Xion grabs Sephiroth and then they leave them in a small room. They wait patiently.

Within moments of consciousness, they attack each other, even without their weapons. Soon, they knock each other out.

"So disappointing…" Zexion comments and they return to the Studio.

**Lanydx**

**Ah that was Great. Axel have Kairi in a yuri scene with Oiltte. **

"……………..WHAT?!" Forbidden chokes on her Coca Cola and coughs violently.

"…. NO." Zexion says.

"… One moment please." Xion vanishes.

"Huh?"

Twilight Town

"Hm… Huh?" Ollete starts to scream but a dark figure slaps their hand over her mouth and vanishes.

**Destiny Islands**

"…Where are they?" Kairi says, bored out of her mind.

"HERE!!" Xion dumps Olette onto Kairi and runs.

Studio

"That ALSO was disappointing." Zexion comments.

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN' PERV!" Xion snaps at him, her face red from running.

**xXxKixixXx**

**lol i have a pretty good prank yet it may be a challenge...prank Larxene using only and ONLY a bucket, ten cans of tomatoes, a potato, hairspray, underwear, a hose, and a poster of a heartless...good luck **

"… Hmm." Zexion thinks for a moment. Axel and Roxas run in and slam the door closed.

"Finally. Here, a challenge." Zexion throws them the review.

"…. COOL!" Axel grins.

They grab all the props and run off.

"… I can't WAIT to see this." Forbidden laughs.

Larxene's Room

".. that fucktard!" Larxene snarls. Axel and Roxas set up the bucket by her door, tying it up. They drop the canned tomatoes (now out of the can) and the now mashed potato.

Roxas sets up the Heartless Kite and flies it outside Larxene's window.

"What the?" Larxene opens the window but then Roxas sprays her with a small jet of hairspray.

"WHAT THE?!" She jumps back and then Axel takes out the hose and sprays the window with it.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!" Larxene snarls but can't jump through the window. She notices with horror, that the "Heartless" had a small pair of pink panties on the underside of it.

"THOSE BETTER NOT BE MINE!!" Larxene yells and runs to the door. The moment she opens it, the tomatoes and the mushed potaoe slam onto the top of her head.

"AAAAAAAXXXXXXEEEEELLL!!!" Larxene screams.

Studio

"In."

"Your."

"FACE." Axel and Roxas say in unison, triumphantly.

"xXxKixixXx **,**I think they beat you." Forbidden says.

"Any more?" Axel asks.

"YUP. Look guys, I love that you guys are sending so many pranks but…." Forbidden pulls out a trash bin full of reviews.

"WE CAN'T KEEP UP!!"

"There's been about 6 chapters, but SIXTY plus reviews! So, please. Calm down, and let us finish the ones we have already! There's REALLY good ones in here, but if you MUST send another prank, warn us, okay?" Forbidden begs.

"Yeah… We have some in here, we REALLY wanna do but we keep getting reviews…. With pranks….. And it's kinda hard choosing!" Xion says.

"Okay, and on that note….. Be tuned for next episode, Forbidden's got a special mission for us, and we have several more pranks we'll pull!"

"and…. Because SEVERAL people asked for Axel to do it…" Forbidden giggles.

"Aw FUCK!" Axel tries to run, but Forbidden trips him.

"Sing."

"… FINE!" Axel swears violently but takes the mike.

"Ladies up in here tonight

No fighting, no fighting

We got the refugees up in here

No fighting, no fighting!" Roxas says. Axel raises an eyebrow but Namine just giggles.

"Shakira, Shakira!I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man wants to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira!" Xion sings along to the song. Axel sighs but begins to sing.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body."

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Forbidden cracks up at 'Signs of my body' and Axel grimaces.

"And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie-"

"Hell no they don't!" Forbidden comments and puts on a video of Axel fighting swaying those child bearer hips of his. Axel snarls but keeps going.

"And I'm starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection." Axel groans at the sound of that, and Demyx begins to laugh. Zexion chuckles and Namine giggles.

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving

And it's driving me crazy

And I didn't have the slightest idea

Until I saw you dancingAnd when you walk up on the dance floor

Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl

And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it

So you can keep on shaking it." Forbidden sings, to spare Roxas and Xion.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira!" Xion sings and begins to dance around. Axel makes a face but he keeps singing.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You make a woman go mad

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight

You know my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel you boy

Come on lets go, real slow

Don't you see baby asi es perfecto." Forbidden howls in laughter again, and Axel throws a chakram at her.

"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

All the attraction, the tension

Don't you see baby, this is perfection

Shakira, Shakira

Oh boy, I can see your body moving

Half animal, half man-" Axel says, but gets interrupted.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD!!" Forbidden yells out, her eyes wide.

"I don't, don't really know what I'm doing

But you seem to have a plan

My will and self restraint

Have come to fail now, fail now

See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know

That's a bit too hard to explain…." Axel sighs again, feeling stupid.

"Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día."

"Baila en la calle de noche

Baila en la calle de día."

"I never really knew that she could dance like this

She makes a man want to speak Spanish

Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa

Shakira, Shakira!" Xion sings, Roxas has decided to forget about it and enjoy the show.

"Oh baby when you talk like that

You know you got me hypnotized

So be wise and keep on

Reading the signs of my body?" Axel says, reading the words from a screen.

"Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia!" Xion says. Axel hits her and keeps going.

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así!"

"Yeah

She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country

I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty

I need a whole club dizzy

Why the CIA wanna watch us?

Colombians and HaitiansI ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction

No more do we snatch ropes

Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats!" Xion says.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Roxas says, his face shocked.

"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie

And I'm starting to feel you boy

Come on let's go, real slow

Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie

And I am starting to feel it's right

The attraction, the tension

Baby, like this is perfection." Axel says, embarrassed and bright red.

"No fighting

No fighting." Zexion says.

"Seriously. If you begin to fight, I'll hit you into next week!" Zexion threatens.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the whole crew, including Zexion, begins to laugh at Axel.

"SHUT UP!!! DAMN FANGIRLS!!" Axel screams.

"But your hips don't lie, Axel!" Forbidden laughs.

"GRRAAAH!!!" Axel slams a chakram into the screen, shattering.

"Axel, no-!"

+Transmission terminated+


	8. Evil Pranks, and a REALLY long chapter

**Wiseman99**

**So many victims so little time. And everyone stop making fun of Larxene cause this fan boy is mad!**

**1) turn Sora into a girl **

**2)then have Riku start having dirty dreams about female Sora.**

**3) make Reno and cloud have a really awkward moment XD**

**4)stick Zexion in a never ending It's a small world ride (the midget will fit right in XD)**

**5) Have everything that Saix touches turn into either something cute or vegetable**

**6) have Xemnas stuck in a KH fan girls convention XD**

**7) have Serphiroth kill off Aerith or Aerith clone... again in front of Cloud **

**8) force cloud into telling us which girl he likes more Aerith or Tifa**

**9) Slip a love potion into Leon/squall's drink let it go from there**

**10) have Marly stuck in a room full of fan girls**

**11) let Larxene find a bazooka (oh the fun)That's all... for now (insert evil laugh) **

"……… Holy shit." Axel says after reading the review.

"We've been doing this in order, but Forbidden sorted out some of the pranks, and decided to pick the ones she decided to make the most evil pranks in the reviews! So, this chapter's the EVIL PRANK CHAPTER!" Xion says and, for a special effect, cackles evilly as lightning flashed outside the window.

"First one, comrades. We must turn Sora female." Zexion chuckles.

"Not good…" Roxas says.

"Yeah, the next step is truly messed up." Axel comments.

"Which is why it's the FIRST review!" Demyx says, excited.

**Destiny Islands**

"I'm scared! REALLY REALLY SCARED!!" Sora whimpers to Kairi.

"Aww… why? What did Riku do?" Kairi asks, petting his head like a puppy.

"I HAVE THE WEIRDEST FEELING SOMEONE'S GONNA DO SOMETHING BAD TO ME!!" Sora wails. Axel appears behind them.

"Uh…. Sora." Riku says and points.

"What the?!" Axel's wearing a gas mask, and he throws a tiny black sphere at Sroa and vanishes.

"GROSS! WHAT THE-?!" Sora screams, as he..

"HOLY SHIT." Riku says, and blushes. SORA WAS A GIRL! With a very nice figure, I may add. And….. Interestingly enough….. His ….. Stuff was….

"SORA! YOUR CHEST IS BIGGER THAN MINE!" Kairi says, offended.

"I'M SORRY!!" Sora (Sorako?) screams in horror and leaves running and crying.

"…. Creeeeeepy." Riku says. Axel then comes back and sticks a needle into Riku's arm. "Kids, DON'T YOU DARE TRY THIS AT HOME!" Axel says and vanishes. Riku faints.

**Riku's Mind**

"Hmm… It's pretty dark in here." Riku muses.

"No duh." Xion says.

"WHOA! XION?!" Riku yells.

"Howdy! I'm …. the Sleep Fairy. Geez… Stupid lines…" Xion says, reading off her wrist.

"… Sleep Fairy." Riku raises an eyebrow and leans against a convenient wall.

"Uh… Yeah. NOW DREAM!" Xion shakes sparkly dust into Riku's eyes.

"FUCK! THAT HURT YOU MORON!!" Riku yells, now half blinded.

"Oopsie…. Are you dreaming perverted thoughts now?" Xion asks, embarrassed.

"NO! LEAVE!!" Riku yells, holding his tearing eyes.

"… Xion, I GOT IT!" Roxas's voice comes in via headset.

"ooh… OKAY!" Xion transforms herself into a (slightly smaller) version of Female Sora (Sorako) and hugs Riku.

"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH RIKU!!!" She says, in a cheerful Sora like voice.

"……Whoopee, you're gay. Guess I get Kairi then." Riku smirks and vanishes.

"HEY!!! RIKU!! COME BACK!!!" Sora/Xion says.

"…. I'm bored… I'll just leave this here." Xion opens a small cage and a tiny pink rabbit leaps through.

"Run MarlJu! RUN!!" The rabbit goes berserk and makes a bunch of grass grow.

"GAAAAAAH!!!" Riku wakes up and slams his head against a tree, trying to get the grass.

"Let's get Bro." Axel snickers evilly and they vanish.

"… First… we need a Jedi." Roxas points out.

"As if. I can do it." and they disappear.

**Radiant Gardens**

"Seriously. I kicked his ass." Reno says triumphantly to Cloud.

"You should leave your little brother alone, he gets mad real easy." Cloud points out.

"So? I can take anything he throws at me." Reno says smugly.

"… Shh." Axel and Roxas are positioned behind a crate, in the back of the café where Reno, Cloud, Tifa. Aerith and Yuffie were all drinking coffee. Except Yuffie, she had hot chocolate.

"….. Ready?" Axel clears his throat and begins to try different voices.

"Got it memorized?" He says in a Sora like voice.

"Nope, not right." He then says in a gruff voice like Lexaeus's.

"Let's try this again!" He says in Xion's voice.

"Wow, you're getting pretty good at that." Roxas comments.

"Why thank you." Axel says in Roxas's voice.

"HEY!""Will ya shuddap?" Axel says in Xigbar's voice.

"Damn that's scary…" Roxas says.

"I'm Reno, I wield the Electro-Mag Rod, and I like beating up my completely innocent brother, Axel. Heh, Got it." Axel says, in a perfect imitation of Reno's voice.

" ' Completely innocent?' " Roxas says.

"Shut up….." Axel begins to throw his voice.

"Anyway, I-" Reno pauses and listens.

"I'm suuuuper. Thanks for asking! Everything is super when you're gay!" A Reno like voice says, seeming to come from Reno's mouth.

"What did you just say?!?" Yuffie shouts.

"Don't cha agree, big guy?" the voice says, referring to Cloud.

"YOU'RE DEAD RENO!" Cloud pulls out his Buster Sword and then the voice cracks up into laughter as Reno starts getting beat up by Cloud.

"Hehehe, bye bye, Big Bro." Axel snickers, and he walks up to the fighting duo and steals the Electro-Mag Rod as his prize.

**Studio**

"Sorry Zexion." Namine says quietly.

"What?" Namine opens a portal and shoves Zexion in, and he falls through, screaming.

" 'It's a Small World, after all! It's a Small World, AFFFTER ALL!!" A bunch of puppets sing. Zexion begins to scream in horror and goes berserk, destroying the never-ending line of puppets.

"WHY ZEXY?! WE ONLY WANTED TO PLAY!!!" A puppet says and then it trips him.

"No… No… GET AWAY!! NOOOO!!!!" Zexion screams as the puppets come closer, and closer.

"Wow… You're messed up!" Forbidden laughs as she watches the puppets tear Zexion apart.

"thanks…" Namine begins to cry.

"Aww… It's my turn right? Saix?" Forbidden asks eagerly.

"Y-Yes…"

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" Forbidden grabs a potion and a spray bottle.

"See ya in a sec!" She vanishes.

**Saix's Room**

"… Zzzz…. Zzzzz…." Saix was taking a nap.

"………….." Forbidden shakes her head, laughing at how easy this was. She sneaks over and sprays him completely with the pink potion, and giggles as his bed turns into an adorable oversized chicken plushie.

"SAIX PUPPY!!! WAAAAKE UP!!" She screams, and whips out a blow horn, blasting it for all she was worth.

"WHAT?!?!?!!" Saix snarls. Forbidden drops it and runs screaming from the room.

"….That moron!" Saix gets out of bed and stretches. He accidentally bumps against his dresser, and it turns into a pumpkin.

"…." He touches a hair brush and it turns into a peeping swan chick.

"…………………FOOOORRRRBIIIIDDDEEEEN!!!" Saix screams.

"Peep! Peep!"

**Xemnas's Room**

"… Superior?" Demyx asks innocently.

"Yes, what is it Nine?" Xenmas says, flipping a page in his magazine.

"..I'm sorry but….. CONVECTION!" Demyx commands.

"…Do you mean CONVENTION?" Xemnas asks.

"…That." Demyx opens a portal and shoves Xemnas in.

"GAAH!!" Xenmas thuds on the ground, in a huge mall.

"WHERE AM I?!"

".. Cute costume!" A girl tells him and winks.

"Excuse me?" Xemnas asks.

"You look really real, just like the Superior! Which group is yours?" She asks.

"… I really AM Xemnas!"

"……………………." the girl freezes.

"… What?"

"DIE YOU EVIL CHILD ABUSER!!" She screams and chases him with a huge tomahawk.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!~!!" Xemnas runs from the berserk fan and hides under a corn dog stand.

"Help me!!!" he whimpers.

**Radiant Gardens**

"We came back." Axel says.

".. I NOTICED! GIVE ME BACK MY ELECTRO MAG!" Reno snarls.

"Hang on." Axel snaps his fingers and Sephiroth comes out of a portal.

"All yours, dude." Roxas says to him.

"It will be my pleasure." Sephiroth laughs and stabs Aerith through the chest.

"AERITH!!! YOU'RE DEAD, YOU ASS!!!" Cloud screams and attacks Sephiroth.

"Heh. The REAL Aerith's at home, we knocked …. She has a cold." Axel smiles innocently.

"… YOU LYIN' PIECA-" Reno gets hit with his own Electro Mag Rod and Axel (complete with his sidekick Roxas) vanish.

_5 minutes Later_

"Uh.. Cloud?" Axel asks.

"WHAT?!"

".. You like Aerith or Tifa more? Just an innocent question.. Ignore the camera." Axel says. Roxas flashes Cloud a grin and keeps filming.

"…. Tifa is a better fighter, Aerith is the better cook. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Cloud snarls.

"Yes sir!" They run for it.

_More 5 Minutes Later_

"… "Axel sneaks a powder into Squall/Leon's drink and waits.

"…." Leon raises an eyebrow and gives it to Yuffie.

"Here. Drink." He says, with an evil smile directed at Axel.

"Why thanks!" Yuffie gulps down the coffee.

"…. I feelz kinda funny…." Yuffie passes out.

"……" Axel looks at the potion in his hand and slaps his forehead.

"I GAVE HER THE KNOCK OUT DRUG!" He groans.

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

"……" Marluxia looks around nervously as he weeds his rose garden.

"MARLY!!" Xion yells at him.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry!" Xion opens a cage and a group of fan girls come out and they all tackle him.

"LET'S FIND OUT IF THAT'S HIS REAL HAIR!!!" One of the girls cheer, and they all agree.

"LEAVE MY CLOTHING ALONE! HEY!!" Marluxia screams as the girls giggle evilly and he gulps, summoning his Graceful Dahlia.

"BACK!" He demands.

"…" One of the girls snatches it from his hands.

"…Fuck."

**Larxene's Room**

"…."

_From Forbidden and Wiseman99, with lots of love!_

_PS: You have free range on Axel._

"…" Larxene grins evilly as she hoists up the shiny, brand new bazooka on her shoulder.

"OOOH AXXXXEEEEL." she says in a sing song voice and begins to cackle manically.

Studio

The entire cast is gasping from running around so fast.

"….. The puppets… nooo!!! GET AWAY!!" Zexion wails, his eyes covered by a cool cloth as Namine tries to calm him down.

"Next up…."

**PARAMORE ALBUMZ IZ DA SHIZNAT**** 2010-02-13 . chapter 6 **

**Make him kiss Larxene! TORTURE!I just like torturing people! That's what you should do, torture someone!**

"…………." Axel just shakes his head and leaves.

"Did anyone tell him about Larxene's Bazooka?" Forbidden suddenly realizes.

"Nope."

**Larxene's Room**

"Hey Lar-" Axel dodges as a rocket slams through the door, nearly knocking his head off.

"Yo Axel! I need to talk to you, buddy." Larxene grins.

"……………..SHIT!!" Axel takes off running, Larxene hot on his heels.

"TAKE THIS PYRO BOY!" She fires, slamming Axel to ground as he Matrixes and dodges the missiles.

"Heh. Another fight scene." Demyx comments, eating popcorn.

"Next review."

**Otakufreak101**** 2010-02-09 . chapter 5 **

**awesome! a prank show! ok here I go**

**1)when Marluxia is asleep cut off all his hair paint his face and put his hand in a bowl of warm water**

**2)show a film to everyone of Xemnas dancing in is boxers to the thriller song**

**3)have a picture of larxene eating like a pig show to everyone and blame it on saix**

**4)dress up Reno up as axel when he's asleep and let lose axel's many rabid fan girls**

**and since you guys are awesome I bake you guys a cake**

"… Hehehe. CAKE!" They all grab a slice and munch happily.

"…" they all open the envelope that came attached to the review and giggle as they watch Xemnas in Star Wars boxers dance around.

"MY EYES!!! BUT I CAN'T LOOK AWAY!!!" Everyone cracks up, and then they stick the tape into the TV and broadcast it all over the Castle.

"…" They all hear laughter come from various rooms, and even Larxene was laughing.

"…Success!" They high five each other.

"This is thriller!! THRILLER NIGHTS!"

"Larxene's picture now…" They rapidly put it into a DVD, and broadcast it.

"SAAAAAAIXXX!!" Larxene snarls, and then proceeds to beat him up, even when her Foudres turn into small rabbits.

"someone go catch Reno." Namine says.

"Why don't you?" forbidden says.

"Sure." Namine vanishes, and returns with a passed out Reno.

"…." They all notice chain marks on his arms and neck, but decide not to say anything.

"….COSPLAY HIM!" The boys turn around, and the girls rapid strip Reno and stick on an Organization XIII jacket, change the tattoos on Reno's face, and they spike up his hair to resemble Axel's, taking up three cans of hairspray, 4 jars of hair cement, and a blowtorch.

"UNLEASH THE FANGIRLS!!" Forbidden commands.

"Mmm?" Reno sits up, and looks confused at the pair of Chakrams in his hands.

"SQQQUEEEAAA!!!" He hears and then gets trampled by the hoard of girls hugging him.

"…Get 'em outta here." Forbidden snaps her fingers and the whole group, screaming Reno and all, disappear in a flash of golden light. She munches eagerly on the cake leftovers.

"Next rev-" Axel runs in and hides under the bed.

"… Don't we have to get Marluxia now?" Xion asks.

"Go for it, lil dudette." Forbidden hands her a chain saw and Xion vanishes.

**Marluxia's Greenhouse.**

"BACK! BACK!!" He slashes at the girls with a small rake.

"…" Xion runs up and knocks him unconscious.

"Would you like to help me?" She asks the fan girls.

"Anything for the cause." The oldest says and they help Xion shave off Marluxia's long locks of pink hair, and put his hand in a small bowl of warm water.

"…."

"… GROSS!! IT WORKED!!" Xion cackles evilly and returns to the Studio.

"So, does it work?"

"Yup!"

"…… As I was saying, the next review." Zexion reads it.

**LunarIsOfficallyInsane**** 2010-02-09 . chapter 5 **

**1) Zexion's room and clothes. All. Pink. Any sparkles, rainbows or bunny rabbits give you bonus points and cookies. And say hi to him from me plz~!! **

**2) Get either Roxas or Zexy into a skirt or some random drag. **

**4) (because there is no number 3) Fill Xaldin's room with diet coke and right as he opens the door, pour lots and lots of mentos into the diet coke. =3 Kaboom. ~That's all ^^. **

"NO!!" Zexion tries to stop them, but Xion and Namine already ran to his room, eager to make it over.

"Forbidden!" He complains.

"Dude, you're at the mercy of the fan girls." She tells him with a shrug.

**Zexion's Room**

"… READY!" They stand back and admire their handy work.

"………..WHAT THE HELL!?!" Zexion screams. His once perfect room was now a mess of flowers, sparkly rabbits, rainbows, and all his clothes were now PINK!

"…. Second part!" Namine pulls out a black skirt and Xion flips Zexion over. Namine puts the skirt on him, and he blushes heavily.

"Wow. Good thing he's not a girl, we'd have competition for cutest Organization member." Xion comments.

"Um, I'm not IN the Organization, Xion." Namine points out.

"Oh yeah, I got that covered!" Xion grins evilly.

**Xaldin's Room**

"… More cans." Axel and Roxas are on the roof of Xaldin's room, pouring soda down the skylight.

"…." Xaldin whistles 'Rock you like a Hurricane' as he reaches his room, going to get a movie to watch with Lexaeus, both avid horror fans.

"….." Axel waits for it….

"NOW!" They drop crate after crate of small mints (otherwise known as Mentos) into the bubbling soda.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" They both scream and prepare for the dramatic jump.

"WHAT THE-?!"

_KAAAAABBOOOOOOM!!!_

"AAAAAAH!!!" Axel and Roxas, in the style of heroes in movies, leap from the roof, just it bubbles out of control and explodes.

"Nice." Xion giggles at Xaldin's unconscious expression.

"Why thank you!" Axel grabs a cup and drinks some of the minty soda.

"Gross, tastes like mint." He complains and then drinks a Coca Cola, straight up.

"NO DUH!!!"

**StarzXAndXMoon**

**Hey! I hope you guys checked my last review. I want to apologize for the grammatical error there. What I meant was..."And let us not not FORGET the assistance of Demyx, Roxas, Namine and Xion', not 'FAVOR' That was my bad...Sorry about , if you want a reminder of the pranks, here they are!**

**Larxene:1) -Plant Breast implant coupons in her room-When she gets all mad and ragey and stuff, get Xion to tell that it was Xaldin's idea of a gift for her birthday-Enjoy the show (I'm supplying you with free chocolate cake and cookies)**

**2) -Knock out Larxene for several hours-Within those hours, redecorate her room entirely with Barbie merchandise and into a Barbie-esque room**

**3) I am supplying you with a necessity for the following prank: a pregnancy potion!-Slip the pregnancy potion (that will make ANYONE look and feel like they're pregnant) into Larxene's food/drink. And for just the heck of it, do the same thing with Vexen too-The result is overnight. When they're both out of their minds as to how they're both pregnant...-Let Demyx and Axel have a conversation passing by both Larxene and Vexen about how...MARLUXIA was telling them about screwing two people in their sleep in one night -Once Larxy and Vexy get the idea, watch them murder MarlyLol this is gonna be great. I'm really proud of the last one!StarzXAndXMoon**

"…" Axel grins evilly.

"DIDN'T WE SAY TO LEAVE LARXENE ALONE?!" Xion yells.

"… But…. StarzXandXMoon want us too!!" Axel says in a child like voice.

"We'll do part of this prank next time, kay?" Forbidden files away the first part of the prank and lets Axel have the second.

"Forbidden! don't look in his eyes! DON'T LOOK!" Demyx suddenly yells.

"Huh?" Forbidden raises an eyebrow as Axel stares at her with puppy eyes.

".. That won't work, Axel."

"….. I MEAN IT!!"

"….." Axel just scoots closer.

"…………FINE! PRANK HER!!" Forbidden yells, annoyed.

"YIPPEE! Let's go, Roxas!" Roxas and Axel vanish, taking a small box with them.

"… ha. You got owned." Xion giggles.

"SHUT UP!"

**Larxene's Room**

"…." Larxene sips from a small yellow cup with a black lightning bolt decorated on the side of it. She types, and then reads an email with raised eyebrows. She smirks and chuckles evilly.

"Bring it." She says to herself, and notices that her cup of soda is now empty. She decides to go to the Kitchen that Never Was for a fresh batch.

"…. It's a lovely day in the neighborhood…" She sings softly to herself as she walks into the kitchen and fills her cup up with the Dr. Pepper keg that Luxord pleaded for Xemnas to let him buy.

"Hey Larxene!" Roxas greets her, drinking his own cup.

".. Hey." She sips from her cup and then turns her back to get some food. When she turns around again, she notices that Roxas had left.

"… Weird." She sips from the cup again, and shrugs.

"… Larxene?" Vexen asks.

"Yeees, Lord Four?" Larxene says sarcastically.

"… nothing." He goes to the fridge and opens his bottle of iced tea. He takes a sip and then pours some of it into a mug to enjoy as he worked.

"… Do not fall down the stairs." Vexen warns.

"Uh huh." Larxene sips her soda and walks back to her room. She does a little target practice with her Foudres, using a set of Axel and Roxas voodoo dolls as targets.

"Ugh…" She looks down at her stomach.

"MY. FUCKIN'. GAWD!!" Larxene yells.

"…Hehehe." Axel chuckles evilly as he holds the potion that had been in the bottle Roxas slipped into Larxene's drink.

_Temporary Pregnancy Potion: One Use only!_

_Fool Your Friends, Family, and Enemies! 100000 munny per bottle._

"…. Vexen next." Axel says quietly to himself.

He sneaks into Vexen's room, and slips it into his iced tea.

_One Hour Later_

"WHAT THE FUCK, VEXEN?!" Larxene snarls at Vexen.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD EXPERIMENT ON MYSELF, YOU STUPID GIRL?!" Vexen yells.

"… Pfft." They both turn around, and see Roxas chuckling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Roxas bursts into laughter, and falls to the ground, gasping from laughing so much.

"YOU ASS!" Larxene sends a Foudre at him, but it stops about midway.

"….." Vexen just glares at Roxas and slams him with his Frozen Pride shield.

"DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!" Vexen motions to his stomach.

"No… but when's the baby due?" Roxas cracks up into laughter again.

"Seriously?!" they hear Demyx's voice.

"Yeah, that dog Marluxia…" Axel laughs.

"Wow, who woulda thought that 11 had the guts to do that!" Demyx says, a little impressed and a little disgusted.

"Heh… Screwing people in their sleep IS RAPE, Demyx. Don't YOU do it!" Axel warns.

"Ewww… Why would I do that with Larxene or Vexen?! They're gross!" Demyx says and they both go into the kitchen. Axel takes one look at Vexen and Larxene, nudges Demyx, and whispers:

"Don't say _anything_." Demyx nods. They both get cans of soda, bags of chips and run, not looking either Vexen or Larxene in the eyes.

"…………….. MARLUXIA?!" Larxene snarls and then Vexen chuckles evilly.

"…. We must pay our… respects. TO THE DEAD MAN!" they both run off, weapons at the ready.

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

"No more… please… no more.." Marluxia whimpers.

"HEY ELEVEN!" Larxene then proceeds to disembowel Marluxia.

"You'll be an interesting experiment." Vexen adds, and then he helps by stabbing Marly in the back, and giving him a concussion.

**Studio**

"…." Shocked expressions all around.

"HOW THE FUG DID VEXEN GRADUATE FROM MEDICAL SCHOOL?!" Forbidden yells.

"… Dunno, but he's pretty stupid…. LARXENE I get, but why would Vexen think he's pregnant?" Xion asks.

"…. Hang on a sec." Forbidden leaves and comes back, pale in the face.

"Whoa, what happened?!" She holds up a potion bottle.

"…. SHIT!" They both realize it was the Gender Bender Potion, and it had been improved.

"SO THAT'S WHY!"

**1**** 2010-02-09 . chapter 5 **

**Special chapter u say?:D Ok-**

**1)Leave a dirty note to Zexion from "Mansex"(Xemnas)**

**2)To distract Zexion so u can fill his Lexicon with kinky KH fanfiction.(Preferably Yaoi about Orgy XI)**

**3)Have the others find it and be very disturbed...**

**4)And have Zexion humiliated for life.(I don't hate Zexy, I just think it would funny. He's one of my favorites!:D)Btw, love your fanfic, it has made my day. [LONG REVIEW IS LONG!] **

"……………" Zexion tears up the review.

"… Hey Zexy." Forbidden gives him a note. Zexion scans it.

".. You're sick in the head."

"…… WAIT! MY LEXICON!" Zexion looks around, but doesn't see it.

Living Room That Never Was

"OH MY GOD!" Larxene laughs as she reads the yaoi.

"Whoa, you go Saix." Axel chuckles.

"… There's one about you and Roxas in here, Axel." Saix chuckles.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Hey look, 'I stared into his blue-"

"WE GET IT, WE'RE GAY IN THAT STORY!" Axel blushes. Zexion walks in.

"…………"

"………YOU'RE A SICK LITTLE MAN, ZEXION!" Axel calls out.

"… My.. Lexicon…." Zexion says, in horror.

"What a sick little weirdo… Lemme borrow this, it's hilarious." Larxene walks off with it, laughing her ass off.

"you need counseling." Saix tells Zexion.

"…………….." Zexion bursts into tears and runs into his room, locking the door.

"Aww… we went too far." Forbidden says, and goes to comfort him.

"… DON'T LEAVE HER ALONE WITH HIM! SHE'LL MAKE IT WORSE!!" Roxas yells. Just as he says that, they hear Forbidden say:

"Well, at least they didn't find the one with you and Demyx in ther-"

"WAAAAH!!!" Zexion bursts into tears again.

"… He's hopeless." Forbidden informs the crew.

"YOU'RE JUST AN ASS!" Namine goes inside and quickly calms Zexion down.

**soulful100**** 2010-02-09 . chapter 5 **

**AHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAH!!Toushiro: Breathe soul breathe!Sorry... TOO FUNNY! Well thanks to dedicating one whole chapter to me. Well time for new prank with new victims ^.^**

**1) Steal Luxord's Rum.**

**2) Blame Marluxia.**

**3) Place rum in Marluxia's Garden.**

**4) While Luxord is busy kicking Marly's **, have them 'accidentally' knock the rum into a plant.**

**5) Let said plant absorb all the alcohol and gain ability to walk**

**6) Have Vexen spill experimental potion on plant.**

**7) Lock now mutated plant with Vexen, Luxord and Marly**

**8)Steal all their weapons so that they're defenseless against to mutant plant.**

**9) In the middle of the fight between Xenmas,Saix, Marly and the mutant plant, have Sora's little brother and sister wander through a portal of darkness right in the middle of their fight.**

**10) Have Sora see them walk through the corridor of darkness.**

**11) Tell Sora that Xenmas,Saix and Marly kidnapped them.12) Open up a corridor of darkness for Sora to step through and pwn Xenmas,Saix and Marly.**

**Well that's it sorry that I can't think of anything else!Keep Writing...Darkness is just misunderstood...**

"…." Axel grins.

"… Can I help? It'll make me feel better.." Zexion asks.

"Sure thing, Zexy!" Roxas, Zexion and Axel all disappear.

**Luxord's Room**

"…….. MAAARLUXIA!!" Luxord yells, his face turning red.

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

"WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT?!! WHY?!" Marluxia yells.

"HEY! I TOLD YOU A THOUSAND TIMES! KEEP! YOUR! HANDS! OFF! MY! STUFF!" Luxord snarls.

"What are you talking about?" Marluxia asks, still depressed.

"THAT!" Luxord points to a small bottle of rum on the table.

"…. I wanted some." Marluxia says, depressed.

"ASK!"

"No. I'll take it if I want to, Ten!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MATE!" Luxord and Marluxia start fighting. As they do so, Luxord spills some of it onto a very rare rose. It eagerly drinks it up, and then its roots harden into feet like appendages.

"Marluxia, I apologize. I realize that it was not you who has been doing these pra-" Vexen dodges a card attack and accidentally knocks the healing potion he'd brought for Marluxia onto the rose. It grows several dozen feet, and then chuckles evilly.

"… Aw shit." Luxord says, staring at the enormous plant.

"Rosey!" Marluxia says in horror, as he sees what had been done to his beloved flower.

"Don't stand there, destroy it!" Vexen says, and then behind them, the door to the Greenhouse closes.

"HEY!" Luxord grabs at the knob, but it breaks off in his hand. Then all their weapons vanish.

"MY SHIELD!" Vexen tries in vain to summon it, but to no luck. Xemnas and Saix suddenly appear, dazed from chloroform.

"What the?!" they summon their weapons, only to have them disappear too.

"USE MAGIC!" Vexen yells, tangled up in the rose's roots.

"My Rose! DAMN YOU LUXORD!!" Marluxia snarls. Behind them, a small black portal opens.

"…. Ra!"

"So!" Two adorable little kids, one boy and one girl, stare in wonder at the giant plant.

"Flower!!" They squeal, and run up to it.

"HUH?!" The older men watch in amazement as the two children fearlessly start playing with the overgrown rose, giggling as the rose shoots out thorns at the Organization members.

"NAJIKA! NICO!!" Sora runs through, and stares in horror as the plant swings his little brother and sister around.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!!" Sora grabs his siblings and glares at the plant. It slowly withers, disappointed in itself.

"Play again! Play again!" Nico says, tugging at his older brother's clothes.

"Again! Again!" Najika giggles.

"HOW COULD YOU KIDNAP MY SISTER AND BROTHER?!" Sora yells at Xemnas.

"I what?"

_Flashback_

"_Nini? Nana?" Sora looks around for his little siblings and watches in horror as someone in a long jacket carries them off._

"_HEY!!" _

"…_." the figure removes the hood, revealing Xemnas, Superior of the Organization._

_End Flashback_

"THAT WASN'T ME!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sora rapidly beats them all up, and leaves carrying his laughing siblings.

"Bye bye Manwex!" Nico calls out.

"Bye bye flower boy! Card shark! Ice man!" Najika giggles.

**Studio**

Everyone turns to Axel

"… What?" He shrugs.

"ARE YOU A SHAPESHIFTER NOW?!"

"Nope, we popped by Harry Potter. Poly whatevermafobber." Axel throws the bottle to Xion.

"…. I KNEW IT! HE'S REAL!" She squeals.

"……… Riiight, and Zexion was a fantastic Superior." Axel grins.

"Thank you." Zexion says, still waiting for the potion to run out.

**Wiseman99 Hey peoples I'm back (insert lightning background and evil music)here are somenew pranks just for the **

**Luxord - stick him in France... again and make it so French fan girls chase him^_^**

**Xemnas & Saix- Unleash the grudge and ring girls on him(these are from themovies) **

**Xigbar- ahh xiggy I shall enjoy this. Have roxas and only roxas put a snowball into his eye socket when he is asleep and blame it on Vexen. ^_^**

**Larxene- not much really but I always wondered what she would look like in adress ^_^**

**Xaldin- Zexion you have to replace Xaldin's spear thingies with plastic spoonsand sporks (sporks rule ^_^)**

*****_**axel- Forbiddy I need you to read this one to yourself otherwise axel willcatch on. you have to switch axels hair cement with instant hair dye (blue seewhat happens ^_^) and have a Reno clone that is in love with axel follow himaround trying to do things to him (have pictures taken for future reference^_^ that is for kissing Larxene axel only I can do that.)***_

**saix- Have an army of dogs in heat follow him**

**xemnas- sick darth vader on him and video type the light saber battle ^_^**

**vexen- Zexion make an illusion around vexen that sends him into a world ofmarlyxvexen yaoi **

**Marluxia- keep him stuck in the deserts of Agrabah for over a week see whathappen**

**lexeuas(is that how you spell rock head's name?_?)- stick him in Atlanticawith a demyx clone (oh the torment of singing fish)**

**xion- kiss roxas in front of namine ^_^**

**namine- kiss axel in front of roxas**

**forbiddy- kiss the stump that never was XD**

**demyx- no water pokemon for you... for three days**

**sora(what the heck i'll keep going)- turn him into a puppy (for a wek) and leave him at yuffie's ^_^**

**riku- turn him into a cat and leave him at kairi's**

**cloud & sephiroth- have them switch bodies. (oh the confusion)**

**squall- sick a million yuffie clones on him ^_^**

**Oh yeah... Roxas- kiss demyx and zexion in front of namine or go around inyour birthday suit for the the next five chapters is all for now bye, bye victims. ^_^**

"Him again?!"

"YES AGAIN!" Forbidden yells.

"…What?" Zexion smiles, looking exactly like Xemnas.

"In order please." Forbidden smiles.

Luxord

"NOOO!!!" Luxord runs as a group of fans chase him around the Eiffel Tower shouting, "Casino! Casino!"

Xemnas & Saix

"…….." They watch in horror as the girls walk calmly toward them.

"I KNEW THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE WATCHED THOSE MOVIES! I KNEW IT!!" Saix wails, as he hears the sickening crack as one of the girls tilts her head.

"… I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die… TELL ARI I LOVE HER!" Xemnas hides under the couch.

Xigbar

"…" Roxas carefully walks up to Xigbar and flips the eye patch up.

"…………….OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD!!" Roxas screams.

"…What?" Xigbar keeps reading his gun magazine.

"….." Roxas throws up and leaves running.

"Bitch, don't mess with my eye patch!" Xigbar chuckles evilly.

Larxene

"………" She looks at the dress.

"No thanks." She throws it into her closet and goes back to reading her book.

Xaldin

"…." Zexion carefully casts a spell on Xaldin, replacing his spears.

"XALDIN YOUR MOTHER SUCKS IN BED!!" He yells, the line was given to him by Axel.

"YOU'RE DEAD RUNT!" Xaldin summons…

"A RUBBER DUCKY?!"

"… Damn, I can't make sporks!" Zexion runs for it.

Axel

"Hey Axel?" Forbidden hands him a small jar.

"What?"

"It's getting flat." Axel rolls his eyes and runs hair cement through the famous red spikes.

"Happy?"

"Very." She grins.

"SAY WHAT?!" Axel looks in the mirror and sees it turned cotton candy blue.

"FOOOORBIDDDDEN!!!"

"Little brother!!" Reno squeals and tackles Axel.

"Reno clone… check. Blue hair dye…. Check." Forbidden checks it off the list.

Saix

"……LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He yells, at the small Chihuahuas following him.

"…. NOW!!" Saix runs, he was scared of Chihuahuas, due to a traumatic incident when he was young.

"WAAAAH!!" Saix screams as the puppy like pooches tackle him.

Xemnas

"…." They stare at each other, neither one moving.

"Your move, Vader."

"Indeed." They start epically fighting, and Xemnas kicks Vader's ass.

"Did not see that coming." Forbidden comments.

"Yup."

"… Hang on, he's getting up!" Lord Vader gets up and tackles Xemnas, smearing his face against the tile.

"OOOH!" The crew groans.

"DIE!" Xemnas cuts off part of Vader's finger.

"Bitch, it's METAL." Vader just scrapes it across Xemnas's face, laughing as he yelps.

"…." Xemnas tries to run, but then Darth Vader grabs him by the hair, and then slams him up to the ceiling.

"AND VADER FOR THE WIN!!!" Forbidden screams/laughs.

Vexen

"… " Zexion casts the spell.

**Vexen's Mind**

"….." Vexen looks around. He thought he heard a noise.

"… No one there." Then he feels someone sneak up behind him.

"Marlu-"

_In Reality_

"This part has been censored for … the just plain reason, that it's gross. Ew… Old man Vexen and Flower Boy." Forbidden makes a gagging noise.

"ROXAS DON'T LOOK!" Axel and Namine yell.

"… I think I've just been traumatized…." Roxas says softly, before passing out.

"… Why are they hugging?" Xion asks innocently.

"Don't look Xi Xi… They'll corrupt you." Forbidden says.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" They hear Vexen's tortured scream as he slams his head into the wall, trying to get the images out of his mind. He falls unconscious.

"Sweet."

Marluxia

"…………NOOOO!!!" Marluxia screams as he begins to feel the pressure of the blinding sun.

"We'll keep him there, for a week, as Wiseman99 has commanded. …. And… he has no water, food, or shelter. Let him play Bear Grills, or whatever his name is, for a week." Forbidden grins.

Lexaeus

Atlantica

"…." Lexaeus looks down at himself. He was a rock fish.

"… AAAAAND!! UNDER THE SEA! UNDER THE SEA!!" the Demyx clone sings.

".. SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOW!!" Lexaeus screams.

"………….. Under the sea! Under the sea! Down here it's better, down where it's wetter, UUUUUNDERTHE SEEEEEAAAA!"

"… MOTHERFUCKER!" Lexaeus starts into a long line of swearing, in three different languages.

**Studio**

"WOW."

"You go Lexaeus! I didn't even know that one!" Axel says happily.

"Xion… your turn." Forbidden says.

"KAY! I get to kiss big brother!" Xion kisses Roxas on the cheek.

"… She's my sister, she does this all the time." Roxas rolls his eyes.

"Namine, you gotta kiss me, hehehe." Axel grins.

"…" Namine kisses him on the cheek.

"Ha, I got a kiss." Axel taunts Roxas.

"Ass."

"You just mad cause she hasn't kissed YOU."

"WE DID TOO!"

"FORBIDDEN MAKING YOU DOESN'T COUNT!"

"… Yes it does!" Forbidden says.

"Speaking of Forbidden… Yours now." Zexion gives her a small tree stump.

"What the fug?" Forbidden rolls her eyes and then…

"Not gonna kiss a tree." she flicks it out the window.

"HEY! IF NAMINE HAD TO KISS AXEL, YOU GOTTA KISS THE STUMP!" Roxas yells.

"FINE. I'll kiss the goddamn stump." Forbidden kisses it and then picks a splinter out of her lip.

"Continue."

"NO SQUIRTLE?! WHAT?!" Forbidden takes a small Squirtle out the door.

"I'll come find you Bubbles! I PROMISE!!" Demyx wails.

".. too ba-, wait, Bubbles?" Axel asks.

Sora

"… " Sora looks at his now too small clothes, since he turned into a girl.

"…." He/she sighs.

"PUPPY!" He poofs into small pink smoke and a tiny brown puppy appears in his/her place.

"Sweet, it's a girl." Axel laughs. The puppy barks angrily, and tries to bite him.

**Radiant Gardens**

"… Hm?" Yuffie picks up a basket from the porch. A tiny brown puppy yips at her.

"Awww… it's so cute!" She says.

".. 'Her name is Skye. Take care of her, we'll come back.' Sweet! I got some target practice… and Aerith has something to dress up in fluffy bows besides ME!" Yuffie takes the squirming puppy inside.

Riku

"…………..Man… what is up with them?" Riku scowls, as he manages to clean out the grass from his mind. Through sheer will power.

"Huh?" A puff of gray smoke, and a tiny kitten rests where Riku had been sitting at his desk.

"Aww… Can we keep him?! PLEASE?!" Xion begs, and huggles the Riku kitten.

"NO!"

**Kairi's House**

".. A cat?" Riku the kitten tries to get away, but a small red ribbon connects him to the basket.

"… ' His name is Ricky. Take care of he…' that's crossed out and it say HIM, 'And we'll be back later.' Aw… it's so cute…" Kairi picks up the escaping kitten and pets it.

"Heh. I'm gonna make you so cute, kitty!" Kairi says, and the cat gulps in horror.

Cloud and Sephiroth

"……WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Cloud smiles evilly.

"Well, well well! I am going to have fun with this." Cloud smirks, and glances at his Buster Sword.

"HELL NO! CHANGE US BACK!" Sephiroth yells, his face turning red from anger.

"See you later… SEPHIROTH." Cloud vanishes.

"HEY! WHOEVER DID THIS BETTER TURN ME BACK!! HEY!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Sephiroth yells violently.

Leon

"NOOOO!!!" Leon runs from a hoard of Yuffies, trying to stab him with Shrukin, because he wouldn't let them have ice cream.

Roxas

"………." Roxas rereads the prank.

"No." Roxas folds his arms over his chest.

"You gotta."

"FUCK NO."

"Then are you gonna run around naked for five chapters?!" Forbidden yells.

"……" Namine blushes.

"Oooh, Nami likes the idea." Axel winks at her.

"YES! I'M NOT KISSING DEMYX OR ZEXION!" Roxas yells.

"….Why? Aren't we cute?" Demyx teases.

"I believe we are not his type. Too bad, it's your loss, XIII." Zexion laughs.

"… You go into the corner, we won't look." Everyone turns around.

"AXEL!"

"I AM, HANG ON! I wanna see if he really does have that tatto-"

"NOW!"

"Fine…" Axel turns around and Roxas strips. Forbidden throws him a towel, he wraps himself in it, and sits back down in his chair.

"fuck it's cold." Roxas complains.

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KISS DEM DEM AND ZEXY! THAT WAS IT!!" Forbidden complains.

"Uh.. Forbidden, that thing is a little see through." Axel comments.

"…………………" Forbidden snarls in anger, slams Roxas with Zexion's Lexicon, and gives him a better towel.

"Well, this is the end of the FIRST evil pranks chapter!" Forbidden says, pleased.

"And… we still have SEVERAL pranks we'll pull!" Roxas says, shivering.

"Which Roxas can't participate in, and neither will I. I have to make sure he doesn't fuck up my Studio." Forbidden glares.

"Trust me, I'll read." Roxas snaps.

"So until then, see ya, and remember to tune in next time, when we continue the evil pranks!" Axel says.

"DOES ANYONE NOTICE HOW LONG THIS?!?!" Forbidden yells.

"YES!"


	9. Welcome Natasha the Intern

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW LONG LAST CHAPTER WAS?!" Forbidden screams.

"Your fault for doing all those pranks!" Axel snaps.

"… Guys, we're rolling." Roxas points out. Forbidden and Axel glance at the camera, and keep on yelling at each other.

"YOUR MOTHER!"

"NO YOURS!" They yell, continuing an earlier fight.

"Umm… I guess I'll have to do it!" A girl says, determined.

"Hello everyone, I'm Natasha, also known as AMC-KH-KID, and welcome to Axel's Pranks and Prejudice, a TV show/fic where you the viewer decides who gets to.. HEY! Xion, stop moving and let me read!" She tells Xion.

"Tell Roxas to stop touching me!" Xion says, and puts down the giant flashcard.

"NEVER!" Roxas keeps poking her arm.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP POKING ME, I'LL STAB YOU WITH A FREAKIN' FORK!" Xion threatens.

"… Do you got a fork?" Roxas retorts.

"… Yup." Xion pulls out a spork.

"…. DAMMIT!" Roxas and Xion glare at each other.

"… Is everyone fighting?" Zexion asks.

"Yup." Natasha says.

"….. Well, I suppose it's up to me then." He puts a book mark on the page, and slams the book shut. He breathes deeply.

"HEY YOU FUCKIN' DUMBASSES!! STOP FIGHTING OR I'LL KICK YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' ASSES ALL THE WAY TO KINGDOM HEARTS AND BACK! STOP ALL FUCKIN' BULLSHITTING AND LET THE SHOW BEGIN!!!" Zexion screams, his face turning red. Everyone freezes.

"Holy crap." Axel says, shocked.

"Dude. Sweet." Forbidden starts to laugh.

"….. When all else fails, swear like a sailor, or Haru." Zexion says, breathing heavily.

"… nice job there." Natasha says, amazed.

"Why thank you… where's the other trainee?" Zexion asks.

"….. Umm… I never got a contract from him, so he isn't here." Forbidden shrugs.

"By the way… We got some of our reviewers on the show as interns! Their missions are to complete 3 missions successfully, without being caught by the prankee. Then, they get full … um… jobs?" Forbidden asks Axel.

"I dunno, maybe? HEY! I just realized something! WE GET PAID! Thanks Key of Memories, for pointing this out!" Axel says happily.

".. Remember when you broke the screen?" Forbidden says coldly.

"…Yeah?"

"It's coming out of your paycheck, happy birthday buddy." Forbidden holds out envelopes to everyone and they get their checks.

"… Lessee…. SWEET! 30,000,000 munny for all the camera work!" Roxas says, amazed.

"HEY! I got 1,000,000 for my pranks! YAY!!" Xion cheers.

"… Hmm… How did I get 500,000? I haven't been on this show that long…" Zexion muses.

"WOW!! 600,000 munny! I'm gonna get a new surfboard, a new sitar pick.. And another addition to the pool!" Demyx says, squealing in joy.

"Yup, Demyx's got a pool in his room. Tell your friends." Forbidden says.

"… I don't get ANYTHING?!" Axel cries out.

"Nope.""… 700,000 munny? Thank you." Namine accepts it and tucks it into a pocket.

"…. I just started, how'd I get 100,000 munny?!" Natasha asks.

".. Starting salary."

"Oh. Awesome!"

"… YOU FUCKIN SUCK!" Axel complains.

"You swallow and choke on it, so deal with it." Forbidden retorts.

"Hey… Roxas." Natasha asks.

"Yes?" He was hiding under the towel.

"… Can you please put some clothes on? Yes, you're buff. BUT PLEASE!" She yells.

"…I ain't kissing Zexi-" Forbidden grabs him and shoves Zexion into his lap, forcing a kiss on them.

"OH MY GAWD!!" Roxas screams, his face turning pale. Zexion wipes his lips.

"….. Brush your teeth, Roxas. Your breath reeks." He comments and grabs some mouth wash.

"…. Demyx?" Forbidden says, threateningly.

".. Yes ma'am!" Demyx kisses Roxas on the cheek, like a sister would a brother.

"THERE! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, TATTOO BOY!" Forbidden gives him his clothes and he rapidly gets dressed.

"By the way, Roxas has a tattoo! Yeah, it's hilarious!" Xion says.

"CAN WE START WITH THE PRANKS?!" Axel yells.

"sure." Forbidden takes out a card.

"AHEM!" Forbidden begins to read.

**Wiseman99**** 2010-02-18 . chapter 8 **

**Yay i am the master of evil pranks ^_^ **

**isn't that fun now on with the punish- i mean fun. **

**Oh yeah for forbiddy here is a million munny and cookies enjoy.**

**1) stick axel in a barney suit and super glue it so he can't get out**

**2) make Pien and xemnas battle each other.**

**3) everytime saix gets mad have him relive that traumatizing incident over and over again**

**4) have the grudge girl come up to xemnas and in fornt of everybody (including ari) tell him he got her pregnant**

**5)have the ghost of Zack torment cloud and aerith**

**6) take away zexion's emo corner and put him through the most miserable day of his life. XD**

**7) give xion her swear jars back**

**8) put roxas on megasteriods and then have saix ** him off**

**9) create a child of axel's and namine's and have him/her walk around the castle**

**10) Put in everyone's(besides the hosts and larxene) food laxative then break all but one**

**bathrooms. XD**

**11)Make me a host for the rest of the all of this story.**

"COOOKIES!!!" Forbidden crunches them down, Cookie Monster style.

"… moooving on. Lessee, he wants to be on the show." Axel says.

"Dude, your show. BTW, I got some help coming for you." Forbidden says, munching on some cookies.

"Who?" Axel asks.

"DANTE! Riku's bro!" Forbidden grins.

"Sweet. That guy knows how to party." Axel cackles evilly.

"Remember Wiseman99, you gotta sign the contract! This one right here." Forbidden holds it up.

"Or we give your spot away." Natasha adds.

"First prank is……" Forbidden whistles innocently and looks at Axel.

"…. What?" Axel looks around. He hadn't paying attention to the pranks."ATTACK THE PYRO!" Everyone dog piles on Axel, and forces him into the suit, with lots of cussing, and mild burns.

"Owww!!!" Xion wails, sucking a burnt finger.

"…….. I HATE YOU!" Axel says, and folds his arms somewhat clumsily.

"sing man." Forbidden says.

"Say what?"

"You're in a BARNEY costume, you gotta sing! Sing that ' I love you' song." Roxas begins to laugh, already picturing it.

".. Do I gotta?" Axel snarls.

"Yuuup." Everyone leans in.

"Ahem. I need theme music." Axel says with a somewhat proud look on his face.

"…Demyx?" Demyx starts playing.

"I hate you, you hate me! Let's get together and kill Barney! With a great big shotgun, let's shoot him in the head! Sorry kids, but Barney's MOTHER FUCKIN' dead!" Axel grins.

"Nice!" Forbidden gives him two thumbs up.

"… YOU CAN'T KILL BARNEY!! WHAT THE FLIP?!" Xion yells.

"… why not?" Axel asks innocently. He rapidly burns the suit off.

"WELL! It's like killing Elmo! It's just not done!" Xion says, defending the kiddie shows.

"You know something sad? Elmo's been four years old, for 40 or 50 years. It's sooo sad… and no one besides the kids and the adults wear pants on that show! IT'S FREAKIN' SAD!" Forbidden says.

"SHUT UP! NOW!" Zexion yells, tired of the conversation.

"Can I help with the next one?" Natasha asks.

"sure thing! …. Pien? Does he mean that little penguin like dude from Twilight Town?" Forbidden asks. Everyone shrugs.

"Lessee… We need a master better here…. HEY! LUXORD!" Luxord appears.

"You summoned?" He asks, shuffling cards.

"Yup, we need the odds of Pence and Xemnas." Axel commands.

"… Pence has a 94% chance of victory." Luxord says, looking it up in a small book.

"Whoa… what about Xemnas?" Xion asks.

"…3%." Luxord begins to laugh.

"Sweet, thanks. You're dismissed." Forbidden waves him away.

"..What are you guys doing?" He asks.

"… Noooothing!" Everyone says in unison, flashing him an innocent grin.

"By the way… Here's some rum." Axel tosses him some rum, still in his costume and shoves Luxord out the door.

"… Let's go get Xemmy!!!" Roxas and Xion run out the door.

Xemnas's Room

"….." Xemnas shoves an R2D2 toy off the bed and lies down. He had a migraine from all the yelling he had done.

"… I need a vacation.." he mutters.

"……… WHOA!" Xemnas tumbles off the bed, and appears in Twilight Town.

"… WHAT THE?!" Pence walks up to him.

"Umm…. They said I had to fight you." He says. He puts up his fists.

"….ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Xemnas yells at Axel.

"But Superior!! He insulted your mother!" Axel says, smiling innocently.

"……" Xemnas glares at Pence.

"… NO I DIDN'T!!!" Pence says, getting scared.

".. YES HE DID! HE CALLED HER A MILF!!!" Xion yells.

"WHAT?!"

"Xion, how do you know what that word means?" Roxas asks.

"I have no idea! I think Axel told me." Xion says. Roxas turns to Axel.

"YOU TAUGHT MY SISTER WHAT A MILF IS?!"

"… Dude, it was Xiggy. I swear."

"…. Guys, you're missing the fight." Natasha says.

"… KNOCK OUT!" Pence slams his fist into Xemnas's chin, knocking him out.

"… HOLY SHIT!" Axel says, wide eyed.

"How'd you win?" Xion asks.

".. I love Wii Sports!" Pence cheers, feeling victorious.

"Sweet!" Demyx sings, strumming "Eye Of The Tiger" on his sitar. They all vanish back into the studio.

Studio

"Hehehehe." Forbidden laughs.

"My turn right?" Natasha asks.

"Yup, go for it…. Assistants? ..Lessee… Axel, Roxas, Xion. You're gonna help these two with their prank." Forbidden commands.

"And if we don't?" Axel asks.

"Then no more paychecks." Forbidden holds up an envelope with Axel's name on it.

"Fine. Gimme!" Axel takes it and grins.

"Supplies." They all take a small potion bottle, and a Chihuahua.

Saix's Room

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DID! I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU!!" Saix snarls.

"But-!" Luxord tries to say.

"NO BUTS!" Saix yells, his face turning red.

"… LOOK! The ones doing all these pranks are Axel, Roxas, and Xion! WE SWEAR!" Larxene says, angrily.

"Bring me proo-" Saix freezes. A ninja was on the wall.

"Shh!!!" The ninja chucks a grenade at Saix, and it explodes into a cloud of mist.

"GROSS!!" Larxene coughs. The ninja vanishes.

"YOU MOR-" Saix stops.

"Saix?" Larxene waves her arm in front of his face.

"No… No, Lea… stop….. NO!!!!! MOMMY! MOMMY!!! …. I'll be good… I promise…. Lea!! NO! NOT MR. CUDDLES!!! NOOOO!!!" Saix falls to the ground screaming.

"…………Mr. Cuddles?" Larxene and Luxord snicker. Saix stops and looks around.

"What happened?!" He asks.

"Who's Mr. Cuddles?" Larxene asks, trying to not laugh.

"… My mother's Chihuahua. Why?" Saix asks.

"….. N-No reason.." Larxene and Luxord crack up again.

"WHAT?!" Saix snarls, getting mad. Again, a blank look goes though his face and he screams.

"NOO!!! I TOLD YOU NO, LEA!!! AAAH!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!…. NO! NO! NO!!" Saix screams, holding his head from pain.

"….Youtube it." Larxene says, Luxord runs for a camera.

"…..NOOO!!!! MR. CUDDLES, NO!!… NOT THE FACE!! THAT HURTS!!! ……..AAAH!!! BLOOOD!!!… MOOOMMMMY!!!!" Saix screams.

"… " Luxord and Larxene laugh like crazy as Saix continues his fit.

Studio

"Oh yeah… I remember that." Axel laughs.

"What?" Roxas asks.

"I sicked Isa's mom's dog on him. That was so funny, but then Mr. Cuddles clawed up his face."

"Is that where the scar comes from?" Xion asks.

"…. Noo, I think my sister did that. We weren't exactly the nicest kids on the block." Axel grins.

"… Is that how Saix got afraid of spiders?" Demyx asks.

"Yup, Reno had a pet tarantula when he was little."

"… Figures."

"… Yeah? Tabatha?" Forbidden's on the phone.

"Huh? You can't come? You're scaring some blonde chick? … No… No, I understand." Forbidden says.

"… Uh huh…. I'll tell him. Yeah, take care. No, I'm not gonna go visit in the well. I'm claustrophobic. … Yeah, you can come play with Roxas and Xion. I'm sure they won't mind. Kay, bye!" Forbidden hangs up.

"Well?" Axel asks.

"She can't come. She's busy scaring…. Rachel, I think."

"To Radiant Gardens AWAY!!" Axel commands.

Radiant Gardens (Away!)

"…. Hmm….." Aerith arranges the flowers in the vase, Cloud was relaxing and reading a swords magazine.

"… Aeeeeerrrrriiiiithhh…." A deep voice says. She drops the vase.

"… Zack?" She whispers.

"Aeeeeeerrrrrithhhh….. Whhhhhyy? Why didn't you heeeeeeelp meeeee?" The voice asks.

"OH MY GOD!! CLOUD!!" Aerith screams.

"What?!" Cloud runs over.

"ZACK!!" Aerith screams.

"… He's dea-"

"Cllllloooooooooooooooouuudddd!!!"

"Holy shit."

"Whhhhhyyyyyy!!!!"

"………………………….. RUN!" Cloud and Aerith run for it. And then Aerith makes a phone call from the payphone near the house.

Studio

"Ha! Look! Who you gonna call! GHOST BUSTERS!" Forbidden sings as a van rolls up the street to Aerith's house.

"… We're messed up." Axel muses. Natasha holds up a cardboard tube.

"Yup! But it was funny!"

"………" Zexion glares.

"…aww… does shortie miss something?" Forbidden grins. He was forced into a small dress, like Namine's but black, wearing make up, and had his purple hair teased into small braids.

"… I HATE YOU." He snarls.

"…. and I have your diary!" Forbidden holds up his Lexicon. Zexion's eyes widen.

"HEY!"

"… February 14th. ' I had a date with a really pretty girl, if I tell anyone, they'll laugh. And Larxene got drunk off of Xigbar's vodka that he put in the punch in the fridge.. She's surprisingly a good kisser.' OH MY FUCKIN GAWD." Forbidden gasps, and drops the book.

"NO WAY!!" Axel grabs it and reads it. After he was done, he falls to the ground laughing.

"…." Zexion looks to the Emo Corner, now covered up in duct tape.

"Hey look!" Forbidden pulls out a picture of Zexion when he accidentally got drunk with Xigbar and Axel.

"……………" Everyone cracks up.

"…….I HATE YOU ALL! I THOUGHT I HAD DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY AS A CAST MEMBER!!" Zexion screams, his face turning bright red.

"… But the fans love you! So, they prank you!" Forbidden says.

"………….." Zexion throws a fit, knocking everyone to the ground.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We'll ask them not to get you so bad kay?!" Xion yells.

"speaking of which…." Forbidden throws Xion a small jar.

"YAAAAAAY!!!" Xion squeals and hugs it tighter.

"Fuck!" Axel swears. Xion holds it out. He drops in some munny.

"… Steroids?" Natasha shrugs and gives them to Roxas in a small cup of tea.

"….?" Roxas shrugs and drinks it. He had nothing to lose.

"One day, an ordinary Nobody. The next, the Incredible Roxas." Forbidden narrates.

"I feel fine." Roxas says.

"….Seriously? You just had like 10 of these things." Axel says.

"…." Roxas goes to find Saix.

Saix's Room

"….." Saix is trembling under the covers in his bed. He was scared, real scared. Of Mr. Cuddles.

"… HEY SEVEN!" Roxas yells.

"… Thirteen?" Saix whispers. Roxas comes in.

"….. wow." Roxas starts to laugh.

"What?!" Saix looks around.

"….. Umm… What's with the fort?" Roxas asks. He motions to the mountain of cushions around Saix's bed.

"Well… It's a long story." Saix begins.

"Kay, not interested. Why'd you ground me?" Roxas demands.

"…. What?"

"You GROUNDED me, for SIX weeks! WHY?!" Roxas says angrily.

"…. You… I can't remember." Saix admits.

"…" Roxas summons his Oblivion Keyblade.

"Saix, trust me. This is gonna hurt YOU more than it hurts ME." Roxas grins evilly.

Studio (about 10 minutes later)

Roxas comes in, his Organization cloak dripping slightly. He grins.

"Well! I got my anger issues out!" He says proudly.

"… Nice. Little psycho…" Axel mutters.

"Hiya!" A little girl says.

"Uh… who's this?" Roxas asks.

"This little girl here's called Axime." Forbidden introduces Roxas to her, and vice versa.

"she's really cute! How old are you, Axime?" Roxas says.

"This many!" She holds up five fingers.

"Awww… Hey Axel, is she your sister?" Roxas asks, sitting by the little girl.

"… Kinda." Axel says. Axime rubs her red streaked blonde hair and grins.

"He's my daddy." She whispers to Roxas.

"DUDE!" Roxas makes a face at Axel.

"Hey. Forbidden's the one who had her commissioned!" Axel says.

"… Does this mean you don't like me?" Axime asks.

"… Dammit… Too cute." Axel hugs his "daughter".

"… Wait…." Roxas looks closely at the little girl's mismatched eyes. One was Axel's deep green, the other…

"NAMINE?!"

"Yup, Namine here was the female donor. We took DNA and spliced them together, and created Axel and Namine's child! Ain't she cute?" Forbidden says, looking proudly at her creation.

"Yup! I was made 5 minutes ago!" Axime says, grinning.

"and she's gonna help me out with the show!" Axel says.

"Heh, you're taking this parenting thing seriously huh?" Xion says.

"Look at her adorable face!" Axel says, pointing.

"… Too… cute…" Xion laughs.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THIS?!" Roxas asks, still in shock.

"…. Well, we took a leaf from Vexen's book, and stole some of his machines."

Meanwhile

"……. NOOOO!!!" Vexen screams, his lab completely empty.

Studio

"And we used them. Look, I made a puppy!" Forbidden hugs it.

"……… AND WHY AXEL AND NAMINE?!" Roxas demands.

"Well….. Wiseman99 said." Natasha says.

"………… I ALSO made a prototype on what YOUR kid with Namine would loo-"

"LET ME SEE!" Roxas runs to the computer.

"aww… Namine, that counts as a proposal!" Xion says.

"…" Namine blushes, and keeps playing with Axime.

"Awww… That is adorable…" Roxas comments.

"Why? Cause she looks exactly like Namine, but with your hair?" Zexion demands, sitting on a stool.

"YEAH!"

"Moron…" Demyx begins to teach Axime to play sitar.

"Hey… Make her walk around the Castle, it said." Axel points out.

"Okay!" Axime vanishes.

Castle That Never Was: Kitchen that Never Was

"… Hi hi! Whatcha doing?" Axime asks Xaldin. He was trying to make lunch.

"….. What the hell?!"

"…. That's not a very nice word!" Axime scolds.

"… I'm sorry." Xaldin apologizes.

"… I'm Axime! What's your name?!" She asks.

".. Xaldin."

"I'm gonna call you Xaldy!"

"WHAT?!"

"… Bye bye!" Axime runs for it.

"….. What the hell was that?"

Laboratory that Never Existed

"HIYA!" Axime yells, making Vexen drop a potion flask.

"What is it…. Wait. Axel?" Vexen asks.

"Nope!" Axime shakes her head furiously.

"I'm Axime! Axime Beta! Nice to meet ya!" She holds out her hand.

"…" Vexen takes it to shake it.

"GAH!!" Vexen falls to the ground, shocked by the joy buzzer in Axime's little hand.

"Bye Bye Vexy!!" She skips away.

Xemnas's Room

"…." Xemnas watches in amazement as a little girl starts to rummage through his cabinet.

"LOOK! I'm Darth Vader!" she giggles, and starts making whooshing noises with Interdiction.

"… Who are you?" Xemnas asks.

"I'm Axime. You're Xemmy right?" Axime asks, and goes back to playing.

"…. Umm… Are you Axel's daughter?" He asks.

"Yuppers." She makes another sound effect, gets bored, and goes to messing with the R2D2 doll.

"… who's your mom?"

".. Namine! She's my mommy." Axime gets bored with Interdiction and slams it into the wall, right above Xemnas's head.

"…." Xemnas looks shocked, it had barely missed him.

"Darn… I missed! Bye Bye Superior!" She skips away, whistling "Burn it to the Ground."

"…. AXXXXXEEEEEL!!!!" Xenmas screams.

Larxene's Room

"… Hi." Axime says.

"… What the? Who the hell are you?" Larxene asks, putting away her magazine.

".. You're pretty." Axime says.

"Eh?"

"… I'm Axime! Are you Larxy?" She asks.

"No, it's Larxene." Larxene corrects.

"Wow… You're lots prettier than what Daddy Axel said! I don't see how you're a flat chested, mannish, evil, psycho sadistic bitch who would eat me! … Well, bye bye!" Axime runs off.

"… AAAAAXXXXXXEEEEEEL!!!" Larxene screams, electricity sparking everywhere.

Studio

"… They're gonna kill me…" Axel's hiding under the bed.

".. At least YOU'RE not in a dress." Zexion snaps. Forbidden and Xion had been entertaining themselves by chucking water balloons at him. They hadn't all been filled with water through…..

**LunarIsOfficallyInsane**

**XD That was you look so cute in a skirt Zexy ^^.**

**OKAY, NEW Roxas and Zexion into believing that they're Glinda and Elphaba from Wicked, have them sing a song. :3**

**And because I feel bad for torturing Zexion...HERES A 100 DOLLAR GIFT CARD TO... BARNES AND NOBELS (the only place better than Narnia!!).**

**Also, replace all of Demyx's food/water with caffeinated high-sugar content sugar chucks... dipped in frosting and the chaos.**

"…." Zexion starts to cry.

"Look what you did! You made him cry of joy!" Namine, Natasha, and Xion were all sent to make him stop. Forbidden was tied down in the chair.

"……." Forbidden rapidly pulls out a small bottle and puts on a gas mask. Everyone, (except the unsuspecting Roxas and Zexion) pull on their own masks.

"…." Zexion's eyes turn brighter blue, and Roxas's eyes turn a funky green color.

"Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle! I hope you're happy I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how you Hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever!" Zexion sings, surprisingly nice.

"Whoa." Axel says, impressed. "I hope you're happy I hope you're happy too I hope you're proud how you Would grovel in submission To feed your own ambition." Roxas sings along, playing the part of the Wicked Witch of The West.

"So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now... " They sing in unison.

"Heh. This is funny." Forbidden starts broadcasting it across the Castle.

"Elphie, listen to me - just say you're sorry...

You can still be with the wizard

What you've worked and waited for

You can have all you ever wanted... " Zexion/Glinda says, placing a hand on Roxas's/ Elphaba's shoulder.

"I know...But I don't want it - NO -

I can't want it anymore...

Something has changed within me

Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes and leap It's time to try

Defying gravity I think I'll try

Defying gravity And you can't pull me down…" Roxas says, and starts grinning evilly.

"Can't I make you understand, you're having delusions of grandeur...?" Zexion asks.

"I'm through accepting limits!" Roxas stomps his foot angrily.

"'Cuz someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But 'till I try, I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love - I guess I have lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost." Roxas shrugs.

"I'd sooner buy

Defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye

I'm defying gravity

And you can't pull me down…" Roxas says, laughing like the Wicked Witch from the Wizard of Oz.

"Glinda, come with me. Think of what we could do - together." Roxas holds out a hand to "Glinda".

"Unlimited Together

we're unlimited

Together we'll be the greatest team

There's ever been, Glinda,

Dreams the way we planned 'em." Roxas says excitedly.

"If we work in tandem…" Zexion says.

"There's no fight we cannot win

Just you and I

Defying gravity

With you and I

Defying gravity." Both sing.

"They'll never bring us down... Well? Are you coming?" Roxas asks.

"I hope you're happy Now that you're choosing this…" Zexion says sadly.

"You too - I hope it brings you bliss…" Roxas answers.

"I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it

I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend…" they sing in unison, their voices mixing nicely.

"So if you care to find me

Look to the western sky

As someone told me lately -

Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly

And if I'm flying solo

At least I'm flying free

To those who'd ground me

Take a message back from me -

Tell them how

I Am defying gravity!

I'm flying high Defying gravity!

And soon I'll match them in renown

And nobody in all of Oz No wizard that there is or was

Is ever gonna bring me down!" Roxas says, a determined grin on his face. Now both of them were wearing "costumes." AKA pink and black jackets to match the characters.

"I hope you're happy!" Zexion says angrily.

"Look at her, shes wicked! Get her!" A little group of Munchkins say.

"Holy shit! Where'd these guys come from?!" Axel says.

"...bring me down!" Roxas sings.

"No one mourns the wicked So we've got to bring her... " the Munchkins say.

"Dudes. Leave. NOW!" Axel yells."

Ahhhh!" Roxas cackles evilly.

"Down!" The spell gets broken.

"… WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WEARING?!" Roxas and Zexion demand, putting money in the cuss cups.

"…. You guys make a nice Elphaba and Glinda!" Forbidden laughs.

"For everyone left in confusion, this song's from the Broadway play Wicked, which explains the story behind the Wicked Witch of The West from the Wizard of Oz. It's called "Defying Gravity." Hope you liked it!" Xion explains.

"… I have that book…" Forbidden comments.

"Whoa. I just saw Zexion in a pink poofy dress. … I'm speechless." Natasha says, blinking rapidly.

"Trust me, we have more."

"… Can I go spend my gift card?" Zexion asks.

"Go for it, ma-" Zexion runs out the door, shedding his pink costume while running.

"Aww… we just made a little boy very happy." Axel says.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!!" Zexion screams.

"… Veeeerrrry little boy."

"Kay guys, we're done for this episode." Forbidden says,

"Already?" Axel complains.

"YES! And next time, we have the pranks of….StarzXAndXMoon, LockePhilote and any other random reviewer we can find! Stay tuned!"

"and if you swear, I'm gonna find you!" Xion says evilly.

"XION!"

"… Please watch again!"

"Got it memorized?" Axel says.

"… IF HE COMES UP WITH A CATCH PHRASE FOR THE SHOW, I'LL KILL HIM!" Roxas snarls.

"… By the way, we're accepting applications for interns! We have two spots currently available. Three if Wiseman99 doesn't sign the contract." Natasha says, reading the small folder that Forbidden gave her.

"That's right! Here's the contract:

I, ___________ being sound of mind, am willing to be participating in the Axel's Pranks and Prejudice Show, in order to add to the comedy. Forbidden is NOT responsible to any maiming, blame, possible setting on fire, and any mental or physical harm to your character. X---------------X

"All you do for the application, add your screen name, or real one, we don't care, and PM the authoress! And then you choose the prank of your choosing, and perform it to your every desire! Yes, you can write the prank yourself, and then send me the scene. Makes my job easier." Forbidden says.

"And act now! Only two jobs available besides Natasha's and Zexion's!" Axel says.

"and you get a T-shirt!" Xion holds it up.

"Black, with Axel's chakrams on the sleeves and our logo. Nice." Roxas comments.

"Review folks, and we'll be waiting!"


	10. More Interns, and Random Pranks

**Studio**

"… I don't know whether to hate you guys, or love you." Axel says.

"… LOOK AT HOW MANY APPLICATES WE GOT!" Xion says, pointing. A small pile of paper is on Forbidden's desk.

"……. Umm… Right now… We decided on…" Forbidden chooses some names at random.

"Soulful100! Katy! Key-To-Memories! Keybladeninja7! Wiseman99! Dance of Flames! Piklink! Lance Willright! And Natasha!" Forbidden reads off the list.

"… Do we need all that many?!" Axel snarls.

"… One for Namine, one for Xion, one for Zexion, one for Roxas, one for Demyx, one for Axel, and one for ME!!!" Forbidden says laughing.

"…… Fine, I pick Wiseman. He seems like an okay dude." Axel says.

"I'll take Katy! She can help me with the Konami pranks! SILENT HILL HERE WE COME!" Forbidden decides.

"….. Natasha, will you help me?" Namine asks.

"Sure!"

"…. Uhh…… Uhh… " Forbidden dances around, trying to choose.

"I pick Key-To-Memories!" Demyx says, choosing at random.

"KeybladeNinja7, cause of your cool name, you get to be my assistant." Roxas decides.

"Hang on, there's eight of 'em! DID YOU DO THAT ON PURPOSE?!" Axel yells.

"… no… But.. YAY! There's one to …. Well, help me out. I get two! I dibs… Katy, and Lance!" Forbidden calls out.

"…. Fine. I take… um.. Whoever's left!" The interns go to their designated "boss."

"…. Mine first, RIGHT Biddy?" Katy nudges her.

"Yes Katy, we'll go to Castlevania! BUT FIRST!!! INTROS!" Forbidden says.

"Katy here. Yup, I came out in KH VS Ghosts. Here's my Whip of Flames, from Castlevania. Forbidden, you WILL let me keep this right?" Katy asks, holding up a glowing whip.

"I said yes already!"

"I'm Piklink . And… well, what am I supposed to say?" A boy with dark hair asks. He adjusts his glasses and glares at Forbidden.

"… I don't know, go with it!"

"Well, I'm Piklik and here are my…. Daggers." Piklink holds up a small black dagger with awesome Nobody style designs.

"Key To Memories. Umm…. I'm not sure about this, but I'm here for the comedy! Here are some swords Forbidden gave me… What were they called?" A girl with short blonde/brown hair says, her eyes gleaming hyperly.

"I forgot…. Umm… The blue one's called… The Aqua Blade, the red's the Magma Blade! We're done!" Forbidden names the two swords randomly.

"That is so lame." Dance of Flames says.

"Dance of Flames. I apparently got chakrams. …. Who's smart idea was that?!" She asks, holding up Axel's spare chakrams. Forbidden whistles innocently.

"Natasha, I was introduced last chapter. … I got a… Stick." She holds it up.

"HEY! IT'S A STAFF! NOT A STICK!" Forbidden chimes in.

"………" Wiseman twirls his finger around his head in the international symbol for crazy.

"KeybladeNinja7. …. I got a… I have no idea what this is." He holds it up. A long Keyblade like weapon, but it had a chain going down the middle.

"Uhh…. That's a bow?" Forbidden just says.

"… ARE YOU SURE?" KeybladeNinja asks.

"Yes!" Forbidden says nervously.

"Lance here. Hey… How'd you bring my keyboard here?" He asks.

"….. Well, I snuck into your studio, went PAST the OC's, and then snatched it off your desk!" Forbidden says.

"… You can't think of weapons, huh?" All the interns asks.

"Shuddap. I can't think of anything!"

"Ahem! Today, Katy and a few others will be doing their pranks! Be glad, cause I can freakin' make it rain anvils, they let me do what I want." Forbidden grins.

"Nice." They all flash her thumbs up. Katy starts twiddling with her skateboard, yawning.

"Those hurt like motherfuckers…." Axel says, giving Xion some munny.

"Our first prank is something Katy and I came up with during our random Private Messaging. If you've NEVER seen a show called "Captain N- The Game Master!", you won't get it. YES I AM BASHING IT!" Forbidden vanishes, along with Katy.

"Let's watch folks." Axel says, turning on the TV.

**Twilight Town**

_**Warning: If you like Seifer, the moogle pom pom moron that he is, turn around now! **_

"Ready?" Katy asks, playing with the whip.

"Uh huh. GET THE BEANIE!" Katy grins, and then flicks the whip, wrapping it around..

"HEY!" Seifer protests as the trademark beanie he wears in Kingdom Hearts II flies to Forbidden. She puts it on.

"AHEM!" She strikes an exaggerated hip pose.

"What the fuck?" Seifer says, shocked.

"Look at me! I'm Seifer! I'm gonna OWN you lamers!" Forbidden rasps out in a deep voice, strutting around like a moron as Katy hides in the shadows.

"…. GIVE ME MY FUCKIN' HAT!" Seifer demands, his face turning red from anger.

"This is funny, ya know!" Rai laughs.

"Totally classic." Ruu comments.

"Hahaha, she's doing a good job!" Vivi says, cracking up.

"I'm gonna totally OWN you lamers! Despite the fact that I can't even beat VIVI at Struggle!" Forbidden continues. She picks up a Struggle bat.

"WATCH MY SQUIGGLES!!" Forbidden spins the bat crazily, in an impersonation of Seifer in the fight against Roxas.

"THAT IS FUCKIN' IT!" Seifer rushes up toward her.

"NOW KATY NOW!!" Forbidden dodges and Seifer vanishes into a portal.

**Unknown Location**

"What?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Seifer yells. Katy and Forbidden appear.

"Man, look! We're badly animated!" Katy complains, rubbing her hands rapidly. They really were, looking like a child's drawing.

"Geez…. At least there's backgrou- Fuck." Forbidden says as the scenery vanishes into a creamy white color.

"What's going on?!" Seifer asks.

"You know where you are?" Katy asks, grinning evilly. Seifer looks around.

"Isn't this-?!"

"May-be. You know WHY you're here?" Katy asks, her whip flashing in cartoonish sparks.

"You just really suck." Forbidden chimes in.

"This is Captain N right? You're not gonna leave me here, right?!" Seifer begs, starting to cry. The two girls look at each other.

"Well… This is kinda cruel…" Forbidden starts to say.

"Yup." Katy grabs her and they vanish.

"NOOO!!! COME BACK! IF YOU HAVE A DECENT BONE IN YOUR BODIES, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" Seifer screams, sobbing. Forbidden comes back.

"Oh no buddy, I'm not here for YOU. I'm saving Link!" She runs past him.

**Studio**

"Well, that rocked! Bout time that pretty boy jackass got what he deserved." Katy comments, sipping a soda.

"If you have NO idea what just happened….. Remove the spaces, and watch this video. You'll understand." Xion snaps her fingers and the URL appears on the screen.

**http: //www. youtube. com/ watch? v=emJhT4ipRNU**

"You'll laugh." Xion says as a portal opens up.

"This way, your Majesty!" Forbidden says, leading a woman in a long pink, familiar, looking dress.

"… Holy shit, that's Zelda!" Roxas says, shocked.

"… From the game?!" Axel says.

"This way, Link! … Watch Epona!" A young man with a horse trotting behind him walks in, Forbidden was on the horse.

"I SAVED THEM FROM VIDEO LAND!" Forbidden says proudly.

"Uhh…… What if the horse shits?" Lance asks.

"I'll fuckin' kill it." Axel snaps.

"…. Shh, Epona, he doesn't mean it." Forbidden says.

"… That's LINK! FROM LEGEND OF ZELDA!!" Roxas says excitedly.

"Yes! And this is his trusty steed!" Forbidden points to the horse.

"What happened to us?" Princess Zelda asks.

"You got trapped in a horribly animated television show made during the 1980's." Katy says.

"…. WE'RE FREE! FREEEE!!!" Link howls, really happy.

"… I thought he didn't talk!" Axel says to Roxas.

"Link is just that bad ass!" Roxas snaps, pulling out a notebook.

"Excuse me, Mister Link? Can I have your autograph?" Roxas asks. Link signs and then Roxas gets Zelda's.

"We have to go back to Hyrule now." Link says.

"Sure. Lemme…" Forbidden types something into a keyboard and the two (plus Epona) vanish.

"Hey… Link left a present…" Axel picks up a small round object.

"HIT THE DECK!" Everyone dives behind furniture as the bomb in Axel's hands explodes.

"……" They all peek.

"…. MOTHERFUCKER!! I'M GONNA KILL THAT -" Axel screams, his face blackened with soot.

"… YOU KILL LINK, I'LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE PUPPY." Roxas snarls.

"… Okay, he's cool." Axel mutters darkly to himself, and keep quiet.

"Here's one we filmed earlier in the day." Forbidden winces.

**Somewhere in the Castlevania games**

"I'm bored…" Forbidden's voice says from behind the shaky camera movements.

"Shut up!" Katy snaps.

"You SURE there's no-""THERE IS _NO_ VILLAGE!"

"… Dammit!"

"SHH! HERE HE COMES!" Katy sneaks into the Castle, followed by Forbidden and her crappy camera work. They come across a man standing in the middle of a room.

" What...?!" the man says as the building starts to collapse.

"'Scuze me. Mr. Trevor Belmont?" Katy asks, and tugs on his shirt sleeve.

" Yes?" The man responds.

"Hi. You need to get out of here. You're in danger." Katy says.

"Ignore me, I'm looking for the food." Forbidden pipes in, holding the camera at Trevor's face.

"Danger?" Trevor Belmont asks, backing away from Forbidden's camera.

"FORBIDDEN!"

"WHAT?! Fine.. I'll film the hole." Forbidden backs off.

"Well, yeah. This place is about to cave and collapse on our heads. Now, come on." Katy tugs at his sleeve again.

"Well...okay. You don't seem like one who could serve under Dracula." Trevor says, deciding to trust them.

" 'Course not! I wouldn't hurt a fly! Let's get outta here." Katy says smiling.

"Do we got the same Katy?" Forbidden asks herself. A fly buzzes around her, and Katy slams it to the floor with her skateboard.

"Motherf***king fly." Katy snaps.

"…. Wouldn't hurt a fly…" Forbidden mutters. She vanishes.

**Radiant Gardens**

"…." Leon was relaxing, listening to some Matchbox 20.

"HI LEON!" Forbidden suddenly says. He jerks out of his seat as he tumbles out of it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He demands, reaching for his Gunblade.

"… I need your help!" Forbidden snaps her fingers.

**Back To Castlevania**

" What the hell? Where-" Leon is cut off as a redheaded man drives a dagger in his back, all the way through to his chest. Leon screams in agony.

"Hello, Trevor. I'm afraid I can't have you interfering beyond this point." Issac says, AKA the villain from the Castlevania games.

" Trevor? I'm not 'Trevor'…" Leon growls, still in agony.

" Wait...what! Where is he?! Where is the real Trevor Belmont?!" Issac demands angrily.

" I have no who you're talking about!" Leon whimpers, as Issac twists the knife in his back. Isaac growls.

"Liar!" He drives his blade in deeper, resulting in another shout of pain from Leon.

"Tell me where he's hiding!" He demands.

"I don't know! I've never met any 'Trevor Belmont'!" Leon yells.

"..Hmph. Very well then. I cannot waste anymore time on someone as pathetic as you. I'll just leave you here to die." Issac grins evilly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Leon yells.

" Goodbye." Issac rips the blade out of Leon's chest, allowing him to crumple to the ground with a near-fatal chest wound as he walks away, giving his trademark psychotic laugh.

-Meanwhile, a few miles away in the countryside-

" Alright, Trevor. You should probably head home now." Katy says.

"What? But Hector-" Trevor protests.

"Hector's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Just leave Isaac to him while you head home and relax." Katy suggests.

" Very well. You are right. Hector is capable of handling himself well. I will go." Trevor turns to leave.

" Uh, before you do...could I have your autograph?" Katy holds out a notebook. Trevor signs and leaves.

**Studio**

"And that's how it happened." Katy says.

"Again, Katy loves Castlevania and she may infect me with it. Hence the Castlevania prank." Forbidden says.

"And Leon looks like Trevor. Damn Square Enix.." Katy mutters.

"He does. I looked." Forbidden says.

"You two… are sick in the head." Axel says.

"RIGHT THEN! TO THE REVIEWS! Lance?" Lance hands her an envelope.

"Not your slave you know." Lance comments.

"Of course not. I'm your boss." Forbidden says, smiling.

"Can I switch with someone?!"

"Nope." Dance of Flames says, sitting near Axel.

"Nope!" Natasha says as she helps Namine organize the pranks.

"OOH! THIS ONE! THIS ONE!!" Forbidden waves it around.

**Benjad11**

**I like where this is going!! You've done some pretty funny stuff here already**

**So, how about for pranks, you...**

**1. Paint Roxas' keyblades pink.**

**2. Turn Saix into Saix Puppy for the rest of the chapter.**

**3. Axel and Reno wrestling Match!**

**4. Darth Vader vs Xemnas in a duel.**

**5. Cut Zexion's hair.**

**6. Blow up Vexen's lab and blame it on Marluxia.**

**7. Read Zexion's dairy to the world.**

**8. Steal Xigbar's guns and eyepatch.**

**9. Larxene sings Dominican.**

**10. Replace everyone's hair-gel with glue.**

** It's all I can think of. But cookies for everyone!! Keep up the good work!**

"… who gets to do it?" Wiseman asks.

"You… Roxas…. Axel and KeybladeNinja7." Forbidden decides.

"Cool." They all say in unison, eager to get on with the prank.

"… Hey Roxy!" Lance throws him two pink Keyblades. He had painted them while everyone was watching the clip.

"… MOTHERFUCKER!" Roxas tries to tackle him, but Axel holds him back.

"Shh, we'll get him LATER." Axel says.

"Let ME handle Saix." KeybladeNinja7 says, smirking evilly. He vanishes.

"..Dude, I like that guy!" Xion says, excited for some chaos.

Saix's Room

"….." Saix was STILL hiding from Mr. Cuddles.

"Hello Saix. We meet again." A dark voice says .

"What?! NO!" A flash of light and then Saix begins to whimper.

**Studio**

"AAAAWWWWW!!" Namine and Xion squeal as KeybladeNinja7 brings back the little puppy.

"SO. Damn. Cute." Forbidden says, huggling the puppy.

"I lose all respect for you." Katy laughs.

"SHUT UP!" Forbidden says, cuddling the puppy. It tries to bite her, but she rapidly ties it to Roxas.

"YIPE!!" The Saix puppy chases Roxas, snapping at his heels.

"Without further a-dudes, next bit." Reno appears.

"Hey Lil Bro! Mom wants to know if you're coming for dinner!" Reno says, grinning.

"NO!" Axel snaps.

"Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhy?!" Reno says, grabbing his brother by the hair.

"OW!"

"You gotta! Or Lexia's gonna kick your fuckin' ass to next week, lil bro!" Reno says, twisting Axel's long firey locks into a huge knot.

"OOOOOOOW!! I'LL GO! I'LL GO!!" Axel yelps.

"And that's why Axey can't fight me." Reno says to the filming Roxas, and he vanishes.

"… dude, not exactly a wrestling match, but it'll have to do." Forbidden says.

"Almost forgot! BODY SLAM!!" Reno rushes at Axel, scoops him up, and flings him to the ground, before slamming him against the wall.

"Kay, laters Biddy!" He walks away, whistling the Final Fantasy Victory theme song.

"…. I love that guy! Let's invite him for dinner!" Xion says.

"N-No…. Never…" Axel says, twitching.

"Didn't you guys ALREADY do a Xemnas/Darth Vader fight?" Lance points out.

"Yup…." Forbidden says.

"Copy and paste?" Dance of Flames asks.

"… Maybe a little."

**Death Star**

"We meet again, Lord Vader." Xemnas says.

"Indeed, Lord Xemnas. Are you ready to die?" Darth Vader asks.

"….. DIE YOU STAR WARS FREAK!!" Xemnas drops his Interdiction and tackles Vader.

"What the fuck?" Lance says, wide eyed.

"FIRAGA, BITCH!" Xemnas slams a fireball into Vader's armor and then chucks Darth Vader from a conveniently tall stairwell.

"… IT'S XEMNAS FOR THE WIN!!!" Forbidden says, shocked.

**Studio**

"… No." Zexion snarls.

"YES." Dance of Flames says. She's holding up a pair of scissors.

"NO." Zexion says again, hiding his hair under his hood.

".. this ain't working." Katy comments.

"No duh." Natasha says.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Zexion screams.

"… Sxuse me." KeybladeNinja grabs the hood, and peels it back.

"NOW!" They all grab scissors and chop off Zexion's hair.

"Huh. He don't look half bad." Lance comments.

"Heh, he looks funny." Piklink laughs.

"………… I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU!!" Zexion tackles KeybladeNinja, and starts strangling him.

"… Zexy! NO!" Xion yanks him off of them, and then gives him a potion that makes his hair grow back.

"….. I love you Xion…" Zexion sobs.

"….." Roxas glares at him, and summons the pink Oblivion.

**Vexen's Lab**

"….." Natasha looks around. She drops a small package into a giant cauldron and tosses a few bags of flower petals around it.

"HIT THE DECK!" She screams, and vanishes.

"What the?!"

BOOOOOM!!!!!

"….. What….. The…." Vexen collapses.

**Studio**

"Nice Natasha!" Forbidden high fives her, and Natasha sits down.

" I think I'll go lie down for a bit… I think Vexen saw me." She lies down, watching anime with some of the other interns.

"Ahem! Dear Diary, I really have no idea why Xigbar gave me this journal, especially since it says 'Dear Diary' at the beginning of each page. Is he a moron?" Axel reads from Zexion's Lexicon. Zexion had been tied up and duct taped to the wall.

"Lucky bastard… I wanna be duct taped...." Forbidden comments, eyeing the wall.

"I really wonder why Larxene picks on me, maybe she just has PMS. She really is a bitch, most of the time. Roxas and Axel set something on fire again today. I'm just glad I put up that spell on the library so those two can't come in. However, Xion is much nicer, and I wonder why she hangs out with those two maniacs."

"Aww… Thanks Zexy!" Xion says.

"…. I went to the instrument shop to see if my bass was fixed… not yet, but I better be careful to hide it from Demyx. He'll want me to join his band, along with Axel and Roxas who apparently can play guitar. Roxas I figured, but Axel was a shock. Xion can play three different instruments, bass guitar, electric guitar and flute. I suspect that last one was Xemnas's fault. He keep trying to make her into a more "girly" child. I'd really hate to tell him that even Xion is more manlier than him. I feel sorry for him. … The hemorrhoids and everything." Axel cracks up.

"SUPERIOR'S GOT WHAT?!" Everyone starts laughing.

"OH MY GAWD!!!" Forbidden falls out of her chair, holding her sides with laughter.

"….." Zexion begins chuckle under the duct tape.

**Xigbar's Room**

".. Zzzz…. Zzzzzzz… Zzzzzz." Xigbar was taking a nap.

"… Shh." Katy whips Xigbar's Sharpshooters into her hand and vanishes.

"… shit." Lance sneaks up to the sleeping nut case and yanks the eye patch off. He stares in horror at what was under it, and gags.

"That is NASTY!" Lance runs for it, turning green.

**Studio**

"….." Everyone glares at Forbidden.

"… What?" Roxas points to his hair.

"You. Ass." He snarls.

"Hey, what do you think Demyx's been doing this whole time?!" forbidden snaps.

"…..I'm baack! I got _ALL _the gel!" Demyx says, appearing with a small tube of super glue. Axel and Roxas glare at him.

"… Hahaha… Hi Roxy! Hi Axey! … RUN RUN RUN AWAY!!" Demyx runs for it.

"NOT SO FAST!!" The duo chases after him.

"Well, we're done for this chapter! Excuse the crummyness, but I just typed it up in like an hour." Forbidden says.

"STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME! WE'LL BE BARBIE-FYING LARXENE'S ROOM!" Axel snarls, as he chases Demyx.

"HEY!" Wiseman yell and he starts to chase Axel.

"Crap, a chase scene!" All the interns shrug and chase after them.

"……. Stay tuned! Till next time, this has been Axel's Pranks and Prejudice!" Forbidden says, trying to be professional.

"And remember: If you're not laughing, you apparently haven't been paying attention to the show." Xion points out.

"… So original." Namine laughs.

"SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!" Axel yells, and tackles Demyx.

"HEEEELPPPP!!!!"


	11. More Random Pranks

Studio

**portable eskimo**

**1: have everyone switch bodies, be creative.2: have whoever is in Roxas's body streak randomly throughout the chapter. 3: tear up Zexion's lexicon.4: make Tifa beat up cloud.5: have Xigbar mess up all the worlds, once again sky's the limit.6: have Luxord randomly glitch time.7: drug Roxas and Sora, have Xion, Kairi and Namine lead a pack of rabid fan girls into the room where they are locked up.8: setup the castle so when the switch wears off chaos follows. usually followed by Larxene beating Vexen and everyone wanting to ice vex for blowing up the castle two paragraphs later.9: revert bodies with all their rooms screwed up, no limits.10: take everyone's weapons and poof in Cloud and Sephiroth in a the round room.**

"…… YEAH!!" Xion shouts. She pulls out a grenade like device and slams it into the ground.

"WAIT, XION! NO-"

_POOOOF!_

"I DON'T THINK SHE MEANT US YOU MORON!!!" Namine screams.

"Yeah! LOOK! I'm a dorky little GIRL, got it memorized?!" Xion snaps, crossing her arms.

"Whoa….. I'm ROXAS?! NO!" Roxas says, blushin heavily.

"…. This… is terrible." Demyx says, his eyes widening in horror.

"Whoa…. What happened to my sitar?" Zexion says, blinking rapidly.

"Wow! I'm old enough to drive!" Axel says, giggling.

"… what the fuck?" Katy says, dropping her cup. The interns and Forbidden had gone to Starbucks. Convenient excuse? …. Or sinister plot?!

"Forbidden, stop narrating." Wiseman warns.

"Alrighty then." Forbidden puts down the paper tube.

"WHOEVER'S AXEL, RAISE YOUR HAND!" Exyles (Dance of Flames) demands. Xion raises her hand."Yo." She says, frowning.

"… Who's Roxas?" KeybladeNinja7 asks. Namine raises her hand.

"…. Whoa, seriously? SWEET!" Forbidden runs over and starts poking Namine (Roxas) in the head.

"KNOCK IT OFF IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" Namine snarls. Forbidden stops, and backs off.

"Xion?" Axel raises his hand.

"You know Axel…. You're REALLY tall!" Axel (Xion) says, grinning hyperishly.

"Shuddup!" Xion (Axel) snarls, frowning.

"…..Dem Dem?" Forbidden asks. Zexion raises his hand.

"HOW CAN I PLAY SITAR WITH ZEXION'S TINY FINGERS?!" Zexion (Demyx) wails, bursting into tears.

"….. I look like an absolute FOOL!" Demyx (Zexion) says, rolling his eyes and dropping Arpeggio on the floor.

"ARPEGGIO!!! NOOO!!" Zexion dives for it.

"Ummm….." Roxas blushes heavily.

"Yup, that's Namine." Katy says, grinning.

"…." All this time Forbidden had been reading the review.

"Namine?" She hands it to Roxas (Namine). He blushes and shakes his head.

"Do it or we kill Roxas." Wiseman suggests.

"I dib putting it on Youtube!" KeybladeNinja7 and Katy both say in unison.

"B-But…. Everyone's gonna…" Roxas whispers in Forbidden's ear.

"We can censor it." She says soothingly.

"…. NO! WHATEVER IT WAS, NO!" Namine yells."……." Roxas runs for it.

"GO ROXAS GO!!! SHOW OFF THAT TATTOO!" Forbidden and Xion yell.

"He's gonna be embarrassed for life." Xion says to Exyles, grinning an Axel type grin. Obvious, since Axel was in that body.

"Forbidden's gonna go work on fixing this, since she's left the antidote at her OTHER studio." Natasha says.

"… I gotta do work…" Forbidden vanishes.

Randomly Roxas runs by, in only his bathing suit.

"…… What the fuckers?" Xion says.

"HA! YOU SWORE!" Axel says, holding up a small jar.

"Motherfucker…" Xion drops in some munny, scowling.

"….." Namine smiles evilly. She grabs the lexicon and grabs a lighter. She rapidly tears it to pieces and then coats the pieces in gasoline (from Axel's pocket).

"DIE YOU LITTLE CESS POOL OF FILTH AND BLACKMAIL!!!" She howls, laughing maniacally as it burns.

"….. YOU MONSTER! YOU ABSOLUTE FREAK!" Demyx screams, bursting into tears and sobbing.

"…. Yesh… Harsh." Zexion comments, giving Demyx a hug and a cookie.

"You're up Wiseman." Natasha says, looking at the schedule.

"Excellent!" Wiseman vanishes.

**Radiant Gardens**

"… Look Cloud! I'm tired of asking you! Do you have my computer, or not?!" Tifa says angrily.

"… WHAT computer?! You mean that giant huge one that Leonhart always uses for his internet dating?!" Cloud says.

"NO! MY LAPTOP!" Tifa scowls.

".. No. I don't have your stupid laptop! You mean the one with all the flowers and crap on it right?" Cloud asks, smirking.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO STRIFE?!" Tifa yells.

"… Nothin'! It was all Yuff-"

"YOU LET YUFFIE NEAR MY LAPTOP?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, SPIKE?!" Tifa yells, her face turning red.

"… Oh shit." Cloud realizes maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Tifa takes one punch, enough to slam Cloud into the building nearby and through the other side.

"… Success." Wiseman comments, vanishing back into the studio. He carries a small black laptop under his arm.

**Xigbar's Room**

"Umm… Please?" Axel says, begging.

"….. Dude, what the fuck are you acting like that?" Xigbar says.

"Like what?" Axel asks.

"LIKE XION!" Xigbar snaps.

"It's ME, Uncle Xiggy! Xion!" Axel pouts, putting his hands on his hips and stamping his foot.

"Dude. Seriously?!" Xigbar says, grinning. Axel nods.

"Yup! If you don't believe me, I'll tell everyone where you keep your dirty magazines." Axel smirks.

".. Yup, Xion." Xigbar confirms.

"Soooo…. Will ya help me, Xigbar?" Axel asks again.

"Aw… Anything for Xion. Even if you're in the body of an extremely pervy red headed pyro!" Xigbar gets up, and cracks his knuckles.

"Gee… Thanks." Axel says, slightly bummed.

**Wonderland**

"…. It's wabbit huntin' season, bitches." Xigbar grabs the ears of the White Rabbit.

"Oh dearie me, this won't do! I'm late, for a very important date!" The rabbit wails, struggling to get free.

"And I'M hungry." Xigbar grins viciously.

"….." the rabbit struggles harder.

"And you've got a date with my stomach, bunny boy."

Studio

"OHMYGAWD." Forbidden says, shocked.

"… He better save me some." Katy comments. Outside they hear a dinosaur's roar, and Xemnas screaming for Saix to help him kill it.

"…. I'm guessing that Luxord got the message?" Natasha says, shrugging.

"… HEY! OUT OF THE GUMMY SHIP!" Forbidden yells at a pack of robots. They

scoot off.

"Let's leave them in these bodies for a while, Biddy." Katy says.

"I agree! And I think this is getting too long…." Forbidden says, wincing.

"Yup… This is what you get for … HEY! Where'd the interns go?" Xion demands, looking around.

"Plot Hole Land!"

"Well… Even though I'm Xion now…. I'll say it. Tune in next time for when LockePhilote, TheOtherKeybladeMaster, LunarIsOfficallyInsane get their pranks posted." Xion says, nodding.

"And Sephiroth gets his old man butt WHOOPED by Alucard!" Katy chimes in.

"And Forbidden lies down with a headache." Forbidden does so.

"So until next time, see ya later, got it memorized?" Xion says, as the camera begins to black out.

"That is the lamest TV catch line ever." Someone is heard saying before the screen turns completely blank.


	12. Back to Pranking Larxene & Co

**Studio**

"…. CHANGE US BACK!" All the now switched Organization members demand.

"MAKE ME." Forbidden snarls.

"… Isn't anyone even gonna…. Aw, fuck it. I'll do it. Welcome folks, this is Axel's Pranks and Prejudice. We got the pranks, you guys got the prejudice. And as usual, we're fighting with each other." Katy says, motioning toward the increasingly hostile KH characters.

"Since some of us managed to escape Plot Hole Land, with its hundreds of amusement parks and other such goodies…. We'll be the ones hosting today's show." Natasha says, holding up a list of reviews and private messages.

"NO, YOUR MOTHER!"

"YOURS IS A MOTHERFUCKIN' WHORE!"

"MY MOTHER WAS A WONDERFUL FUCKIN' LADY, BITCH!"

"DON'T CALL ME A BITCH YOU FAT FUCK!"

"FAT?!"

"…Fat?" Roxas repeats, looking at how thin Axel actually was.

"Let's go to the reviews, kay?" Natasha pulls up a review.

**LunarIsOfficallyInsane:**

**Anyways, here are a few pranks I got from the internet. **

**take a garbage can and fill it about 3/4 way with water. You lean this up against a random house's door. Knock on the door, run, and hide so you can see it from a distance. When the unsuspecting person opens the door the water will fall into their house flooding it. [--Lexeaus]**

**2. "Have you noticed how many times people rub their eyes? Well they do heaps you just don't notice."**

**-Bring a knife and some very hot peppers. The hottest you can get your hands on! **

**-Cut the peppers into really fine pieces while no one is around. **

**-Smear pepper juice all over the door knobs in the castle (the victim grabs the knobs in the house not knowing of the substance smeared on the knob. **

**-Wash hands thoroughly. **

**-Sit back, act normal, and watch and ENJOY the pain of your victim (rubbing there eyes continuously making it worse). **

**you do is take baby powder and you put it in someone's blow-dryer. When they turn it on, they will get a head full of powder. It is a great laugh. [--Your pick]:3 Have fun with those...**

"…. I'll take that one!" Roxas volunteers.

"…. Wait, aren't you Namine?" Wiseman asks. (S)He nods.

"Wow, you're bored as hell, aren't cha?" Katy comments. (S)He nods and takes the review.

"I think Kairi should get a little bit of the love we've been spreading around the Castle, don't you?" Namine says sweetly. Everyone applauds.

"Spilt up! Me, Roxas, and Natasha go for Kairi. Katy, you, Wiseman and KeybladeNinja7 go for the pepper prank. Xion, you go for Lexaeus." Namine commands, taking charge.

"YES SIR MA'AM!" Each team runs off to do their prank.

**Destiny Islands**

"…." They (Namine in Roxas's body, Roxas in HER body as camera(wo)man and Natasha) sneak long the islands and find Kairi's house. Sure enough, conveniently Kairi was taking a shower.

"Too easy." Natasha hands Namine the baby powder and they apply liberally to the hair dryer. Then, because they had time, they sprinkle it everywhere in the room and get it wet so it'd stick to Kairi.

_A few minutes later_

"… Damn, she takes forever!" Roxas (as Namine) complains. Namine (as Roxas) nods.

"Wait, here she comes!" They all hide.

"Hmm? Oh, GROSS!" Kairi says, grimacing at the white streaks around the bathroom. She plugs in her hair dryer and points it to her very wet hair. In a matter of seconds, white smoke poofs out of it and covers her from head to toe.

"…. SOORA!!" Kairi runs out the door, ready to kill him.

"… She DOES know that he's the puppy?" Roxas questions. A tiny kitten snarls and tries to bite him (or rather, Namine) , but she picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Riku makes an adorable kitten!" She says, giving him a kiss on the head. The Riku kitten's eyes open up in horror as it leaps out of Namine's arms and slams its head against the window, trying to break out.

"Oh right, Namine's in MY body, so Riku think I just kissed him." Roxas says, laughing.

**Castle That Never Was**

"….. Habanero or jalapeño? Decisions, decisions…" Katy shrugs and puts a mixture of both juices on the door to the Game Room That Never Was.

"Try the Bhut Jolokia. Hottest pepper in the world." KeybladeNinja7 says, smearing the juice of said pepper on the door knob to one of the bathrooms and then onto the door leading outside to the garden.

"Hehehe….. This is for pranking innocent people." Wiseman grins evilly as he carefully applies the juice of several of the world's hottest Chile peppers on the door knob.

**Lexaeus's Room**

"…." Xion rapidly knocks on the door and runs. Lexaeus opens it, and three trashcans full of water drop into his room.

"…. Fuck." He says, now soaking wet.

Studio

"CMON SEPHIE! KILL HIM!" Forbidden shouts, everyone now being entertained by watching Sephiroth fighting some dude that looked kinda like a mummy.

"Success?"

"Success." the teams nod and grin.

"Now for some short pranks…. Axel?" Axel grins and vanishes.

_Okay, hi! This story is hilarious...I just love it! And Axel makes a rockin' host Whoo! And of course let us not favor the assistance of Demyx, Roxas, Namine and Anyhoo, I've got a few pranks here (mostly Larxene centric...Axel's going to have a field day here). Well here they go:_

_Larxene:1) -Plant breat implant coupons in her room (I got this idea from a fic by MasterofHearts1313 where as a joke gift, Axel gives Larxene breat implant coupons)-Blame Xaldin -Enjoy the show..._

_2) -Knock out Larxene unconscious for several hours-While she's knocked out, redecorate her room entirely with Barbie merchandise or make it like a Barbie-esque room. _

**Larxene's Room**

"…… XAAAALDIN!!!!" Larxene screams, rubbing her eyes furiously and looking around at her now pink room. She spies some paper on her Barbie castle desk and finds two coupons. She turns bright red at the sight of them and screams again.

**Imouto-Chan13 **

**I got one ok dye Zexions hair a lime green then cut it . oh and take ALL of Larxenes underware and do something to them =3 **

"…. I hate you all." Zexion says, watching them cut his hair while in Demyx's body.

"Make it a mullet!" Demyx requests, laughing as the girls (and Axel cause he's bored) dye his hair and start snipping it off.

"… and what am I supposed to do with this?" Axel shrugs and starts adding the hot sauce to the panty drawer. When he was done, he teleported it back to Larxene's room.

"Well, we're done for today! See ya… whenever I decide to update this; it's hard coming up with the prank details…. HEY! WISEMAN! Didn't you say you were gonna do something?" Wiseman chokes on a cookie, and runs.

"I THOUGHT SO! COME BACK HERE!" Forbidden runs after him.

"… See ya next time guys!" Everyone waves and then turns back to cutting Zexion's hair.

"… I look like a lemon…" Zexion says, looking slightly amused.


	13. Wiseman Special: Initations

**Authoress Notes: I did not write this, this is all Wiseman's work. And slightly edited and a few additions by me.**

**So Enjoy!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx X**

**Studio**

"Okay people, it's time to begin the incitation process." Forbidden says with an evil grin on her face.

The rest of the crew was cowering in fear.

"And to begin, it's gonna be Wiseman. Here are his pranks."

**Wiseman99's : **

**1) have vexen handcuffed to xion and let them loose in disney world with noway back till i say otherwise.**

**2) turn xigbar into a parrot teach him a bunch of rude phrases and cuss wordsto use on xemnas and let the bird loose in the castle**

**3) bring marly back from Agrabah and put him and xaldin in as beauty and thebeast (marly gets to be the beauty XD) in that beauty and the beats movie that roxas has and air it all throughout the castle NONSTOP!!!!!!!!!**

**4)for saix (oh how I love to torture him so ^_^) every time he gets mad have its a small world tune play in his head**

"Yes go, my apprentice, show them what you got!" Axel says, looking forward to see what the little psycho could do.

"Fine then. Let's get going Roxas, Xion." Wiseman sighs, opening a corridor.

"Wait, why do I have to go with you?"

"Because what I am going to do requires someone who is mature, this is why I choose you. Now, let's get going emo-midget!" With that Wiseman pulled Roxas through the corridor by the hood of his coat.

**Vexen's Lab**

"Okay. Wiseman, please tells me why we are here?" Roxas says, trying to avoid various machines. "And why is Xion here?"

"Oh, you'll see. Now Shhh! Vexen is coming in."

A few seconds later Vexen walks in just to be knocked out by a flying test tube.

"Good job, Xion, it worked! Now onto part B!"

"Which is, which is? Come on, what is it?" Xion says in excitement.

"You'll find out later. Now say night night."

"Night, night, wait what?" Too late though because Xion was knocked out.

"Dude what did you do!?" Roxas yells, a look of shock on his face. Like this: O_o

"Patience, patience. Roxas, it is all part of the prank." Wiseman says, putting a handcuff (super strength) on Xion and Vexen.

"Now off to Disneyworld, you two!"

**Ten minutes later in Disneyworld**

"Ugh, what the hell happened to me?" Vexen says, rubbing his head

"Hey, no swearing Vexy." Xion says, followed with a smack on the head.

"Fine, but where are we?"

"We are in Disney world! Now off to the roller coasters!"

"Wait what?! Help someone please help!" screams the mad scientist as he is dragged off by a sugar-hyped Xion.

**The Studio of Mirrors**

"OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD, you left Xion alone with the pedophile?!" Forbidden screams

"What? It's Disneyworld; Xion will be okay. Now if you excuse me, I have some rum to spike." With that Wiseman leaves the room.

"That boy is not right in the head, ya know?" Forbidden sighs with a collective nod from the other interns.

"Yeah, but you let him on." Dante comments.

"When did you get here!?!" Forbidden falls off her chair from the shock.

**Xigbar's room**

Xigbar was sleeping at the moment when Roxas and Wiseman snuck in.

"Wiseman, are you sure this is okay? I mean it's Xigbar. What if he wakes up?" Roxas asks, remembering the last time someone woke up Xigbar from his nap. Axel still had that scar.

"Don't worry. If he wakes up, I'll port out of here and leave you to take the blame."

"Gee thanks." Roxas says sarcastically.

"Now, quiet you. I found the rum." Wiseman proceeds to slip a purple potion into Xigbar's rum.

"Now time to get rid of the rest of it."

"How exactly?"

"Like this" With this, Wiseman proceeds to dump the rest of the rum into old Marly's garden. He then proceeded to light it on fire.

"Dude, not a smart move especially when you bring Marluxia back."

"Uh, Roxas? Do you know exactly what happened in Castle Oblivion?"

"No, why?"

Wiseman shows Marluxia taking Namine hostage and Axel being willing to kill her to get rid of Marluxia. as well as all the other cruel things he did to her.

"MUST. KILL. MARLUXIA!!" Roxas yells, grinning manically.

"Man, I didn't think he would react like this. No, hide emo midget! Bigrax might be back any second."

"Who?" Roxas asks, confused. Wiseman face palms himself and shakes his head.

"Xigbar, you idiot, now hide!"

Moments later said freeshooter walks in.

"Huh, where is all the rum. Damn, Luxord, when I get ahold of him, I am going to kick his ass back to Britain."

Suddenly a bottle of rum appears.

"Don't know where this came from but, hey, free rum is free rum."

Xigbar drank the bottle of rum dry .

"Okay now to go on that mission Mansex ordered to me-"

Out of a puff of purple smoke a parrot was left in the place of Xigbar.

"I can't believe he fell for it."

"I know, right? Now censor the next bit."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

***The next bit has been blocked due to excessive amounts of swearing, cursing, innuendo, sexual themes and various other language type thingies that television censors. I mean, this is only T rated right.***

"Dude, where did you learn to talk like that?" Roxas says in shock.

"Television and books. Now, let us put little swear mouth here in Xemnas' office."

**Meanwhile in the office of the Superior (and dog XD)**

"I don't understand what you people are talking about." Xemnas says, facepalming himself.

"Sir it is clear that somebody has been pranking us. I mean, look what has happened. Marluxia is still missing, Saix has disappeared, and there have been reports of somebody in a gray cloak laughing insanely throughout the worlds (guess who that is -.-)." Xaldin says, trying to control his temper.

"Fine, I'll give you that the disappearances of two of our members if highly disturbing but-squawk."

"What did you say sir?"

"It wasn't me, it was that bird over there."

Said bird flew over and landed on the lancer's head.

"Squawk"

"Oh isn't he adorable. I bet my baby girl would love him for a pet. Does Polly want a cracker?"

"Polly wants a bit of your moma's sweet ass."

….

"Xaldin, what did that bird say?"

"I believe he said he wanted your moma's sweet ass sir." Xaldin says, trying to contain his laughter. And failing.

"You damn bird, how dare you talk about my mother!!!"

"Squawk! Xemnas' momma is a big fat whore."

"Why you, Xaldin, dispose of the bird."

"But sir-"

"Squawk! Xaldin does it doggy style with Pokemon dolls."

"Lies!"

"Squawk! Xaldin has a blow up Demyx sex doll."

…

This continued on for a few hours and a hilarious chase through the castle as Xaldin and Xemnas were epically dissed by a parrot. This ended when Xaldin disappeared into a portal of animated horror.

**Back at the studio**

When Wiseman and Roxas got back to the studio everybody was still laughing.

"Man, you totally ripped that off of Scary Movie!" Axel says, blinking away tears.

"Thank you, thank you, now let us sit back and enjoy a movie."

"Huh?"

At that Beauty and the Beast started throughout the castle and Destiny Islands.

**Sora's house**

Kairi was watching a soap opera when the movie started.

"Sora, I think your TV is possessed again."

"Why's that?"

"Because Beauty and the Beast is on every channel."

At this, Sora came running down with siblings and Riku in tow.

"Kairi, why did you mention that movie?" Riku groaned

"Sorry, I forget for second there."

Oblivious to this, Sora was getting comfortable with his little sister and brother to watch the movie.

"Oh you guys are going to love it, and once it is over, we can go meet them."

Suddenly Marluxia appeared as Belle in dress and all.

The trio (and babies) stare at the screen in horror. Sora rapidly covers his siblings up in a blanket and covers their eyes and ears to prevent the trauma.

"Dude, what the hell is going on here!"

Sora was cowering under the covers trying to get the images out of his mind.

Kairi was trying to change the channel to something else as the movie proceeded.

**Back at the studio**

"Man, that is wrong."

"Agreed!" said a little boy with weird silver and blonde hair.

"Who are you?"

"I am Roxman."

"So who is your father?" Namine asks sweetly. The little boy smiles back up at her just as sweetly.

"Xemnas."

"And your mother?"

"Roxas."

This ended in with a very dramatic mixture of humor and drama as Axel started making jokes at Roxas and Namine went into the emo corner.

"Now, while they deal with that family drama, we shall proceed with Forbiddy's incitation." Piklink says, giving her a piece of paper.

"And I'm only doing this to support the team. And cause I rule."

**Forbidden:**

****

Find Luxord's stash, use it to pyromanic Disney Castle.  
Use Xion (in disguise as a chocobo) to drive Cloud nuts.  
Dye Kairi's hair purple, kidnap her and leave her in the Dark Meridian with  
(wax) Sora that tries to kill her.  
and.... hmm.... TURN SAIX INTO THE MANGY DOG THAT HE IS!

"Okay, madam hostess, time to fulfill your mission." Natasha says in a mock salute.

"Okay, but I get Demyx."

"Okay, now get moving."

**Luxord's room**

"Forbiddy, are you sure it is okay to be in here?" Demyx says nervously.

"Sure Demyx! Besides I don't want anybody to call me a chocobo."

"Look, there's the rum."

"Excellent." The hostess says in an evil villain(ess) manner.

**Disney Castle**

"What. The. Hell!" the king says, looking at the blazing inferno in front of him.

"Your majesty, it's horrible! Somebody from the organization came and dumped rum over everything and set it on fire. Hyuck."

Only one person came to mind.

"AXXXEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!"

**Studio**

"Why do I always get blamed when stuff catches on fire?!"

"Well, you do have a record for burning things."

"Whatever."

**Radiant Gardens**

"Come on Roxas you've got to do this."

"Why me?" Roxas whines while in an itchy chocobo costume.

"Because Wiseman couldn't bring Xion back and suggested you."

"I hate that guy."

"Now on with the prank!" With this Foriddy stuck the pure essence of sugar in Roxas via needle.

"See ya bye." Roxas runs off in a sugar-high cloud of smoke.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Cloud, what's wrong weather getting to ya?" Reno asks while helping Cloud repair a wall.

"Shut up, Reno. I just have a weird feeling something bad is going to happen to me… Again."

"I know what you're sayin'. Weird stuff is happening to all of us lately. Wait, is that a chocobo?"

"Huh, what are you high or something?"

Roxas comes running up to Cloud and tackle hugs him."Daddy, I missed you!"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Man, Cloud I did not know you were into bestiality!" Reno laughs.

"I am not and this kid isn't mine!"

As this went on, Roxas ran through the streets, saying 'Cloud Strife is my daddy'.

**At Destiny Islands **

"Thank god I got away from that disturbing nightmare." Kairi says as she gets to cave island.

"Not for long."

"What, Sora helllpppp!!"

Sora meanwhile was watching in horror as Marly and Xaldin braced for a passionate kiss.

**Back at the studio**

"Okay, I got the barney purple hair dye." Natasha says, holding up a bottle.

"Great, now give me a few minutes."

After a few minutes, Kairi had purple hair.

"Now time to dump in the Dark Meridian!"

"Wait where is the Sora clone at?" Natasha asks at the moment Dante came back in.

"Right here. Now, let's dump them!"

**Dark Meridian**

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" the red-head says, looking around confused.

"Hey Kairi."

"Sora, where are we and what is that look on your face?"

"Sorry Kairi but I have to kill you."

"What please no."

"Too la-ugh."

While the clone had been walking up to Kairi, she had kicked it in a private area.

"To think I liked you! Take that you stupid jerk."

"Ow, please stop, ow not there!!!"

_***This scene has been removed for the younger viewers that may be watching this, and the fact that Forbidden (AKA ME) doesn't want to put this up to a rated M. Enjoy this happy little bunny scene.**_

_**A little bunny hops around, nibbling on …. Bunny stuff? This is boring, ya know…**_

…_**.. Kay, fighting's-***_

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

_**WHOOPS! Not yet.**_

…_**Okay, let's go check on the crew.**_

**Back at the studio**

Wiseman was cracking up that live feed.

"Oh man who would have thought that Kairi was more badass than Sora!!"

"Anways, that is it for today's show." Demyx says, looking disappointed.

"Because we have to wait for Saix's potion to wear off." Forbidden puts in/

"So until next time."

"Got it memorized."

Camera fades as Axel breaks it again.

"AXEL!"


	14. More Random Stuff

**kh-kichi13**

**Roxas: (IN HIS ACTUAL BODY! THEY HAVE TO BE CHANGED BACK...or not its up to you) Stick him in Sora's pod from KH:ReCoM KHII for a couple of weeks...oh almost forgot to mention, keep him awake XD**

**Namine: See how long she can last without her sketchbook**

**Demyx: See how long he can last without his sitar XD**

**Sora: Hmm...take away his keyblade and stick him in any room and... *drags out random cage of Nobodies and Heartless and Fangirls* RELEASE THE BUNNIES! I suggest the fangirls first though...hehe**

**Axel: Tie him to a chair and leave him in Barney's world...don't forget to take away his fire powers and his chakrams XD**

**Cloud: Put Cloud in that room... *points at room where Sora is defenseless* take away his sword and put Sephiroph in there too**

**Vexen, Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord: The fangirls demand a sacrifice every once a month, you five must be thrown in the fangirl pit...of DOOM! At least to keep US safe for five months...and besides...I hate you five...XD**

"You heard them folks! Lose the notebook, sitar and Roxas, go in the pod!" Axel (STILL as Xion) commands with a bull horn.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" Everyone screams at him.

"….. Well?" Demyx (Actually Zexion) questions.

"… Well what?" Forbidden asks.

"GIVE US THE ANTIDOTE!"

"Ooh….. YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! ADIOS!" Forbidden makes a run for it.

"…Wait, didn't Lexaeus just get home?" Natasha asks. Everyone suddenly hears loud footsteps and Forbidden yelling:

"LEMME GO YOU BIG LUMMOX! I'll give ya anything you want! Money, power, women! …. Men? Do you want men? Cause I'm sure I can find some poor sucker…" Lexaeus steps into the studio, carrying Forbidden over a shoulder.

"……. It was Axel!" Everyone says, pointing to said pyro.

"WHAT?! THAT WAS…. Hey, just who did send the prank to send Lexaeus to Atlantica for a week?" Everyone tries to remember but can't. Lexaeus smiles and takes a seat.

"… Can you put me down?" Forbidden asks. He drops her and then takes up a cup of tea. He raises an eyebrow and nods.

"… Well… Forbidden here had the idea of doing a prank show." Axel starts.

"….XIV?" Lexaeus questions.

"Nope, I'm Axel. Got it memo-"

"WE GOT IT MEMORIZED!" The interns protest.

"They switched bodies." Piklink explains.

"Who the hell are you?" Lexaeus questions softly as he takes a sip of the Earl Grey.

"The interns. We're helping out for the show." Exyles says. Rapidly they give him a summary.

"….10 more."

"Huh?"

"10 more chapters, and I want a favor." He whispers something to Forbidden. She grins.

"I can do that." Forbidden chuckles manically.

"GET STARTED!" She demands.

"Will do!" Axel grabs Roxas and shoves him into the pod.

"… Can't I have like a pack of cards or something?!" Roxas protests.

"Pfft, Namine, you look perty." Forbidden teases Roxas.

"…… Hmm?" Lance wakes up from his extremely long nap. (in Plothole Land)

"I'll take the next one!" He says and runs off to Destiny Islands.

".. Kay then." Katy and Piklink finish collecting the notebooks (where Namine hid them) and the sitars (which Demyx tried to pretend that he didn't know where they were). They shoves them into a safe and lock it."….. GIVE IT BAAACK!!" Demyx wails, bursting into tears. Exyles looks at her stop watch.

"5 seconds." She comments, hiding a smirk.

"….." Namine keeps twitching slightly but other than that, she seemed perfectly fine.

".. Wait a second…" They roll up Roxas's jacket sleeves and notice that she had doodled small pictures all over his arms.

"HEY! Namine!" Roxas protests from the pod.

"… Can I… fuck it." Forbidden throws the antidote grenade and everyone switches back.

"YES! I'M NOT A GIRL!" Axel and Roxas scream.

"….. I _STILL _have sexy hair!" Demyx laughs, flipping his mullet. Zexion tugs at his now lime green bob and sighs.

"Umm… Can I come out now?" Namine asks, pushing at the walls of the pod.

"…. We kinda put it on a timer. BUT…" Roxas is teleported into the pod.

"Now you got company!" Axel teases.

"Axel." Lexaeus says softly.

"Huh?"

**Barney's World**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! LEMMME GOO! HEEEY!" Axel struggles against the rope as a giant purple monstrosity comes near him.

"…. It's only a dream… It's only a dream…" Axel says to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

"I love you… You love me…. Let's get together and play with Barney." The dinosaur(?) creature says menacingly.

"Whoa, what?" Axel opens an eye and then stares in horror at Barney's blood coated teeth.

"It's only a dream… It's only a DREAM!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Axel screams as the camera suddenly turns staticky and then turns off.

**Studio**

"……." Everyone glances at each other in horror.

"Did anyone see what I did?" Zexion asks. Everyone nods.

"I KNEW THAT BASTARD WAS EVIL! I _KNEW_ IT!" Forbidden yells.

"Moving on…" Wiseman points to a second screen where Lance was chucking Sora onto a mattress.

"MMM!" Sora yells through the gag.

"Sorry, but this is how it works. Help yourself to snack, kay?" Lance leaves a small tray and walks out with the Keyblade. A moment later, Sephiroth and Cloud start fighting vicious. It soon turns into an all out brawl as the two heroes try to finish him and escape at the same time.

"Fifty on Sora!" Forbidden says.

"Your ass! 60 on Cloud!" Axel says.

"… 100 on Xion." Lexaeus says calmly.

"Huh?"

"DON'T FIGHT YOU SCARY VAMPIRE THINGY!!" Xion's shown beating the shit out of both Sephiroth and Cloud while Sora hides in the corner.

"…. God, if you can hear me… GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!" Sora prays.

"…… We need to have a little talk with Sora." Forbidden pulls out a bazooka and goes to "talk" with Sora. Several explosions, some shouting, and three grenades later, Forbidden comes running out.

"HE GOT THE BAZOOKA! DON'T ASK ME HOW, BUT HE DID! RUUUN!!"

"Wait, what?!" they hear a loud explosion.

"TO XEMNAS'S ROOM!!" Forbidden runs into the hallway. A very loud explosion as the crew (plus Lexaeus) ducks to the ground and avoids the blast.

"…." Xaldin, who happened to be walking by while drinking a cup of coffee, glances at the mug and pours its contents out on the ground.

"No more decaf." He mutters darkly to himself as he goes back into the kitchen. He was holding a small bundle under his arm, but let's not go there.

"WHOO! Let's do that again!" Natasha shouts.

"Where's Roxas?" Xion asks.

"…. Ow." Roxas stares at the blackened front of the memory pod, looking slightly freaked out and sweaty.

"Cool, how'd it look?" Piklink asks.

"…. Hot." Roxas says, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

"Has it been 2 weeks yet?" Namine asks. Katy checks her watch.

"It's been…. 10 minutes." She grins.

"Oh man, how many more?!" Roxas yells furiously. He looked like he was getting cabin fever… or maybe POD fever! Ha!

"Forbidden! Cut the crappy narration!" KeybladeNinja7 warns. Forbidden lowers the paper roll.

"You guys just have no sense of humor." She mutters.

"Then why do you think we're even here?" They all retort in unison.

"…. I'll be a good Biddy now." Forbidden takes a seat on the now EXTREMELY charred couch and waits.

"Sacrifice to the fan girls, please." She says to Natasha.

"Uh… Okay!" She runs out.

**Kitchen That Never Was**

"Your move, Luxord." Marluxia says smugly to him. Luxord thinks for a moment before moving his Queen to A5. They were playing chess, if you don't get it.

"HA! I WIN!" Marluxia knocks over Luxord's King and grins.

"REAL MEN PLAY WITH CARDS! NOT THESE STUPID CHESS PIECES!!" Luxord yells furiously.

"…… So, according to your logic, a five year old playing with Yugi-oh cards is a real man. Fascinating…. You still lost, bitch. Hand it over." Marluxia grins. Luxord pulls out his Fair Game pack of cards and throws them at him.

"I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON THEM, MATE!" Luxord snarls. He was NOT a good loser. Xigbar glances up from his sandwich.

"Hey… anyone else gettin' the feelin' of impending doom?" He asks. Everyone in the kitchen shakes their heads no.

"… Must finally be goin' nuts then." Xigbar takes another bite of his ham sandwich and glares around. He STILL had the weird feeling, crazy or not.

"Xaldin, hold still." Vexen says while stitching up Xaldin's hand back on his wrist where it belonged.

"Yes sir." Xaldin slurs, all doped up from the anesthesia. He was grinning like crazy and singing the Happy Song.

"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore!"

"….." Demyx starts laughing quietly to himself but he, Piklink, Natasha keep hidden.

"GO!" He suddenly screams loudly. Everyone in the Kitchen flinches but only Xigbar manages to whip out his Guns before the trio knocks them out.

"…..To the ol Pit o Doom, kay?" Demyx says. They nod and start hauling off the unconscious bodies.

**Studio**

"Well?" Axel asks.

"… That was scary." Demyx says, looking horrified.

"…. NEVER send me there again." Piklink demands before grabbing one of the snacks off of the table.

"I thought it was kind of cool!" Natasha says shrugging.

"Now onto a series of shorter pranks… Lemme check." Forbidden grabs the laptop and scans the reviews.

"OOH! THIS ONE!"

**Furryfur**

**Xion: Put make up on Saix while he's sleeping. :D**

**Forbiddy: Put a very very very scary clown in Lexeaus's room.**

"…." Lexarus glares at the review.

"Uh... Lexaeus, unless you like the clown from IT, you _MIGHT_ want to stay out of your room for a little while." Forbidden says nervously.

"Hang on!" Xion scribbles down something on a piece of notebook paper and then hands it to Axel.

"What the fuck is this?" He asks.

"My will." Xion says very seriously.

"…Your what?"

"You get my stereo, my collection of anime DVDs, and my bookshelf. Roxas and Sora get everything else." Xion says before running into what seemed like certain doom.

**Saix's Room**

"…. Zzzz….." Saix was fast asleep, probably because of all the pranks that had been pulled on the poor puppy.

"…… Time to make you BEE-AUTIFUL!" Xion snickers, holding up a Halloween monster make up kit. After about ten minutes of careful work, Saix was turned into a caricature of Larxene.

"…I was trying to make a puppy, but close enough!" Xion runs.

"Hmm?" Saix sits up and then glances into the mirror.

"OH MY GAWD!"

"…. HAHAHAHHAHA!" Xigbar laughs his ass off at the sight of Saix in his makeup. Somehow he'd escaped the Pit of Doom.

**Studio**

"UNCLE XIGGY'S ALIVE!! YES!!" Forbidden says loudly. Everyone turns to look at her.

"… I mean, how'd he get out? It's not like a certain little authoress helped get him to get out when everyone was distracted by Xion being a make up artist. Tee-hee, you guys are so silly." Forbidden ducks under the couch to hide.

"Moving on…. This is part of one prank, I think it's funny. Roxas, time to get our hands dirty." Axel says.

"… In glass Po-" Axel smashes through the pod and pulls Roxas out.

"Let's go!"

**Supernova32**

**Pranked:The Emperor from Land Of DragonsPrank:Shave his beard while he's asleep, blame it on Shang and see what happens...**

**Land Of Dragons**

"Okay…. On my signal." A suit of red armor says to a small cardboard box.

"Axel, why did you get the armor? I feel so exposed…" The box complains.

"Cause I rock, that's why. Now quit your bitching, Roxas. Boxes are like invisible to enemies." The armor retorts.

"… Really?" The box says. The armor nods.

"That's so cool! But why is it a Wii box?" The box questions.

"Look, are you going to complain, or shave the Emperor? Cause I could just leave you here." The armor threatens.

"Alright! Fine, I'll keep look out." The box decides, sighing.

"That's better. Now shush! I'm going in." The armor scurries into the throne room.

"Hey….. AXEL! There's a-" The box shuts up as Shang, one of the generals (I think) runs into the room, shouting that there was an intruder.

"…." All of the guards rush past the box and into the throne room.

"OH MY GOD, AXEL WAS RIGHT! HAHA!" the box shouts, heading off down the hall to try to find the armor.

"Owww…. I did it, but I think I broke my ass plate." The armor complains. He had thrown himself out a window after shaving the Emperor.

"Axel! You were right! None of the guards saw me! I have a new found appreciation for cardboard now." the box says happily.

"…Swell, kid. Now… Let's get our prize home." The armor laughs, waving a long bundle of white hair around.

**Studio**

"…. GAH, HOLY SHIT!" Forbidden yelps when Roxas reappears under his box.

"Hey…. SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SNAKE?!" Katy demands.

"Next time, I get the box." Axel complains, removing the thick plates of armor.

"See ya next time, guys!" Xion says as the camera fades off with a shot of Axel and Roxas fighting over the box.


	15. AceTrainer9642 Special: Totally Random

**Note: From Forbidden**

**Ace (as we are protecting his true identity) asked me to post this chapter.**

**I DID NOT write it, he did so if anything seems... off from what I write, you know the reason.**

**If you want a special like what Wiseman and Ace did, PM me or send me the document and I'll consider it.**

**This DOES NOT count as one of the last 9 chapters. **

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Forbidden chuckled as she entered the studio. "Today, we're bringing in a new sucker- I mean, special guest. Please welcome Ace!"

A blue hedgehog with black clothes walked in. He brushed his bangs away from his left eye. "How ya doin, Biddy?"

"Ace is going to be doing a special chapter for us today," said Axel, looking unenthusiastic. "He's asked for a lot of pranks, and now he's here to do 'em."

"Yes, but first, my intern! From the 25th century, here's Zane!"

A guy around 18 years old walked in, wearing the Org's cloak. For disguise purposes. "Great to be here."

"Alright, let's get started."

**AceTrainer9642**

**So, my 3 EVIL pranks are...  
1) Axel needs a spraytan and Xemnas wig.  
2) Axel pretends to be Xemnas and does the "Leave Britney Alone" speech XD  
3) POST IT ON YOUTUBE**

**  
4) Continuing with the Axem (Xemy disguise), give Forbidden a Saix disguise and have them make out on camera. HA!  
5) Post that on Youtube too!**

**  
6) Last one! Give Demyx a Vexen disguise.  
7) Have him get a (temporary) tattoo that says "I love Marly!" Wherever.  
8) Have him run around showing everyone the tattoo!**

"For Biddy's sake, we won't be doing the one with her in it."

"Thank you."

"I've got a special prank in mind for her…MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

30 minutes later, Axel walked in with a spraytan. He now had skin as dark as Xemnas'. "THERE. HAPPY?!"

"Almost," Ace said. "First, we need to upgrade your body a little so it looks like Traitor-san."

Ace threw some magic at Axel. He grew in size and muscle stature. He was majorly ripped! "YOU COULD DO THAT, BUT I STILL HAD TO PAY FOR THE TAN?!"

"I don't give spraytans, Snooki Man! Okay then, the body's right…Now for the wig!" He threw on a silver Xemnas wig coated with glue.

"GODDAMMIT!"

"Perfect! Now here's the script."

An hour and 20 takes later, the scene was done. "Now…Youtubed!"

"I HATE YOU ACE!"

"Come on! Everyone has to make sacrifices! That's what I said to Biddy to get myself this part!"

Axel crossed his arms and hid back in the box.

"Fine. We're done with you for now anyway. Now it's Demy's turn!"

"Whatever." Demyx walked up and put on the wig, Ace toned down his body, and Zane administered the tattoo onto Demy's neck. At least, the visible portion. With the Vexen hair…it was difficult. "LET'S GO TO THE KITCHEN FIRST!"

**Kitchen Land!**

Saix was sitting and reading his copy of The Last Olympian when Demyx ran in.

"Saix! SAIX! Look!" He flipped his hair up and showed Saix an "I love Marly!"tattoo.

"OH MAI GUSH!" Saix said, laughing out loud. Demyx ran off to go find Lexaeus.

Marluxia entered the room. "What's so funny?"

Saix stammered, "He, and the you, neck, and the love and the HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What happened here? CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

Saix stopped laughing for a second. "Vexen, he's got a tattoo saying he loves you! On his neck!"

**Disney Castle**

Mickey was reading a comic in the castle library when a yell was heard.

"!"

Mickey sat straight up, then went back to his comic.

**Studio**

"Perfect! Oh look, Demyx's found Lexaeus!"

Outside the studio, Demyx ran up to Lexaeus. "Lexaeus!"

"Um, what is it, Vexen?"

"Look at my new forever permanent tattoo!" He showed Lexaeus.

Lexaeus exploded into laughter, rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach, cursing in a fit of joy. Unfitting behavior of the SILENT Hero.

Demyx went back into the studio. Marluxia arrived and came to the conclusion that Vexen was here too. He went to Vexen's room.

**Laboratory Beyond The Darkness (Vexen's Room)**

Vexen was experimenting with a rodent that looked an awful lot like Zexion when Marluxia kicked the door down. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What are you talking about, XI?"

"I'm talking about your F&CKING tattoo that says you love me!"

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's collar and lifted him.

"Tattoo?! I would never get a tattoo!"

"Then why is there one on your neck that says you love me!"

"Put me down for just one second!"

Marluxia did as he was told. Vexen held up his hair. "There is no tattoo on my neck."

There was no tattoo on his neck. There was a large mole and a few scabs, but no tattoo.

Marluxia was confused. He thought too much, so he fainted.

**Studio**

"Priceless, eh? Now Zane, get rid of the tattoo."  
Zane gave a salute. "Right away!"

"Now, I had some other ideas too……"

Roxas asked, "Like what?"

Xion just nibbled on a piece of bacon. Demyx said, "What up with the bacon?" Xion elbowed him.

**OMG BETTER IDEA THAN BEFORE!**

Since Xion and Roxas ARE NOT really brother and sister, and they ARE dating, HAVE 'EM MAKE OUT!

"Hmm…what do you think, Biddy?"

"Namine would be tortured…Demyx would be scarred…Zexion isn't here…they would both hate it…Axel's still in the box…fine."

"YES! Best KH couple! NOT SIBLINGS! COUPLE!"

Both siblings heard the word siblings. Their eyes slowly turned toward each other. Then they both threw up. Xion threw up in her cuss cup, even!

"YOU MUST," Ace said eerily.

"WE MUSTN'T. WE ARE SIBLINGS."

"Accept reality, people! Xion, you died, so Roxas CRIED. HE'S A NOBODY!"

Xion shrugged. Roxas said, "So?"

"You LOVE her."

"AS A SISTER YOU SICKO!"

"You're the sicko who won't even accept his feelings." Ace turned away. "Xion, even if your heart isn't real, it must feel something for Roxas."

Silence. Then screaming. Then Namine's sadness.

Ace was successful. He turned to see that he'd done it. "YES!"

Namine ran to the emo corner. Demyx shielded his eyes. Axel came out of the box and said, "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Forbidden pushed him back inside.

"Okay, now that my sick fantasies have been made a reality…I must charm Luxord's cards!"

**Silence's Game Room**

Luxord had just finished a game of poker with Xigbar, winning yet again. As Xigbar left, cursing the "Brit bastard," Zane and Ace entered. "Hello, Luxord."

Luxord didn't know them. "Who are you?"

"Remember the Choo Choo Shoe?"

Luxord's face went white. "YOU!"

"Yes, Luxord. Me. How about a game?"

Luxord jumped out of his chair, running backwards, screaming, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Come now, Luxord. I just wanted to play a game."

"STAY AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ace sat down. "RELAX YOU IDIOT, I'M NOT TORTURING YOU TODAY."

"Oh," Luxord said, sitting. "Five-card Draw?"

"Of course. I'll deal?"

"Why not?" As Ace was dealing, Zane asked for a drink. Luxord went to get it. Ace pulled a joker out of his pocket, turned it into the 3 of Clubs, took the real three of clubs out, and stuck the joker in. The charm was set.

40 minutes and 60 games later, Luxord gave up. "HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?"

"What, you losing? I don't know." Ace held up the 3 of Clubs he'd taken. "It's in the cards."

Marluxia came in. Ace vanished. Zane ran away.

2 minutes later, Marluxia was running around the entire castle screaming that he beat Luxord at poker.

**Studio**

**Step 1)  
Enchant Larxene's birth control pills she's definitely been taking to turn her into a guy. With Marluxia's personality.  
Step 2)  
Sic him on Xaldin.**

Larxene left her room. Ace and Zexion, who now had a rat's tail, were waiting for her. "Alright, ZexyBack, you distract her, and I'll go in!"

Zexion stopped Larxene. "Hey, Larxene. Remember that time you and Vexen got pregnant?"

Ace snuck into the room. He went to her desk and found the pills. He spilled the gender switching potion on them, and ran.

Larxene, now reminded of that traumatic incident, went into her room and took her pill. Knocked out immediately, he woke up 5 minutes later, as a guy. She suddenly wanted to go find Xaldin.

**Kitchen, blah blah blah**

Xaldin was chopping 75 carrots at once, when Larxo walked in. "Hey, Xaldy, whatcha doin?"

"Chopping…carrots!"

Larxo walked up to him in a seductive manner. "That's cool. So, what're the carrots for?"

"Tomorrow's…dinner!"

Larxo used his lightning to stop all the lances flying about.

"What was that for, Larx-whoa! You're a…guy?!"

Larxo pushed a finger to Xaldin's lips, then kissed him.

Hilariously and unexpectedly, Xigbar and Lexaeus walked in at that moment.

Somehow, the Marluxia portion of the potion rubbed off on Xaldin. He chased Lexaeus away. Xigbar was left with Larxo. He ran away too.

**Studio**

"HOSHIT DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Ace yelled.

"So you've pranked almost the entire Organization," Forbidden said.

"Let's see..Xemnas got Crockered…Xigbar's being fanboyed…Xaldin's being a fanboy…Vexen got mauled by Marly…Lexy's being fanboyed…Zexy got turned into a rat…Axel Crockered…Demy was Vexen…Luxy's losing…Marly was tricked…Larxy's a dude…and Roxas and Xion made out, which also sent Namine to the emo corner. That just leaves Saix!"

"Weren't you thinking of making his room girly?"

"Yeah, but I saw it. It already is."

Forbidden sighed. "So what're you going to do?"

"Take a request from dreamer726! Xion gets to cut Saix's hair!"

**Saix's Werewolf Den that Never Is**

Xion entered the den. "Hey, Saix?"

"Yes, puppet bitch?" Saix answered, without looking up from The Last Olympian.

"Can I cut your hair?"

"Why not? It's getting long and bad anyway." He went to the chair in the middle of the room. Xion took out some scissors and went to work.

10 minutes later, Saix had become…

A blue-haired Sailor Moon! (I'm so demented!)

He looked in the mirror and stammered, "F..Fl..Flanen…"

Xion said, "Yeah, I'm not so good. Bye!" And she ran.

**Studio**

"Okay, that's the ENTIRE Organization! But…"

Forbidden listened. "But what?"

"BUT THIS!" A trapdoor opened where Forbidden was standing. She fell inside.

Ace closed the door. The lights turned on, and Forbidden was in a room full of Vexen and Hannah Montana dolls! FORBIDDEN'S NIGHTMARE! And worse, Miley music was playing too!

"One more thing I must do!" Ace ran over to Xion and kissed her. What was even more surprising, SHE KISSED BACK! Then the prank began.

From the ceiling came gallons of orange juice with green dye mixed in to make a digusting color of yellow! This dyed Ace's fur all over. Then it started to bubble, and 3 Ke$has appeared, each singing a different song! Ace simply smirked and said, "That's all you got? Bye people! Forbidden will take control again next time!"

**Note from Ace: Wow, long!**

**The reason I didn't do the part with Axem and Biddix making out was because she didn't want me to. The whole RoXion moment was because they ARE a couple! Yes, I pranked Luxord's cards. And Larxy's a dude. And Saix isn't, but we all knew that. The reason I made out with Xion was because I love her! She's my favorite KH girl after Aqua, and my 10****th**** favorite girl from anything ever!**

**Also, me and Biddy are friends now! So I might come back for more, even if it's only to get pranked!**


	16. 9 to Go

"Last chapter was weird." Xion says, nodding.

"Like I said, Ace wrote it." Forbidden tells her.

"Can we PUH-LEASE put that behind us?" Axel begs, hiding in shame.

"Prank, Miss Natasha!"

**koddie199**

**hi biddy love your stories ok well here are my prankszexion: take away his books for a whole chapter (sorry zexy)demyx: do you like david bowie not really a prank but a questionmarluxia: send marvex fangirls after him vexen: do the samevexen and marluxia: lock them in a cage with the marvex fangirlsaxel: change his gender (this should be funny)saix: give him a collar and a bone and call him a dog**

"Oh… this should be fun." Forbidden laughs evilly.

"I AM _NOT _TURNING INTO A GIRL!" Axel screams. Roxas pulls out a grenade.

"Right." With that, he throws it.

_BOOOM!!!_

".. YOU SUCK!" Axel screams, covering his chest. Uh… her chest.

"…. Hey Axel. Remember when I got turned into _ROXANNE_?" Roxas questions. Axel's eyes widen.

"I said I was sorry. I'm really, REALLY sorry, Roxas!" Axel pleads.

"And you grabbed my chest? Well… It's payback time, BITCH!" Roxas yells, whipping out his Keyblades.

"GAAAAAAH!!!" Axel runs from the very small blonde boy with a grudge.

"… He is NOW called Alexis! Everyone call him that when Roxas is done killing him." Forbidden says. Everyone nods. Natasha takes the Lexicon and hands it to Demyx.

"Hide it, Dem Dem." Forbidden requests.

"Okie-dokie!" Demyx hides it.

"Wow… Big brother really can hold a grudge." Xion says as she watches Roxas chase Axel up a tree. She adjusts her Mickey Mouse cap as she plays with a keychain she'd gotten in Disneyland a few chapters back.

"Oh yeah, on that note… NEVER mess with a blonde's Cocoa Puffs. That was NOT cool." Forbidden shudders and then goes on with the prank.

"Anyone notice that Forbidden's basically taken over as host?" Namine asks. Forbidden nods.

"I'll give this position back to Alexis when she gets back." She says, turning to Demyx.

"well?"

"Uh…. David Bowie… YEAH! I love that guy!" Demyx says eagerly.

"You have no idea who that is, do you?" Katy questions.

"Not a clue."

"While we're waiting for that…. ROXAS! .. Oh right… He's getting vengeance… XION!" Xion nods.

"Yessir?"

"Go kill Marly and Ice Man!" Forbidden commands.

"YES MA'AM!!" She runs off with Zexion and Demyx being her backups.

**Marluxia's Greenhouse**

"……" Marluxia looks around, trembling.

"No…. There's no one here, Marluxia! You're not crazy… They're ALL gone…" He says to himself, rubbing his hands together as he picks up a trowel.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAARLUUUUXIIAAAA!!" He hears a loud squeal.

"OH SHIT!!" Marluxia runs for it.

"Wow. That was fast." Xion comments.

**Vexen's Laboratory**

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME YOU LITTLE BRATS!!" Vexen snarls as one of his experiments tangle up the girls in its clutches.

"… Let's see how YOU like it… Interesting subject matter." Vexen laughs one of his maniacal laughs, the kind that would have made a baby cry out of sheer terror.

**Studio**

"Forbidden?" Forbidden's in a coma of terror as Natasha and some of the other interns poke at her with various objects.

"Oh well! I'm host again." Axel/Alexis says, with a grin.

"… Axel, where's Roxas?" Xion asks.

"uh…."

_Meanwhile…_

"Haha!" a boy laughs at Roxas.

"Shut your ass up, Nelson!" He snarls down to him.

"You can't swear, this is public television!" the boy says in shock.

"FUCK YOUR MAMA!"

**Studio**

"No idea." Alexis (Axel) says innocently.

"…. What about the next one?" Namine asks. Alexis grins.

"Oh… I got this one… Since I look EXACTLY like my twin sister…. This should be fun." Axel vanishes.

**Living Room That Never Was**

"Oh Saix puppy!" A highish voice says sweetly. Saix flinches, he KNEW that voice!

"Miss me?" Alexis who was Axel's sister (Really it's Axel, but Saix doesn't know that) grins at him.

"A-Alexis?! What are _YOU _doing here?!" Saix screams. Besides his overwhelming phobia of small Mexican originated dogs from the state of Chihuahua, there was only one other thing he feared… Axel's baby sister.

"… So… got my munny?" Alexis asks sweetly.

"I-I-I…. I'll give it to you on Tuesday!" Saix whimpers.

"Today IS Tuesday!" Alexis says, giving an evil smirk to Saix.

"B-but it's Sund-Sunday-" Saix tries to correct her. Alexis pulls out a small lead pipe.

"I am NOT asking TWICE." She says, running her finger gently down the length of the pipe. Saix turns pale.

"Time's up…. Puppy."

**Studio**

"OH. MY. GAWD." Forbidden says as Axel comes back. He had left Saix tied up outside on a leash and dog collar with a small sign saying that he was a 'bad puppy'.

"What? My sister ACTUALLY acts like that." Axel says, dropping the bloody pipe at his feet.

"Your sis is messed up." Katy comments, going back to the ongoing poker game between the interns.

"So uh… Next review, Natasha." Natasha gets it and reads it out loud.

**Aqua StormXIV**

**first off, get Xion back there before she blows something up at Disney. **

**or just totally drives someone other than Vexen insane. **

**and inject her with that sugar stuff that made Roxas crazy! **

**then let her loose on Lexaeus and Marluxia, if he's still in one piece.**

**are you guys taking requests to prank Terra, Ven, or Aqua at all? **

**if you are...Terra and Aqua- push them into a room and make it impossible for them to get out. hide a camera and see what happens over the course of an hour.**

**later, handcuff Terra to Xemnas. let the results progress from there. **

**Ventus - hm... a tough one. fill his bedroom with water and a whole bunch of squid. **

**if you're not doing anything to those three, then... steal all of Xemnas's underwear and run it up a flagpole. do the same to Vexen's. and switch Luxord's rum with diet coke or something. drop a bomb down Xemnas's toilet.i don't like Xemnas. take free range on him, PLEASE! anyway, the chapter was pretty funny!**

"Done, and done." Forbidden comments.

"I didn't drive anyone crazy…. Except that guy in the Pluto costume, he got mad at me when I tackled him and knocked the head off." Xion says grumpily.

"Sugar? Xion? NOOO!" Everyone screams in horror. Forbidden grins.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Axel screams. Forbidden injects Xion with the sugar. Xion's eye dilate like crazy and she runs off, screaming her head off.

"What monster have you unleashed onto this world THIS time?" Axel sighs.

"You know… You're taking this whole girl thing pretty well." Zexion comments.

"CHANGE ME BACK!!"

_Meanwhile…_

"HIYAICEMANHIYAMARLY!!! WHAT'SUP?!" Xion screams as she runs around crazily on the walls of the living room.

"What the hell have YOU been smoking?" Marluxia asks, watching the hyper as hell Xion leap from wall to wall with ease.

"DON'TPANIC!IT'S ORGANIC!!! ILOVESUGAR!! IWANNATRYSOMECOFFEENEXT!!! COFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEE!!!" Xion howls as smoke begins to emerge from the bottom of her boots.

"I think I'm going mad." Vexen sighs, holding his head.

"AWWWW!!! POORVEXY!!! I'LLHELPYA!! THENYOUWON'TBEAGRUMPYMONKEY'SUNCLE!!!" Xion jabbers.

"… Grumpy monkey's uncle?" Marluxia repeats.

"YEAH! HE'SAGRUMPYLITTLESNOWMANMONKEY'SUNCLEWITHLOTSOFBLONDEYHAIR!!" Xion says, speaking rapidly.

**Studio**

"Shit man, let's give her some coffee next." Forbidden suggests.

"No. She ACTUALLY went back in time when she tried some of Roxas's mocha." Axel warns. While fighting viciously with Zexion, he had gotten the antidote and was back to his normal pyro self.

"Oh yeah… Axel, I'll be killing you for last chapter. Got it memorized?" Forbidden warns.

"… Thanks Ace. I'll be sure to come after you." Axel snarls.

"I said ANY character that comes out in the Kingdom Hearts series. This includes the prequel guys." Forbidden says.

"I'll take this one." Roxas leaves.

"When did he come back?"

**Plot Hole Land**

"Great, Ventus! Now look where we are!" Terra snarls.

"What? This place looks nice! There's a spa… a theme park… and look! An all-you-can- eat buffet!" Ventus says, trying to be positive.

"Well, you can work on being emo as WE go and relax." Aqua says to Terra.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! We're supposed to… hey, who the hell are you?" Terra says as a boy who looked EXACTLY like Ventus walks up to them.

"THIS IS FOR STEALING MY FACE, JERK!" Roxas screams as he throws Ventus into a pit filled with squid.

"… HEEELP!! I CAN'T SWIM!!!" Ventus gasps out.

"Ventus, stand up." Aqua tells him. Ventus does so.

"… Oh!" Ventus smiles embarrassed.

"AND YOU TWO!" Roxas snaps his fingers and Xenmas appears.

"…. T-Terra?" Xemnas says nervously as Terra recognizes him.

"YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Terra howls as he attacks Xemnas. In the confusion, Roxas slips on some handcuffs on the battling duo and locks all three of them into a room.

"I don't want to see what happens… so bye!" Roxas leaves.

"HEY! GET ME OUTTA HERE! … Oh right." Ventus flies out and starts looking for his friends.

**Studio**

"… Not gonna ask." Axel says.

"I have issues." Roxas admits.

" 'ISSUES' doesn't cut it." Demyx says as he ties Xion down to the table as she continuously spasms in her sugar high.

"… I believe I have some issues of my own I have to deal with…. Vexen should learn how to reorganize things he borrows." Zexion leaves.

**Outside At The Flag Pole That Never Was**

"…. My god, he should invent some cleanser or something." Zexion says as he finishes flying the many pairs of boxers.

"OH MY GOD." Larxene starts laughing her butt off at the sight of Xemnas's heart boxers paired up with Vexen's Frosty The Snowman ones.

**Studio**

"You guys have the weirdest taste in chonies." Forbidden comments.

"Yup…. We don't have the time to buy new ones, so we just wear the ones Namine got us as a joke." Axel shrugs.

**Xemnas's Bathroom**

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

**Studio**

"No explanations, please." Zexion says.

"We'll PWN Xemnas next time, kay? He's having enough problems…" Axel says, watching the BBS cam as Xemnas is being strangled by Terra.

"Next one."

**Furryfur **

**I haven't reviewed in a long time... Oh well...**

**Axel : Go swimming. I want to see what happens**

**Demyx :...-Stares-**

**Roxas: Dye your hair pink and steal Marluxia's scythe**

**Zexion :...-Stares-**

**Xion: If you found out your entire life is a video game, how would react?**

**Meow.**

"… Meow to you too!" Xion laughs.

"… Oh my god, this is gonna hurt." Axel groans. Demyx conjures up a pool and waits eagerly.

"……At my funeral… I want Furryfur to NOT come. Xion, Roxas, you can have my stuff." Axel sighs as he jumps in fully clothed.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_

"Wow." Axel's on the chandelier unconscious as the water in the pool sizzles as it evaporates instantly.

"That was kinda cool!" Demyx says, grinning.

"…." Roxas touches his now pink hair and groans.

"… Too easy." Roxas leaves to go get the scythe. Wiseman whistles innocently as he pulls out the Graceful Dahlia from underneath his chair. He grins.

"… Why is FurryFur staring?" Zexion asks. Demyx shrugs.

"Just smile and wave." They do so.

"Of COURSE my life isn't a video game! Silly!" Xion says, shaking her head.

"…. Xion, play this." Forbidden hands her a DSLite.

"… Okay?" Xion starts playing.

_One Hour Later_

"…. MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!! A HORRIBLE EVIL MESSED UP FUCKED UP AS HELL FREAKIN' LIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Xion sobs, bursting into tears.

"Thank you FurryFur and Forbidden for _OFFICIALLY _messing Xion up." Axel sighs as he tries to get her down from the ceiling.

"Stay tuned folks!" Namine says cheerfully as he continues to draw.

"…. NOW can I have my Lexicon?!" Zexion demands.

"NO, Limehead! CAUSE MY LIFE IS ALL A LIEEE!!" Xion wails.

"Bye guys! I'm gonna go look for a butterfly net big enough to catch a 6 foot squirrel, I mean, hedgehog." Forbidden says, throwing stuff randomly from the pranks cupboard.

"Forgive us… as we go find some more suck-…. Victims. Bye!" Axel says as the camera fades to black.


	17. Only Eight More!

**kh-kichi13**** 2010-04-25 . chapter 16 **

**I got a challenge for Roxie and Axel again...hehehehe...and a few dares**

**First Order of Business: Mini-mes of the whole cast! (Including Forbidden and the interns) And yes they are armed with, but are not limited too, its original's weapon, bazookas, pistols, water guns, bananas, books, and...turkeys. I wanna see what you all do with them! Enjoy! **

**Axel & Roxas: Prank Reno with...*gets out list* random hobo in a bikini, random hobo in a freaky clown suit, Axel in his Alexis form (loved that and sorry Axel XD), some rope, a box full of random mini-me's, time bombs, and Sora thinking Reno killed Kairi.**

** Oh and a poster of a random banana. **

**Riku: I want Demyx to keep following him around for an hour invisible and when in public whack him with a flashlight saying, "Go into ze light!" **

**And finally Xigbar: Since I'm ticked I can't defeat you in KH2 on Standard Mode, I'm gonna release Chucky and a Demonic Furby into your room...and lock you in it. :)Bye byes for now! Oh and...Xion. The cake is lie not your life just the cake...and the game. **

"YAAAAY!! CHALLENGE!!" Forbidden cheers, throwing up confetti.

"… Wait, mini- me's? That'll be fun." Namine says nervously. Forbidden immediately starts working on them.

"It's ALL a lie!!!" Xion wails, going to the emo corner. She shoves Zexion out of it and starts listening to random punk bands on his MP3.

"Axel, Roxas, you two are up." Wiseman says, handing them the items. They nod and grin.

"I just want to say this… YOU ROCK, KH-KICHI!!" They vanish, Axel carrying the box of items from the prank, Roxas with his trusty camera in hand.

"…. Namine, Natasha, you guys know what to do." Forbidden says, sitting back and going back to her video game. The two mentioned run off and start the cloning processes.

**Radiant Gardens**

"Shh! Roxas, move it!" Axel whispers.

"But-"

"I am NOT turning into Alexis again! NOW DRINK!" Axel demands, holding out the potion.

"But… the consequences! Forbidden or one of the other interns might kill you!" Roxas protests.

"… They're teenagers. What the fuck ca-" Axel freezes as he feels the cold steel of a blade at his throat.

"…. Axel, there's someone holding a knife at you." Roxas says slowly, as he picks up a random baseball bat that had happened to be lying around conveniently.

"I know, Roxas…. I CAN _FEEL_ THE KNIFE!!" Axel yells, as Roxas slams the baseball bat in a homerun swing at the attacker. The attacker runs for it, leaving behind a curious smell of peanut butter.

"…. The fuck?" Roxas says, putting down the now slightly bloody bat.

"I smellz the cows eatin' the bacon, mama! I'm a comin' to dah monkey barz!" Axel slurs, his eyes unfocused from his newly gotten concussion. Roxas shrugs and then quickly finds two hobos who was willing to put on the swimsuit and clown suit for a fee and a bottle of liquor each.

"Ugh… I feel like a fifteen year old just smacked me in the head with a Louisville Slugger…. Wait." Axel says, snapping out of it. He looks confused down at the bat and then at Roxas who had just trotted back.

"Prank ready!" Roxas says innocently as he helps Axel up and they run off to do the prank.

**Reno's Place**

"…." Reno looks up from the computer where he'd been browsing through a website that someone had sent him with a warning to watch out.

"… Aw, hell." Reno gets up and picks up his Electro-Mag Rod from under his bed. He grips it tightly.

_Tap, tap._

Reno whips around, there was OHMY GOD A-!!…. Banana. Reno opens the window and pulls in the poster. He glances at it briefly and crumbles it up.

"Fuckin' kids." Reno sighs, and throws the poster out the window. He turns back to his computer when he feels something hit him in the back of the head. He turns around quickly, and it was…. A paper ball.

"No way." He picks it up and unscrambles it. A banana poster.

"… That is some spooky shit." Reno says, staring at the colorful cartoon banana doing a conga line with ten other pieces of similar fruits.

"HOLA CONGA!!!" A loud voice screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Reno screams, staring in horror at the 50 something year old man prancing around in a floral and EXTREMELY skimpy thong bikini.

"… I think my soul just died." Reno says, his eyes wide as he tries to look away but couldn't.

"CONGA BITCH!" The man grabs him and spins him around in a dizzying circle as another man, mercifully clad in a clown suit for some bizarre reason, pops out of the closet and starts doing the can-can with the bikini man and the unwilling Reno.

"Yo, big bro." A female voice says, chuckling evilly.

"… Lexis?" Reno says in shock. HOW MUCH MORE SHOCK COULD HE TAKE?!

"Nope… I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The extremely curvy female says, giving her/his older brother a big wink.

"Oh shit… you came out of the close-" Reno keels over in a dead faint.

"Wow, we're mean." Roxas says, popping up from Reno's trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Yup… Why'd he think I came out of the closet?" Axel says, taking the antidote to the femaleness potion.

"… I wonderz whys." The clown suit hobo says, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm…. Go back to bein' a girly, boy. You're betterz like dat." The bikini hobo says, grinning pervertedly.

"EW, leave." Axel says in horror as he throws the perverted pair out the window.

"DAMN YOU RENO!!" A tiny pink-bowed clad puppy snarls as it leaps from a basket that was on Reno's desk and bites him viciously on the arm, drawing blood as it then urinates on him and scurries off.

"… OH MY GAWD!!" Axel and Roxas crack up laughing, never thinking that they'd see the day when THAT happened. They leave, still laughing.

"Hey didn't we for-" Roxas starts asking Axel when they hear:

BOOOOOOOOMM!!!

They glance back at the giant inferno behind them as piles of ropes rain down from the heavens toward them.

"I won't tell if you won't." Axel tells Roxas. Roxas nods.

"Yup." Roxas agrees as they run from the wailing sirens of the Radiant Gardens Fire Department.

**Studio**

"……." Namine shakes her head, obviously disappointed in the pair."Reno started it!" Axel defends himself."Take me along next time you pyromaniac his house!" Forbidden suggests happily.

"Sure." Axel says, nodding.

"Hey, why is … GET BACK HERE!!" Another Forbidden tackles the slightly smaller one and drags her off to duct tape the littler girl into a chair.

"NOOOO!!! WHHYYY?! PORQUE?! POQUAI?!?!?!" The mini-Biddy screams as the real Katy and Wiseman wheel her off.

"… It worked?" Axel asks as he watches a miniature version of him smack a mini-Demyx in the head with what looked like a frozen turkey.

"Yup." Forbidden says, wrestling down a Natasha clone done from a desk and putting her in the corner pen that they'd rigged up, Rugrats style.

"… Do they REALLY think this is gonna hold us?!" The Lance mini says to Mini-Wise and Biddy. They all grin viciously as they innocently whistle as the Mini-Roxas hands them a screwdriver. They all run off the moment that the others had their backs turned, slipping into the air conditioning system, cackling with laughter as they went off to do evil deeds.

"Did I mention that I might have made them super evil?" Forbidden says nervously, grabbing the Axel mini and handing him to Namine.

"You're cute." The Mini Axel says to her.

"Thank you." Namine tells him.

"Got a boyfriend? I'M available." The mini winks at her as the real Axel looks on in embarrassment.

"Demyx, you're on." Roxas snarls through his teeth as he tries to keep from pummeling the 5 or so year old.

"OOOKAY!!" Demyx vanishes.

"This outta be good." Katy says, grabbing up a chair and waiting for the show to start.

**Destiny Islands**"…" Riku glances down at himself, in particular at his tiny gray paws. He was still a kitten. He sighs, cursing fate for whatever monster made him like this.

"Stupid… Kairi." He snarls adorably as he bats at the fluffy pink ribbons tied neatly around his ears. Apparently, Kairi had no idea he was MALE.

"Gooo into zee liiiiight…" A husky voice whispers to him as a bright circle of light surrounds the tiny Riku-kitten. Naturally, as his instincts took over, Riku did the most reasonable thing: he chased the circle.

"Hehe, this is kinda fun!!" Demyx says, hiding under a cloak of invisibility that was TOTALLY not stolen from Harry Potter. He swerves the flashlight around, making Riku chase the tiny light as the kitten part of him purred in pleasure at trying to get to the mysterious light. After a few minutes, Demyx gently smacks Riku with the flashlight.

"GOO INTO ZEE LIGHT!!" Demyx commands, shining the light into Riku kitten's very sensitive eyes. The cat retaliates, by attacking the naïve Nobody by clawing up his face.

ONE HOUR LATER

**Studio **

"Pfft." Everyone tries not to laugh as Demyx comes back looking as if he'd just been in a fight with a cactus. … And lost.

"SHUT UP!!" Demyx cries, collapsing onto one of the couches and covering his face with his hand.

"Do you want the emo corner?" Xion asks nicely. Demyx nods and goes to sit down there.

"Thank you Xion." Demyx says as he settles into read some comics.

"TO XIGBAR'S ROOM!" Roxas commands as he runs off with a screaming and cursing box under his arm.

"… Xigbar stole his Cocoa Puffs again, didn't he?" Xion asks. Axel nods, shrugging.

**Xigbar's Room**

"Bitch, this is for MY Cocoa Puffs!" Roxas snarls as he opens the box and throws its occupants onto Xigbar's bed. He runs for it, locking the door behind

TEN MINUTES LATER

"…. Man, I need to catch some shut-eye…" Xigbar sighs as he opens the door. A small stitched up doll with red frazzled hair and a black & white little thing glare viciously at him.

"Not in the mood." Xigbar shoots them both through the head and throws them out into the hall as he goes to his nap.

**Studio**

"WOW."

**IMOUTO-CHAN13**

**TIME TO Review! (and prank some innocent/not so incept souls)**

**Xemnas: replace his aspirin with sugar pills then put that sugar stuff in Saix and send him out on a rampage (I hope Mansex's headache NEVER goes away)**

**Zexion: m limes *Jumps on Zexy then starts to eat his hair* I LOVE~ LIMES!! *licks Zexys now bald head***

**Reno (this ones for you Axel): tie him up dye his hair rainbow then throw him into a pit of fire and then let Axel do what ever he wants to his bro... ok not anything... you cant kill him... sorry Axel**

**Namine: here's a plate of cookies! its ok Roxas still loves you *glomps***

**Last oneVexen: first let out all of Vexen's umm clones of other people and let them run around NEXT put him in a room filled with his worst fears then BURN! him hair off and put a REAL "I love Marly" Tat on his and heres 6 cakes for you all to share! =D oh and here's someone who can fix Roxas`s problems...**

"Oooh, cake!" Everyone takes a slice.

"This works, my problems are solved." Roxas says to the camera as he happily takes a bite of the chocolate double fudge super chocolaty explosion cake.

"My head is NOT food!" Zexion shakes off the reviewer and sighs as he strokes his still green hair.

"Ooh, cookies! Thank you, very much!" Namine helps herself.

"First is Reno?" Axel chuckles evilly as he gets up and brushes the crumbs off his jacket.

"…" Forbidden shakes her head and gives him the hair dye.

"thank you. Watch my cake." Axel vanishes.

"… You snooze, you lose, bitch!" Forbidden helps herself to the abandoned red velvet cake.

**Radiant Gardens**

"….." Reno watches as the firefighters put out his house and sighs.

"…How can today get ANY worse?!" He groans.

"Hiya big bro!" Axel greets him. Reno glances at him, and gets up.

"You did this." Reno snarls, pointing to the fiery inferno that had once been his home.

"You're nuts, bro." Axel grabs him and shoves him through a Dark Corridor to the Castle. After a few minutes of dying Reno's prized red hair a variety of colors that had no natural right to be on a human's head, he throws the unconscious red head (rainbow head now) into a burning pit and cranks up the bad Disney Channel singers. Reno screams in agony as the musically slaughter known as Miley Cryus serenades him about being a fly.

**Studio**

"…. You messed up piece of pyromaniac shit!" Roxas says, shocked. Forbidden nods, causing the coffee table she was hiding under to tremble violently.

"Demyx, let's handle this." Xion says, standing up with a malicious grin.

"Uh oh, how much sugar did she have?" Lance says nervously.

"…." KeybladeNinja7 points to the cakes.

"….Well, that's not good." Axel comments. Each of the cakes had a Xion shaped bite mark in them. And trust me, that's a big bite.

Meanwhile..

"SAIX CALM DOWN!!" Xemnas screams, holding his aching head as Saix runs along crazily on the walls.

"ARF ARF ARF!!! BOW WOW!!!" The sugar high VII yells, laughing manically.

"I always knew he was a dog." Lexaeus says softly, a slight grin on his face as he chuckles to himself.

**Vexen's Laboratory **

"… Honestly, this place has gone utterly MAD!" Vexen mutters darkly to himself as he takes notes on the various test tubes on the table. VenJu (Vexen's cat, it's a long story which was explained in Day At The Castle) mews nervously as he hears something scurrying around in the air vents.

"Not now, little one! Daddy's working." The distraught researcher says to the cat.

"…." Haru leaves the room in disgust.

"Dude, how mean!" Demyx whispers angrily as Xion and him dangle from the ceiling on suction cups stolen/borrowed from the prank closet.

"… This is for my buddy, you jerky blonde scientist!" Xion says, an evil gleam in her normally cheerful and perky blue eyes. They both brace themselves.

"UNLEASH HEEEEELL!!!" Xion shrieks, laughing manically.

"No. XIV?!" Vexen says in shock as Demyx pulls on the string that lead to the door knob of the room that had all the clones that Vexen had ever created with several exceptions.

"Dude, we're out! SWEET!" A cheerful voice says, as a boy with dark blueish-black hair pops out of the room.

"No… Not number 3!!" Vexen shrieks in horror as several more, including several dozen Vexen clones, emerge joyfully to the open lab.

"DUDE! PAYBACK!!" They snarl and attack the helpless Vexen. After beating him to a bloody pulp, which won't be shown in this fanfic cause it's rated T, they run off to spread more chaos and possibly to get a quality damn coffee for once.

"My… ribs… cranium… femur… fibula…. humerus… and any other bone in my body…" Vexen moans, holding his broken nose with one hand and the shattered remains of his finger with the other.

"….. I think we did enough." Xion says, looking horrified. Demyx nods.

"Not quite!" the Mini Biddy runs in, rapidly tattoos a simple curly scripted phrase on the ice man's neck, and throws him into a pit of fire and dancing snowmen who began singing:

"Froooosty the snooow man!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Vexen screams, as completely helpless, the snowmen begin to get closer.

And closer.

And closer…..

"… Oh my god, I feel sorry for him." Xion says, looking worryingly down to where the snowmen were viciously tearing Vexen to shreds.

"I don't! Tootles!" The little girl vanishes in a puff of smoke, whereas the two Nobodies shrug and leave.

**Studio**

"…. Chip offa the old block!" Forbidden says proudly, taping the scene and putting it on her MP3 for future enjoyment.

"…. Guys, I think we should get the mini's out of here… before Xemnas-" Xion starts to say when a loud scream was heard throughout the Castle.

"AAXXXXEEEEEEELL!!!"

"Dude, what did I do?!" Axel demands angrily.

"…. Something tells me Katy and Lance and possibly Wiseman found Xemnas." Namine says, looking nervous.

**Neko Ninja Hezza**

**Okay my : Go terrorize Ven Terra and Aqua some more. Xion some more sugar and and Axel set Xemnas on fire. **

"Nice, it's short." Axel says. Roxas gets a curious expression on his face.

"Does it say HOW?" He asks innocently.

"Nope. See? Totally blank on that." Demyx hands him the review. After rereading it, Roxas runs into a portal, laughing manically at the chance of beating the hell out of Ventus and Terra.

**Plot-Hole Land: Gotnothin' Beach**

"that was weird… when that little kid attacked us." Terra says, lying lazily in the sun with his sunglasses on.

"Yeah! And he looked JUST like me too!" Ventus says, looking up from his sand castle. Yes, it was childish, but he wanted to try to make the Land of Departure out of sand to get the 50 buck prize in the contest being held.

"It was… spooky." Aqua says, yawning sleepily under the umbrella. They all randomly decided to go to the beach. Ventus nods, piling on more sand onto the tower part of the Castle…

"Almost… per-" Terra flinches wildly, flinging himself onto the sand, screaming and grabbing at his dark gold swimming shorts.

"WHOA!! TERRA?!" The two try to help him, but he just keeps screaming… in laughter.

"Pfft." Roxas chuckles under the heavy cloak that Demyx lent him as Terra fights to get the crab out of his shorts.

"NEVER in all of me life! Deh IDEA!" The tiny red crab grumbles as it leaps from the shorts and runs back into the ocean and dives back in, cursing in a heavy accent.

"…. Where have I seen that crab before?" Ventus says as Terra still grabs at his shorts before tearing them off to check his boxers. Aqua raises an eyebrow and shakes her head in embarrassment for her oblivious friend.

"Put some clothes on, you freak!" A concerned parent snarls, covering his children's eyes and taking them away.

"Huh? … What's he-" Terra notices just how much clothes he had on and flushes a deep red.

"Nice." Roxas says to himself, grinning. He then decides to get Ventus. Carefully, he sneaks up behind the innocent blonde.

"Veeentus…" Roxas whispers quietly.

"Huh? You say something Terra?" Ventus asks.

"No." Terra retorts immediately, rolling his eyes.

"… Aqua?" Aqua shakes her head.

"It's meeee, Venny. It's Vanitias." Roxas says in a harsh rasp.

"OH MY GOD!!" Ventus screams, whipping out his Keyblade.

"Huh? OWW!" Terra falls over as the panicked Ventus slams the Keyblade into his head, causing a torrent of blood to flow from his now broken nose.

"VENTUS!!" Aqua snarls, rapidly dodging the attack.

"You missed, bitch." Roxas says, keeping close to Ventus and managing to not be hit.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ventus demands, not looking the least bit intimidating in rubber duckie swim shorts.

"Everywhere…. BEHIND YOU!!!" Roxas grabs at Ventus's shoulder, causing him to scream bloody murder and passing out in a dead faint.

"…… Hey!" Aqua says as she spots Roxas's shadow.

"Sorry, they made me!" Roxas says, taking off the cloak. He nods slightly to Aqua and grins.

"Huh?" Aqua blinks in surprise.

"I don't hit girls." Roxas vanishes.

"My… FUGGIN' NOBSE!!" Terra tackles the now conscious Ventus, slamming a fist into Ventus's nose, causing a loud shattering SNAP.

**Studio**

"You don't hit girls? WHAT ABOUT XION?!" Zexion demands.

"YEAH! What about Xion!?" Xion says angrily.

"She doesn't count." Roxas says smugly, turning to the next prank.

**KiNgDoMhEaRtSyAoI**

**omg lets see... prank larxene again but u have to do it axel... right b4 she wakes up go in her room, take off everything except ur boxers and climb in bed with her and make her lay on ur chest... PLEEZE IT'LL BE HELLA FUNNY! **

"…. Not… commenting… on….name…" Forbidden struggles, turning blue from the effort. Axel points to a soundproof room where Forbidden shuts the door and immediately screams to relieve the stress.

".. All better!" She sits back down.

"Great… a pervy prank. You know, it's things like these that makes everyone think I like Larxene. She's a bitch, she hurts children, and she's a sadist. Who would like that?" Axel says.

"Cool it, Wise. You'll get your turn." Forbidden whispers.

"Well, here I go. If I get my balls ripped off and put on a silver platter, we know who to track down." Axel vanishes.

"Ewww, that was graphic." Xion says, a grossed out look on her face.

**Larxene's Room**

"…" Axel just lies down on the bed and waits.

"… I'm gonna kill him!" Larxene snarls as she walks into her room and yanks a book off the shelf. She didn't even notice Axel in her rage. After scribbling something down in the blank pages and replacing the book back on the shelf, she runs off. Axel gets up and gets the book.

"Well, well, well!" He grins evilly. It was Larxene's diary.

"… I'm sure no one will notice that I have this." Axel slips into his pocket for future blackmail and flees before the aptly named Savage Nymph came back.

**Studio**

"How'd it go?" Natasha asks.

"Total failure…. Except for this." Axel holds up his prize.

"YOU PERVERT! … Let me see!" The interns grab at the book and immediately start laughing their asses off at Larxene's every dark secret including the fact that she was deathly afraid of thunder storms of all things.

**Furryfur**

**Meh dares that you most likely wont do. XD**

**Zexion: Stuff him in a room full of pink while someone next to him is burning books. And he cant do anything about it. :P **

**If he can stay there for an hour he wins, A TRIP TO BOOK WORLD! Full of books, Book shaped ride, book shaped food, and smart people. Did I mention books?**

**Demyx: O. O Hi.**

**YOU ROCKS! Too bad you died. I give you this reality golden book changing thingy! Do what you want with it, Like world peace, or killing saix then reviving him lots of times, **

**Axel : Commit your undying love to Larxene? hehehe I like that pairing. Yes yes, I do. **

**-Hisses-The author: DO YOU HATE ME?! HUH?! Its like your never speak to me anymore! -Throws Vexen at you- PAYBACK! **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Forbidden runs for it, screaming bloody fuckin' murder and sprinting for all she was worth.

"… Nice, FurryFur!" Axel gives him a thumbs up.

"Hiya! Wanna hang out?" Demyx says cheerfully.

"No fraternizing with the reviewers, IX!" Zexion tells him, twitching horridly at the very IDEA of burning books within a million miles of his presence.

"But… it's BOOK world! The land of books… book rides, book FOOD… You'll give me some, right?" Xion says, feeling instantaneously cheered up with her new present. She grins and scribbles something in it. Instantly, Axel's hair turns a bright fuchsia color.

"Hahaha, you had to give her a BOOK that changes shit… thanks." Axel snarls, touching his hair angrily.

"Alright, Zexion. You're up." Natasha takes the lexicon away (so he wouldn't kill himself with it) and leads Zexion into a room with a large room that had a very nice burning bonfire in it. Wiseman throws in a dictionary and waits.

"…. I have like 30 of those." Zexion says haughtily, trembling slightly. Natasha leads him to the chair where she and Katy rapidly strap him down.

"Hehehe, then how about a copy of Dante's Inferno?" Lance throws it into the fire.

"YOU MONSTER!" Zexion snarls, struggling viciously to try to save one of his favorite books.

"Oh, I think we pissed him off. How 'bout this? … Uh, Charlotte's Web? Whatever." Katy nonchalantly tosses it onto the rising flames.

"NOOOO!!! WILBUUURR!!!" Zexion sobs, tears trickling down his face.

"Trust me; we got PLENTY." Exyles says, a vicious grin plain on her face as she holds up a priceless copy of Romeo and Juliet by the master poet Shakespeare himself.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Zexion pleads. She tosses it into the fire.

"YOU WOULD!!" Zexion screams, his face turning pale.

"And how long has it been?" Axel asks, watching gleefully. Xion checks her Mickey Mouse watch.

"3 minutes."

"Oooh, I need popcorn for this." Axel says, immediately popping it in his hands.

"Ahem. Your prank, Axel." KeybladeNinja7 says. He points to the door.

"Fine… Xion! Tape my show!" Axel runs off.

".. YOU'RE SICK IN THE HEAD!" she yells at him.

**Living Room That Never Was**

"WHICH ONE OF YOU WENT IN MY ROOM?!" Larxene snarls, electricity sparking around her crazily.

"N-No one, Larxene!" Marluxia says, trying to calm her down.

"FUCK YOU FLOWER BOY! WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!" She screams.

"Ahem, Larxene?" Axel says innocently.

"WHAT?!" She growls at him.

"Love ya!" Axel kisses her on the cheek and runs for his life.

"…. OH MY GOD, WHERE'S A CAMERA WHEN YOU NEED ONE?!" Xigbar howls, laughing and holding his stomach from the intense laughter.

"…." Larxene raises one hand to her cheek and flushes a bright red.

"Lar-"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIIM!!!" Larxene snarls, her face red from anger as she chases down the now going to be mutilated pyro.

**Studio**

"…… I'm gonna die!!" Axel wails, hiding under a couch.

"NOOOOO!!! LEAVE THE ODYSSEY ALONE!!" Zexion screams in agony.

"Too late!" They chuck into the flames.

"Well, it's been about half an hour… he's doing pretty well." Demyx comments, strumming his sitar to the Sora theme song. He was bored.

"Everyone, I think it's time for Forbidden's note to be read!" Natasha gives it to Axel.

"Ahem!

'Dear everyone,

I wrote this in case someone threw Vexen at me.' " He begins.

"Wow. It's like she KNEW!" Demyx says, amazed.

" 'Next chapter is MY chapter.

You got that?

I say the pranks, and I say the recipients.

VEXEN IS SOOO GOING DOWN!! :D

We're also doing a special for the final chapter, which is a Prank The Superior Special! So, send pranks for that my loyal reviewers and not the next chapter!

From the Authoress

PS: Also, choose between Roxas, Xion, and Demyx for the host(ess) of the Q&A fic I'll be doing this summer. Thanks!'

"Oooh! … That can't be good.." Axel says nervously as he laughs.

"Til next time folks!" The cast waves good bye.


	18. Forbidden's Pranks

**Forbidden's Pranks:**

**Hello again, reviewers and cast!**

**This is Forbidden (no duh) and since I'm still running for my life, I managed to text this to Axel while running.**

**I'm that awesome.**

**Since there's a lot of people in the Kingdom Hearts series (not including Disney) that we HAVEN'T pranked much, my special will be all about them!**

**Plus Vexen, Axel, Roxas, Xigbar, and Saix from the Organization.**

**Cause I hate you guys except Roxas, Xiggy and maybe Axel.**

**Enjoy! Thank you AceTrainer9642 for helping me make up my mind. I owe ya one, buddy.**

**Xigbar : Hmm… Drinking contest between him and Axel! First to pass out gets a new haircut! **

**Thank GPerson for this one. **

**Vexen: …… Well, due to my deepest hatred of this fucker… (pardon my French)**

**Step One: Blow up his lab, repeatedly. Be creative.**

**Step Two: Sic Haru and Xion on his scrawny white ass and make sure they get him lost in Atlantica.**

**Step Three: Electrocute the SHIIIIT outta of him. **

**Step Four: When he wakes up in his bed and thinks it's a dream, have Axel in a Jason-like hockey mask be standing over his bed with a bloody chakram in each hand. Axel, you know what to do now. Eliminate all traitors. Like in CO.**

**Step Five: Xion, you get some more of that sugary stuff from a few chapters back and drive this guy nuts. Then call the police telling them that he ate a baby or something.**

**Okay, done with the Vexen pranks…. For now.**

**Zexion: ( I know he's not on the list, I just want to do this one)**

**Zexion, I think that you've been through enough. Have a coupon to Border's and Hot Topic. HA! I lied!**

**Everyone, call him Sexy Zexy for the rest of the show.**

**Saix:…. I hate you Saix. NO ONE messes with Roxas and Xion like that! EXCEPT **_**ME**_**!Step One: Shave him.**

**Step Two: Tar and feather him.**

**Step Three: Xion, get revenge for how crappy he's treated you. Go nuts.**

**Axel: Why hello, Axel the Asshole. I got some VERY nice pranks in store for YOU, my pyro friend.**

**Step One: Have everyone (EEEEEVERYONE) who has a grudge with Axel have at him. Free range.**

**Step Two: Hand over the Eternal Flames. Wiseman, you have my full permission to destroy and/or do whatever you like with them. That's a present from me to you, buddy.**

**Step Three: Paint his head blue, force him back into the Barney suit, throw him into the demon Teletubbie universe from ****Kingdom Hearts in France ****and let them maul him.**

**Step Four: Rinse, wash, and repeat guys.**

**Demyx (oh come on, I have to do this one): Hi Demyx! Have a new sitar pick. It has bubbles on it! (ROXAS SHAVE HIS HEAD WHEN HE'S DISTRACTED, DON'T READ THIS OUT LOUD!) **

**Roxas: Hey, Emo boy numero two! Drink this, I'm not being mean. Axel, the coffee is included in the envelope that I put this in. **

**Xion: HI HI! Well, have some coffee. **

***leans in closely***

**LOTS AND LOTS OF COFFEE. GO NUTS ON THE PERSON OF YOUR CHOICE.**

**Namine: Hahah! You're not Organization (YET) but you're not immune! **

**Ahem.**

**You will have to dance like a chicken every time someone says the word : Axel.**

**HAHAHAHA! You'll be dancing around like a moron for the rest of the show!**

**Kairi: I have personally nothing against you (besides the fact that you're a useless piece of plot filler, a shitty fighter, and need to learn how to fight that way you're not contributing to the damsel in distress genre). However, no one's pranked you.**

**Much.**

**Find out if she dyes her hair. I mean, it was practically as red as Axel's in the first one. If so, get the dye and blackmail her with it. Your choosing, guys.**

**Riku: You're a jerk, Keyblade thief!**

**Leave him as a cat!**

**Xion, Namine (barrier removed for this bit), and all the girls go work on the kitten and make him as girly as you can! Demyx, you too.**

**Sora: Oh, this should be fun…**

**AHEM. ALL THE BAD GUYS THAT SORA'S KILLED OR OTHERWISE MAULED/DESTROYED OVER THE YEARS COME FORTH AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AS YOU DESIRE. Reviewers, you can come along for the ride.**

**One more: King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.**

**Interns, this one is for you.**

**Run up to them, steal their weapons, slap them around a little since they're Disney characters and can't fight back, and run.**

**Then have Disney Castle blow up. I must have my fire today.**

**I'm done, have fun you guys!**

"Woooow." Everyone says in shock.

"She has issues, huh Axel?" Xion asks. Namine twitches and clucks as she starts doing the Chicken Dance. Everyone stares.

"Oooookaaaaay, it's official. No one say my name." Axel says.

"What, Axel?" Namine starts doing the dance again, laughing hysterically as she flapped her arms and wiggled her rear.

"Then what do we call the show?" Demyx demands.

"Uhh…. AP&P!" Axel decides.

"That sounds like a grocery store chain, Axhole!" Roxas says then covers his mouth. Namine didn't do the dance.

"Sooo….. Hmm…. Everyone call Axel-" Namine started doing the dance,

"-Axhole!" Katy finishes. Yes, the interns are still here. They've just been playing poker.

"Shut up, Narrator." Lance says, yawning from his about 10 chapter nap.

"So, let's get to work, shall we?" Natasha says, handing each one of the cast a box of the supplies they'd need.

"Right, first one is Xigbar. Hand me my bottle." Axel demands as Natasha hands him a bottle.

"Ahem, Forbidden would like to point out now that she does not approve of drinking excessive amounts of alcohol or any other type of liquid." Lance says, reading off the text from the phone.

"So no drinking guys, unless you're 21." Natasha finishes.

"We actually have an alcohol warning in here." Exyles says, shrugging as she goes off on her own prank with the other interns.

**Xigbar's Prank: Living Room That Never Was**

"YO XIGGY!" Axel yells, waving the bottle of liquor around.

"Eh? Where'd you get that?" Xigbar asks, getting up.

"… Uh, Jack Sparrow." Axel lies, handing Xigbar the bottle. Within minutes, the pair is hammered.

"……………" Everyone just watches to see which one collapses first.

"Ya wanna know sometin?" Xigbar slurs, grinning like crazy.

"Wha?" Axel says, his own eyes glazed.

"Xemnas is a biiiitch." They start laughing like crazy, spilling their drinks.

"Hey, Xiigggy! 'Member when we gave Dem the mullet? That was freakin'… hi-hi-!" Axel starts hiccupping like mad and laughing.

"………." Demyx touches his mullet and waits.

"So, Axel and Xigbar gave it to you?" Roxas asks, holding in a laugh.

"…. Yeah." Demyx grits his teeth as they watch.

"I'm happier than a guy wiz a coupon for a twenty dollah whore!" Xigbar sings just before he passes out.

"……." Axel collapses next.

"The Happy Song?" Lance asked.

"Axel, wake up!" Namine says, as she started doing the dance again.

"Whaaa?" Axel slurs just as Xion dumps a bucket of icy cold water on him. He soon snaps out of it and comes back to his senses.

"So, we get to cut his hair huh?" Axel says, grinning maliciously. He pulls out a pair of hedge clippers and goes to work. After three minutes of cutting, Xigbar now had one little part of his hairdo missing.

"Hehehe, what do we do with this?" Axel exclaims, waving around the chopped pony-tail.

**Vexen's Prank: Laboratory**

"Hey Vexen?" Demyx asks sweetly as he watches the mad scientist mix together numerous potions in a giant cauldron.

"Speak to me with respect, child." Vexen snaps.

"Hey Lord Vexen? Can I ask you a question?" He asks.

"Yes?" Vexen smiles, obviously pleased with the lord Vexen comment.

"What's this button do?" Demyx says, pushing a big red button that was marked 'Don't press.'

"NO, THAT'S THE SELF-!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

**Disney Castle**

"Golly, what was that?" King Mickey says as he sees a small dot explode in the distance.

"The Organization must have blown something up again, Mickey." Queen Minnie says, looking up from her book.

**Vexen's Lab**

The lab was left in cinders and burnt pieces of paper as the explosion finishes. Both Demyx and Vexen were covered head to toe in black soot.

"-Destruct button." Vexen finishes, dropping his melted flask into the warped garbage can.

"Why would you be so stupid to build something as stupid as that?" Demyx demands, coughing up dust. He leaves, dragging his snapped sitar behind him.

"…. Why DID I build that?" Vexen asks himself as he pulls a broom out of the closet and starts sweeping up.

"HEY!" Haru and Xion come in, looking angry.

"…Can I help you, children?" Vexen asks, sighing as he observes the state of his prized laboratory.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" Haru and Xion smack him with a water balloon and run.

"……… YOU LITTLE BRATS! I SHALL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Vexen howls, summoning his Frozen Pride shield. He starts chasing him.

"XION, YOU BETTER PAY ME MY FIFTY BUCKS!" Haru yells at her as they run.

"DEAL!" They both jump into a gummi ship and speed off to the one world that they knew Vexen would never follow them to:

Atlantica.

**Atlantica**

"Holy crap, he followed us!" Haru says, examining his new fish form. He grins as he notices he's part shark.

"… I hate clam bras." Xion says, covering her chest with her arms. She was part dolphin from the look of her bluish tail.

"You are DEAD!" Vexen snarls as he leaps from the ship. Both children scream and cover their eyes.

"OH MY GOD, COVER YOURSELF MAN!" Haru shouts, already half blind from what he saw.

"GAAAH! MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUUUUURN!" Xion squeals, throwing a random thunder attack through the water. Unfortunately for her, she'd forgotten that water conducts electricity.

"AAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Vexen screeches as what felt like a million pounds of bricks slam into his nervous system and electrocute him until he falls unconscious.

"…. Is he out?" Xion asks, risking a peek.

"Yup." Haru sighs in relief.

"So… what now?" Xion asks, floating aimlessly in the nice cool water.

"…. You said we had to get him to think it was a dream, right?" Haru says, picking up his unconscious creator.

"Oooh, riiiight." Xion smiles and helps Haru drag Vexen back to the ship.

**Castle That Never Was: Vexen's Room **

"Whaaa?" Vexen slurs as he sits up. Axel was in the corner, struggling not to laugh under his Jason mask.

"… What a peculiar dream…." Vexen says, looking around. Axel fires up the chain saw.

"…….Axel, that's not funny!" Vexen yells violently at him.

"… Eliminate all traitors, Vexen." Axel whispers in a malicious voice.

"No… Please!" Vexen begs, trembling like crazy.

"…. BOOOO!" Xion howls from the ceiling where'd she been jumping around like a maniac, causing Vexen to shriek like a little girl and collapse in a dead faint.

"You fuckin' wuss." Axel says to the unconscious Vexen and calls the crazy house to come pick him up.

"ILIKESUGAR! SUGARSUGARSUGAAAARRRR!" Xion sings happily as she leaps around, smashing into the walls and bouncing on the ceiling with ease.

**Zexion's Prank Studio**

"Ha, Sexy Zexy." Everyone laughs under their breath as Zexion ignores the joke and continues to read.

"Seeeeeexy Zexy." Natasha sounds out, causing another eruption of laughter as Zexion twitches uncontrollably.

"CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I SHALL MURDER THE ENTIRE LOT OF YOU!" He screams, his normally composed face turning a furious magenta.

"Sexy Zexy!" All the interns run from the Dark Side that Zexion conjures up, laughing the entire way.

**Saix's Prank: Kitchen That Never Was**

"….. Roxas, stop staring at me." Saix snaps at the little Nobody as Roxas continues to stare at him.

"How can your hair be that color naturally?" Roxas asks innocently, as he continues to stare at Saix with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Shut up before I maim you." Saix snarls at him.

"Saix?" Roxas asks sweetly.

"What?" Saix turns back to the kettle that never was as nicknamed by either Demyx or Xion, he never could remember, as he waited for his tea to finish boiling.

"……..I'm really sorry for this." Roxas exclaims, pulling out a pillow sack and removing a shaving cream can and a small razor from it.

"What in the-" Roxas slaps Saix across the face and sends him flying into the refrigerator. As Saix was dazed, the blonde applies the shaving cream and rips off the azure hair off of Saix's scalp. For good measurement, he also shaved off the eyebrows.

"Do you have the tar?" Roxas asks as Axel comes in lugging a giant bucket.

"Yeah, and it's heavy as fuck…." He spots the freaked out Saix screaming at the sight of his bald head. Axel shrugs and just throws the hot black tar at him.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWW!" Saix howls in agony, leaping up and getting himself stuck to the ceiling.

"………." The pair rip open a few pillowcases and throw the white feathers up to the now unconscious Saix and leave.

"… holy crap, a piñata!" Xigbar says after he comes in to get something for his hangover. Saix moans and Xigbar flinches.

"… Saix? …. Well, well, well! Now, this is payback for fuckin' around with my gun range, you mangy fuckin' dog." Xigbar says, summoning his Arrow guns.

"HIHIXIGGY, YOU'RENOTDRUNKNOMORE! THAT'SGOOD,THAT'SGOOOOD!" Xion squeals as she leaps around the ceiling some more.

"… Xion, did you have sugar?" Xigbar asks, shooting Saix in the kneecap. Saix moans but otherwise doesn't move.

"NOOOOOOOO! JUSTLOTSANDLOTSANDLOTSOFCOFFEEANDSUGAR! ILIKECOFFEE,UNCLEXIGGY!" Xion tells him happily as she savagely starts kicking Saix and slapping him silly.

"Uh huh. Why are you here?" Xigbar asks sweetly as he fires another round of arrows into Saix's feet.

"CAUSEFORBIDDENANDAXELAREHAVINGAPRANKSHOWANDI'MONITANDSOISROXASANDZEXYANDDEMYXANDNAMINE!" Xion exclaims.

"Whoa, what?"

"YEAH! ANDTHERE'SLOTSOFREVIEWERSANDWE'VEBEENTHEONESPRANKINGEVERYBODY!" Xion shrieks, waving her arms wildly in an impersonation of Xemnas.

"Oooh, so THAT'S what's been goin' on. Anything else?"

"NOOOOO! EXCEPTWEGOTVEXENARRESTEDANDSENTTOTHEFUNNYFARM!" Xion admits, her sugar high vanishing.

"…. I gotta… Hang on." Xigbar sticks his foot out into the hallway where Forbidden trips over it and tumbles.

"HEY! What's the big idea? Can't a girl just run for her freakin' life in peace around here?" She demands.

"You doin' another fan fiction?" Xigbar asks. Forbidden nods.

"Well, the interns and Ace are helping out too." She admits.

"And you didn't think anyone would notice?"

"It's been EIGHTEEN chapters! No one but Lexaeus noticed!" Forbidden says proudly.

"Reviewers, thank you for enjoying us getting maimed. Buuut…. I think we need to get a coupla people outta the Castle." Xigbar pulls out a shot gun and heads off.

"RUN GUYS RUN!"

**Studio**

"Oh shit, Xigbar's comin'!" Axel says, looking around nervously.

"Um, Axel? It's your turn now." Natasha tells him and Exyles holds up the Barney suit as Namine dances in the background.

"Wait, everyone-" Axel gets tackled by a huge crowd of people, including Reno, Cloud, Tifa, Xemnas, Larxene, Marluxia, Forbidden (for some odd reason), Xion, Roxas, and what looked like a small brown puppy who savagely bit at Axel's legs.

_***This scene will not be shown as this fic is rated T. Plus the authoress is too damn lazy.***_

"Kay, that's a wrap!" The group of people leave except for Forbidden and the puppy who take seats on the couch.

"What?" Forbidden shrugs and takes a handful of popcorn as Axel is forced into the suit.

"Saaay it." Roxas demands, grinning.

"… The Song?" Axel asks. He nods.

"…. I hate you, you hate me, we're all a happy family, with a great shot gun, I'll shoot ya in the head, sorry Xi but Roxas' dead.." Axel finishes his new rendition of a classic children's song with a malicious grin to Roxas who turns pale. Wiseman behind them was ripping the chakrams apart, seeing how they worked.

"Hmm…. Interesting…" Wiseman mutters to himself as he starts filling the chakrams with cement to make them extra heavy. He then starts making even more additions to the Eternal Flames, chuckling as he puts in a mine.

"….. This sucks." Axel says as he allows himself to be painted head to toe in blue paint. Xion opens a corridor and throws him into a small world.

**Demonic Teletubbie World**

"You don't scare me." Axel tells them.

"Let's play." A small red puppet says sweetly, baring three inch teeth viciously at Axel.

"…. Nope, not scared." Axel says, crossing his arms clumsily in his costume.

"Aw, why?" A yellow Teletubbie asks, pulling out a chainsaw out of its bag.

"….. HOLY CRAP IT'S GOT A CHAINSAW! HEEEY! LEMME OUT!" Axel screams up to the cast, dodging a flurry of blood as a giant yellow bird bites into what looked like a giant furry elephant. The elephant goes down, whimpering and crying and soon dies.

"… HEEEEY! I KNOW YOU CAN-" Axel freezes as a mutilated version of Barney the Dinosaur taps him on the shoulder.

"I hate life." Axel whimpers as he closes his eyes and starts praying.

**Studio**

Everyone's watching amused as Axel's twitching like crazy and screaming in his little coma.

"Okay, Dem-Dem! Here's your new sitar pick." Forbidden says as Roxas sneaks up behind him.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Demyx says happily as he pulls out his sitar to try it out. Roxas fires up the electric razor and shaves off a huge patch of Demyx's mullet.

"……..YOU ASS!" Demyx screams, tackling Roxas and punching him in the face.

"…. Okay guys, no one mess with the mullet anymore." Forbidden says as Demyx starts strangling Roxas with one of Arpeggio's strings.

"right, then I shall see if Kairi dyes her hair." Zexion says, standing up.

"Okay Sexy Zexy!" Everyone says in unison.

"…………." He leaves.

**Destiny Islands: Kairi's Bathroom**

"….. Hmm, this is a very nice bathroom." Zexion comments as he observes. Riku, still as a kitten, glares viciously at him.

"Hello Riku, are you enjoying your new form?" Zexion asks it. The cat snarls at him in response.

"I see not. Oh, there's the hair dye!" Zexion picks it up and reads the label.

_Tired of having red hair? You want to wear pink?_

_Say no more, red-b-gone is here to help!_

_Apply liberally and wait 24 hours._

_You'll have auburn hair within 5 minutes!_

"…….. That is the stupidest thing I've ever read, and I've read the entire Twilight series." Zexion exclaims, sticking the dye back into his pocket as he picks up the kitten and vanishes.

**Studio**

"Demyx, this cat is perfectly calm, why did he attack you?" Zexion says as he pets Riku on the head. Riku didn't look so calm as he continuously tries to bite him.

"….." Demyx was hiding behind the couch as he shrugs.

"He's scary as a person, and he's scary as a cat!" Demyx protests.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Forbidden suddenly shrieks, throwing over the coffee table.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katy asks.

"Oh, lots of things." Forbidden says, putting the table back.

"We have to decorate Riku? …" Xion pulls out a mass of fluffy pink bows and glitter that she stole from Xemnas's office.

"ATTTAAAACK!" The group mentioned rapidly sets to work, despite the clawing of the tiny kitten.

Then a large group of villains pops in composing of several Final Fantasy characters and numerous Disney villains.

"Sephiroth?" Forbidden yelps, leaping behind the couch.

"Ursula?" Natasha says, watching the over-sized octopus lady crawl around on the floor.

"…………..Mom?" Zexion asks in shock.

"Hi sweetie!" Zexion's mom waves at him and pulls him into a hug.

"What the fuck is Zexy's mom doing here?" Axel asks as the group scoops up the screaming puppy and runs off with it.

"Bye Ienzo, be a good boy with Uncle Even!" Zexion's mom leaves with the group.

"Kaaaay."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

"…." They all crowd the window as one of the stars supernovas and vanishes.

"….. Tell me that wasn't-" Axel starts saying as several figures slam into the glass.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" One says weakly as King Mickey starts swearing violently at them.

"Well time to cut this short. Later guys, next up… We have the box! See? I keep my promises, Ace." Forbidden says as she scrapes Wiseman and Lance off of the glass.

"Until next time, reviewers. If we manage to hide from Xiggy for another coupla chapters, we'll be good." Axel says as he helps Exyles in.


	19. Random Special: Zexion's Birthday 6610

**Studio**

"Hi guys!" Axel greets the crowd of random reviewers.

"We got a real nice show for ya today!" Xion says.

"Ahem!" Forbidden coughs, calling everyone's attention. Zexion groans.

"Yeeees?" Axel questions.

"Today is the Zexion special! Tell them why, Sexy Zexy." Forbidden tells him. Zexion grimaces at her and shakes his head.

"OH! I KNOW! PICK ME!" Demyx calls out, jumping up and down eagerly.

"….. Demyx?" Roxas says. Zexion makes an even worse grimace.

"Please… Just give me today off, please? I beg you." Zexion pleads, trying to hide. Since he was duct-taped into a chair , this was actually pretty hard.

"It's Zexion's birthday!" Forbidden announces.

The effect was spontaneous.

"WHAT? You didn't tell me it was your birthday, Zexy! I'm gonna go get you a present!" Xion announces, vanishing into a corridor of darkness.

"….. Zexion has a birthday?" Roxas questions, looking shocked.

"WHOO! We get cake!" The interns cry out.

"…. We get cake anyway… ICE CREAM!" Forbidden cheers.

"… PLEASE, can I get today off?" Zexion pleads again.

"No way! Today's your B-Day, little man… We get to torture you!" Axel says with an evil grin. Xion pops back in.

"Heeere! I got you a prezzie! It's a book!" Xion says, handing Zexion the hastily wrapped square.

"You're not supposed to TELL them what's inside, you moronic puppet." Saix says coolly.

"SAIX?" Everyone yelps. The interns, Forbidden and Demyx all run for it.

"Not so fast." With one quick swipe, Forbidden and Demyx get caught.

"DAMN!"

"So, what's this Xigbar's been telling us about a little… PRANK show you have, Lea?" Saix questions Axel.

"First off… It's AXEL, got it memorized? Second off, bite me." Axel retorts. Saix smirks.

"RUN AXEL RUN!" Demyx cries out, wincing.

"huh?" Axel gets PWNED to the wall with one slap of the Lunatic Claymore.

"So? Mind telling me, girl?" Saix questions Forbidden next.

"… No hablo ingles!" Forbidden states calmly, giving him a furious glare.

"Roxas?" Saix demands.

"… Well, we were bored and decided to prank people. Forbidden here gave us the idea. You do realize now that we have to kill you, right?" Roxas says, taking out a Keyblade. Demyx then gets an idea. He runs to a microphone that was connected to the Castle's PA system.

"ATTENTION ORGANIZATION XIII! Today's Zexion's birthday! Come now to the … Studio that Never Was to get some cake and ice cream! Demyx out!" He shouts into the microphone.

Five seconds later, Larxene came.

"Yo! … Pup, what the fuck are you doing?" She asks when she sees the Lunatic.

"…. None of your business?" Saix says questioningly.

"Ah, I see. Here, play nice now." She fires a single electric blast into his chest, sending him flying and twitching into the wall.

"Here's the cake!" Axel says, pointing to where the birthday party was set up. The birthday boy was also in place, duct taped.

"I hate you." Zexion sighs but then cheers up (slightly) when Xion hands him a plate of cookies.

"… This sucks." Axel sighs.

"Yup…. Let's torture the poor bastard!" Larxene agrees.

"And I have just the prank!" Roxas says eagerly.

**Mr. BunBuns**

**This one is all for Sexy Zexy!1)Put him in a super pink and sparkly swimsuit ( preferably a bikini)2)Tie him up in a chair and hang it from the ceiling3)Have Dem Dem use some Chinese water torture on him(where a drop of water falls on them continuingly and they go crazy waiting for the next drop to fall)4)Use a stereo to play his most hated song(whatever it is) on full blast5)Have Xion and Namine use his books to make a paper mache piñata6)And make sure he is awake every given moment!P.S. I do cause I loves you lots Zexion!**

"Thaaaank you, Mr. Bun Buns!" Axel, Larxene and Roxas say in unison.

"…." Zexion runs for it. Xemnas had let him out of the chair.

"Hiya, Sexy Zexy! HOLD STILL!" The three tackle him.

"Well, while we're enjoying the party, these guys will be having fun with Zexion! Enjoy!" Forbidden says, talking through a mouthful of cake.

"… You… suck." Zexion snarls through his teeth, as Axel rapidly strips him to only his boxers and undershirt, while Larxy put on the sparkly pink Barbie swim suit. The Barbie logo was EVERYWHERE, making Zexion blush even pinker than the shocking pink of the swim suit. Five seconds later, they hang him up on the chandelier.

"…. Throw the cake up here!" Zexion demands to Xigbar. Xigbar, in all good fun since it was Zexion's birthday, aims and fires the cake slice out of one of his Arrow guns.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! It's fantastic, Zexion's made of plastic!" Demyx sings as the karaoke machine starts playing. Zexion twitches.

"FUCK YOU!" He yells violently at him.

"NO THANK YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY TYPE!" Demyx sings, as he starts playing his sitar to the song.

"Um… Zexion? Would you like to hit the piñata?" Namine asks quietly.

"… I'm ON the ceiling."

"Oh well! More candy for us!" Xion says, tossing a book's cover on the floor. She grins and starts Ragnaröking the piñata.

"MY BOOKS! …. Oh, it's one of those weird vampire books that Xemnas got me…. Oh well, no harm done. It's a much better use for the paper." Zexion says, taking a bite of the cake. Water starts dripping on him.

_Drip._

"…." Zexion moves slightly to avoid it.

_Drip._

"….." He moves.

_Drip._

"…. DAMMIT DEMYX!" Zexion snaps, falling off the chandelier.

**GuardianCATangel**

**HAHAHA Poor RenoHere's my prank:1)Involve all of the Organizations pets and the DI Trio puppies, Leon Jr and Cloud Jr in your future pranks2)Zexion: here, have Reno's Electro-Mag Rod thingy I stole from him while he was distracted. you have free range to use against Axel and Haru for what they do to you in CO even if you've forgiven them. have fun!**

"Well, we have to listen to the reviewer…. Bring in the pets!" Randomly, the Pet Organization (they were nicknamed by Luna, I apologize) runs in and tackles the cake.

"Zexion? Happy birthday, mate." Luxord says, throwing him the Mag Rod.

"… FUCK!" Those two were rapidly tied up and tossed to Zexion.

"… I am very much going to enjoy this. By the way, Xion, thank you for the diary." Zexion says softly, wielding the Mag Rod happily.

"YAAY! HE LIKED IT!" Xion cheers. He had started opening presents during the review reading.

"C'mon Axel….. Eliminate THIS!"

"WARNING! THIS FIC IS RATED TEEN! ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT AXEL IS IN MAJOR PAIN AND THAT YOU REALLY WISH THAT YOU COULD SEE THIS!" Forbidden announces into a paper towel roll.

"Waaaaaay too much cake." Xemnas diagnoses as Forbidden starts randomly jumping around to get her cup of ice cream.

"Oooh….. That HAD to hurt!" Marluxia says as he picks up his pet.

"Dude, I thought _I _was the sadist around here! He's giving me competition!" Larxene laughs.

"Well, that's it for this special! … HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZEXY!" The Organization says in unison.

"So… Why the hell are all of you here?" Xemnas demands solemnly to the interns and Forbidden.

"…. Gotta go, bye!" They high tail it out of there.

"HEY!" Saix goes after them.

"Tune in next time, when we go back to the reviews and stop doing specials! Bye, this has been Axel saying…. Do NOT piss off a tiny midget with a REALLY heavy book." Axel moans from the couch, covered in blood.

"Woooow, you're tinier than me!" A kid with a metal arm from some reason tells Zexion.

"You want some, Full Metal bastard?" Zexion snaps, holding out the Mag Rod.

"I don't think Reno's gonna get that back…" Demyx says softly as he watches the Cloaked Schemer and the Full Metal Alchemist start fighting.

"Well, bye!"

Screen goes blank (Cause the authoress had NO idea how to end it this time; better stuff next round)

Thank you to koddie199 and all the reviewers that we used this time around!


	20. I Honestly Have No Idea

**Studio**

"Why hello Fanfiction community! We're _baaaaaack_! Got it memorized?" Axel announces loudly, grinning as the emblem of the show appears in the middle of the studio, along with the song "Sanctuary" playing out of nowhere.

"Since when do we have the budget for something like this?" Roxas asks, staring dumbfounded at the sign.

"Since Forbidden got bored and _PAID_ us!" Axel says eagerly as he holds up a giant novelty check.

"All those hours of playing 358/2 Days sure did add up." Zexion comments as he stares. Roxas starts counting the number of zeroes after the 3 to himself.

"Anyway… You guys might be wondering where the flip Forbidden disappeared to. Why hasn't she been updating, has she been hit by a piano or something? Well, the answer to those questions, in order, are: She went to her relatives, where she was mostly unable to use the internet for little more than looking up anime and chatting, her MP3/flash drive got fried which ruined all her plans for updating because it had her notes for these fics in it, and she is perfectly fine except for a mild sunburn." Demyx reads off of a note card, nods agreeingly to himself and puts it away.

"She also said that since the interns ran off a few chapters ago…. Presumably to go play pranks of their own on the Organization, they won't be appearing in any future chapters." Zexion says moodily as he keeps reading.

"And not to expect her showing up too often, that for the last 4 chapters the characters have to do the pranks themselves. …. Wait, WHAT?" Axel says in shock as he finishes reading his own cue card.

"So with that in mind…. Let's start the show!" Xion chimes in, smiling as she holds out an envelope of pranks.

"Our first one is from…. Organization13girl! Aw…. We're so flattered that you chose us as your screen name." Axel says while the other (present) members of the Organization nod.

**organization13girl**

**hi everybody! onto my weird boring dares!**

**forbidden: I dare you to make me zexion's intern! i will give you 10,000,000 cookies if you do **

**Axel : prank reno with only a feather, a bucket, some cd's with the deadly barney music on it, and your fire powers!**

**Zexion: i feel bad for you so here is all your awesome books back and your hair is back to normal!**

**Demyx: i dont know why but i want to find out if zexion is ticklish. have a tickle fight with him or something **

**Xion : prank for cloud. dress up axel as a chocobo. then make him follow cloud all day. you make sure he falls out a window and ends up in a room with sepiroth clones without his weapons!**

**also forbidden: never end this! that is a triple dog dare cuz this is to cool to stop.**

"Okay, first off… These pranks aren't boring! We get to torment people! And second off, Forbidden's not here, and she's ending this in four chapters. Sorry, Organizationgirl." Axel says in a very apologetic voice.

"And my apologies. I'm not taking interns at this time, but try again in a few weeks. Forbidden may decide to include interns on Roxas's little talk show. Again, I apologize." Zexion says and he continues to read.

"Axel, here's your feather and your bucket." Roxas says as he hands over a large feather and a slightly bashed in bucket.

"What the hell happened to this poor thing? It's like it's been through a war!" Axel comments as he pokes at the mildly collapsed side.

"Remember that bucket that Lexaeus borrowed from me in the other fic that he used to shock Larxene and throw at Haru? This is it." Demyx says proudly as he stares admiringly at the bucket.

"Kay, now that we know how evil Lexaeus is to buckets…." Axel snaps his fingers and opens a Corridor.

"Good luck, Axel." All the cast stand up and give him a salute. He blinks in surprise, grins and leaves.

"Did anyone tell him that Reno sent us an email saying that the second he sees Axel, he's going to kill him?" Roxas says through a strained smile as he keeps waving at the now empty corridor.

"Nope." Xion says in a sad voice, as if she was already planning what flowers to have at Axel's funeral.

"AXEL! DON'T DO IT, HE'S GONNA MURDER YOU!" Roxas yells at the Corridor before running through himself.

"…..That's why everyone thinks wrong about you, you idiot!" Xion yells at his retreating figure before running after him.

"…. I'll start getting the caskets ready." Zexion sighs as he shuts his book and goes for lumber.

**Radiant Gardens**

"Let's see….." Axel starts muttering darkly to himself as he starts preparing the prank. Unbeknownst to him, Reno was right behind him with an evil and sadistic grin on his face.

"Axel, he's gonna kill you! RUN!" Roxas starts yelling out of nowhere as Reno pulls out a very large and very familiar sword from a holster on his back.

"….Where did he get the Buster Sword?" Xion asks in shock as Axel finally gets that there's something behind him. Slowly he turns around and sees his older brother's grin.

"…. Shit." Closing his eyes, Axel waits.

"BITCH!" Xion grabs the bucket and throws it. Roxas then stabs the feather through Reno's hand and then grabs the headphones connected to the CD of Barney music. He cranks it up.

"Axel!"

"Oh, right!" Axel throws a fireball at Reno, making him crash into a stand and destroy it completely.

"Did we get all of it?" Axel asks. Xion nods.

"Yup."

"Goodie, now let's get the fuck out of here." Axel says in a cheerful voice as he opens up another Corridor.

"That'll be 500,000 munny for saving you, and another 5,0000 for the swearing." Xion comments in an equally as cheerful voice.

"….. As if. No more cuss cups, my wallet can't take it."

**Studio**

"Sooo, how did it go?" Demyx asks. The three give him a glare. He turns pale and immediately leaps behind one of the couches.

"That badly? Pathetic." Zexion says in an oddly happy mood, as he flicks back one of his long bangs out of his face.

"Oh you got your hair back to normal…." Axel says as he notices. He summons up a fireball and throws it at Zexion's head. Three fire extinguishers later, Zexion now had a buzz cut.

"… You sir, are an ass." Zexion snarls at Axel who smiles and starts cleaning out his fingernails with a chakram.

"I try."

"Well, now to find out if Zexion's ticklish!" Demyx says in a diabolical voice as he grabs the unsuspecting Nobody off his seat.

"UNHAND ME- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zexion suddenly erupts into laughter as Demyx starts tickling him as if his life depended on it.

"So, Organizationgirl, you got your answer…. Yes, he's ticklish." Axel comments as they all watch the helpless Zexion squirm on the floor. Xion throws Axel a Chocobo costume and he leaves.

"Now then… the next one is from Demix 13!" Roxas says as he opens the next envelope.

"I love your name!" Demyx says with a grin.

**Demix13**

**lay off zexy please**

**you has issues...**

**JUST LIKE ME!**

**i luv your story sooooo much**

**pranks:**

**xemy: make wiseman think he killed larxene...mwa ha ha**

**xiggy:hypmitize him into thinking he's hannah montanah**

**din din: cut off his dread locks then beat him with them**

**vexy: lol dress axel and roxas in hansel and grettel costumes and you can take it from there**

**lexy: chuck him in the ocean and see if he sinks**

**zexy: give him ownership of bookwolrd (you have tourtred him enough)**

**puppy: force him to read the twilight sereies**

**axhole: take away his weapons and stick him in a room with a hyper larxene**

**demy: stick him in a room with hannah montanna and give him a grenade launcher (luv u demy)**

**luxy: sic biddy on him**

**marly: gather every fangirl you find and put them with marly in a 4x4x4 sized room**

**larxy: force her to get in demyx's pool and EVERYBODY gets free range on her :)**

**roxy: put him in a room full of riku and diz clones**

**MY MASTER PLOT:**

**step 1 have fobiddy, demyx, zexion and xion with sugar kidnap kairi, larxene, and axel using omly duct tape**

**step 2 put them in a room with:**

**10 hannah monntana clones**

**9 rabid fangirls**

**8 hungy choco-clouds**

**7 anti drive forms**

**6 bikini hobos**

**5 riku kitties**

**4 demon teletubbys**

**3 barneys with bazooka's**

**2 random interns**

**and chuck norris with a chainsaw!**

**l****ol and cake for everyone!**

"SON OF A-!"

"Roxas!"

"That… is a lot." Zexion pants as he finally manages to freak Demyx out with a picture of Larxene. Suddenly, there's a loud beeping noise from a computer that had just randomly appeared.

"….. Forbidden says that Zexion will be tortured further in the final chapter because you had to ask." Namine says after she reads the message. Zexion winces and slides down in his seat, trying to be invisible.

"Wiseman isn't here. So, prank one is out." Demyx crosses it off.

" 'Hympitize?' OH! Hypnotize! I can do that!" Xion says confidently."Xion is a Mary-Sue. Don't ask how she can do that, she just can." Zexion says with an angry and defiant look over at one of the cameras.

"Maaaan, are the reviewers gonna get mad at YOU, Zexy!" Demyx hums to himself as Xion takes out a pocket watch.

"See ya in a bit!" She vanishes.

**Xigbar's Room**

"….. Why do I have a bad feelin' bout this?" Xigbar mutters to himself as he gets up from his bed. He clicks the TV off and opens the door. Xion smiles up innocently at him and he stares at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Can I practice a magic trick on you?" Xion asks bluntly, holding up a gold pocket watch. Xigbar shrugs.

"Why not? It's not as if you could do anything." And he takes a seat.

"You are feeling veeeeeeery sleepy, Xiggy. Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery sleepy." Xion starts off by waving the watch in slow motions in front of Xigbar's good eye. He stares at it.

"And when I snap my fingers, you'll be completely under my spell. Got it?" She snaps her fingers.

"Are you under my spell?" Xigbar nods robotically.

"… Holy shit, this is actually working? Um, when I say…. Best of both worlds, you will become Hannah Montana. Understand? … Best of both worlds." Xion says as she waits patiently. Xigbar immediately breaks out into song.

"Ooooh, this is the beeeeest of booooth worlds!"

"…... !" Xion screams in horror and vanishes running into a corridor. Xigbar chuckles.

"Hehehe, that should teach her not to do these phony magic tricks." Xigbar grins and falls back asleep.

**Studio**

"….. Did Xion just get pranked by the person she was supposed to be pranking?" Axel asks, looking mildly annoyed at the screen that showed Xigbar laughing in his sleep.

"Yup. By the way, where's the video of the chocobo-ing?" Roxas asks.

"Later."

Xion pops in, screaming her head off that Xigbar turned into a failure of a pop singer and that she had no idea how to change him back.

"Well, time for prank 2. Demyx, you're up." Axel hands him a gardening shear.

"But I'm not cut out for combat!" Demyx protests as he accepts them.

"Do it, or I'll light you on fire. Got it memorized?" Axel says and somehow manages to look threatening even though he was in a Chocobo suit and holding a giant egg. Demyx leaves, muttering how he was supposed to be only on recon.

"Axel, why do you have an egg?" Roxas asks curiously.

" Cause I'm gonna make the biggest fuckin' omelet in the world, that's why."

**The Kitchen That Never Was**

"… Xaldin?" Demyx calls out cautiously. He was trembling like crazy. He normally didn't mess with the higher ups, for good reason. Each and every one of them was certified insane.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Demyx grins. Sounds like the Organization's unofficial chef was sound asleep. Sure enough, Xaldin was.

"Sorry Xaldin… You scare the crap out of me. And this is for sitting on my sitar, you mangy little something I can't say!" Demyx chops off a single dread lock and runs for the door. Xaldin doesn't move. Taking this as an advantage, Demyx gets to work.

**Studio**

"… Demyx has issues." Axel decides as he watches a screen of Demyx chuckling evilly to himself (it didn't sound too evil, just really high pitched) as he chops off Xaldin's infamous dreads.

"What's next…. For Vexen. "**dress Axel and Roxas in Hansel and Gretel costumes and you can take it from there…." **" Roxas says with a wince.

"Man, I'm wearing a lot of weird costumes this episode, ain't I?" Axel says as he stares at the shorts and tattered shirt. Roxas glares at the tiny pink dress.

"I'll get her for this… and I don't mean the reviewer." Roxas glares over at one of the cameras as he and Axel head off.

"….. Geez, Forbidden could have left him some shorts or something!" Xion says as she giggles uncontrollably. Nearly everyone in the room was either hiding a smile or trying not to crack up laughing.

**Laboratory That Never Was**

"….. Aha! Success! I am a genius!" Vexen praises himself as he stares proudly at his new creation.

"… Uh…. Dad? It's just a gingerbread house." Haru says as he stares at his creator, wondering if Vexen had finally snapped.

"Ah, but it is no ORDINARY gingerbread house!" Vexen says in a superior sounding voice. Haru just tears off a piece and eats it.

"Yeah, it's delicious! I had no idea you could cook! OW!" Haru says in surprise as he licks his fingers while Vexen hits him on the head.

"Fool! I have created…. THE ETERNAL GINGERBREAD! It will never run out!" Vexen says dramatically, waving his hands over the tiny house.

"You're a fuckin' idiot." Haru says bluntly before snatching the chimney off of the house and munching on it.

"Fool…." Vexen says with a wince and goes back to tinkering randomly with multicolored vials, as if he was actually doing something.

"Huh. What the hell are the chances? Hey, um… Gretel. Let's whoop him!" Axel says with a grin. Roxas glares at him and then throws Vexen into an oven that just so happened to be conveniently opened.

"Might as well stay true to the fairy tale. …. Oh, cookies!" Roxas picks up the intricate gingerbread house and vanishes back into the corridor. Axel quickly follows.

"…. Did I just see Dad being thrown into an oven by Roxas in a pink dress?" Haru says in shock.

**Studio**

"…. You just mentally scarred Haru. Nice job, Roxas!" Demyx scolds. Roxas shrugs and sits down.

"You know… These dresses are a lot more comfortable than I realized." Roxas says as he tugs at the short little skirt.

"Never say that again. Oh, and Demix13? You just gave Forbidden an idea to torture us. She's considering making us reenact popular fairy tales…. And Demyx, you were pegged as the little mermaid." Axel says as he reads the message.

"Sweet! I love that movie!" Demyx says cheerfully.

"…. The mermaid dies in the original, Demyx." Zexion says calmly, flipping the page in his book. Demyx immediately turns pale.

"I'M GONNA DIE? NO! I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN A GIRLFRIEND YET!" He passes out.

"… Hmmm… It _would_ be an intriguing idea." Zexion decides with a smile.

"Well, who's next? …. Lexaeus? No problem." Axel leaves.

**Random Cliff In The Middle Of Nowhere**

Both of them were running. Axel to catch up and Lexaeus to not get thrown off of a cliff and into the ocean.

"Lexaeus! Stop…. Fuckin'…. Running!" Axel pants as they both come to a stand still on the end of the cliff.

"…"

"…. You made me come to this! … Whoa, I feel like a movie villain! All I need is a cat or somethin'… Anyway, you made me come to this!" Axel says angrily as he pulls out his chakrams. Lexaeus just stares him down, actually making the pyro tremble a little at how freakin' serious he looked.

"Put the chakrams down! I repeat, put the chakrams down!" A random police officer yells at Axel through a bullhorn.

"… Dude! You even know who I am?" Axel yells back.

"…. Why are we at a cliff?" Lexaeus asks politely.

"I have no idea. It looks cool, I guess." Axel says thoughtfully.

"Drop your weapons!" A second police officer yells again as he aims a gun at Axel's leg.

"Uh…. Where are we anyway?" Axel asks the police officer.

"…. Randomvilla!" He responds back.

"…. She can't come up with names- FRANK? Son of a bitch, why the hell are you here?" Frank (the first policeman) shrugs."I got a new job." "…. Lexaeus, you just jump! I'll save you, it's just that the reviewer wants to see if you'll sink." Axel says, turning around. Lexaeus looks slightly embarrassed.

"I can't swim."

"…. OH! Then you will! No need to test it- SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Axel quickly shoves Lexaeus, who tumbles off of the cliff and into the water. He immediately sinks from view.

**Studio**

"Apparently, Frank is a police officer now." Axel says as the clip finishes playing.

"….. Zexion, here's the key to Book World." Roxas tosses it to him and Zexion breaks down crying in happiness.

"You… are the best person ever!" He wails, just sobbing his little Nobody heart out. Everyone scoots away from him and just allows him to let it out of his system.

"Ah, Saix _ALREADY_ read the Twilight series. He's got the whole collection." Axel says with a mildly disgusted look on his face.

"Then that means you're up, Axel." Roxas says as he hands Axel a rubber suit.

"What's that for?" Axel asks as he allows Xion and Namine to zip him into it.

"Oh, it's because rubber doesn't conduct electricity." Axel stares at the suit for a moment before finally realizing just what Roxas was getting at.

"OH YOU SON OF A-" Axel gets thrown into a different room, where Larxene was waiting patiently for him.

"Hey traitor. Ready to play?" She asks in a sweet voice as lightning crackles sporadically around her. She was twitching like crazy.

"…. You owe me, Demix13. You _OWE_ me." Axel whispers as he closes his eyes and starts to pray.

And then the screaming started…..

**Studio**

"I'm a horrible person." Roxas says in shock as he listens to his best friend being mauled by a manic with knives.

"My turn!" Demyx says cheerfully as he picks up a grenade launcher.

**Random Room**

"Where… where am I?" A girl says in shock as she stares at the white room.

"… Um, hi Miss Cyrus! This is gonna hurt. …. AND THIS IS FOR MAKING DISNEY SUCK! DIE!" Demyx screams violently as the grenade shoots out of the barrel.

**Studio**

The entire room was in shock.

"Was… that… Demyx?" Xion asks quietly, watching the explosion in the tiny room.

"Dark Demyx." Zexion decides, watching the screen with interest.

"Well, um…. Wow. I can't say anything else." Roxas says as Demyx comes out of the room, clothes mildly charred/smoking/on fire, whistling cheerfully as could be.

"Now, we have to sic Forbidden on Luxord… but she said she wasn't going to come." Namine says worryingly. Roxas picks up the phone and whispers a few words into it.

Five seconds later, the door to the studio busts open.

"Alright, where is he? I'm gonna CLOBBER him!" Forbidden says excitedly as she holds up a baseball bat.

"Relax, Terra's not here. But we need you for this." Roxas says and gives her the prank. She reads it and frowns.

"But… I wanna beat up Emo Boy! It's not fair!" She whines.

"We'll give you a cookie." Namine offers.

"Alright, I'm in." Forbidden says as she holds her hand out for the cookie.

**Poker Room**

"… Yo, Luxy! Time to duel, bitch!" Forbidden says as she walks up to the Gambler. He just gives her a glare and sighs.

"If you want to lose all your munny again, be my guest." Luxord tells her as she pulls up a chair.

"Oh, this isn't that kind of game." Forbidden says in a soft voice as she starts shuffling a pack of cards.

"Whatever do you mean?" Luxord asks, not liking her tone one bit. She smiles darkly.

"…. It's time to end this little tierce. I'd rather skip the formalities." Forbidden grins as she throws a card to Luxord. He glances down at it; the Death Card from the Major arcana.

"You monster… You're going to kill me? And using my quotes from the game?" Luxord asks, turning pale.

"No. I'd rather play cards." The room shifts into a brightly room that smelled slightly like alcohol and bad luck.

"… Las Vegas? Is this it?" Luxord asks in complete relief as he looks around.

"Oh, but I have a sense of humor…. Tah tah, Luxy." Forbidden vanishes, with Luxord's wallet in one hand.

"…. No. No, you can't do this to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Studio**

"… I thought you were going to KILL him or something!" Roxas says in relief.

"Hell no, I love the Gambler! He's my favorite besides Xigbar!" Forbidden says as she leaves herself, cackling evilly as she plans how to spend the munny she found.

"… She sure has a weird sense of humor…" Axel says as he holds his stomach in an attempt to keep his internal organs in place.

"Marluxia is next." Roxas says.

"Perfect. I got something to say to the little traitor." Axel snarls, fire flickering around his face as he grins maliciously.

**Greenhouse**

Marluxia was twitching like crazy, jumping at the most innocent of noises and whipping out the Graceful Dahlia every five seconds.

"I'm not going insane… I'm not going insane…" he whimpers to his pet rabbit, MarlJu. All the pink bunny could do was twitch his little nose at his master as he continued to munch quietly on carrots.

"It's not like they're going to come again… right? I'm not going crazy." Marluxia whispers to himself, ignoring the fact that he was talking to himself which happened to be a sign that almost guaranteed that you were crazy.

"MAAAAAAARLY!" A hyper voice squeals as Marluxia turns around in a panic. A giant group of girls in pink t-shirts were grinning at him.

Marluxia's immediate reaction was to let out the most girliest scream in the history of girly screams and attempt to run.

"Not so fast, Marly!" Axel says with a grin on his face as he grabs Marluxia by the hood of his Organization jacket.

"VIII! Help me, please for the love of everything good, help me." Marluxia whimpers to Axel pleadingly.

"… No. Hey ladies! Wanna play with Marluxia some more?" The girls cheer.

"Have at it!" Axel immediately traps them in the Greenhouse and leaves.

"… I HATE YOU, AXEL!" Marluxia screams as he continues to run.

**Studio**

"Geez, by the time this story's done, these guys are gonna kill me!" Axel says with a sigh.

"Oh, I got that covered. Wiseman hooked us up with a little something." Forbidden says as she munches on some cake.

"Didn't you say you weren't coming?"

"Flamesilocks, there's cake. How could I not come?""Well, next up is Larxene."

**Demyx's Pool**

"Ugh…. Never have coconut cake and coffee…" Larxene groans as she wakes up on a curiously moving bed. She blinks in surprise as she stares up at a bright green ceiling. Only one person in the Organization had a green ceiling.

"Oh no…" Larxene whimpers as she sits up on the raft. Nearly everyone in the Organization was smiling down at her as she clutches on the life raft for dear… life.

"You did this." She snarls at Axel who was happily holding a water balloon.

"I would LOVE to take the credit, but it wasn't me. Anyways…. Guys! FIREEEE!" Axel screams as a flurry of water balloons crash down to the helpless Larxene,

"I'm-" Larxene's words are immediately drowned out by the insane crackle of electricity that quickly engulfed the pool.

**Studio**

"Ah, how I love messing with the Nymph." Axel comments as he comes back in, clothes completely charred but looking really happy.

"… That means it's my turn, then." Roxas says, trying to look bummed but he couldn't help but have a big smile on his face.

"Wait!" Demyx hands him the grenade launcher. Roxas grins sadistically before running into a room and closing the door.

"Due to the graphic nature of Roxas viciously slaughtering a bunch of clones-" There was a giant explosion in the room as Axel sighs, " we cannot show you these images. Hell, we'd need a M rating to just show 10 percent of what was going on in there!" Axel says as Roxas comes out of the room, smiling with a very satisfied look on his face and splattered completely with what looked suspiciously like blood.

"Proceed." was all that the Nobody said before taking his seat.

"Demix13, you are officially _FORBIDDEN_ to post such long pranks. We love 'em, but so far Forbidden's taken up like _FIVE_ pages with just yours." Axel says as Forbidden herself gives him a scowl.

"And …. Who needs sugar?" Forbidden vanishes and immediately returns with Larxene and Kairi, both looking completely freaked out. She tosses them and Axel into a room and turns to Roxas.

"Your move, Blondie."

"Next up is dudeaga! …. Awesome name, by the way."

**dudeaga**

**Pranks:**

**Namine: Shove her into a never ending loop of Rickrolled**

**Xemnas: Change his alarm clock song to 2pac- Last Wordz**

**Sora: Unlucky you. You have to be Kairi's slave for teh chapter**

**Forbidden: Sniper Rifle. Kill all Forbidden **

**Zexion: Whenever you try to read a book or relax, heavy metal at max volume will play by coincidence.**

"Short and to the point. Awesome."

"Namine….. Sorry." Xion grabs Namine's rolling chair and opens a corridor.

"No, Xion, please!" Namine begs before she gets thrown into it.

"By the way… Where exactly did you send her?" Demyx asks.

Meanwhile…

_We're no strangers to love_

_You know the rules and so do I_

_A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_

_You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand_

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

_We've known each other for so long_

_Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it_

_Inside we both know what's been going on_

_We know the game and we're gonna play it_

_And if you ask me how I'm feeling_

_Don't tell me you're too blind to see._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Namine screams at the top of her lungs, covering her ears as the voice of Rick Astley continues to sing.

**Studio**

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…. What?" Forbidden says as the other crew members begin to snicker.

"Apparently she knows the song…" Roxas chuckles as he starts winding up Xemnas's alarm clock.

"I can't post the lyrics but just know this….. Xemnas is gonna be scared as hell when he starts listening to a random singing clock."

**Xemnas's Room**

Xemnas just stares at his Snoopy alarm clock. He had no idea what to say. Who the hell would give his beloved Snoopy a black eye!

"Better check it…" He immediately sets the alarm to a mere five seconds away and waits.

"What the…? ROXAS! AXEL! XION!" He screams as the clock continues its little rap number.

**Studio**

"You need to hear the song to understand why he's mad." Roxas says as he smiles innocently.

"And yes, Xemnas loves Snoopy. Whoever doesn't needs to be shot between the eyes." Forbidden states calmly.

"And Sora's still a… what was it? A dog?" Xion asks as said puppy starts yipping like crazy.

"I thought he was in Kairi's house." Zexion asks as the Keyblade… dog starts growling at both him and Roxas.

"Oh well, he's here now. BEGONE!" Sora puppy vanishes.

"This is because I put that thing on my profile that I would snipe anyone who called me Mary, right? Alrighty then! First to the motherfuckin' pieces of trolling shit sucking toad licking fuckers on Encyclopædia Dramatica!" Forbidden states viciously.

"She's still pissed off about that…"

"Toad licking?" Xion asks with surprise. Zexion opens his book and is immediately blasted out of his seat by Slipknot's "Before I Forget".

"Ha. I have an electronic reader." He says arrogantly as he takes a large pad out from beneath the chair and clicks it.

A loud blast of guitar music and drums immediately streams through and makes him fall out of his seat.

"Ah… Gotta love that Master of Puppets." Forbidden starts humming along.

"And here's kingdomheartsfan99! Our last prank of the day." Axel says as he suddenly appears in his master chair (AKA the throne).

**kingdomheartsfan99**

**ohhhhhh do i have pranks for you axel light one of your farts in vexens lab and blame it on the government. thanks**

"….. You _would _pick this one." Axel snaps at Roxas who immediately starts cracking up.

"I-I-I h-ave no idea what you're talking about." Roxas says innocently as he struggles to control his breathing.

"Ugh….. First I have to wear the chocobo suit and now this…." Axel leaves.

**Vexen's Lab**

"…. Get me out of here!" Vexen snarls at Haru who was laughing too hard to open the oven door.

"Aw, man… This almost makes me feel bad." Axel says as he pulls out a lighter from his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haru asks between laughs.

"This. Now move, I had to eat like ten tins of beans for this." With one … uh, you know what, the entire lab was set aflame with Haru screaming with laughter in the background.

**Studio**

"You didn't try on this last part, did you?" Axel asks when he returns. Forbidden shrugs and keeps reading, happily listening to the metal music somehow flowing from the book's pages.

"And for the video of Axel following Cloud!" Roxas says as the clip starts rolling.

_A Few Hours Earlier (Radiant Gardens)_

"Alright this thing better be rolling. Cloud?" Axel mutters darkly to himself as Cloud walks by his hidden spot behind the trashcan.

"Hm? A Chocobo?" Cloud says to himself as he passes. He shrugs and keeps walking. Axel gets up and starts to follow him. Sensing something was wrong, Cloud turns around only to see the Chocobo suited person following.

"…. Here." Cloud hands Axel a coin and keeps walking.

"… 5 munny? Fuck you! Bawk!" Axel groans loudly as the suit starts clucking by itself. Cloud stares at him and starts running.

"Get back here!" Axel snarls through the costume's flimsy head as he starts running himself. Cloud just keeps running faster.

"…. Where's a camera when you need one?" Leon murmurs to himself as he stares at the sight of Cloud Strife being chased by an unknown person in a Chocobo costume down the streets of Radiant Gardens.

"HELP ME LEONHART!" Cloud pleads over his shoulder as he keeps running.

"…. No, leave him alone. Bad Chocobo." Leon says halfheartedly as he continues to follow the amazing sight with a slight smile.

"Hey, look! Sephiroth!" Axel yells. Even with a crazy guy running behind him, Cloud immediately went into battle position when the word "Sephiroth" was uttered in his presence.

"And….. ACTION!" Axel shoves Cloud out a window that just so happened to be conveniently in the middle of the street and down a pit with the song "One Winged Angel" playing menacingly.

_End Clip_

"We're done for today! Next chapter, because Ace keeps insisting, is the Box Chapter! We basically have to do an entire chapter using the contents of this one box. And…. For the final chapter, it's a Prank the Superior special! So end in those pranks, people!" Axel says.

"No perverted ones." Forbidden requests politely.

"So, until next time faithful reviewers! I hope you guys enjoyed… whatever the hell this was. Good night!"


	21. The Box Special: Sorry It Took So Long!

Forbidden sighs and stretches lazily in her bed.

"Hmm…. Did I forget to do something today?" She wonders out loud as she glances around the room.

Forget to clean her room? Nope, it was clean. …ish.

"Maybe some homework…" She checks her wall planner but she could put off the philosophy project for another day or two.

"Try Axel's Pranks and Prejudice." A voice tells her. A light bulb flashes near Forbidden's head as she remembers.

"OH! The Box chapter! Now I re-…" She glances up and the entire cast of the show were standing with angry glares on their faces. Somehow they had all managed to cram themselves into the tiny room and without her noticing.

"…. I am so in trouble." Forbidden says with a sheepish smile. Axel summons his chakrams.

"Oh yeah, you are."

**Studio**

The gang, carrying a struggling Forbidden, marches through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Ready to start, Biddy?" Axel asks as they dump her on one of the couches.

"You wouldn't even let me change out of my _pajamas_?" Forbidden demands coldly as she gestures to the plaid pants and baggy T-shirt. Roxas struggles not to laugh and shakes his head.

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" Zexion says in a disgusted voice as Forbidden flips him off with an eye roll to boot.

"I think they're nice." Xion says in an encouraging voice. Forbidden shrugs and pulls out the keyboard.

"Explain why you haven't been here, Biddy?" Axel says as he cleans his fingernails with a point on his chakrams. Forbidden gives him a glare.

"I happened to be working on my stories for Fiction Press. Got it? Now that I'm back… We can get this show off of hiatus and back on the air!" Forbidden poses with her fingers ready to type.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! Today we have a special show for you… The Box Special! We take the contents of this little box… and let our fellow KH cast members have it! I wear ladies underwear!" Axel says, clapping his hand to his mouth in shock at the last statement. Forbidden chuckles evilly and smiles innocently at his glare.

"This is all thanks to AceTrainer9642… who wouldn't stop bullying Forbidden about doing this chapter. So here's to you!" Xion proclaims.

"And to organizationgirl13...hope you enjoy what took me so damn long, my friend." Forbidden adds as Roxas rips open an envelope.

**Okay, I give you a prank box. It has a Colin Mochrie standee, an iPod loaded with Ke$ha (OMG TORTURE), a fishing pole, The Hobbit, two green light sabers (you see what I'm getting at), a PMSing Pikachu, a picture of Reno, a fake picture of Marluxia in a towel signed to Luxord (LOL), and finally a tent full of cookies, cake, pie and sweets that will explode when someone says "YUM!"**

"Oh good God, I'm gonna have a headache after this." Forbidden moans as she rubs her temples.

Everyone ignores her as the box appears in the studio.

"Can I have the iPod after? You know, after we torture someone with it and I erase the songs?" Roxas asks as he cradles the mint green personal listening device thoughtfully.

"I don't care." Axel tells him as he pulls out the fishing pole. He grins and glances over at Zexion, the only one not rummaging through the box, reading his book.

He whispers his plan to Roxas and Xion who grin evilly.

Five minutes later, _The Hobbit _was safely attached to the end of the fishing pole. Axel lowers the thick paperback near Zexion's face. He jiggles the book annoyingly until Zexion looks up.

"What the hell are you doing to that book?" Zexion demands angrily as he grabs at the book furiously.

"Catchin' me a rare purple pigmy emo!" Axel says in a fake Australian accents as he jiggles the book just a few feet above Zexion. The furious Nobody sits up and tries again to get the book.

"GODDAMN AXEL! GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Zexion screams, immediately furious. Everyone stares in shock as they watch the strange scene unfold.

"We see here is the rare purple pigmy emo's natural habitat… the couch where everyone sits and leaves their stuff." Xion narrates in an equally as fake accent as Roxas readies the earphones carefully.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Zexion shouts as he finally manages to grab the book by a corner of its flimsy cover.

"Now!" Roxas makes his move and jams the duct taped covered ear phone into Zexion's ears and cranks up the volume.

"…. " The effect was instantaneous. Zexion falls to the floor, dead of a heart attack.

The entire cast was silent.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Forbidden demands to Axel. Axel looks at the song that had been playing. It was Tik Tok by Kesha.

"Ooooh."

"Hey, isn't that called manslaughter?" Namine asks innocently. Axel and Roxas glance at each other in fear.

"I ain't going back to jail!" Axel yells as he pulls out a smoke bomb. He throws it to the floor which instantly filled the room with smoke as he escaped.

"I'm too emo to survive in jail!" Roxas proclaims as he jumps out the window.

"Roxas, this is the 50th floor!" Namine says in worry as Roxas stands in midair for a moment. He grins sheepishly and laughs.

"Oops." He starts to scream as he begins to plummet uncontrollably down the tower's outside.

"Uh… I'll just rely on my Cuss Jars for bail!" Xion says, leaning back in her seat happily. Forbidden slams her palm into her forehead and points to Namine. Namine nods and walks over to the still twitching corpse.

"Heal!" She says, creating the biggest Curaga she could manage. That with a Phoenix Down thrown by Demyx, Zexion immediately sits up.

"… Did I just see the light?" Zexion demands in shock as he rips off the earphones. Xion smiles.

"HA! I told you there was a light!" She tells Demyx who scowls and hands her his wallet. Forbidden taps her fingers impatiently against the coffee table.

"Can I go back to my nap?" She asks with a scowl.

"No." Zexion tells her. She twitches violently.

"Now I'm pissed." She snaps her fingers as several loud explosions start happening.

_Meanwhile…. _

Axel, who had managed to escape from the cops that had suddenly appeared in the area, flinches as two figures walk up to him.

"Time to get pwned!" One shouts as he goes into a battle pose.

"Oh no…" Axel flinches as they charge towards him.

_A second meanwhile…._

Roxas on the other hand continues to fall endlessly (screaming his head off all the way)until two green light sabers suddenly appeared beneath him and slammed him up like two props in a pinball machine. He flew up, past the clouds that usually surrounded the taller towers, and slammed right into and through the roof of the Studio that Never Was.

The two buddies slam through the room (and the floor in Axel's case) and land in total shock directly in front the cast.

"SHUT THE _FUCK _UP AND GET TO THE STORY!" Forbidden yells. The members of the Organization jump and nods.

"Yes sir!" They chant in unison, stiffening into military like stances.

"Alright men… and Xion. We need a battle strategy. We need to freak Xemnas out… using only this box!" Forbidden says in rough imitation of a general's voice. To prove her point, she had on a baseball cap. She kicks at the box and waits.

"Yes sir?" Axel says in mild confusion. Wasn't he the host of the show?

"Well, men …and Xion!" Xion laughs at Forbidden constantly having to mention of her name and then stiffens back into "attention".

"We need Roxas and Axel to sneak this cardboard dude into Xemnas's shower! DO I MAKE MAHSELF _CLEAR_?" Forbidden bellows loudly, purposely bringing in a Southern drawl to make herself clear.

"YES SIR!" The two scamper off.

**Xemnas's Bathroom**

"Hey… how did she do that?" Roxas asks in a shocked voice as they finish setting up the cardboard standee of the comedian Colin Mochrie up. Axel shrugs.

"I duuno, I guess she's a general today. … Tab AB into slot 12.… What the hell?" Axel explains in a confused voice as he finally manages to jam the last flap into the last fold.

"There. …. Who's Colin Mochrie?" Roxas asks. Instantly, Axel looks around.

"Shh… If Ace Trainer hears you, we'll all die." He whispers cautiously.

"Right… Shh." Roxas nods and finishes setting it up with a camera attached to one of the staring eyes. They both close the shower curtain and hurry out of there.

_Five Minutes Later_

Xemnas hums happily to himself.

After an extremely stressful day of trying to find out just who it was who was pranking everyone left and right and sideways too, he had earned himself a nice long hot shower.

"Ah…." Xemnas sighs in bliss at the mere thought of it. With a bar of soap in hand, a CD player playing the most soothing classical music he could find, and a private bathroom, he was ready to pamper himself with the nicest shower a Nobody could get in the Castle That Never Was.

With these blissful thoughts in mind, Xemnas opens up his rubber duck patterned shower curtain.

The following scream of absolute horror was heard throughout the entire castle. As was the loud thunk of Xemnas's skull smacking to the tiled floor of his bathroom in a puddle of his own…. Well, you guys imagine what happened.

**Studio**

"Xemnas is afraid of cardboard cutouts…. Dutifully noted." Axel says with a cruel smile as he scribbles down the phobia into a small red notebook.

"Yup, it's because Xigbar decided to get even with him for taking away the gun range so he followed him around with a Kevin Bacon cutout for three weeks." Xion explains with a smile. Everyone stares at her.

"And how do you know that?" Namine asks curiously. Xion shrugs.

"He gave me an ice cream bar to carry the cutout and follow Xemnas when he went to the store."

"Oooooooh." Everyone pictures the scene and stifles laughter.

"Okay… I'm gonna get some cookies." Demyx says as he walks towards the tent of treats.

As soon as he gets to be within five inches away, Zexion whispers:

"Yum."

The tent _EXPLODES_, sending Demyx flying into the couch, charred and burned.

"YOU A-" Demyx launches into a long series of complex swears and curses.

"… Can someone do all that?" Roxas asks Axel in shock as they listen in awe.

"No way…. Not at once, anyway." Axel says calmly. He was deeply impressed.

"So… what do we do with the- EWWW!" Xion shrieks in horror as she finds the picture of Marluxia in a towel and immediately drops it. She gets as far away from it as she possibly could without leaving the room.

Namine hands her a paper bag when the little Replica starts to hyperventilate.

"… He's not THAT bad!" Axel says as he picks up the overturned picture. His eyes widen as he flips it over again.

"I pity Luxord…" Axel says as he turns green. With a snap of his fingers, the picture was on its way.

**Luxord's Room**

Luxord, as usual, was playing a nice game of solitaire.

No one in the Castle would allow him to play a _REAL _game so he was stuck with this. … He was also out of cash to play internet poker with.

"Hmm?" A scrap of paper appears by his hand as he flips over the Jack of Diamonds. Luxord flips it over.

"OH DEAR SWEET GOD!" Luxord runs for the bathroom where he immediately starts throwing up. The picture itself curled up in a puff of smoke as it spontaneously combusts, leaving nothing behind but ash.

**Studio**

"You sir are a sick man." Axel snarls as Xion hits his face with a picture of Reno. She had attached it to the fishing pole and was slowly driving Axel insane with it.

"Yeah… you never said anything about the picture soooo we improvised on how it looked." Forbidden explains as she keeps reading from a stack of books she had left in the Studio for just this reason.

"GODDAMN IT XION, I'M GOING TO STAB YOU WITH A FUCKIN' _FORK _IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Axel screams, finally snapping.

"Do you have a fork?" Xion demands. Axel stares at her.

"No…." He admits reluctantly.

"Goodie!" Xion keeps tapping him with the picture. The air around Axel sparks with flames as the picture catches on fire.

"Hehehehe." Axel chuckles evilly Xion starts to cry a little which has Roxas summoning his Keyblades to defend his friend.

"Anywhos! Let's go see what our little Pikachu friend has been doing." Namine says in a strangely eager voice.

"She's only acting like this cause Larxene's the one who's getting pranked with it." Demyx explains as he continues to strum his sitar.

**Larxene's Room**

Larxene looks from behind her book.

Okay, it was still there.

The second it turns to look at her, she hides behind the book again.

"Why is there a Pikachu?" She groans to herself. The Pikachu itself looked _PISSED_; it kept sparking electricity uncontrollably.

And it had a bright pink bow around one ear for some reason….

"Pika!" The little mouse Pokemon snarls as it toddles over to her.

"I'm willing to make a deal. You leave me alone… I'll feed you. How about it?" Larxene says finally. The Pikachu nods.

"Chaaaaaa!" It agrees as it scurries underneath her bed.

"….Good." Larxene opens up her book again and lies down.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" She howls in pain as the Pikachu's electricity starts conducting through the metal frame of her bed, sending her into an uncontrollable seizure.

**Studio**

"Did we get everything?" Forbidden asks as she looks up from _'Angels and Demons'_. Everyone doubles checks and nods.

"Yup, we're done." Axel tells her with a satisfied smile. He was happy that he finally got to prank someone.

"HOORAY! I'm going to bed; night!" Forbidden summons up a blanket and immediately conks out.

"Heh, that means we get to wake her up as violently as we can tomorrow morning." Axel says with a wicked smile.

The lights go off as the Nobodies walk off to bed, yawning sleepily. Forbidden opens a sleepy eye and grins evilly as she pulls out a Magic Marker. She pops the top off.

"Wake _ME _up…. As if!"


	22. AceTrainer9642 Strikes Again Last Time

**Studio That Never Was**

"…I am going to kill you." Axel snarls as he rubs at his face with a wet towel. Forbidden grins as she observes her handiwork on the other cast members.

The only one who looked pleased with the graffiti on his face was Demyx, but only because Forbidden had run out of ideas and simply scribbled a happy face on him.

"Can we please get back to work?" Roxas asks, staring at his now kitten-ified face, completely with whiskers.

"Alright… Hey, Forbidden. Didn't your friend want to write a chapter again?" Axel asks. Forbidden cringes.

"Yeah… so everyone, we're gonna see what Ace did to the OTHER cast members. Luckily I gave him the wrong directions and sent him to a parallel dimension…" Forbidden pulls out a tape and they start watching.

**The OTHER Studio That Never Was **

Forbidden cringes on screen.

_"Well, we know that you made us accurate." Zexion comments. Everyone shushes him as the grab the snacks._

"Well, here we go. The interns are finally gone, so I need more help. I know I'm gonna regret this, but please welcome, once again, ACE!" The other Forbidden calls out, waving vaguely in a general direction.

A blue Kirby with shoulder pads and yellow feet entered. "I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" he smirked, as lightning flashed, showing the face of the hedgehog from Chapter 15.

Axel ran screaming from the room. Zexion yelled, "EVERYONE, INTO THE BOOK!" then jumped into it himself. Demyx and Namine followed. Roxas and Xion vanished.

"Nice to see you guys again too," Ace snidely remarked.

_"HEY! I'm not sca-" The real Axel begins to protest._

_"SHHHH!"_

"Well, I need another assistant. Here he is, please welcome, all the way from Kirigakure, my cousin, Kisame Hoshigaki!"

Kisame entered. "Where are we?"

"Before I continue, all lasting effects of previous pranks and/or dares have been **temporarily** canceled, so as to make the writing easier. Now, Prank UNO!"

**Because I didn't prank Lexaeus enough and I didn't directly get Zexion, make Lexy come on to Zexy, and (of course) RELEASE THE FANGIRLS! They'll kill Lexy because they love Zexy, and Zexy will just live in the corner.**

"But I thought he already lived in the corner," said Forbidden as Axel, Roxas, and Xion returned.

"Well, he definitely will now! LET'S GO!" Ace said, grabbing Roxas' hand and vanishing.

**Kitchen, don't make me say it.**

_"That never was. HA!" Roxas says defiantly as he's bombarded with sugary snacks._

The other Roxas held a watering can, and a small cage of Insta-Fans, the miniature fangirls that grow with water. Ace the Kirby hid above the doorway as Lexaeus walked in. Ace Kirby-swallowed him, and when he was forcefully spit out, his hair, clothes, and axe sword were pink. He pranced off homosexually

"Ace has issues…".

and Ace screamed at Roxas, "PHASE 2, BEGIN!"

**Studio**

Ace swallowed the lexicon, and spat out Zexion, Namine, and Demyx. "HEY! Give me back my book!" Zexion angrily said.

"MARIA! RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Ace shouted at Forbidden, as she opened the door, letting in Lexaeus. He had a wild, homicidal look on his face as he shouted, "SEXY ZEXY!"

"ROXAS! RELEASE THE OTHER KRAKENS!" Ace shouted. Roxas poured the water on the cage, and the 10 incredibly small girls inside grew to teenage size, breaking the cage. "OH MAI GAWD, ZEXY-CHAN! I LURRRRRRRRRRRRVEZ YOU! LEXY GET OFF HIM!" they screamed as they trampled Lexaeus. Ace ate the whole lot of them, and spewed them outside.

"What have I done?" Ace wondered as Lexaeus was being brutally murdered. "Aw well, he'll be fine. NEXT!"

_"You've killed Lexaeus, ruined my reputation as a fic writer and- alright I'll shut up!" Forbidden snaps as she dodges a candy bar._

**Disguise someone as Vexen and film them singing Ice Ice Baby!**

"I enjoy disguising people for these pranks. It's fun! NOW! I require assistance from…Zexion."

"NO WAY!" Zexy ran to the corner.

"Demyx?"

"Ugh, again?" he sighed. "Fine. But I hate being Vexen!"

"Do you want a cookie?"

"OH YAY A COOKIE!"

"Kisame, disguise him while I prepare the backdrop."

Kisame did as he was told. Demyx had an awesome face on the whole time. Ace made a backdrop of graffiti about Xemnas, and proceeded to man the camera.

FIRST TAKE:

Demyx started singing I'm Too Sexy and not Ice Ice Baby. Everyone cracked up, and Forbidden threw up. Ace decided to include it in the video.

5th TAKE:

Demyx finally sang the whole song right. Lexaeus's screams were heard as Axel and Zexion put away the backdrop, Demyx took off his wig, and Ace led him to a familiar-looking tent…

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Ace shouted and everyone backed far away from the tent. "YUM!"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"AGAIN?" Demyx was kneeling on the ground, totally cooked.

"Crispy Demy!" said Ace. "And now for a prank I was looking forward to…"

**I need Zexion for this one. Take the gender switching potion, and add a four arms potion to it, and make it so the taker will be PMSing! Give it to Xigbar. With luck, the two extras should appear on his chest! And if not, make the melons be babies. Then, RELEASE THE METAPHORICAL KRAKEN ON MARLUXIA'S GARDEN! I call it the Ex-Wife!**

"I like making references," said Ace, with a ":D" face. "Let's go, Zexman!"

"Stop using Xemnas's nickname in reference to me!"

**Xigbar's Room (Naught's Shooting Gallery)**

Xigbar was shooting a picture of Forbidden (no idea how he got that, Ace said)

_"…. I am so not messing with Xiggy no more." Forbidden whimpers._

when Zexion entered. "I'M ANGRY."

Xigbar said, "Whoa, little dude. What's wrong?"

Zexion said, "I need to hit something!" as he took out his book and started attacking Xigbar. He then placed the vial of potion in a chamber of Xigbar's gun, so that when he tried to shoot, it would explode, releasing the potion in a gas form. At least, that's what Ace told him.

When Xigbar awoke, he simply shrugged, quoted Shikamaru, and continued shooting. Eventually, he pulled the trigger, and a cloud of pink and green gas spread throughout the room.

Xigbar saw that he had become a girl, with two extra arms on his chest.

"YES!" said Ace.

Xigbar walked out of her room, in a mindless anger. Ace was waiting with Namine to capture him.

**Garden of Gay Guy**

_"… Marluxia?" Roxas asks. Everyone laughs and nods._

Axel and Forbidden were placing cardboard standees of all the people Xigbar hated everywhere, and taping pictures of them to the flowers and plants. Ace and Namine arrived.

"Seems like it's ready. Good work. Now Axel, I'm going to need you to hold still." Axel did as he was told. "MARIA, NOW!"

_"If he keeps calling me Maria… so help me I'm gonna catch that goddamn Kirby and KILL it!"_

Forbidden pushed Axel up against a tree, and Ace shot a rope out of his mouth to tie Axel up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get, Lea!" Namine and Forbidden ran away, and Ace released Xigbar from his mouth, before flying off to join them.

Within minutes, Marluxia's garden looked as though incredibly sex-driven, rabid, mindless demon Teletubbies had had a massive orgy of death in it. And Axel got caught up in it.

_"Hey…. Did he just do a KH in France reference?" Forbidden demands as she pauses the tape._

_"Maybe? Can we keep watching?" Namine asks as she goes to refill the popcorn bowl._

_"Yeah… whatever." Forbidden clicks it back on._

**Studio**

Axel returned, mauled and brutally hanging on to life. "WHAT THE $% WAS THAT FOR?"

"RETURN OF THE ORGANIZATION! Oh, and by the way, I've placed censors around the areas of prankery. It's like a great, big, free version of the curse cup! But money is still transferred from your bank accounts to wherever Xion keeps her money. As a present from me."

Xion hugged the fluffball.

**Xion the demented little babe (HOLY SHEET MUSIC SHE'S HOT) gives Sora a makeover. Her call.**

_Xion pauses the tape and stares._

_"Hey, he's a fan boy. Get used to it, toots." Axel tells her with a sympathetic smile. He pats her head._

_"What the hell?" She cries out as she hides her face in her hood. Forbidden presses the play button._

"Oh, so that's the reason," Xion growled.

"Let me rephrase that. Holy sheet music, you're beautiful."

"Almost better," she answered.

_"No it's not!"_

_"Let it go, Xion…"_

"Get going!" Xion left. "And meanwhile…Kisame, come with me…" Ace and Kisame snuck away.

**Islands.**

Sora returned home from his sandwich run for Kairi to find Xion. "Oh, hey Xion."

"Hi Sora!" She was holding a hairbrush and had a bit of a psycho cannibal Dora the Explorer look on her face. "I WANT TO MAKE YOU PREEEEEEEETTY."

Sora ran screaming from the room. Xion jumped him, knocked him out and got to work.

When Sora woke up, he saw that Xion had pulled out all the stops. She put makeup on him, combed his hair down, and even brushed his teeth! "XION! WHY?"

_"Holy snickers…"_

_"Demyx, shut up!"_

**Studio.**

"Because you annoy me, Sora," Ace said, as he and Kisame reentered the Studio.

Xion reappeared. "That was fun!"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Hey, I think I left my book in your room. Can you go check for me? It's The Red Pyramid."

"Okay, sure," she said, leaving unsuspectingly.

"HA! SHE HAS NO IDEA!" Ace howled.

"What? What did you do, Ace?" Forbidden asked.

"Exactly what I said!"

**I shall...PRANK XION! What shall I do...I WILL...TWILIGHT-ify HER ROOM! And more clam bras! (Lol I seem so pervy now.)**

_"Oh good lord… Shoot me now." Forbidden groans as she hides her face in a pillow. Axel takes the remote._

_"No more pausing!" He snaps as he takes control._

"MORE clam bras?" said Forbidden. "I thought you liked her."

"Yeah," Ace chuckled. "In a clam bra. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"So who's next?" asked Axel.

"Well, Roxas, Demyx, Namine, Zexion, Xion, and Kisame have assisted me so far. That just leaves Maria and YOU, Axel. But I'm gonna have Demyx and Namine help me again in a second."

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed a voice.

"Ah yes. The trap has been deployed." Kisame and Ace grinned viciously. THEY SCARE ME! "Shut up, Narrator me. Anyway, Axel, let's go. Here's the plan."

**Axel: leave a note for Xemnas that says it's from Aqua, saying she loves him! XD that's probably a spoiler alert moment...Demyx and Namine: Namine, use your book thingy to make Riku bald. Then Demyx, FIND HARU! MAKE RIKU SUFFAAAAAAAAH!Maria: YOU SHALL ASSIST ME! We're gonna...STEAL. VEXEN'S. ENTIRE. LAB! And vandalize it, and replace it with the ultimate Sailor Moon shrine! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kitchen**

Xemnas rummaged through the fridge for his secret stash of whiskey, when Axel showed up. "Hey, Superior?"

Xemnas jumped, slamming the refrigerator door. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT AXEL?"

"Hey, calm down. This letter came for you." Axel handed him the letter and left.

Xemnas proceeded to open and read it. His face grew whiter and whiter with each word, and he eventually froze in shock, keeling over.

Island

Namine saw Riku playing basketball with Sora, in his makeover'd state. Hiding behind a tree, she drew Riku with no hair, and Sora rolling on the ground laughing. Demyx showed up, carrying Haru over his shoulder with his mouth taped shut. Muffled yelling was heard.

"Got the maniac. Have you polished the ball yet?"

"Any second now," Namine replied, looking out at the game. Riku's hair was slowly shrinking, and eventually it vanished.

Sora started cackling. Demyx tore off the tape, and tossed Haru at Riku. Demyx and Namine left.

Haru noticed the baldness, and Sora's makeover, and cracked up. Riku proceeded to attack, but Haru destroyed him. Yeah, this one wasn't so good. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.

Lab

"BAG EVERYTHING, MARIA!"

_"I'm gonna-"_

_"Just let it go!"_

Forbidden was carrying tons of bags, and putting Vexen's stuff inside. Ace was eating everything, including the filled bags.

Once everything was gone, Kisame came out of Ace's mouth, making Ace gag in the process. "Got the Sailor Moon stuff."

Ace finished choking, and said, "Excellent. You guys get to work, I'll go work on the next prank." Ace floated off.

Kisame and Forbidden started to redecorate.

**Lab, later.**

Vexen entered the lab, to find nothing but scantily clad lesbians all over his walls. He had a "heart" attack and passed out. Forbidden started applauding.

_"Okay, that was funny." Axel comments as he pauses the tape momentarily._

_"Eh, I would have decorated it all in the most sickeningly adorable stuff I could find, but hey, I didn't write this." Forbidden says as she shakes her head in disappointment. They click it back on._

**Studio, back before Kisame and Forbidden finished**

"Okay, Axel, Xion, and Zexy. You guys are gonna help me with something big."

"Why should we? All you do is cause us pain, joy, and embarrassment," Xion scowled.

"Hey, I only do it because I love you! NOW, here's the plan. Zexy and I will head out to the islands. Xion, meet us there with Kairi and Riku disguises." Xion sighed and left. "And most importantly, Axel's role. Take this drug and give it to Maria when she comes back, then bring her to the island." Axel grabbed the drug and walked away. "Let's head out, Zexman!"

"UGH, STOP SAYING THAT!"

**Team: Axel, Xion, and Zexion.2) Zexy, trap Kairi in your book.3) Xion, disguise yourself as Kairi.4) Break up with Sora.5) Axel...(don't let Maria see this)...drug Maria and make her think she's Kairi, then give her to Sora XD6) Then Zexy, release Kairi from the book!7) Now have Axel enter, disguised as Riku!8) And Xion as a THIRD Kairi!9) (i'm not done) Maria, Kairi, and Xion all get in a catfight.10) "Riku" starts hitting on all of them!11) Sora the idiot finally loses it and starts thinking he's Vexen.12) Maria hears this and snaps back to reality, then goes and kills Sora. END!**

**Island**

"Zexion, you know what to do."

Zexion snuck up behind Kairi, put a hand over her mouth, and shoved her in his book.

Xion arrived with the disguises. "Oh good, you're here," Ace grinned, swallowing Xion and the Kairi outfit.

Ace's Stomach

Xion found herself in a dark blue colored void with tons of stuff floating around. Multiple times she saw bodies, like the one Ace used the first time he assisted Forbidden. She saw one that looked human, one that looked mostly human, but had elfish ears-

_"Forbidden? What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asks as Forbidden starts clicking at the remote._

_"Oh, I'm fast forwarding it. This part's boring." She explains as the tape blurs._

**Island**

Ace swished his mouth around, and released Xion, in the Kairi disguise. "Well, this seems convincing. Zexion, go get me some Wendy's. Now, Xion, go pretend you are Kairi and break up with Sora."

"Aw, but why?" Xion whined. "They're such a cute couple!"

"Well, Sora annoys me. Now GO!""Wait! Are you…"-

"More Fast-forward!" Forbidden crows as the image on the screen blurs again. After a few minutes, she presses play.

With that, she went up to Sora. (**I swear, it's almost over!**)

_"Thank you… Whatever higher power there is out there, thank you." the cast members say in unison as they glance up at the sky._

_"Oh it gets worse…" Forbidden says with a nervous laugh as the tape starts playing normally again._

"Hey Sora…I need to talk to you…"

"Sure, what is it, Kairi?" Sora was falling for it.

"I…think we should see other people," 'Kairi' said, in the saddest voice she could muster.

All the color drained out of Sora's face. He simply stood in shock, as Riku's yells of anger were heard.

"Sora?" she called, trying to get his attention. "Sooooooora?" He didn't answer.

Xion shrugged and walked back to Ace, as Axel appeared, holding Forbidden over his shoulder.

"NEVER. ASK ME. TO GIVE HER. A DRUG. AGAIN!"

_"I won't ever take a drug again, thank you." Forbidden snaps at Axel who rolls his eyes._

"Relax, this is the last you guys will ever see of me. Except for Zexy the Unicorn, of course." Ace chuckled as Zexion returned with his meal, unwrapping it for Ace to swallow. "MARIA! AWAKEN!"

She did as asked, and answered, "Maria? Do you mean Forbidden? Well, I'm not her. I'm Kairi, you chucklehead."

_"Kairi says chucklehead?" Demyx says in shock. Everyone stares at Forbidden who turns blood-red._

_"He made me say chucklehead? That's it; last chapter, this squirrel Kirby thing is going DOWN!" Forbidden snarls._

"Excellent. Just as planned. Go to Sora, Kairi!"

Forbidden went to Sora, and said, "Heya, babe," freeing Sora from his shock.

"Huh? Oh hi, Forbidden."

"Eh? Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Because you are her," said Sora, pointing at her. Forbidden looked down at her body, and gasped. "I'm all tan! And not wearing my sexy dress!" With a screech she added, "AND I'M FLAT-CHESTED!" (**EAT THAT RIA!**)

_"FUCK YOU!" Forbidden screams as she turns blood-red._

_"Dude, you don't say that to a girl, you idiot!" Demyx scolds to the audience where Ace was sitting in the front row._

_"We've got an audience now?" Xion says as she pulls out her Kingdom Key. She heads for the front row._

Back in the hiding spot, Axel finished putting on the Riku costume. Ace gave a signal, and Zexion released Kairi next to Sora. "Forbidden? What's the matter?"

"I'm not Forbidden, I'm-" Forbidden stopped when she saw Kairi. "I'm you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're an impostor! I'm the real Kairi!"

Then Xion entered. "You're both fakers! I'm Kairi!" Forbidden and Kairi both said, "OH NO WAY." They all began a catfight. Axel appeared in his Riku disguise and said, "Holy triple babe zone, Batman." Ulquiorra, who was randomly there, said, "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

Sora the scatterbrain said, "Riku! Why are there 3 Kairis? AND WHY ARE YOU HITTING ON THEM!"

"Cause I'm bored. What're you gonna do 'bout it, shawty?"

Ace smiled. "Nice touch, Axhole."

Somewhere in Sora's brain, a synapse burst into flames and all the brain cells shot themselves with poisoned Nerf guns. The last one alive told the brain that Sora was Vexen. Sora responded by saying, "Ooh, test subjects! I, Vexen, will use them to my advantage!"

Forbidden's drugs immediately vanished, and upon hearing this, she went into a psychotic Elmo state. Needless to say, Sora was in the hospital.

_"…. No, I went home and threw up. There's a difference." Forbidden snarls as Xion starts singing the piñata song while a tied up Kirby was wiggling like crazy to get free._

**Studio**

"And now, our request. Sorry for such longness, but here is the final prank of the chapter. Me and Maria will do all this alone. GPerson, you are indeed an evil genius."

**Step 1: Cut off Larxene's little antennae hair things while she's asleep, and leave them on floor under a note that says "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 2: Uproot all of Marluxia's flowers, and use them to form the words "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 3: Tear all of Luxord's cards in half, and write on one of them "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 4: Paint all of the windows in The Castle that Never Was black, so Saïx can't see the moon, and leave a note one one of the windows that says "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 5: Fill Lexaeus's room with laughing gas, and when he's out cold, leave a note on his face that says "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 6: Smash all of the potions in Vexen's lab, and write on the wall "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 7: Photoshop a picture of Xaldin with Donkey Kong's body and post it on his wall, and at the bottom, write "Love, Mickey Mouse." I dunno, he's always seemed like an ape-man to me **

**Step 8: Steal Xigbar's eyepatch in his sleep, and leave a note on his face that says "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 9: While Mansex... I mean Xemnas is sleeping, take a television into his room that's playing the tape of Ansem, the Wise "forbidding" his experimentation that loops over and over, and on top of the television, leave a note that says "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 10: Steal all of Sora's hair gel from his bathroom, and leave a note that says "Love, Mickey Mouse."**

**Step 11: Watch the chaos ensue as Mickey Mouse gets pwnd.I really do consider myself an evil genius.**

_"DAMN! I was gonna do this one for the next chapter… you whore!" Forbidden groans._

**Larxene's room, 8:14 AM the next morning**

Larxene woke up from the meatball nightmare to notice an absence of something dangling in front of her face. On her lap was a small piece of folded paper. Picking it up, she unfolded it. On one side it said "Love, Mickey Mouse."

And taped to the other was her hair. When she ran to her mirror, she saw Ellen DeGeneres.

The scream that followed made Marco Hietala look like John Mayer.

"And who are these people?" Zexion asks. Everyone shrugs.

"Go Google it." Namine suggests as the tape keeps rolling.

**Marluxia's garden, 8:20 AM**

Marluxia took it upon himself to help calm Larxene down, and decided to give her some flowers to replace the hair that was snipped. When they arrived at the garden, Marluxia looked out upon his beloved flower beds and fainted.

All of the flowers were uprooted, and they were arranged into the words, "Love, Mickey Mouse."

When Marluxia woke up and saw it again, he put Larxene's scream to shame.

**Luxord's game room, 8:40 AM**

Luxord was rudely awakened by both screams, and had quite the hangover. He crawled into his game room, and, hallucinating, saw two decks of his cards. His vision cleared and he noticed the jagged edges, and that they looked like halves of one deck. Grabbing the first one, he saw that it was half of the 3 of Clubs, and that written on it were the words, "Love, Mickey Mouse."

"THAT $%ING &$%!"

Hallway, 8:45 AM

Saix left his room for a Pop-Tart, to see the windows of the hall were all painted black. He wanted to see the moon, so he ran down the hall to try the other windows.

9:30 AM

Exhausted, Saix finally ended up at the kitchen, sobbing at the obstructions all over the castle windows. After grabbing his Pop-Tarts and leaving the kitchen, he saw the words "Love, Mickey Mouse" written in blood-red paint.

Howling, he passed out with the Pop-Tart in his mouth.

_"Hang on… you guys have Pop-Tarts? AND DIDN'T TELL ME?" Forbidden jumps out of her chair and heads for the kitchen._

**Lexaeus's room, 9:35 AM**

Lexaeus found Saix on the floor in front of the kitchen, with all the windows blackened out, so he hauled Saix back to his room, before returning to his own room.

Within milliseconds of opening the door, he burst into howling laughter, the likes of which had not been seen from him since chapter 15. After a few minutes, he stopped breathing.

He woke about 10 minutes later, noticing the absence of the laughing gas. Entering his room, he saw writing on his face through the mirror.

"Love, Mickey Mouse."

Needless to say, he earned himself seven years of bad luck.

**Vexen's lab, after the defacing, noon**

After he enlisted Luxord's help in altering the timestream and getting his stuff back, Vexen went to a hotel to free himself from the madness of Forbidden and the Organization. After his 'eventful' night with Ms. Diamond Rodriguez (**hooker**), he returned to the castle with her to experiment on her, only to find his potions all destroyed, and the wall defaced once more, saying, "Love, Mickey Mouse."

He had his second "heart" attack in two days.

**Hospital, 1:00 PM**

Xaldin and Lexaeus took Vexen to the hospital, and Xaldin was using Facebook Mobile to inform Xemnas that Vexen was alright. On his wall, he noticed a picture of him. But it was only his face. The body was that of Donkey Kong. The caption read "Love, Mickey Mouse."

Xaldin's lances killed 4 people that day.

_"Okay, that's funny." Everyone is struggling to keep in laughter as the tape keeps rolling._

**Xigbar's room, 1:00 PM**

Xigbar was a late sleeper. He prided himself on his ability to sleep. He'd managed to sleep through both Larxene and Marluxia's screams, and Saix's weeping, AND Vexen's heart attack and the siren noises Lexaeus just HAD to make. So when he woke up to see out his left eye socket, he wondered just how long he'd been asleep, and if he'd been reincarnated or something. Seeing the note on his face told him he was still Xigbar.

And that a certain hippie mouse was going down.

**Xemnas's room, void of time**

Xemnas is a lazy-ass. So he made his room not follow time so he could sleep all he wanted. However, when he woke up, his TV shone with the face of his former master. Three words were being spoken over and over. "I forbid it! I forbid it! I forbid it!" Atop the TV lay a note saying "Love, Mickey Mouse."

When Xemnas lifted the note off of the TV, there was a small red button underneath it. Xemnas worried what it could do, which combined to the stress of reliving a past anguish pushed him over the edge. He pressed it.

And the "I forbid it" became one of the many viral Sparta remixes from Youtube.

**Sora's house, 10:00 his time (1:00 castle time)**

Sora was preparing for a day of romance with Kairi, and after he ate breakfast and took a shower, he headed back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Brushing his teeth, he noticed the absence of his little purple bottle. Searching all throughout the bathroom, he finally came across a note.

A picture of his hair gel dangling over a pit of lava, and the words "Love, Mickey Mouse."

**Disney Castle, 12:30 (1:30 Organization time)**

Sora joined the crowd of angry Nobodies, and together they barged their way into the throne room.

With cans of paint and boxes of toilet paper, they forced through to the Cornerstone, and all hell broke loose. Graffiti on the Cornerstone itself, on Mickey's throne, on the walls everywhere, and a toilet paper spider web, making it impossible to enter the room.

Lastly, on the door of the throne room, they sprayed "Love, Donald Duck."

"Well, that's just about it. But before I go…"

Ace snapped his fingers. (**I can't snap TT_TT**) And the Rick Rolling began.

Forbidden comes back and drops the Pop-Tarts.

"NOOOO!" She screams as she tackles Axel for the remote. She pauses it and then runs over to the giant TV to rip out the tape.

She immediately pulls out a lighter and starts burning the ribbon of the VCR cassette as she yanks it out.

"So this is the end of the show! Bye bye everyone! Next chapter is when we come back to do the show MY way." Forbidden laughs nervously as she watches the ribbon burn anxiously.

"What was that last part?" Axel asks suspiciously. Forbidden grins.

"Oh, something that got edited out." Forbidden says with a pleased smile. She picks up a Struggle Bat with nails in it and starts walking towards Xion and the Kirby.

"Uh… Thanks for watching everyone! No worries, the next chapter will be up soon. Til next time, this has been Axel. Good night!" Axel says as the lights flicker off and the cast heads off to bed.

**Ace Note: This is the last you'll see of me, unless you read mah stuff. I'm in some of it :) Thanks to Ria for giving me this opportunity!**

"He called me Ria…." Forbidden groans as she slams the bat one more time into the Kirby.


	23. Back On Track: The Longest Chapter EVER

**Note: Dedicated to Katy... and HOLY CRAP THIS IS THE MOST I'VE EVER FUCKIN' WRITTEN!**

**

* * *

****Studio**

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to another installment of Axel's Pranks and Prejudice!" Axel proclaims loudly. Everyone gives him a furious glare as they all adjust ice packs and bandages (or hide their faces in their hoods) from the last chapter.

"Ace is strictly forbidden-… don't laugh! From ever coming back here!" Forbidden snarls as she points to the various posters that had been pasted up on the wall:

All had different saying, in various languages, that warned the consequences of sneaking or otherwise bring AceTrainer back into the studio.

"As always, we have to give the disclaimers: Forbidden does not, will never, and has not ever owned Kingdom Hearts." Zexion says in a bored tone of voice. He flips a page in his book.

"And I'd like to give a little uh, shout out to Katy. Thank you for letting me use him!" Forbidden says with a mischievous smirk. Everyone glances at each other but no one has any idea what she's talking about.

"By the way… Did we ever get the standee out of Xemnas's bathroom?" Xion asks. Everybody shrugs.

"Looks like we'll be finding out." Zexion comments as he starts bandaging up Demyx.

"First review then…." Axel mutters darkly, annoyed at the lack of hyperness for the show.

**NinjasRebelPyroYaoi**

**You should put ALOT of alcohol in the next thing Larxene, Demyx, Luxord *DER*, Xemnas, and Xigbar drinks. Roxas has to do it though l-)**

"….. Wow, we're going right to the point today, aren't we?" Axel snaps angrily at Forbidden who was busy playing with a remote controlled car.

"And now… to get that slice of cake. Heheheh…"

"I'm going to go die now." Roxas says in a loud voice as he grabs a six pack of beer, three bottles of vodka and a wine bottle. He leaves, dragging the heavy box of liquor behind him and Demyx following.

"Where'd he get all that?" Axel asks in shock. Namine blushes and starts mumbling something about how Xemnas had forced her and Roxas to clean out Xigbar's liquor cabinet.

"By the way… I don't approve of drinking if you're under 21. Just so you know. I've seen my uncles put away their fair share of Coronas." Forbidden says with a mischievous smile.

**Living Room That Never Was (otherwise known as the Gray Room)**

"I AM GOING TO _KILL_ THAT BRAT!" Larxene snarls angrily as Xemnas gives her a furious glare. He adjusts his ice pack carefully, wincing. Luxord sighs.

"I haven't gotten pranked much…. I don't see what the big deal is, love." Luxord tells her as he sips moodily at a tea cup. Xemnas scowls at him.

"Have you _ANY _idea at what I have had to go through these last few months? I've had to fight Darth Vader, my hair was dyed _PINK_, I was chased by _FANGIRLS _at an anime convention, and who knows what else!" Xemnas screams at him.

"… You are such a big baby. It wasn't that bad." Luxord laughs. Xigbar chuckles in agreement as he very carefully shoots an arrow up at the ceiling to test out the new Arrow-gun.

"Um, hi guys!" Roxas says nervously as he drags in his box of now disguised booze. Demyx was singing in a very high pitched voice and swaying clumsily. He had one bottle of "Soda" in his hand and was blushing and giggling uncontrollably.

"What the hell happened to him?" Xemnas says in horror as he stares at the now drunk Demyx.

"He hit his head. …again." Roxas lies as Demyx walks over to Larxene and gives her a big hug, much to her shock.

"You know… for such a biiiig witch, you shure are cute!" Demyx slurs happily. Larxene trembles in fury as she grabs Demyx by the scruff of his mullet.

"GET. OFF. _NOW_." She snarls with a sadistic gleam in her eyes as the oblivious Demyx continues to sing random songs.

"Um… Would you like a soda, Superior?" Roxas offers innocently. Xemnas glares at him.

"Is he _drunk_?" He demands. Roxas turns pale.

"N-No.."

"You do realize that our series is rated E for everyone?" Xemnas demands coolly.. Xigbar groans.

"There he goes again, putting our rating in…" Xigbar complains.

"But the fic is rated T!" Roxas blurts out.

"What?" Xemnas asks in shock as Larxene shouts.

"HA! I _KNEW _SOMETHING WAS GOING ON! I-… whoa…" Larxene slumps over and starts to giggle like crazy. There was a dart in the back of her head.

"… Xigbar?" Roxas asks in a high pitched voice.

"Hehehe, you know how long I've wanted to get her drunk? It's gonna be hilarious! Where's a camera?" Xigbar starts rooting around in between the cushions of the couch.

"….. Here you go, Luxord!" Roxas tosses him a bottle. Luxord shrugs and downs it in a few gulps. He glances over at Xigbar who already set up the camera.

"Oh, it is _so _on." The two immediately grab Roxas' box and start downing the contents in huge batches.

"….. Oh, give me one. Whatever you're going to do anyway might as well happen while I'm either intoxicated or unconscious." Xemnas takes a bottle and starts sipping it cautiously.

_**A Few Minutes Later….**_

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me!Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me!" The entire group, completely wasted and giggly, was singing along to Demyx's sitar playing.

"…. I'm gonna die." Roxas whimpers as he hides in the corner. Already there were dozens of bullet holes, knife slashes and burn marks on the wall. Roxas himself already had about 20 paper cuts.

**Studio**

"… Dude, I wanna get drunk too!" Axel says in shock as he watches the others have fun through the Castle's security system.

"Later, Axel!" Xion says as she starts giggling uncontrollably at the antics of the drunk Organization members. Right now, Xigbar was dancing with Larxene on the ceiling. They both looked as if they were about five seconds or one beer from passing out.

"Okay, our next review is from organization13girl." Axel says, reading the name off of a card.

"What a lovely screen name." Zexion comments with a smile.

"You're only saying that because you're part of the Organization…" Namine mutters to herself.

"Are they gonna keep saying that?" Forbidden asks with a shrug. Namine sighs and then proceeds to read the review aloud.

**organization13girl**

**oh wow. zexion who would've guessed?**

**also axel i have plans for you.(evil smile)**

**and yup i think you guys are the best!**

**demyx: dance water dance axel into atlantica. he brought it on : **

**for manse.. i mean xemnas. die his wierd black and white robe pink. then cover his room in my little pony wallpaper and the word mansex everywhere. when he confronts you blame saix **

**Luxord: well umm...you can...get luxord drunk and shove him into xaldin's room and lock the door**

**Zexion:*sigh*your hair is fixed and if axel destroys it or any other possession of yours call me. drink this potion that is your dare. i'm sorry i like you as much as a nobody can but i have to torture you.**

**Roxas: tell everyone but zexion it is a laughing potion. then prank xigbar with only a little bunny, a star wars movie, and a guys!**

A piece of paper with a series of numbers on it floats out from the envelope and Zexion sticks it in his pocket.

"Thank you. I hope you punish Axel." Zexion says, running his fingers through his now restored hair do. He sips at the potion, and finding nothing wrong with its taste, he gulps it down.

"… Demyx is drunk now. How is he gonna dance me into Atlantica?" Axel asks. The door slams open and Demyx staggers in, giggling like crazy.

"I shouldn't have said that…"

"Axel! I wanna daaaaaance!" Demyx announces as he trips over his own Organization cloak and lands laughing on the back of one of the couches.

"Dude, you're wasted." Xion says as she stares at the normally very calm though joking Nobody. He waves at her.

"Hi.. Hi ….whatever-your-name is! Hahahaha, that game seriously was filler… Bwaahahahah!" Xion twitches and looks ready to pulverize him.

"Do you want to sit down, Demyx?" Zexion asks as he sits up.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S SEXY ZEXY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Demyx laughs as Zexion twitches at the name. There were now two members that wanted to kill him.

"Okay, no more getting Demyx drunk! That's an order from a higher up!" Axel commands. Roxas runs in and dives behind the couch, a huge burn tearing his jacket nearly in two.

"XEMNAS HAS GONE NUTS!"

"… Xemmy? I goshta stop 'im!" Demyx announces as he wobbles to his feet.

"Uh, hey! Weren't you going to dance with Axel?" Namine jumps in. Demyx stares at her for a moment as if he'd never seen the girl before in his life.

"OH YEAH! C'mon Axel! Dance water dance!" Demyx sings as a series of water clones appear in the room. Each one was swirling and churning in confusing images.

"… Tell Reno that I hate him." Axel tells Roxas calmly as the water surrounds him.

"Will do." Roxas assures him as he gets out of the way.

_BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A huge explosion erupts in the room as Axel's unconscious form propels toward Atlantica.

"Going… going…. GOOOONE!" Demyx sings before he collapses to the ground and blacks out.

"No more alcohol… please." Namine says in shock, staring at all the damage.

"Now for Axel's prank…. He's in Atlantica." Roxas says as he reads the review to himself.

"Luckily I planned this and helped Axel earlier with this." Namine says as a video starts playing.

_Earlier that Morning_

"You know… This is gonna suck, Namine." Axel comments as the pair (Namine behind the camera) walk into the Superior's bedroom.

"Just hurry up, Axel. I don't want to get caught." Namine says in a worried voice. Axel scoffs.

"Relax, Nam. Superior sleeps like a _LOG_. Even if we mess with him, he won't be wakin' up! Now hold this." Axel hands her a paint brush and puts on Saix's Organization cloak.

"Um, where'd you get that?" Namine asks. Axel glances back over his shoulder before putting up the hood.

"It was my turn to do the laundry. Pfft, old man better watch out…" Axel murmurs happily as he takes the paintbrush and walks into the room.

Sure enough, the Superior was fast asleep and clutching a fuzzy brown bear.

"….. Is that a goddamn teddy bear?" Axel demands in shock as he grabs it.

"Um… maybe he likes it?" Namine says as Axel stares at it. He slips it into a pocket.

"Fuck that, it's mine now. Anyway… Hmm…." Axel lifts up the comatose Superior and carefully dresses him in the now pink black and white coat that was his pride and joy (besides Kingdom Hearts). Xemnas doesn't even stir.

"My Little Pony… what freak actually colle- OH." Axel shuts up at the sight of Namine's pissed off face (behind the camera). He chuckles nervously.

"Oh, I mean- Let's just wallpaper the man's room, okay?" The pair gets to work. After waiting ten seconds and after accidentally nearly strangling Axel with one of the rolls of paper, the wallpaper was up and drying.

"Now what? Oh, hot damn! It's dry!" Axel says as he pulls out a giant bucket of black paint. Within minutes he slathers the word "Mansex" and for his own amusement "Darth Assman" around the room.

Little did they know that Xemnas hated the smell of paint. He hated it with every last cell of hate in his little Nobody body. The very smallest of molecules of paint drying had the effect of waking him up from an otherwise unwakeable sleep and in an incontrollable rage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXEEEEEL!""Son of a bitch, HE'S _ALIVE_!" Axel yelps as Xemnas grabs him by the scruff of his stolen Organization jacket.

"EEEP!" The camera clatters to the ground as Namine screams and runs out of the room. The last shot of the camera was Axel screaming at Namine that she was a whore and a flash of blue that were Namine's sandals leaving the shot.

_CLICK._

"You whore!" Forbidden says with a laugh as Namine blushes.

"Well… I thought that I'd get in the way of Axel fighting Xemnas! Yeah, that's it!" Namine lies with a completely innocent smile.

Suddenly, a hysterical giggle emerges from Zexion. Everyone stares at him. Zexion himself looked the most surprised.

"Oh, it's a laughing potion, everyone!" Roxas says quickly as he covers Zexion's ears, fulfilling the prank. Zexion immediately starts laughing in an extremely high pitched way.

"I'm… gonna… kill…. You!" He giggles, pausing every few words to laugh. Xion gets up and grabs a bottle of "soda".

"I'll be back!"

**Living Room**

Everyone there was either completely drunk and asleep or completely drunk and laughing like freakin' hyenas.

"No… Look, man. It's like this: We've all got stupi- Daamshit, Xigbar, don't fall asleep!… What was I sayin'?" Luxord slurs happily as Xigbar, a long time veteran of the brown bottle, manages to stumble out of the room. Xion comes in.

"… Hi Luxy!" She calls out cheerfully as Luxord gives her a drunken smile.

"Hey there…. Whatever your name is! How are you?" He says with equal cheerfulness. Xion chooses to ignore this statement and hands him the bottle.

"I triple dog dare you to drink that." She says in a taunting voice.

"Why?" Luxord asks, opening it and sniffle the contents.

"Oh, are you chicken? Just drink, you dumb British blonde!" Xion says in a mean voice.

"…. I AM _JAPANESE_!" Luxord screams defiantly then chugs the entire contents of the bottle down.

Five seconds later, he passes out. Xion smiles, pats his head in a motherly way and starts dragging his unconscious ass over to Xaldin's room.

"Oooooh, DIN DIN! I have a prezzie for yooou!" She says in a sweet sing-songy voice as Luxord moans slightly in his "sleep".

**Meanwhile, in Xigbar's Room**

"Eh?" A box is thrown into the room. Xigbar stumbles in after it, laughing hysterically with a bottle in one hand.

"Heeeeey! It's not my birthday!" Xigbar slurs cheerfully as he takes one last swig of the nearly empty bottle and throws it against the wall. It shatters and Xigbar picks up the box.

"… 'To Xiggy, love a friend.' Awww….. So cute." He says as he puts the box down on his bed. He opens it and a small pink rabbit jumps out.

"… The hell?" Xigbar says as the rabbit hops over to him and presents him with a small black disk. Xigbar puts it into the DVD player.

"Luke, I am your father!" The screen screams, making the extremely drunk Xigbar fall over onto a blow-dryer which somehow turns on.

It goes berserk, slamming Xigbar into the door and leaving a perfect outline of his body in the once shiny metal door.

**Back to The Studio**

"Oh, wow." Everyone was trying extremely hard not to laugh at the clip (except Zexion who couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably thanks to organization13girl's potion).

"So, someone has to go get Axel now." Roxas says, hiding a smirk as he watches on the security camera screen Xion knocking firmly on Xaldin's door.

"NOT IT!" A chorus of voices call out. Roxas glares at them.

"Well, I got comfortable. SO GO TO HELL!" He snaps as he nibbles at an ice cream.

"I got it. Ahem. Reno, you'll be taking over the show now? What? You'll be making Axel prance around in a pink ballerina outfit singing at the top of his lungs that he's a hobo monkey? Really?" Forbidden says in a monotone voice as a huge Corridor of Darkness suddenly appears in the room.

"OVER MY DEAD _BODY_!" Axel screams as he swims/stomps into the room angrily. He had a piece of seaweed draped over one shoulder, reeked of seawater and fish, and he had a tiny crab in one clenched fist.

"Put me down, mon!" The crab wails, trying to wiggle loose.

"Xion, present!" Axel snaps, throwing the crab at her. She barely manages to catch him and starts soothing the extremely freaked out little crab.

"Ha, told ya it'd work. You owe me one dollar." Forbidden says in a pleased voice to a second person in an Organization cloak.

"Who…. The…. Hell… is… that?" Zexion giggles as he stares at the girl.

"This is Kaxon! She asked very nicely to be included in the show during its final three chapters. Be nice guys." Forbidden says as the girl scowls and hands over a crumpled dollar bill.

"Wait, when did they get here?" Roxas asks as he stares at his friend/possible sister/Replica buddy. She shrugs.

"While you were distracted. It's _so _not bad writing." Xion says innocently.

"Alright, next review. If you would, Kaxon?" Kaxon hands it over.

**Otakufreak101**

**man i love this show! xD ok my pranks are..**

**axel-throw a pie at larxens face and blame it on vexen**

**roxas-have vexen drink a potion that makes him look like axel then throw him into a pit of crazy axel fangirls**

**demyx & axel-here is some fangirl be gone for you guys!**

**everyo****ne-have a cookie cus you guys rock!**

"Here we go." Axel says as Zexion hands him a banana cream pie.

"…." Forbidden makes a face and instantly backs away from the smelly Axel. He runs off to find the Gray Room/Living Room.

**Gray Room**

"HEY!" Axel yells to the drunk group. Larxene stares at him for a moment and erupts into hysterical laughter.

"Whashda _fuck _happened to you?" She slurs, trying to act sober but failing miserably.

"…. Oh yeah, you're drunk. Here! Present from Vexen!" Axel throws the pie at her with all of his might.

Larxene only has about five seconds to make one of the most hilarious faces she'd ever make in her whole entire life before the pastry smacks her in the face and knocks the entire couch over, flipping her to the ground.

"Oh shit. I killed her." Axel says in horror as the rest of the drunken Organization stares at him.

"What the fuck, man?" Xigbar demands angrily, not sounding drunk at all. Axel laughs nervously.

"I am so dead… dead, dead, dead." He says in a peaceful voice like he had just realize and accepted that he was about to die.

"Axshel… there's lots of things you can do with a woman, but thasht's not one of 'em!" Xemnas slurs in a shocked voice. He gets up, wobbles a little on his feet and then summons some lightsa- uh, Ethereal Blades and gives Axel one last glare before blacking out.

"… Cool." Axel gives the Superior a good kick in the ribs before running off screaming his head off as Xigbar follows him and starts shooting arrows into very sensitive parts of his body.

**Studio (About ten minutes later)**

"…. Okay, I'll be taking out the last arrow." Axel nods with tears in his eyes as Namine grabs the hilt of the purply arrow. He had a gag on his mouth so no one could hear his yelps of pain. Already there was what had to be at LEAST twenty bloody arrows on a small cushion next to the couch Axel was lying on top of.

"Ready… one… two…" Namine counts calmly as Forbidden grins maliciously.

"THREE!" Forbidden simply yanks out the arrow, making Axel give her a vicious glare after screaming bloody murder for about five minutes. She smiles innocently at him.

"That's for being a whore in Chain of Memories, bitch." Forbidden says with a sweet smile as she flops down onto one of the couches.

"Okay… Calm down." Kaxon says as she struggles to hide a smile. Roxas gets up.

"My turn!" He says with a very curiously sadistic grin on his normally friendly face. He walks away, happily humming to himself.

"Shit, Vexen better watch out." Demyx says with a slightly terrified and nervous smile. Everyone nods in agreement.

**Vexen's Laboratory (Number Two)**

As usual, the Chilly Academic was working on a project. This project was actually very special.

It was to make him immune to all the pranks that people kept pulling on him.

"Hey! Old man!" Vexen flinches at the voice. Sure enough, here was one of his top three tormentors. Roxas.

"Whatcha doin', Ice Man?" Roxas asks in a curious voice. Vexen glares at him. Roxas flinches at the glare but firmly stands his guard.

'_Do _not _piss yourself in fear.' _He tells himself mentally as he meets Vexen's glare. Vexen sighs and puts down his flask of potion.

"Do you want something, XIII?" He asks in a restrained voice. All Vexen wanted to do was to kick the curious little Nobody the hell _OUT _of his lab and make sure he never came back.

"Yes actually." Roxas says in a rather sad voice. "You see, Lord Vexen, I've had you pegged all wrong." Vexen gapes at him.

"Lord?" He repeats. He did like the sound of that.

"Oh yes! I've always thought you were a big nerd, Lord Vexen. You know, always having your nose in some nasty potions and writing stupid reports on how you can never solve anything…." Roxas pauses as if he was unsure how to continue. Vexen drums his fingers against a marble table to hurry him up.

"But I actually read one of them. You've inspired me." Roxas says in an admiring voice.

"Really?" Vexen asks. Normally Roxas was a bit of a goofball (not as bad as Demyx though). He had never heard him so serious.

"I want to be like you when I grow up! A scientist!" Roxas says in an eager voice. In reality he was trying extremely hard not to burst into laughter. Vexen didn't seem to notice his tremble and smiled.

"Well…. I do not know what to say." Vexen admits in a humble voice.

"I've tried to make potions like you do… but I don't think I got the taste quite right. Mind tasting my energy drink potion for me?" Roxas asks in a meek voice as he holds out a green vial.

"Naturally!" Vexen says eagerly. After hearing that little speech, Vexen probably would have jumped off the moon for Roxas. He downs it and immediately faints. Roxas smiles at him.

"And I hate you, you creepy son of a snow person!" Roxas gives "Lord" Vexen a vicious kick in the chest before dragging him off to a corner. He snaps his fingers and a Corridor opens up.

"Happy traveling, Vexy!" Vexen, now disguised as Axel, tumbles through to a sound of happy squeals.

Roxas opens a second corridor and walks through back to the Studio.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Everyone yells at him in horror. Roxas grins.

"He deserved it! He got me grounded!" He flops down on a couch as Axel flashes him a thumbs up. Two cans of "Fangirl-B-Gone" appear in the studio and a fight breaks out immediately between Roxas and Axel over one of them.

"Let's hurry this along." The girls mutter in unison as the next prank gets read out loud.

**uchiha-kichi13**

**Me picky Roxas for the Q and A this summer. Anyways...time for some pranks and another challenge**

**Challenge: Axel, Roxas (You two are my favorite Nobodies so I give you all the challenges)...prank Forbidden WIIIIITH: carrots, Vexen plushies, Sora puppy, and my greatest creation...a magical. amazing. SUPER AWESOME...Vexicorn! Yep I broke into Vexen's lab and created a Vexicorn! Half creepy genius and half gay unicorn!...and Biddy you did not just read this... *waves lollipop in front of face* **

**Sora: I want Xion to turn him back with Kairi in the room...and he only has his cute wittle bow!**

**Roxas: ...someone in the cast has stolen your cocoa puffs...and I'll just let it go on from there...XD**

**Axel: Throw plushie time bombs of yourself at any person/persons of your choosingVentus: Free range on him for Roxas because Roxas will be the only with his cute face for me... ...*Ven pic falls out pocket* Um hehe...how did... that get there? And um...yeah about the evil mini-mes...I kinda released them when you all weren't...looking...hehehe...and I have no clue where they went...but they should still be somewhere in the studio...um...bye! *hides in Plothole Land***

"…. EWWWW!" Forbidden screams in horror as she stares at the Vexicorn. It gives an evil psychotic glare and she faints.

"Well, I was already forced into the job even though it's not summer any more. Thanks for the vote though." Roxas says with a smile as he picks up a carrot. He waves it for a second and glances at Axel in confusion.

"What the heck are we supposed to do with… Oh ho!" Axel says with an evil grin as he starts dragging the still Forbidden.

"Wow, that looks wrong." Xion comments as she follows along for the ride.

**Random Room Off of The Studio**

"Ugh… AH!" The Vexicorn was snuffling in Forbidden's jeans.

"Back off! I know … Uh, I'll kick you!" Forbidden tells the creepy animal as she realizes that she had been duct taped to the wall. Decorating the shelves around the room were hundreds of small Vexen plushies who were grinning evilly at Forbidden.

"… I can take a hint! I'll leave him alone!" Forbidden screams to the ceiling as she begins to shiver. The Vexicorn, finding the carrots that had been put in Forbidden's pockets, starts chewing.

"Eww…. I wanna die!"

**Studio**

"She _REALLY _hates Vexen." Axel comments as he watches the authoress go into a maniac frenzy and start kicking at everything in reach. Demyx goes to get her out.

"You're a dead man, Axel! DEAD! D-E-D!" Forbidden snarls as she shudders uncontrollably.

"Oh, goodie. Looks like we bring back the Sora puppy!" Xion squeals. Instantly a poof of blue smoke appears and a yipping puppy runs out of it. Xion tackles it and starts hugging it to death.

"Hang on…." Roxas vanishes for a moment and comes back with a blindfolded Kairi.

"… What the heck did you blindfold the princess for?" Axel demands.

"Hi Kairi!" Xion cries out, waving excitedly (though Kairi couldn't see her).

"Um… Riku, if you want to play hide-n-seek, I'd be more than happy to play… but I don't want to use this gross old blindfold!" Kairi protests as she slowly manages to find the knot and untie it.

"Actually… Welcome to the Studio That Never Was, Kairi!" Demyx greets her. She blinks in surprise and looks around.

"Where am I?" She asks. Axel snaps his fingers.

Instantly the logo of the show (Axel's chakrams followed by the words _'Axel's Pranks and Prejudice'_) appears followed by the theme Sanctuary.

"My TV show. Ain't it awesome?" Axel says, feeling immensely proud of himself. Kairi looks around her.

"Forbidden's paying for this, isn't she?" Instantly the cast members flinch.

"Hell yeah, I'm paying for it! And I _STILL _haven't sold a goddamn t-shirt!" Forbidden mutters darkly.

"May I?" Kaxon asks calmly. Forbidden hands her a remote and covers her eyes.

"Fire away, my friend!" Kaxon presses the button.

Instantly, Sora shifts back into his normal boy self missing one very important detail…

"OH MY GOD, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Kairi yells as she slaps the blindfold back on. Forbidden laughs.

"The Fruits Basket effect!" She howls in laughter as Sora's given an Organization cloak so he could cover up. He angrily rips out a small pink ribbon from around his ear.

"I hate you. I _HATE _you! I've been running for _MONTHS _as a puppy! No, you couldn't even leave it at that. I WAS A _GIRL _PUPPY!" Sora growls, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Looks like he's still getting used to being a human." Zexion comments. He leans over and pats Sora on the head. Instantly, the former puppy calms down. And if he still had a tail, Sora'd be wagging it.

"Aw…" Xion says in a teasing voice as Kairi just stares.

"I'm gonna go get some cereal, okay?" Roxas says as Sora tries to explain to Kairi just why he was naked. He walks over to one of the cabinets which was marked "Roxas's" (yes, we have cabinets now) and opens it, whistling cheerfully. The moment he realizes that there's nothing _IN _the cabinet, he closes it.

"Oh shit." Axel says in shock as Roxas very slowly turns around, his head bowed.

"Roxas…? It's just cereal! We'll go get you some more!" Xion says in a panic, instantly hiding her head inside her hood. Roxas says nothing.

"It's cereal. Get over it." Forbidden says, shaking her head in disbelief. Roxas looks up, burning hatred in his eyes.

"_Who took it?" _Roxas demands in a very calm voice. Too calm. His entire body begins to twitch in pure fury as he glares viciously at the people he had trusted.

"… Whoever it was, return it!" Axel begs as Roxas smiles sadistically to the group. Sora, still super sensitive from his time as a puppy, ducks behind the couch, dragging Kairi with him.

"Roxas, we'll go get you some more! Promise!" Axel and Xion yelp in unison as Roxas continues to smile that strange and twisted smile.

"Which one of you assholes took _my goddamn cereal_?" Roxas snarls as he summons up both Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Forbidden's jaw drops as Roxas starts, very casually, swinging the Keyblades in an almost lazy sort of way.

"I bought that cereal out of _my _allowance… I only get 1000 munny a month. And I spent it on _my _freakin' cereal." He snarls, continually emphasizing the word "my" to prove his point.

"….. Just give him the cereal." Kaxon whispers in slight fear as Roxas throws the two Keyblades viciously to the wall, instantly scarring the room permanently. Everyone jumps about 50 feet into the air.

"I'M _WAIT-ING_!" He screams as Demyx comes out of the bathroom with a box of cereal in one hand.

"I'm back! Hey, Roxas, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this." Demyx says as he hands the cereal back. Roxas grabs Demyx by the ear and hauls him into the bathroom.

The following shouts and various heavy machinery noises kept the crew from going in. They were too scared to think of what would happen next.

After about 15 minutes, Roxas comes back, happy and whistling again. He sits down, opens up the box of cereal and takes a big handful.

"Can we continue?" He asks with that big happy smile as he nibbles on the chocolatey delight. Everyone exchanges glances.

"Why was Demyx eating cereal in the bathroom?" Kaxon asks but everyone just shakes their heads; they didn't want to know.

"Uh… next part is the Plushie bombs…" Xion hands over a small, ticking box. Axel takes a peek inside and grins.

"Ain't I adorable?" He demands as he holds up one of the tiny Axel dolls. It has his classic (rapist like) grin and even a pair of mini chakrams.

"….. Sure." Everyone says in unison, watching the evil little dolls with slight fear. The review HAD said ANYONE.

Axel picks up his box of plush mini-me's and walks out the door.

"Oh thank you, God." Forbidden sighs in relief.

**Larxene's Room**

Axel smiles sadistically at the sleeping Nobody. She had just made his life a living hell (or at least she would when Xemnas remembered the pie incident.) He had earned himself a bit of payback.

"One for Reno! One for Larxy. One for Reno! … Twenty for Larxy. Twenty for Reno. Done!" Axel says he organizes the box. He picks up the first doll and very carefully nudges it into Larxene's hand.

She mumbles something in her sleep and turns on her back.

Instantly, Axel feels guilty. Sure, he was gonna get maimed… but Larxene probably would have done the same to him.

"Axel's…" Larxene mutters in her sleep.

"No! Don't you listen to the fans, Larxene!" Axel says in shock.

"…. black mail in the drawer…" Larxene finishes with a smile as she cuddles with the plushie unconsciously. Axel's expression immediately sours.

"Black mail?" He snaps angrily as he quickly rearranges the rest of the plushies he had picked out for Larxene. He curls the wire of the explosives together and leaves.

Behind him, a giant fireball engulfs the small room as Larxene (and a small Pikachu) run out of the room, screaming their heads off.

"Time to go to Radiant Gardens." Axel comments to himself as he vanishes into a Corridor.

**Radiant Gardens**

"Huh? Reno?" Aerith asks in confusion. Axel nods and shifts his box carefully under his arm.

"Yeah… I have a message for him." Axel says in the most innocent voice he could pull off and smiles in a friendly way. Aerith smiles back and shakes her head, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, he's not here. He left to go ask his little brother for a place to stay. I don't know if you know… but a little while ago, Reno's house burned down. And no one could take him in." Aerith tells him solemnly. Axel instantly looks guilty. He felt like a jerk… until he remembered that she said "Little Brother."

"OH SHIT!"

**Kitchen That Never Was**

"So… Axel's been playing pranks on everyone?" Reno asks as he takes a sip from a tea cup.

"Pretty much!" Xion agrees as she hands him a plate of cookies.

"… Well, well." Reno gives a diabolical grin.

"Huh?" Xion looks at him in confusion.

"And which room was Axel's again?" He asks in a sweet voice. Xion smiles back.

"It's the one marked VIII!" She tells him. Reno gets up and crams one last cookie into his mouth.

"Thank you!"

Axel pops in with his box.

"Oh hey, Axel, Re-" Xion starts to tell him.

"I know!" Axel runs off.

**Studio**

A series of loud explosions go off somewhere in the Castle as Xion very carefully closes the door to the Studio behind her.

"What's that?" Namine asks. Xion laughs nervously.

"Axel and Reno having a water balloon fight with plushie bombs." She says briefly as she hides her face in her hood and starts to tremble.

"Mooooving on then." Roxas says as he pulls out the next prank.

**King of Sushi**

****

Great chapter as always! Now, how to torment the others... :3

Zexion: You've been through enough. Here's 200000 munny.

Xemnas: Put him anywhere you want. Redecorate his room (and extra cloaks however you like).

Marly: Lock him in a closet with fangirls and don't let him out for the rest of the chapter.

Larxene: I dunno. Just steal all of her clothes (ALL OF THEM).

Roxas: Axel, just pretend that this is a yaoi fic. The rest is up to you.

Demyx: Two Words...FREE RANGE

Xigbar: Hold his eyepatch for ransom.

Vexen: Get him distracted, and steal all of his stuff. Give it to Forbidden.

Saix: Put him in an animal shelter.

A huge bag of munny appears in the dead Zexion's lap. Roxas throws a phoenix down into the air and he's instantly revived.

"Who? What? Where?" Zexion demands as he looks around in a panic. Xion points to the munny bag.

"Lucky bastard…" Roxas says enviously as he rapidly hides the can of Fangirl-B-Gone and slips it into his pocket before Axel could come back. Demyx gets up to go play the prank on Xemnas.

****

**Xemnas's Bathroom**

"Superior?" Demyx asks cautiously as he nudges the unconscious Xemnas with one boot. He doesn't move.

Apparently, they _HAD _forgotten to remove the standee from Xemnas's shower… so when he went to go wash up after his drinking binge….

BAM!

Down goes Superior.

"Uh… wakey wakey, Superior! I am so not the right guy for this.." Demyx complains. Then he gets an idea and goes to get a can of paint.

One mauling later, Xemnas is sitting on the toilet hyperventilating as Demyx gets rid of the cut out.

"Demyx… you will not tell a _SOUL _about this." Xemnas snarls as Demyx finishes hosing down the soggy cardboard.

"Yes sir, Superior sir." Demyx says loyally as he bows.

"What did you want, number IX?" Xemnas asks calmly.

"Well, I got you a ticket to an all expenses paid resort!" Demyx says as he hands Xemnas a ticket. Xemnas jumps up from his seat and runs out the door.

****

**Studio**

"You idiot! Of course he won… you dropped the box!" Roxas laughs as Namine goes to work healing the unconscious Reno and the pissed off Axel.

"OW! That hurts!" He whimpers as Namine presses some disinfectant against a particularly bad burn.

Demyx comes back in.

"I gave him the spa ticket!" He tells Forbidden cheerfully.

"Wow… you actually did something nice?" Axel asks Forbidden. She nods.

"Yup. Out of the goodness of my hea-" Roxas holds up the paint ball gun that he had just found beneath her seat and frowns. Forbidden laughs nervously and snatches it away.

"Now how did…. RUN!" Zexion, Forbidden, Xion and Namine run from the room, all armed with paintball guns.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Lexaeus throws the paint splattered group back into the room.

"Um, Xemnas's cloaks are all purple and pink now." Namine says with a smile as she drops the spent gun and waits. Axel chuckles and helps them up.

Roxas leaves the room with a camera in hand.

Marluxia's Greenhouse

"…." Every few minutes the freaked out Marluxia would shriek in fear and hide underneath a table.

"… Wow." Roxas comments as he watches Marluxia do this about three times. He sneaks up behind him with a sad look on his face. He kinda didn't want to do this.

He grabs Marluxia by the hood and tightens it around his head and drags him to the closet.

"Who's there?" Marluxia wails as he swings his scythe wildly around him. Roxas chucks him into the closet. He closes the door and there's an instant squeal of fangirl happiness.

**Studio**

"Done and done." Axel says as he kicks at a bag of laundry.

"…. Where did you get that?" Everyone yells.

"It's _MY _turn for the laundry!" Axel says proudly as he opens the bag and shows various pieces of the Organization's clothes.

"… Zexion, you wear Superman boxers?" Forbidden asks in shock as Zexion hides his flushing face underneath his hood.

"No…" He mutters darkly.

"Batman's better." Roxas comments as he takes his checkered jacket from the bag.

"THAT IS A GODDAMN _LIE_." Zexion snarls. Everyone stares and decides not to get involved.

"Uh…." Namine blushes and holds out the review again. Roxas and Axel read it and then blush themselves.

"NO!" Roxas screams in fury. They give Forbidden a pleading look.

"Ugh… unfortunately we have to. So man up and do this!" Forbidden says as she covers her eyes. Axel makes a face but makes a sign for Forbidden to turn around and she does. A second later, she hears this:

"YOU SON OF A-" Roxas screams and she whips around. Roxas was clutching his cheek as if Axel had just thrown acid on it. Axel was holding his mouth and had the face as if he had just tasted a lemon.

"…. You gave him a _grandma _kiss? Oh well, it counts!" Forbidden says in relief. Roxas runs off to the bathroom to scrub his face with turpentine.

"Looks like it's time to mess with Demyx-" Axel starts saying when Demyx chuckles darkly.

"Don't even try it." He says in a slightly deeper voice as he summons his Arpeggio again.

"DARK DEMYX!" Xion screams as she hides underneath the couch.

"…. Elephant!" Roxas yells from the bathroom and the Burger King guy appears and Demyx faints.

"Hey! You can't steal that joke! It belongs to the Nostalgia Critic!" Forbidden protests but Oathkeeper comes flying out of the open door and nearly takes her head off.

"I see your point! Moving on!"

****

**Xigbar's Room**

"… Where is it?" Xigbar mutters to himself as he roots around in his cabinet for the third time. He was holding his missing eye and glaring at the shelves, as if they had hidden the eye patch. His fingers close on a fold of cloth. He grins and pulls it out.

"What the?"

'_Dear _Xiggy, _Xigbar_, Ass pirate, _the a-hole who made me jump the tower__, _

We've got the patch! If you want it back, you'll need to pay us…*insert dramatic music here* ONE MILLION MUNNY!

_No, one billion. _

_That's harsh! Only ten munny_!

Nah, one billion's good. This fucker owes me for the buzz cut a year ago.

Fine… you need to pay us…. ONE BILLION MUNNY!

Sincerely,

ForbiddenKHFan216

_Roxas, Number XIII_

_Xion, Number XIV_

Axel, The Awesome Number VIII (who is so not conceited -_-)

*As written down by Namine*

"… You clever little sneaks!" Xigbar says with a malicious grin on his scarred face.

Studio

"We're so screwed…" The four mutter to themselves as they watch Xigbar ready up about three bazookas, a machine gun and even a freakin' tank to make them pay for taking his eye patch.

"…. Vexen's kinda comatose right now so…" All of Vexen's lab stuff appears in the Studio.

****

**Unknown Location**

"Alright, little guy… You'll be nice and safe in here." The woman tells Saix very calmly as she carefully herds Saix into a small cage.

"Listen woman. I am a human being just like you. Unhand me or face the consequences." Saix says in a monotone voice but then she tosses in a rubber chew toy.

"… Be a good boy now! Don't worry… you'll be adopted soon, cutie." The woman pats Saix on the head and leaves after locking the door.

"…. I hate you all." Saix snarls as the dog next to him sniffs at his jacket. Saix grabs the chew toy and starts squeezing it violently to make sure he didn't go berserk.

****

**Studio**

"Alright. Now to go against my principles for a friend." Forbidden comments as she poses in front of her keyboard, ready to type.

"Huh? THIS review?" Axel asks again, not sure if he had the right one.

"READ IT!"

****

**KarmaKills7**

****

lolz~ wow that was awesome!

OK! my pranks :3 *pulls out list of pranks*

Zexy: Roxas, you must BURN down Chapters, AND Book world and tie Zexy to a chair so he has to watch them burn down *VERY evil grin* OH! and also after you are done that throw him into the world of pokemon as Jessie from team rocket and have Ash send him flying (lolz)

Leon: ok... someone HAS to take away his damn sword and then send him to the world of *drum roll* Yaoi~! *evil laughter* (you must keep him there until his brain almost dies from shock!)

Ariel: put her in a HUGE fish bowl and tap the glass (I want to know if it freaks her out like it does normal fish) tie her up and put her in Rikus room (just because I said so!)

LAST. *gives you chocolate pie filled with laxadivs* put this pie in the kichen that never was *laughs evily* OH! and make ALL the bathrooms out of order *snickers*

OH! and before I forget~ *licks Zexys face then runs away laughing like some kind of freak* (Zexy you now have Karma cootys! X3)

Zexion rubs at his face in shock.

"Ooookay." He says nervously as he goes to hide in the Bunker That Never Was.

"But I didn't write that!" Forbidden says angrily as she goes to pout in the emo corner.

"… Burn down chapters?" Roxas asks. Axel hands him a can of gasoline.

"Have fun, short stuff!" He says eagerly as Roxas leaves.

"Oooh, this is a job for…hot dogs!" Forbidden says as she goes to look in the fridge.

Zexion's strapped to a chair as he watches Roxas go inside of what looked like a giant library.

********

**Book World**

"Hello there young man! Welcome to the world of the written page… Book World!" A woman greets Roxas.

"Uh… where's the "How To Start A Fire" section?" Roxas asks curiously. The woman points over to the back of the library.

"Right over there in the Pyromania section next to the match books." She tells him helpfully.

"Thank you!" Roxas goes off. Within a few minutes, the library starts filling with smoke.

********

**Studio**

"YOU MONSTER! YOU SON OF A!" Zexion screams in pure agony as he watches the thousands of books start to turn into ash. Roxas pops back in.

"I think I have a criminal record now." He says as he brushes his head free of ash. Zexion vanishes.

"And we're blasting off !" A trio of voices are heard from a monitor.

"DAMN YOU!" A fifth more familiar voice screams.

"Well, he made it." Namine shrugs.

"OH! THIS IS THE PART!" Forbidden screams eagerly as she leaps out of her chair. She grabs Roxas by the arm and starts dragging him to a Corridor of Darkness that had just appeared in the studio.

"NOOO! I don't want to!" Roxas wails as he struggles. Forbidden gives him a glare.

"Either you help me with Squall… or I send _YOU _to Yaoi world!" She threatens. Roxas nods, completely defeated.

"Awesome. NOW TO BALAMB GARDEN!" The duo vanishes.

"Where?" Axel asks. Everyone shakes their head in confusion.

********

**Balamb Garden**

"Don't you think he's acting weird?" the girl asks her companion.

"Who, Squall?" her friend asks. The girl nods.

"Yeah… he's acting so strange…. It's like someone took his personality and flipped it!" The girl says in a worried tone.

"Don't worry bout it, Rinoa! I'm sure he'll go back to being serious and depressing soon." The girl assures her.

"I don't know, Selphie… it's just so weird for him to be that… cheerful." Rinoa admits.

"Nah… he's just having a good day." Selphie says cheerfully.

Below them, two guys were fighting; one wielded a large weapon made out of what looked like a sword and a revolver combined, the other a large shot gun.

"C'mon Irvine! Stop messin' around and hit me!" One teases. Irvine adjusts his black cowboy hat and smirks.

"Alright, if ya say so, Squall." Irvine says with a shrug, aiming with his gun one more time. He fires but Squall rapidly manages to dodge it.

"Ha! I thought you had better aim than that!" Squall says in a teasing voice. Irvine raises an eyebrow.

"Now you're pissin' me off." He comments as he reloads.

"Excuuuuuse me! Package for a Mister Squall Leonhart!" A girl calls out. Forbidden smiles innocently as she holds out a clipboard. Roxas was next to her, carrying a large box.

"Huh?"

"Which one of ya is Squall? I need ta hand dis ovah!" Forbidden says as she purposely starts faking an accent. Squall raises a hand.

"Then git ovah here, boy!" Squall shrugs and walks over to Roxas.

"Sign here please." He points to the box and hands over a pen. Squall scribbles his name on it and looks expectantly at Roxas.

"I am so sorry." Roxas informs him as he hands it over.

"Huh? Why?" Squall asks. Forbidden smacks him in the head with a iron pipe, immediately knocking Squall out.

"That's why."

********

**Studio**

"RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Forbidden's voice shrieks from the corridor as she, Roxas, and the unconscious Squall run in.

"Who the hell is that?" Axel demands in horror.

"Squall Leonhart! And… OW, that Irvine guy sure can aim!" Forbidden winces as she limps over to a couch.

"You guys kidnapped Leon?" Xion asks in shock. Forbidden shakes her head.

"Nooo, not THAT Leon. This is SQUALL. His younger self! Or something…" Forbidden starts typing furiously.

"And for the last time, Yuffie! My name's- Huh?" Leon suddenly appears in the room, conjured up by the all mighty keyboard.

"Hi Leon!" everyone greets him cheerfully. Leon looks around and then spots Squall lying on the couch.

"What did you do?" He demands to Forbidden who smiles innocently.

"We broke the space-time continuum!" Leon pulls out his Gun-Blade.

As Forbidden runs from the impending sword/gun attack, Roxas opens up two separate portals.

"Good luck in there!" He tells Leon as the unconscious Squall vanishes into Radiant Gardens and Leon in to Yaoi World.

"Let's see how our two pals are doing!" Axel comments as the screen lowers down and shows a shot of Squall (The younger one) lying in a gutter in Radiant Gardens.

********

**Radiant Gardens**

"Ugh… my head!" Squall complains as he sits up, a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He looks around as everything seems to be covered in a gray fog. … But by the smell alone meant that he was in some sort of alley.

"Huh? Leonhart?" A deep voice asks incredulously as Squall rubs his head in mild pain.

"Hey, it's Squall! Great, he's okay!" A girl's voice says excitedly.

"Eh? Who's there?" Squall squints as the figure comes into focus. A tall man with a strange spiky blond hairdo smirks down at him. Next to him, a young girl stands looking down with concern.

"Figures you would sleep on the job, Lion boy! Ha!" The man laughs in an arrogant way. Squall stands up angrily.

"You want a piece of me, old man?" He demands as he removes the Gun-Blade from its holster on his back. The man raises an eyebrow and grins sadistically.

"Now, this is technically called self-defense… so Cid won't yell at me, Aerith won't punish me and Yuffie won't throw ninja stars! I'm gonna enjoy beating you to a pulp, Leonhart!" The man (for the slow ones, this is Cloud) snarls as he pulls out a oversized sword at least as big as Squall.

"Strife!" Yuffie snarls as she tries to hold him back but the bigger Cloud easily brushes her off.

"Too easy!" Squall says with a cocky grin as he focuses on his new target, eager to relieve some stress about the confusion of just where he was. Cloud swipes at Squall with the oversized sword but in the smallness of the dirty alley, it smacks against the wall and gets stuck. Squall smacks Cloud in the face and walks off, humming.

"Cloud! Cloud!" A fuzzy voice shouts as Cloud wakes up.

"Ugh… who won?" He demands upon awaking. Yuffie laughs nervously.

"Well…. You got pwned." Yuffie comments as Leon suddenly falls out of the sky and into a dumpster.

"UGH! THE IMAGES!" An extremely depressed voice screams in agony.

********

**Studio**

"This just means we're left with this pie…. HEY!" Axel shouts as he notices that the very special "chocolate" pie was missing from the table.

"Okay, who ate it?" Namine asks. No one says anything.

"It's filled with LAXATIVES. You know what that means?" Everyone shakes their heads no.

"… Well, we'll know in a fe-" Demyx makes a bee-line for the bathroom. Axel slams his palm into his face.

"And now… for our last review of the chapter! Dudeaga gets the honor." Xion comments as Kaxon hands her the last review.

********

**dudeaga**

**Yay! You updated! I is : Dress her up like a terrorist from Counter-Strike, shove a bomb in her hand, and call the Destiny Island Police. **

**Xion: Fight against Agent Smith. Lots of them, like in the second movie**

**Demyx: Tick off the Tails : Tick off the Tails Doll with Sora. I want you to be scarred for life. :D**

"What have you guys been up to?" Kairi asks quietly. She had been almost silent, just watching everyone pull pranks. Everyone shrugs.

"Stuff!" They chant in unison.

"Oh… right. Kairi, please put this on." Roxas asks her as he tosses her a bundle of clothing. She opens it up and puts on the baggy sweater and pants over her own clothes.

"AND the beanie face thing." Xion says with a hidden smile. Kairi scowls but puts it on. She was now an official terrorist look-alike from Counter Strike.

"GRENATA!" Axel shouts as he throws a small green object into Kairi's hands. Kairi only has about three seconds to realize she had just been handed a live grenade when she vanishes into a Corridor.

"HEY! You can't do that to her!" Sora protests but the Organization members give him a cocky glare.

"We just did." Demyx tells him as he starts strumming his sitar again.

"Well, technically, a grenade _IS _a bomb." Forbidden says as she gets up to hide the Organization's copy of the Call of Duty games. For good measure, she hides Halo.

"Let's see how bad the damage is…" Namine says as Kaxon helps her get the camera on Destiny Islands back on.

********

**Destiny Islands**

"… DROP IT KAIRI!" The mayor of Destiny Islands shouts through a bullhorn. Kairi, extremely freaked out and still dressed in her costume, screams back:

"NO! I'LL DIE!"

"Lemme handle this, chief." Riku's mother says with a solemn smile. She gets out of the protective area and starts walking briskly to Kairi.

"Kairi, put it down." She tells Kairi who shakes her head.

"I-"

"Very well!" With that, Mrs. Takamura slams the bottom of her palm into Kairi's head, knocking her unconscious instantly. The grenade tumbles from Kairi's grip as the mayor keeps yelling violently to his police officer that Kairi better not be any stupider when she wakes up.

"Hm…." Mrs. Takamura removes the pin from the grenade and tosses it high into the air. Within three seconds, it explodes and leaves behind nothing except:

"_You fail"_

********

**Studio**

Everyone turns to look at the authoress. She shakes her head and points to Kaxon who immediately looks insulted.

"Moooving on." Axel says as he points to the next bit. Xion vanishes.

********

**Unknown Location**

"It is futile, Mr. Anderson." A man in a black suit and dark sunglasses says in a monotone voice. Xion stares at him.

"I'm only here to have an epic boss fight, so if we'll cut to the chase?" Xion demands, tapping her hip impatiently with her fingers. Agent Smith smiles mechanically at her, obviously not realizing that she was in fact, not Neo.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Mr. Anderson." He tells her. Xion laughs.

"There's just you and me, dude. And I happen to have _THIS_." Xion summons her Keyblade and grins confidently at the man.

He chuckles.

"What's so funny? You're about to _DIE_!" Xion snarls, finally getting pissed off.

"The best thing about being me... There are so many "me"s." He informs her as numerous doors open up and reveal thousands of clones of the agent.

"…. HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Xion cries out as she drops her Keyblade. Each of the clones crack their knuckles.

"Time to die, Mr. Anderson." The clones drone in unison.

"I'm not Keanu Reeves!" Xion howls as she runs for it.

********

**Studio**

"….. Hm, that's pretty much what I expected." Roxas admits as he watches Xion dodge the attacks of about a bazillion Agent Smiths.

"I really need to finish that movie." Forbidden mutters as she watches the screen. Meanwhile, Sora and Demyx had been forced to start playing a Playstation 2. Throughout most of the last pranks, they had been playing a game called Sonic R in the other room.

"He's making another turn!" Sora howls as he jets around Demyx's character rapidly.

"Dammit!" Demyx keeps jamming buttons.

"Okay, here's a little backstory on this video game. Sonic R is obviously a Sonic game. It was released for PC, Sega and a few other systems. It's pretty much a standard racing game. However! There is an internet uh… meme? Well, it's a legend that if you beat the game 100 percent using a certain character… The player will become cursed." Forbidden says in a husky voice, obviously trying to freak someone out. Axel raises an eyebrow.

"You become cursed? Preposterous!" Zexion scoffs with an eye roll. Forbidden smiles evilly.

"Sora's been playing with the Tails Doll and he's almost at 100 percent."

Sora howls in victory as he beats the final race.

"I win! …. Huh? It says I have to do another race. By myself… weird." Sora says as he selects the Tails Doll one more time and starts jamming buttons again.

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Well, here we are. In the Bunker That Never Was." Axel narrates as they watch Sora and Demyx through a TV screen. Both were totally engrossed in the game, alternately screaming in joy as Sora begins to take the lead or shouting in disappointment when he's shoved in the back of the pack.

"Yeah…. Hey, I'm not cleaning up the mess." Forbidden comments. Everyone glances toward Kaxon.

"What?" She asks in surprise.

"Well, she IS a newbie to the show… The intern does it!" Everyone sings out happily. Kaxon stares at the screen in disbelief as Sora manages to win.

"I WIN!" Sora cheers, standing up and knocking the controller off of his lap.

"Here it comes…" Forbidden ducks under the desk and jams her fingers into her ears.

In the other room, the lights flicker crazily.

"What the?" Sora checks the light switch; it was turned off.

"Oh my KH!" Demyx whimpers as dark laughter erupts from the TV screen. Five seconds later, the lights go completely dark.

"Oh fuck biscuits!" Forbidden says as loud screaming comes from the dark room.

The lights turn back on.

Demyx and Sora sit back to back, both unmoving.

"I think we need a new studio." Axel says as he looks at the violent scratches and graffiti that had just appeared on the wall.

"I'll go look at listings." Namine says as she picks up a phone book.

"Go clean up the piss, Kaxon, Roxas, Xion." Axel commands as he hands the trio some mops. They glare at him and march off.

"See ya next week in the next episode!" Axel calls out as Sora and Demyx are lead out of the room.

"And hopefully we end it with the cast not getting traumatized…" Kaxon is heard muttering darkly as she wipes the floor.

"Yeeeeah, no. NEXT IS THE AXEL GETS PWNED CHAPTER! Since he's the host and all…. It's HIS turn to get it!" Forbidden announces. Everyone freezes and looks over at Axel. They all smile as if it was their birthdays, Christmas, Hanukah, and the best day ever all combined.

"Oh shit, I'm dead." Axel says in shock as he goes limp and collapses to the floor.

"So send in your pranks for Axel to get it! See you soon!" The cast says in unison

"What'd I miss?" Reno's heard saying as the cameras flicker off and the episode ends.


	24. The Axel's Pranks&Prejudice Axel Special

********

**The NEW Studio that Never Was**

"Hehehe, this is fun!" Forbidden comments as she keeps knocking on the glass of a giant tank. The mermaid inside keeps wincing with each tap.

"Stop! Please!" Ariel begs but Forbidden ignores her.

"Uh… Axel still won't come out!" Xion says as she comes back into Forbidden's room with a clipboard.

"Uh…. Why are you carrying a clipboard?" Forbidden asks with suspicion. Xion glances at it and shrugs.

"It makes me look professional."

"Well… Let's go get the pyro. I'll be back, Ariel!" Forbidden comments to the fish tank as she puts on her glasses and walks away.

"Someone please help me." Ariel says softly as the pair walks away.

**The Living Room of The New Studio That Never Was**

"How the hell did she get a giant freakin' _CASTLE_?" Roxas asks Zexion who happily poring over the huge selection of books that he had found in the library.

"Well, I suppose this is the castle that her many OC's live in. Look, there's Cloju." Zexion says as a small blonde puppy streaks by, chasing after a mouse. It slams its head into a wall as the mouse runs into a mouse hole. Roxas shrugs as Sora whimpers in his sleep.

"How are we supposed to hide those?" Roxas mutters to himself as he lightly touches one of many new white streaks that had appeared in Sora's hair after the last episode.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" They both turn and stare in amazement as Xion, Namine, Kaxon and Forbidden all team up and drag the unwilling pyro by the scruff of his hair into the room.

"You're gonna get pranked… and be quiet about it! Ya hear me?" Forbidden puffs as she gives Axel one good kick in the ribs and shuts the door of the living room behind her. Axel scowls and looks pleadingly at Roxas and Zexion.

"Oh no… if we interfere, she might come after _US_!" Roxas says in an apologetic voice.

"I just don't like you. I am simply going to enjoy this." Zexion says coldly, with a cruel smile on his face.

"…. Welcome everyone to Axel's Pranks and Prejudice, we got the pranks and you got the prejudice! And today I'm gonna die." Axel announces loudly, looking as if he was about to burst into tears.

"The first prank is from… Aqua Storm XIV!" Kaxan exclaims as she reads it out loud.

**Aqua StormXIV**

**i feel neglected. i read every chapter, but i don't review every time solely because i'm running outta pranks... sad to say.**

**anyway, throw another grenade at Axel but instead of making him Alexis, turn him into a Chocobo!**

**sic a very hungry Xigbar and Saix on him!**

**later, turn him into Alexis and bring the REAL one to see her bro as herself. let's see what happens.**

**Roxas, take Axel's chakrams and turn 'em into pin wheels!**

**also, Xion, raid back your swear jars and steal from wherever Axel might've hid the munny!**

"Aw, we're sorry! It's that I keep forgetting to add yours. So with my most humble apologies…. Let's start the show!" Forbidden calls out, ready with four more envelopes of pranks.

The rest of the crew were eagerly looking over at Axel who was trying his very best to turn invisible.

Kaxan appears with the grenade and looks over to the crew.

"Who wants to throw it?" She asks as she holds up the feathered covered mini-bomb. Zexion starts literally jumping up and down, waving his hand crazily in the air.

"Alright, give it to him before he starts making a puppy face." Axel says as he puts on a blindfold and waits.

Kaxan hands over the grenade.

"YES!" Zexion throws it with all of his might in Axel's general direction. It falls short a couple feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Forbidden falls off of her perch on the couch, holding her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"W-Well… Why don't you try again?" Namine asks, quivering with repressed laughter. She hands him another grenade.

_Three Hours Later…._

"Dude, it's not funny anymore!" Roxas complains as Zexion throws the 600th grenade and misses. Again.

"Let someone else try, Zexion!" Demyx pleads as he holds out the 601st Choco-nade. Zexion gives everyone a fairly good Vexen-style look, instantly freezing them in their tracks.

"Hey, today might be a good day after all!" Axel muses as he flips a page in one of the only books that had managed to survive the burning of Book World. The fact that it was a history on firefighting was not without its hilarity.

"Dammit… stop moving!" Zexion snaps as he throws the next grenade. Forbidden types something very quickly into a computer.

The grenade smacks Axel straight in the face and instantly a cloud of bright yellow smoke engulfs the pyro.

"C'mon… C'mon…." Everyone holds their breaths in excitement. Something in the smoke shuffles slightly.

"Kweh!"

"YEAAAAAH!" Everyone howls in victory as a snarling bright red Chocobo wobbles out of the smoke and glares viciously at the group.

It squawks angrily and all the girls run over to give Axel a hug.

"Resisting… urge…. To hug… adorableness!" Forbidden mutters darkly as she sits calmly in a chair.

"I think he should stay like this forever! He's soooo much cuter!" Xion exclaims as she hugs Axel's neck tightly.

The Chocobo does not look amused.

"Okay, okay…. Hang on, I have to get this." Forbidden gets up and goes to answer the phone. Demyx looks as if he wants to go over and hug the Chocobo as well but from the look that Axel was giving every single one of the guys, that was not gonna happen.

"Wow, Axel's being a whore about this." Roxas comments as he notices the glares.

"Indeed, I think he's using this to his ad- Oh, Forbidden, what's the matter?" Zexion asks as Forbidden comes back, looking pale.

"Xigbar and Xaldin are coming to go get you guys." She says calmly as a series of loud breaking noises erupt throughout the Castle.

"Yo!" Xigbar comments as he holds up his two Arrow Guns to the crew.

Everyone holds up their hands in a _"We surrender" _gesture.

"So sorry to inte-" Xaldin starts to say when he notices the Chocobo. Axel puts on an innocent face and starts clucking.

"Do you see a giant chicken?" Xaldin asks Xigbar. Xigbar grins maliciously.

"No. I see lunch." Xigbar pulls out a double barrel shot gun and does that weird thing to throw out one of the cartridges. Axel starts running.

"And this is why you should never have Xiggy go hunting." Demyx comments as they watch Axel Chocobo being chased throughout the Castle by two very hungry Nobodies.

They all watch in amusement, everyone half drunk from laughter as Axel Chocobo keeps running from spears and from large arrow bullet things.

_Ten Minutes Later…._

"Okay, they're not giving up." Xion says as Axel, Xigbar and Xaldin all run through for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Forbidden walks up to the doorway and sure enough, Axel runs through the room again, "Khewing" like crazy.

"And then an anvil falls on both Xigbar and Xaldin, knocking them out cold." Forbidden recites coolly as a large piece of iron slams into their heads; the duo crumples to the ground and vanish into a giant hole that had suddenly appeared in the ground.

"That's all folks!" A large rabbit shouts as he jumps down back into it and the entire hole vanishes.

Everyone stares.

"What? I like old school cartoons." Forbidden says as she takes her seat again. Axel looks at her pleadingly.

"Aw, let's turn him back." Xion says in a sad voice as she hugs her friend again. Axel gives her the best death glare that a Chocobo could give and Zexion pulls out a box of small parcels.

"Then I say we throw a Gender Bender grenade. It'll turn him back human and fulfill the prank. And of course I sh-"

"NOOOO!" Everyone tackles him for the box and finally, Roxas throws the grenade at his friend, instantly turning him back human.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS?" Axel demands as he points to the little red dress. Zexion laughs hysterically, nearly collapsing.

"Well, cause… Alexia has that exact same dress!" A portal opens up and a young girl walks into the room.

Axel turns blood red.

"Huh? Where am I…?" Alexia asks in soft voice, looking around unsurely. Her dark green eyes flicker on the cast's faces before finally settling on Axel.

"…. Uh, hi." Axel mutters as he rubs nervously at his hair.

Alexia stares and pulls on her own mane of slightly messy fiery red hair.

"Welcome to… Meet Your Brother, the After Special!" Forbidden narrates in a deeper voice as she sticks a fedora and a fake mustache on.

Everyone follows her lead.

"This is your big brother, Lea! Are you surprised?" Namine says in a high pitched voice, waving to Femme Axel.

"You guys are so dead." S/He snarls as flames begin to crackle around his/her body. Alexia covers her mouth in horror.

"He wanted to be more like you… so he-" Roxas starts to say when Alexia decks Axel. He flies across the room and slams into a room. He doesn't even look the slightest bit surprised.

"YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE _THAT_, YOU BITCH?" Alexia snarls as she cracks her knuckles, eager for a fight. Axel summons up-

"HEY!" Axel throws the two brightly colored pinwheels to the floor as Roxas smiles proudly. Instead, Axel balls up his fists and starts punching.

"Bring it, Flamesilocks!" Alexia taunts as she snatches a big hunk of Axel's hair and starts slamming her fist into his stomach.

"She _IS _related to Axel!" Xion cries out as the two start an all out brawl.

"Well, uh… I think we should stop-""Who'd want to look like _YOU_? You're as flat as a board!" Axel taunts as Alexia turns a blood red color.

"Maaaan, what the-" Reno wakes up (yes, he came along) and stares at the sight of his younger siblings duking it out.

"Reno! Stop them!" Xion pleads in the most adorable way she possibly could. Reno nods and pulls up his sleeves.

"AXEL! ALEXIA! ENOUGH!" He commands in his most authoritative voice. To everyone's surprise, they actually stop fighting; Alexia in mid hair pull and Axel in mid strangle.

"Oh big brother Reno! Axel's been turned into-" Alexia sobs as she runs over to her brother. He pats her head and nods.

"Yes… our dear little brother is a cross dresser." Reno says in a happy voice, as if he had just won the lottery.

Axel seethes, trembling with pure anger.

"I'm gonna-" He screams as Kaxan throws another grenade.

"It's the antidote." She explains as Axel screams because he'd just been seen in women's clothing as a man. Xion starts counting munny as she finds the swear jars under the couch.

"Well, that was fun! Who's next?" Namine asks as she's handed the next review.

Xena Number XV

Wow, that was... strange. And awesome!

Now, my prank for Axel. It has multiple steps, so they are not separate pranks.

1) Tie about 20 cinderblocks to Axel's legs.

2) Freeze Axel solid.

3) Chuck him in the ocean of Atlantica. Make sure he's over one of the holes so deep it's just a bunch of black.

4) Wait for him to thaw out. In the meantime, have some cake! *Gives each cast member their own cake*

5) When the ice finally melts, watch him spaz out because he's sinking into the never ending hole.

6) Take him out when you feel it's time for the next prank, or before he dies. We need him for the rest of the show, after all!

Everyone glances at Axel (dressed up in his normal clothes now) who was busy trying to explain just why he was a girl a few minutes ago and why he had been wearing a red dress.

"GET 'IM!" Someone shouts out as the entire group rushes forward.

"WAAAH!" Axel's carried out of the room in a stampede.

"Is this what you do everyday, Big Brother?" Alexis asks in shock.

"Nah, this is what Axel does." Reno shrugs as he picks up a TV remote and starts flipping through channels.

"That looks like fun…" Alexis murmurs in envy.

The Big Room of Building Stuff

"Hold still!" Xion says as she straps on the last of 20 cinderblocks on Axel's legs.

"NO!" He struggles even harder as Zexion, Demyx, Roxas and the now awake Sora lift him and start dragging him to a portal.

"Hey Axel? Here. " Forbidden says in a kind voice as she sprays him with some foul smelling fog from an aerosol can. The group leaves, the sound of water splashing was the only thing they could sense through the corridor.

"Hey Forbidden? What was that?" Namine asks. Forbidden smiles.

"Shark repellent."

Deepest Darkest Part of Atlantica 

Struggling like crazy, Axel screams through his oxygen tank mask as the others, transformed into their Atlantean selves, swim easily through the cold water.

"We gotta freeze him!" Demyx, now a bright blue merman, says calmly. Axel screams a few curses at him but no one could hear him.

"Here, I'll do it! This is for turning me into a puppy!" Sora, fully recovered, snarls as he throws his strongest blizzard attack into Axel's body.

Since they _were _surrounded by water, this only makes the attack that much more effective.

And Axel get that much more creative in his muffled swearing as ice spreads rapidly throughout his body, instantly freezing him almost solid. They find the deepest, darkest abyss they could find and carefully chuck Axel into it.

"Bye Axel! We'll see you in a few hours!" Roxas calls out as he watches the immovable ice sculpture that was his best friend drift down into the hole, waving sadly.

"Let us go get some of that cake, shall we?" Zexion says eagerly as they swim back through the Corridor.

_A little while later…._

"MAN! I love carrot cake!" Forbidden cheers as she takes her fifth slice of cake from the table. A Corridor opens up behind the couch, but no one notices as they're having too much fun eating food that was probably not very good for them.

"Oh really?" Axel snarls as he shivers violently in the cool air of the Castle. Everyone freezes.

"H-Hey Axel!" Roxas calls out nervously but immediately the couch he was sitting on spontaneously combusts as Axel glares viciously at the rest of the crew.

"Psst, Namine!" Zexion points to Axel and Namine starts drawing in her notebook quickly.

A rough sketch of Axel losing all memory of the last few pranks quickly appears and Axel looks around in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks as he touches his forehead and looks completely lost.

"Just sit down, we got someone else who wants to prank ya." Kaxan says as she reads the next review.

uchiha-kichi13

Lets see what will i do today...

Axel: Pose as Reno and steal all of Yuffie's materia...remember to leave a note!

Sora: Put him in a Barney suit...that he can't take off XD

Xion: I'm feeling nice today so you can throw whoever you want into... THE FANGIRL PIT OF DOOM! And yes even cast members count!

Xemnas: Hmm...stick him in a room with Terra

And that's all I can think of... for now of course...so see ya!

Axel wipes a tear from his eyes as he stands up eagerly.

"Thank you… you kind and wonderful person!" He sobs as he opens up another Corridor and runs into it.

"Woooow." The crew shakes their heads in unison.

"Uh, I'm right here you know!" Reno calls out from the other Living Room where he and Alexia were watching TV with some OC's.

"Shut up! …. NO DON'T GO INTO THE HOUSE!" One shrieks as she falls over in her chair.

"Stupid Valor forms…." Forbidden mutters as the giant screen goes down to reveal Axel in Radiant Gardens.

Radiant Gardens

Axel had just finished putting on the finishing touches on his disguise by fixing the tats on his face and pulling his hair into a pony tail.

"Uh, hi … Aerith, nice day isn't it?" Axel says in his best Reno imitation as he nods his head to the woman.

"… Reno, I thought you were-" She starts to say in a slightly worried voice but Axel shakes his head.

"Nah! I just came to see if Cloud's got any clothes I could borrow… See ya!" Before she could protest even further, he runs up the stairs and slips into Yuffie's room.

"I feel like a pedophile…" Axel mutters as he opens a drawer and sees a glowing sphere in her sock drawer.

He picks it up and instantly feels a surge of strength. He looks and sure enough, there's an entire case full of the strange spheres.

"I'm baaaaack- HEY!" Yuffie calls out as she goes into her room via the window and sees her chest of drawers open.

A small note flutters down from the mantle.

_Dear Yuffie,_

_I got your materia._

_Your buddy, _

_Reno_

"YOU'RE _DEAD_, YOU RED-HEADED BASTARD! NO ONE STEALS FROM THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" Yuffie screams her plans of vengeance to the rooftops of Radiant Gardens.

"Hey, shut up! We're tryin' to sleep here!" An old man screams back.

"It's four in the afternoon!" Yuffie screams.

"Well, shut the hell up!" Yuffie gets quiet for a second before running downstairs to go look for Reno. Or possibly Cloud.

Studio

Axel comes back, looking very pleased.

Everyone turns to Sora.

"No." He says simply as he turns away from the group and jams his fingers into his ears.

"But we need-" Namine tries to say as Sora starts singing out:

"Lalalalalalala! Can't hear you! Lalalalalalala!"

"Okay, that's it." Kaxan and Forbidden stand up.

"AAAAH!"

Within a few seconds, the helpless Keyblade Master is changed into the costume of that of a giant turd of a purple dinosaur.

"….. Great, I'm a creepy piece of-" Sora scowls and sits down awkwardly in his new costume.

"And look! No zipper! So you can't take it off!" Forbidden says as she points. Sora hides his head in shame as he waddles over to a corner.

Suddenly a remote appears in Xion's hand as the crew is cornered into different tiles, each rising rapidly.

Only Xion remains seated.

"….. Xion, you get to pick any one of your fellow cast or Organization members to toss into…. THE FAAAANGIRL PIT O DOOM! Take your pick!" A deep voice echoes down from the ceiling.

"Not me, not me!" Roxas pleads as the loud squeal of rabid fangirls emits from under the lifted columns.

Xion glances at Forbidden.

"Dude, you drop me and the story goes kaput." She says calmly, knowing for a fact that Xion wouldn't.

"Well, it _IS _the Axel Pranks special!" Xion exclaims as Axel looks at her in horror.

"I'll clean your room! I'll get you ice cream! I'll be your eternal slave! Just don't throw me in!" Axel begs, dropping down to his knees pleading.

"Hmm… Roxas?" Xion asks, fully enjoying the power.

"I'll say sorry for calling you a she male." Roxas says bluntly. Xion scowls.

"AND?"

"And stop playing 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' at three AM just to annoy you."

"_AND_?"

"And… I'll let you call me Roxie." Roxas concedes reluctantly. Xion claps eagerly as she slams the Axel Button down.

"Bye Axel! His offer was better!"

Axel falls down into the abyss, clawing desperately at the column to not be dragged into the fangirl pit.

The screams that followed would haunt the crew members for days after the "incident".

_One De-Fangirl-ing Later!_

"I hate this special…" Axel shivers violently as he rubs off the many glomp marks on his body and looks around for something to cover himself up with.

"We'll save the Xemnas prank for later, kay? Just remind me for the Xemnas spec- OH! Does anyone want me to do a Halloween Special? Just asking." Forbidden says. Everyone shrugs.

"Whatever the fans say." Axel says. Everyone nods agreeingly.

"Next envelope." Demyx says, happily sitting on his butt since he didn't really have to anything so far.

The Knight of Darkness

(Insert maniacal laughter here) well,well, the Ax-man prank session.

I have a few idea's most of which involve Sparky (larxene)

Axel: Grope larxene's butt Step 2: run like hell

2nd idea: light her hair on Fire and openly admit you did it

3rd idea: Kiss larxene in her sleep and see what happens

" I _AM _gonna die!" Axel sobs as he collapses into a cushion.

"GO!" Everyone screams as Axel gets up.

"Roxas, you get all my stuff." Axel says as he grudgingly walks into the newly summoned Corridor of Darkness.

"And I'm gonna want a crappy stereo, why?" Roxas retorts sarcastically.

Axel, as possibly his final act, flips everyone off and runs before anyone could throw anything into the Corridor.

Castle That Never Was: Spare Room

Larxene, who was sleeping off the explosion in her room by commandeering one of the spare rooms, shifts slightly in her sleep.

She looked very peaceful and even the cranky PMS-ing Pikachu that had somehow become her pet was quiet and sleeping.

Axel watches this, feeling for the second time today like a pedophile.

"Dammit!" Axel winces as he marches up to the bed and roughly grabs Larxene's arm and props her up.

"What the-" Larxene's sleepy protest is quickly muffled by Axel giving her a quick smooch on the mouth.

"I was the one who lit your hair on fire last week! And…" Axel grabs Larxene's ass before running out of the room.

Larxene touches her mouth and then a huge spurt of electricity surrounds the room, beginning yet another fire.

"You are so dead." She snarls viciously, a sadistic grin emerging on her face.

Studio

"No more… No more Larxene pranks! Please!" Axel begs as he hides underneath the couch. His fear of being electrocuted causes the entire couch to tremble.

"Ooookay, it's official. Axel's not having children." Forbidden comments crudely. Everyone shivers at the thought of what the crazy Nymph might do to poor Axel.

"Well… we should go to the next review." Namine says as she starts reading.

dudeaga

:3 Update...Power! The Power of the Update has given this Unit EPIC HAPPINESS. Taking 1337% less damage and dealing 1337% more damage. (In case you haven't caught on yet, that was a Sonny reference).

BTW, here are my pranks!

Axel: Run through South Central dressed up like Dan Quayle and with a sign strapped to his back saying "George W. Bush is the greatest president EVAR!"

(Here's to hoping you get less than 100 bullet wounds...in the first five seconds.)

MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Okay, this is like the first political prank we've ever done!" Xion says in mild surprise. Axel whispers something to Forbidden.

"Well, okay, but you have do something for me first." Forbidden says with a slightly cruel smile.

"Anything." Axel says, wincing at the thought of being in the debt of such a random kid. And yes, I can totally say that.

"Forbidden, stop narrating!" Roxas says. Forbidden puts down the paper towel tube and shrugs.

"Well, Axel… You read this while I go get the costume of Dan ready." Forbidden walks off, humming cheerfully.

"….. WHAT? NO!" Axel drops the pranks envelope in horror after reading the slip of paper inside.

"… What?" Zexion asks, looking at Axel as if he wanted to pummel him.

"I _HATE _the Macarena!" Axel says mysteriously as Forbidden comes back with a suit and mask.

"Put 'em on, pyro! Roxas, you're camera man this time around. Kaxan shall assist." Forbidden calls out as she throws the new duds over to Axel and a giant camera over to Roxas.

"Right then." Roxas starts filming. Axel flicks him off and puts on the suit and the mask.

"I feel so stupid… is the stuff in this?" Axel asks in a worried voice.

"Yes, yes it is. Now get outta here!"

The trio vanishes into a Corridor of Darkness.

South Central

"Wow, this is…" Roxas says in shock.

"An American city. It's not really that impressive." Kaxan mutters. Axel adjusts his back sign reading of course "George W. Bush is the best president EVER".

"Here goes nothing!" Axel starts running.

"Oh _heelll _no!" A large woman snarls as she pulls out a revolver and starts firing. At least a dozen more people were all firing and screaming at Axel.

"Oh my god!" Roxas cries out, watching Axel managing to dodge bullets.

"Four… Three… Two… One! Five seconds are up!" Kaxan calls out as they all vanish into Corridors.

"What the fuck just happened?" The woman asks as she looks around. They were gone.

Studio

"So… How'd the Kevlar work?" Forbidden asks coolly as she slams down a hand of cards expectantly. Everyone at the poker table scowls and hands over their wagered cakes and snacks.

"Thanks. You saved my life." Axel says in an appreciative voice as he rips off the suit and reveals a form fitting black shirt vest that had probably saved him from getting sent from the hospital.

Or the morgue judging by the location of some of the metal that had embedded itself around his back.

"One, two, three, four… what comes after four?" Xion asks desperately. Zexion holds up a picture of the Organization.

"Oh… Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, elev- Okay, there's a lot more than fourteen bullets here!" Xion protests as Axel shrugs and goes to change.

"Here's our last review!" Demyx says, looking happier than he had for a very long time. A whole chapter of pretty much sitting on his ass and being lazy would do that to a Nobody.

StarzXAndXMoon

Coolio! This is for dying in KH2, Axel! Here are the pranks!

Reno: Since Reno's been mercilessly pranked by Axel, he gets to prank him with the following: Clones of Roxas and Demyx (who are Gay for Axel), three Turbo waterguns, and Saix Puppy!

Roxas: Sorry man, but you've gotta slip something into his and Xion's drinks that'll make them dance to the Barney theme song.

Zexion: Make Axel read to deaf children. Yes I know...

Namine & Kairi: Make him wear one of your dresses (if it's Namine's, it should be see-through for him, hee hee hee) and make him sing the 'Thong Song'...

Sora, Roxas and Demyx: Make him wear that Lady Gaga Meat dress and then dump him at the dog shelter, where the dogs are underfed.

Then dress him up as Brittany from 'Glee' and make him sing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears

THEN dress him up as Elphaba (or is it Glinda) from Wicked and make him sing 'Defying Gravity'.

But I'm nice, so I'll let Axel prank Forbidden ONCE: Let out a rumor that Forbidden is lusting for Axel (and that she may have a shot at him). Release the angry fangirls at her...

OH! And Axel has to dance a VERY crude version of the Macarena at the end. THE WHOLE SONG!

That's all for now! Have fun kiddies!

'To touch is to heal, to hurt is to steal'

StarzXAndXMoon

That's what I got for now! Have fun kiddies!

Everyone stares at the review.

"YES!" The cast screams in happiness as they start running around to get ready for the pranks.

"Oh shit…" Axel whimpers.

Forbidden just stares at the review.

"Lemme get this straight…I'm gonna be chased by crazy fangirls… because of you, Axel?" Forbidden demands quietly.

"… Apparently." Axel says, not liking the tone that Forbidden was using.

"Well then. If you're dead then the fangirls can't get me since they never heard the rumor… Right?" Forbidden says in a sweet voice as she pulls out a chainsaw.

"OH SHIT! GUYS!" Axel screams as he leaps off of the chair just as Forbidden throws the 20 pound piece of machinery.

"AAAAAXEEEEEL!" Roxas and Demyx run into the room and tackle Axel to the floor.

"Hey, what the hell, guys? She's tryin' to kill me and you're-" Axel stiffen as the two clones hug him tightly.

"We won't let that nasty Biddy hurt you, Axey!" The clone Roxas says in a sweet voice as he glares viciously at Forbidden.

She raises an eyebrow.

" 'Nasty Biddy'?" She repeats as Demyx clone stands up.

"We'll get you to safety! Run run run away!" The two water clones drag the kicking and screaming Axel away.

They run off to a sealed room and lock the door.

They start arguing.

"No, I get him first!" Roxas Clone snarls as he summons up a watery looking Oblivion. Demyx Clones summons up his Arpeggio.

"No!" He says in a hurt voice as he prepares to start playing/fighting.

"How about none of you guys get me and I _GO HOME_?" Axel snarls as the two clones get blasted apart by a huge blast of water.

"Yo, little brother! Remember when we were little and you hated water? … I remembered that you still have hydrophobia!" Reno teases as he and Saix point three very large water guns at him.

Saix smirks viciously.

"Can you guess why I'm angry?" He asks quietly.

"… Aw, c'mon Isa! He's the one who scared you with the Chihuahua!" Axel pleads. Saix fires a shot of water at Axel, making him flinch and get weaker.

"But who let me get adopted by a little six year old girl who called me Mr. Fluffy and …. Dressed me up in pink dog clothes?" Saix snarls as he goes into his Berserker form.

"Well, shit." Axel says as he closes his eyes and starts praying.

Ten minutes later, the duo leaves, shaking hands and congratulating each other.

Axel on the other hand, was beat up and on the ceiling.

"Oooooow…." He moans as he starts coughing violently.

"Axel?" Roxas asks as he walks into the room.

Axel's extremely quiet, just in case it was another gay clone.

"Axel, it's me. I brought you an ice pack… and some elixirs." Roxas holds them out and Axel jumps down.

"Thanks buddy! You're a real pal." He starts chugging the elixirs down and sighing as the healing magic in them start kicking in.

"Oh and Xion's looking for you." Roxas tells him.

"Wait, she's not pranking me, right?" Axel demands suspiciously. Roxas shakes his head.

"No."

Axel leaves, drinking a few more Elixirs as he goes to one of the Living Rooms.

Roxas stares at one of the empty bottles, sighing as he chucks into the trash.

The words "Dancing Potion" on the label glare up ominously at him.

Second Living Room

"You were lookin' for me?" Axel asks. Xion nods.

"Uh…. Did you take a potion from Roxas?" She asks with a shiver. Axel nods.

"So?"

"Oh no…. here comes the song!" Xion screams as a soft melody starts to play. She grabs Axel's hand and they uncontrollably start to dance.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination_

_And when he's tall_

_He's what we call a dinosaur sensation_

_Barney's friends are big and small_

_They come from lots of places_

_After school they meet to play _

_And sing with happy faces_

_Barney shows us lots of things_

_Like how to play pretend_

_ABC's, and 123's_

_And how to be a friend_

_Barney comes to play with us _

_Whenever we may need him_

_Barney can be your friend too _

_If you just make-believe him!_

The second that the song stops, they collapse to the floor, crying.

"I hate Barney! I hate him!" Xion sobs as she gets patted on the head by Axel who was shivering like crazy.

"How do you think I feel?" Sora demands from his perch on the couch as he clumsily points to his purple costume.

The two traumatized Nobodies scream in horror as they run.

Library

As Axel jets by, Zexion grabs him by his Organization jacket and drags him into the Library.

"Excellent! Start reading!" Zexion shoves a few books into Axel's hands and points to a bunch of children.

Strangely, none were talking even though they were obviously excited about something. Their hands move rapidly.

"What the hell? Who are these kids?" Axel demands as he's thrown into a big chair.

"Now, Uncle Axel will kindly read to you, children. Be very nice." Zexion says slowly as he starts making those same hand signs as the children.

They nod eagerly.

"Yes Mr. Zexion!" They chant in unison. Axel looks at him in confusion.

"What? I do volunteer work sometimes. It is quite soothing." Zexion explains.

Then came the very painful process of Axel trying to read to kids who couldn't understand him and he didn't understand.

Finally, Zexion just throws him out and reads himself.

"AXEL!" Namine and Kairi cry out as they tackle the poor pyro and start dragging him out to a dressing room.

"Do your worst!" Axel screams up to the ceiling as Namine changes out of her dress (into some jeans and a t-shirt) and holds her dress against Axel's skin.

"I think it's too small… try yours, Kairi." She says unsurely. Kairi measures her dress against Axel.

"But it's pink! Red heads don't look very good in pink… But it is longer…" After much deliberation, they decide to go with Namine's dress.

"Don't I look sexy?" Axel says sarcastically as he pulls at the white dress. He glares at Namine who was giggling like crazy.

"It really suits you!" Kairi laughs. Axel shuffles around uncomfortably and suddenly starts to sing:

_This thing right here Is lettin all the ladies know What guys talk about You know The finer things in life Hahaha Check it out!_

When he slaps himself, he snaps out of it.

"What the hell?"

Kairi and Namine are on the floor, almost in tears from laughing. Axel rips off the mini-dress and runs out of the room.

"Put some clothes on!" Demyx shouts as he, Roxas and Sora run up in a group and pick up Axel in one swift, swooping motion.

"Aw, crap!" Axel snarls as he's forced into yet another dress.

Pound

"Aw, poor puppies…. I'll get you some more food soon." The woman says in a sorrowful voice as she sadly pats one of the small puppies on the head and puts him back into the large pen for the smaller dogs.

"And we have the solution for your problems, lady!" Demyx says in his best charming voice as Axel gets thrown into the pen.

"Oh my -" The woman says in shock as the ravenous puppies attack the pyro's steak clothing.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Why'd we use steak?" Sora asks as he stares at the 900 munny per pound meat being torn to shreds by the dogs. Roxas shrugs.

"Cause apparently Xemnas has been holding out on us?" He says, getting ready to cast a few Curaga spells at Axel the second that the meat was finished.

"So uh… what's your name, miss?" Demyx says in a flirty voice as the woman looks ready to have a panic attack.

"Not now, Demyx!" Roxas and Sora shout as they pull the half-mauled Axel out of the pen.

"You are all dead…." Axel mutters as Roxas looks around.

"You have a first aid kit, lady? Our friend is-" He starts to say.

"Is this some kind of fuckin' joke? Who are you people?" The pound woman screams as she points to Axel's many many dog bites.

"We're from Jackass." Axel says defiantly as he gives her his best rapist grin. She runs for the phone and starts dialing.

"OPERATOR! There's these creeps in the- Yes, yes!" She says in a scared voice.

"Fun's over guys. Let's go on home." Axel says as he leans on Roxas and opens up a Corridor.

"She's cute though!" Demyx protests as they lead him and Axel back into the Studio.

Studio

"NO MORE SINGING! This isn't High School Musical or whatever stupid singing sensation that's popular right now!" Forbidden says as Axel gets cleaned up by Xion and Namine who were doing their best not to laugh.

"There were like FIFTY dogs! OW!" Axel protests as Xion stabs some iodine disinfectant into one of the cuts.

"And they were all little Chihuahuas and poodles and- Hey!" Roxas dodges a Chakram pinwheel as the door to the studio slams open.

"Where is she? Where's ForbiddenKHFan216?" A girl with a shotgun (followed by another group of girls all carrying weapons) demands. Everyone stares in confusion.

"Axel, how did you find time to spread a rumor?" Forbidden asks quietly as she raises her hands up in a "I surrender" gesture.

"You find time when you're drowning." Axel says with a cruel smile. Forbidden laughs.

"I-" Forbidden starts running.

"Great, we got rid of the Authoress! Thanks StarzXAndXMoon!" Xion protests but Axel shrugs.

"Maybe this will teach her a lesson." He muses the look on everyone's face, this was very doubtful.

"Well, anyway! Forbidden made me swear to do a little advertisement for her buddy, zexionrulz788. He's started fan fiction and… well, asked us to do an ad. So there you go! Look him up and tell him what you think about his story so far." Axel says. Zexion scowls a little at the name but shrugs.

"And vote for Forbidden to do a Halloween special! Cause she'll need to get started on it right away for it to be done by then." Xion adds quickly.

"So until next time, my faithful little reviewers! This has been Axel and- HEY!" Axel starts dancing randomly to the Macarena.

"Bye everyone! Tune in next week!" They call out in unison as Axel waves weakly from his impromptu dance floor.

Note: My computer was spamming hence the random bolding and unbolding.

My dearest apologies.


	25. Transformations and Dopplegangers

**The NEW Studio that Never Was**

"What's up, Internet people! This is Axel, and this is my TV show! Welcome back!" Axel calls out in a hyper voice, looking pleased that his show was back on the air.

"Um, Forbidden said to apologize for not updating this in time for the Halloween Special… and that she'll put it up next year as a "Lost" episode." Roxas explains as he keeps reading the script idly.

"That and she says that she's been reported for the…. What is it, fourth time? For this story. And that you better appreciate that she's gonna keep going for this and one more chapter." Demyx adds in carefully, strumming his sitar in tune lazily to another random melody.

"Okay then! Our first review's from our dear friend, Organization13girl!" Axel says as he opens up the envelope that Namine had just handed him.

* * *

**organization13girl**

****

Great job and thanks Biddy!

****

Zexion: Now you need to go bring Luxord to Las Vegas, give him some wine and 10,000 munny and see how it goes. Here's book world back secretly hidden so only you and I can find it.

Axel: I just beat 358/2 days on Sunday and I don't know if it is a feeling but I think I feel bad soo uhhh ya no water for you. Now for Xemnas I need you to portal him in the middle of a Darth Vader vs. Luke Skywalker moment with plastic light sabers. Watch him be beaten horribly.

Demyx: Here's a cookie! Also you and Xion should go make Reno dress up and dance some ballet. Hypnotize him first. A little gift to Axel.

Axel you may not go with Demyx and Xion because you'll screw everything up.

Cookies to all fo updating!

* * *

"Book World… has been restored?" Zexion says with a tremble, looking like he was about to burst into tears.

"C'mon, Zex-man. Go on and get Luxord!" Axel commands. Zexion flips him off but gets up and vanishes into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

**Luxord's Room**

A little known fact about Luxord: He never had hangovers.

No matter how much he drank, he never became the half-comatose barfing individual who had to spend the entire day in bed wrapped up in covers and with a bucket next to him.

That was usually Xemnas.

Nope, he was the one who was ready to go within minutes of waking up even if he had blacked out or went into the hospital with alcohol poisoning the night before.

Zexion made it his personal job to know all about the Organization's many members. He _was _called the Cloaked Schemer for a reason.

So he had absolutely no problem with barging into Luxord's darkened room, banging on a few cymbals and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"….. What time is it?" Luxord asks sleepily from his cocoon of bed sheets. He might have the alcohol tolerance of freakin' Superman but a morning lark he was not.

"Time for you to get up." Zexion continues with his little dance of clashing cymbals, looking like one of those little monkey toys that clash cymbals and generally annoy the hell out of people.

Needless to say, Luxord got up to smack the annoying instruments out of Zexion's hands.

"What do you want, Six?" Luxord asks after Zexion nearly faints from the effort of slamming those stupid things.

Sipping at a cup of water, Zexion says, "Why, I have a present for you. Here is a bottle of red wine and some munny. I am taking you to Las Vegas."

At the magical words of Las Vegas, Luxord stands up and squeals like he was a five year old who had just gotten a pony.

* * *

**Las Vegas **

_(Roughly Five Minutes Later)_

"Well, Luxord, here we ar- DID YOU DRINK THE ENTIRE BOTTLE ALREADY?" Zexion says in shock as he turns around to see the hiccupping Br- Japanese man draining the last bit of the wine from his bottle.

"Perhaps just a _HIC! _bit." Luxord tells him in all seriousness. He looked more than a bit tipsy but he was still eyeing the slot machines eagerly.

"… I suppose you can go-! " Zexion is nearly knocked over the Gambler as he goes to do what his title/nickname dictated: Gamble.

* * *

**Studio**

_(Roughly Half An Hour Later)_

"Well?" Axel asks curiously. Zexion drops a giant burlap sack of casino chips down on the table.

"Luxord bankrupted three casinos. … and I believe that he maybe be married now." Zexion says in a mildly shocked way as he takes a seat.

Everyone blinks in surprise but decides not to say anything.

"Axel, your turn." Roxas comments through a mouthful of cereal. Axel gets up and stretches.

"I think everyone's doing the whole "Xemnas is a Jedi" joke too often…." He mutters darkly as he vanishes into a Corridor.

* * *

**Xemnas's Room**

"….. No, it's too sad! Nooo!" Xemnas wails into a tissue as he stares at his television set. He was trying his best to get over his hangover from a few chapters ago by watching Mexican soap operas on cable.

It was actually working pretty well, considering he didn't know Spanish.

"Xeeeeemna- What in all of the fucking fires of hell are you goddamn watching?" Axel stares at the TV and then at Xemnas and then back at the TV.

"Don't ask." Xemnas says in an icy voice as he shreds another tissue.

"You need to man up, bitch! That's it! We're gonna go do something overly masculine and awesome!" Axel shouts angrily.

Xemnas blinks in confusion.

"We're gonna fight in a Star Wars film!"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Studio**

"…. And the award to the biggest idiot in the KH universe goes to Axel." Roxas moans, slapping his palm into his forehead. Xion holds out a small jar and he drops in some munny with a grimace.

* * *

**In A Galaxy Far, Far Away** (Yes, I just made that joke)

"Luke… I am- What the freakin' hell?" Darth Vader turns over to Axel who just grins at him. Xemnas was trying extremely hard to turn invisible.

"My friend here was watching telenovelas… he needs to man up, so… continue on what you were doing." Axel explains quickly, waving his hand nonchalantly for them to keep going.

Luke Skywalker just stares at the extremely embarrassed Xemnas and shrugs as he pulls out an light saber.

"Time to die, Vader?" He says in a confused voice as he starts fighting.

Xemnas summons his own, just in case, and yelps when he finds out someone had replaced them with five dollar plastic replicas.

"Hey, Vader! He just insulted your dead girlfriend!" Axel shouts loudly as he pops back into his corridor.

"WHAT?" Xemnas shrieks in horror as Vader and Luke come after him.

* * *

**Studio**

"Well, that went well." Axel admits with a smile. Roxas just shakes his head as he picks up his trusty camera and goes to the door expectantly.

"C'mon Xion! Let's go play with Reno!" Demyx says eagerly as he holds up a neon pink tutu.

Xion shrugs, crams one last cookie into her mouth, and follows the two blondes into the newly created Corridor.

* * *

**Second Living Room**

"…. Hmmm, look at all the channels they got here." Reno muses with a smile as he flicks through the channels for what seemed like the seventh time.

"Reno, just go back to the cooking channel. _PLEASE_." Alexia says with an angry twitch as he keeps going through the channel.

"Huh, and I thought this was a rated E game." Reno chuckles as he pauses momentarily at one channel before going back to annoying Alexia by not keeping the TV on one channel.

"_REEEEEEEENO_!" Xion tackles him in a big hug.

He just pats her on the head and keeps flicking through the channels.

"You're not even gonna react?" Demyx asks in a disappointed voice. Roxas laughs to himself, making the camera wiggle a little.

"So… I have a new trick to show you! Can I practice it on you?" Xion begs as she pulls out a gold pocket watch that had been spray painted with a black swirl on the back.

"Uh… Sure?" Reno says in a confused voice. He figured that it was probably a harmless magic trick.

Xion clears her throat and starts waving the watch back and forth in front of Reno's eyes.

Naturally, like a dumbass, he followed its motion.

"You are getting very sleepy…. Very very very sleepy… but don't turn into Hannah Montana… Please don't turn into-" Xion starts to say.

"XION!" Roxas and Demyx shout in unison.

"Oh right! You are getting… sleeeeeeeeeeepy." Xion finishes up and glares at Reno.

Surprisingly, Reno was blinking like crazy and he kept yawning and shaking himself awake.

"Holy crap, that worked?" Xion asks as she looks at her trusty watch/hypnotizing people thing.

"Xion. You never said that he was under our control!" Demyx protests as Reno leans back sleepily.

"Oh right! Reno, look over here."

When Reno looks, Xion starts waving the watch again.

"You shall be under my control…. _My _control, not _theirs_, okay? If you understand, say "Yes, Mistress Xion"." She tells him.

"Yes Mistress Xion…" Reno mumbles in a sleepy voice.

"Raise your left hand." She commands, just to see if it worked.

He raises his hand.

"That is freakin' awesome! Reno, give me the remote." Alexia tries but Reno doesn't even bother to respond.

Xion smiles in a victorious way and then whispers something to Reno quietly.

_Five Minutes Later_

"Play us off, Demyx!" Xion requests. Demyx nods and starts strumming a song from the Swan Lake ballet.

Reno, dressed up in the neon pink tutu supplied by the wardrobe department, starts dancing around like a drunk monkey, trying to mimic the graceful dancing that he had been shown a few minutes before.

Needless to say, everyone was cracking up hysterically.

* * *

**KingdomKeyDarkside**

**This just keeps getting better and better. Here are my ideas:**

**1) lock Ven and Roxas in a room together for a few hours, then take them out, but return ven to the studio and give Roxas back to aqua and terra. see how long it takes for the others to notice.**

**2)make a swarm of Magikarps attack Demyx.**

**3) Replace Zexion's lexicon with an oversized sandwich. And Anytime he starts talking, "sexyback" by Justin Timberlake starts playing.**

**4) have Xion glomp Vexen to death. Then, resurrect him, and superglue headphones playing justin bieber to his head.**

**5) have the cast of lazytown follow Xigbar around, singing "you are a pirate".**

**6) make Xaldin teach preschoolers.**

**7) blow Atlantica up, just for kicks.**

**8) Axel dresses up as Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh, challenges Luxord to a duel, and steals his deck after.**

* * *

"You know what my theory is? You reviewers are all sadists." Axel comments with a shrug, looking as if he didn't care either way.

Roxas, Xion and Demyx walk in, each one of the trio holding their sides as they laugh hysterically.

Roxas holds out a CD case to Axel and is about to say something when he bursts out into laughter again and falls to the ground, looking as if he was about to pass out from laughing so hard.

Axel grins maliciously at the CD and shoves it into a pocket, clapping his hands eagerly.

"Alright! Now that I have blackmail enough for a month, let's get started on these pranks!" He cheers, smacking his hip pocket with a vicious grin.

* * *

**Plot Hole Land Spa and Casino**

"Wow, this place is great! I never want to leave!" Ventus cheers, bouncing around on his heels excitedly as he looks around the buffet area.

Terra and Aqua glance at each other, shaking their heads in unison.

"Just don't get lost while we go get the plates, okay Ven?" Aqua asks in a soft voice as Ventus starts jabbing his Keyblade into an aquarium to stir up the water inside.

"Okay! You can count on me, Aqua!" Ventus swears in a solemn voice. Then he returns to making faces at the fish.

"He's hopeless." Terra laughs as Ventus sticks out his tongue at the small clownfish in the tank and crosses his eyes.

The two older Keyblade Wielders walk off, presumably towards the all you can eat buffet line.

Ventus on the other hand, kept messing with the fish.

"Hmm… I wonder if Aqua'll let me have a pet?" Ventus wonders aloud as he taps the glass. In a pleasant surprise, he notices that the fish tank had a mirrored back.

He starts making faces at himself and watches in childish amusement as his double repeats them.

He reaches up to the middle of the tank and the double mimics his movements.

Ven grins and then jumps back in shock. His double, meanwhile, scowls at him and then walks around the tank to meet him on the other side.

"Okay, first off… you make the stupidest faces I've ever seen." Roxas snaps as he summons up his Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

Ven summons his own Wayward Wind Keyblade and glares furiously at his double.

"You sure are rude for an evil twin." Ven says in all seriousness as he gets ready to start fighting.

Then Roxas points up to the ceiling.

"Oh my gosh, Aqua's about to take off her bikini top!" Roxas says in an astonished voice and Ven, like the hormone driven teenager that he was, immediately looks.

"Where?" Ven says, his face already blood red.

Roxas takes this split second of confusion to slam Oathkeeper into Ven's head, instantly knocking him out.

"Wow… he really does acts like Sora." Roxas comments as he slips his arms around Ven and starts dragging him to the already made Corridor of Darkness waiting for him.

"Hey Ven! I found some of those little cake things… that… you…" Terra starts to say as he walks towards the fish tank and accidentally stumbles onto the strange scene.

Roxas stares at him and the two blink in mild confusion.

"Shhh. This is totally not what it looks like." Roxas says, putting a finger to his lips and quickly walks the last few feet into the Corridor.

Terra just stares at the Corridor as it vanishes and then he swiftly walks back to Aqua who was carrying two heavy plates of food to the table.

"Hey, Terra. Where's Ven?" She asks as she drops the plates down onto the table and takes her seat.

"I think I need to go back to therapy, Aqua." Terra says in a calm voice as he starts eating his plate of pizza.

"Huh? Why?" Aqua asks with concern as she puts her hand on his forehead as if she was checking for a fever.

"I just saw Ven kidnapping Ven." Terra says in a disturbed voice as "Ven" comes back and takes a seat at the table.

He smiles innocently and quietly wipes Oathkeeper's bloody head on the tablecloth.

* * *

**Studio**

"LEMME GO! I WANNA GO _HOME_!" Ventus screams as he keeps bashing the computer equipment, in a state of pure panic and fear.

"Dude, make him stop before he breaks everything!" Axel snarls to his cast as they run and get out of the way of the freaked out Keyblade Wielder.

"Wow, he's like Roxas but like if he was on crack!" Xion wails as she dodges a Fire Dash and runs away from the freaked out blonde.

Axel then does the one and only thing that he could do: He pulls out a cookie and throws it directly in Ven's face.

In an instant, Ven stops destroying everything and snatches the chocolate chip delicacy off of his hair.

"Do you think I'm some kind of moron? You really think that I'm gonna be distracted by this?" Ven demands icily as he starts eating the cookie, scowling threateningly at the cast.

Zexion starts giggling at this, hiding behind his book so no one could see his bright red face.

"Ven, calm the hell down. Welcome to the show and here, you get a T-shirt and a gift basket for visiting." Axel announces as he throws a basket at Ven.

Ven stares at him in confusion but then starts opening the basket happily.

"Ooh! It's a little Keyblade toothpick!" Ven squeals as he pulls out a toothpick from the sandwich inside and waves the tiny key around happily.

Everyone looks over at Axel who shrugs.

"Hey, I didn't make the basket. Namine got seriously bored, alright?" He says defensively as Namine smiles at someone appreciating her handiwork.

Ven, distracted by the awesome gift basket, soon is very quiet as he plays with his new toys.

"Alright guys. Since Roxas is out with Terra and Aqua, let's see what they're up to, okay?" Namine says as she types a few commands and quickly comes up with the security video for the restaurant.

* * *

**Plot Hole Land**

"Ven, eat your vegetables." Aqua says to Roxas who glares at her defiantly.

"I don't want to." Roxas retorts in a bored voice as he shoves his plate to the side, looking up at Aqua as if he was daring her to say anything.

Terra was staring at this little exchange with an amused look on his face. Aqua, on the other hand, looked absolutely furious.

"Ven. I'm not going to tell you again. Eat your vegetables or I'm gonna shove them down your throat." Aqua says in a soft voice, tapping her fork on her own plate warningly.

"I'm not hungry." Roxas says with his most charming smile, getting up to go see if they had any sea salt ice cream in the dessert line.

Aqua glares at him as he leaves.

"It's just a phase, Aqua." Terra informs her, finishing up his own vegetables so the female Keyblade Master wouldn't kill him.

"The _LAST _time he got like this, he freakin' run away and _DIED_, Terra! VENTUS! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW! And don't you touch my dessert, Terra!" Aqua shouts violently as she snatches up Ven's abandoned plate and stands up.

Roxas sees this and instinctively starts running.

She starts chasing after him and Terra, not knowing what else to do, shrugs and takes Aqua's cheesecake.

* * *

**Studio**

"Oh, wow, he's gonna get it." Ven comments as he finishes up the candy from the basket, staring at the computer with wide nods in shock as they watch Aqua catch up to Roxas and start shoving a handful of carrots down his throat.

"Okay. Let's get to the next part of the prank!" Axel says with a wince, shivering at how merciless Aqua was.

"Hey, does this mean I have two older brothers?" Xion asks Axel as she stares at Ven.

"I have no idea. Anyway, Ven, you go ahead and take a seat right over there next to Xion

and Demyx." Axel commands and Ven dutifully takes his seat.

"Dude, this Vanitas guy is a pain in the ass. Hey, you were there before! Help me out here!" Xion demands as she hands the PSP over to Ven.

In a matter of seconds, he's focused intensely on the small portable gaming system as Xion looks around in confusion as if she couldn't understand how the hell she had gotten to the studio.

"Oh right… Demyx, come here for a sec." Axel commands, pointing to a suspiciously big red X that had somehow appeared on the floor of the studio within the last few minutes.

Demyx immediately listens to Axel and stands directly in the middle of the red X.

"Here?" He asks innocently as Axel nods at Namine who pushes a button the keyboard she had in her lap.

Within a few seconds, a huge trap door opens up and Demyx falls screaming to whatever pit was below the studio.

"Don't worry fans, he's not hurt!" Axel shouts to the protesting crowd of girls that stood up in anger in the stands.

"How bad can a Magikarp be?" Roxas adds, shrugging nonchalantly.

* * *

**Pokemon World**

"Wow… it's actually kinda nice here!" Demyx comments, brushing himself off and getting up from the ground.

As he starts looking around, he notices a sign reading "Lake of Rage" posted on the side of a large and beautiful lake.

"Hmm. According to this thingy that I think is a Pokedex, I should go that way!" Demyx says, marching off in the direction of the water.

Within a few minutes, he wades to the exact center of the lake and starts making a lot of noise.

In another few minutes, he's screaming and running from the crowd of huge creatures that had popped up suddenly from the bottom of the lake.

* * *

**Studio**

"HEY! But that's a _Gyarados_!" Axel protests angrily, standing up in his chair.

"… Does it really matter?" Ventus asks in confusion.

Zexion was staring at his sandwich and grimacing.

"I don-" He starts to say when a sudden burst of music blasts in from somewhere in the background.

'_I'm bringing sexy back!'_

"YEAH!" Xion cries out, giggling as Zexion stares in horror at the air in front of him.

"But I-"

'_Them other boys don't know how to act!'_

"YEAH!" Namine cheers, laughing hysterically at Zexion's shocked expression.

Zexion clamps a hand over his mouth, shaking his head furiously as the girls try desperately to get him to all of a sudden, the song starts playing again even though Zexion wasn't talking.

"The fuck?" Axel starts to ask when he catches sight of the kid standing in the doorway.

He walks in nonchalantly, grabs Zexion and then drags the freaked out Nobody into the hallway.

"Huh?"

A few minutes and one bruised number VI later, the black haired kid throws Zexion back into the studio.

"And don't you like ever do that again._ I'M _the only one who can have that song playing when I talk." He commands in a serene tone, waving calmly as the song follows him out of the building.

"Was that who I think it was?" Ventus demands quietly, his shocked expression revealing that he knew exactly who that was.

"Shhh. Wait for the reviewers to figure out the cameo themselves. That's how it works around here." Axel shushes him.

"Alright, let's see what Xigbar's up to." Namine says, rapidly typing in some random codes and pulling up the image of Xigbar in the Castle that Never Was.

* * *

**Castle That Never Was**

Xigbar stares at the group of kids (and one really creepy looking older guy) dancing around behind him and singing in amusement.

He was just waiting for the perfect moment to show them just what he had behind his back.

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" One of them sings happily, the little puppet dancing around in a carefree way, waving a paper tube around. "Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be!Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" The older man sings.

It is at this moment that Xigbar pulls out his double barrel shotgun and fires a warning shot into the ceiling, making every single one of the group, puppets and humans, jump in fear.

"You sure you wanna finish that?" He asks with a cheerful smile as one of the male puppets turns to the girl who looked like she had been dyed from head to toe by a bottle of Pepto Bismol.

"Hey, Stephanie, I just learned something." He says with a shiver.

"What is it, Ziggy?" The girl asks in an especially high pitched voice as she eyes Xigbar's shotgun warily.

"Apparently puppets can wet their pants." The little blonde puppet says as he and the rest of the members in their group start screaming in fear and start running.

"Come here! There's still like three more stanzas!" Xigbar shouts as he keeps firing, aiming particularly for the man in the blue jumpsuit with the nine on it.

As he runs after the group, Vexen passes by and freezes in shock at the scene.

He watches as the overly bright and colorful puppets and the freaked out humans run past him and then as Xigbar jumps around on the ceiling shouting the rest of the lyrics to the song.

Vexen then eyes his cup of unfinished coffee and dumps into a nearby plant.

"That's it! I'm only drinking decaf!" He shouts, flinging his ice blue cup across the room and running to go ask Xemnas why there were characters from a children's show in the Castle.

* * *

**Studio**

"Dang, Forbidden seriously hates children's shows." Axel comments in shock, watching Xigbar jump around crazily at the ceiling and shooting at the Lazy Town characters.

"Yup. That's why she sent a warning Email to Xigbar." Namine says, pointing to a computer that looked seemingly possessed as its keyboard continues typing by itself.

"Alright, let's see how we're gonna get Xaldin out of the castle. Xion, you're up- wait, what the hell?" Axel shouts as they see a very familiar duo dragging Xaldin out of the Castle.

* * *

**Castle That Never Was: Gates**

"Unhand me, you brats!" Xaldin snarls at the two teenagers as they roll their eyes and keep going forward.

"You sure that Biddy's gonna help us this time? I mean, Steve _is _kinda missing and all!" One chimes out, his tone sounding a little worried.

"No problem. If there's one thing I know about our authoress is that she keeps a deal, Phil." The other says as they simultaneously throw the struggling number III into a Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Xaldin stares in confusion at the overly brightly decorated room in which he now found himself in.

There were tiny richly painted blocks everywhere and the scent of paste scented the air. Then Xaldin saw the scowling little group of children glaring up at him.

"You're not our teacher!" One little boy snaps moodily as he stands up with a pair of turquoise scissors in one hand.

"… Eep." Xaldin whimpers as the entire group of thirty odd four year olds stand up and smile wickedly at him.

"GET THAT RASTA MAN!" The little boy who had spoken first howls as all of the kids rush forward towards Xaldin.

* * *

**Studio**

"Those are some messed up four year olds." Ventus comments and everyone nods in agreement.

"Xion, you're up! Make me proud, my cute lil shorty!" Axel cheers.

Xion gets up, flips Axel off and opens up a Corridor of Darkness. She quickly vanishes even as she waves good bye to the other cast members.

Even as she does so, another Corridor opens up and Demyx trudges in, looking terrified.

There was a sickly decaying smell to him now and he was completely soaking wet.

"… What the hell is that smell?" Axel asks as Demyx collapses to the floor with a whimper.

"I pissed my pants, okay?" He says with a sob, flashing everyone a look that pretty much dared them to try to say anything on the subject.

"Let's just see how Xion is doing." Namine says as she types in a few more commands and the giant TV screen on one of the walls flashes with images.

* * *

**Vexen's Laboratory No. 2**

"Vexy! Veeeeexxxxxxxy!" Xion crows in absolute delight, tackling the busy scientist to the floor as he finishes up cleaning his latest failed experiment.

"Xion! What on earth is the matter with you?" He demands icily but then all of a sudden, he stops breathing.

"And that is called murder." Xion says to herself as she gets the superglue from the table, applies it to a set of headphones that she was carrying and clamps them onto Vexen's ears.

She then casts Curaga and runs.

The resulting scream of pure and utter horror would echo throughout the Castle for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Studio**

"Hm. He's not a fan of pop." Axel chuckles, dutifully noting that for future reference.

"Hey, can we skip these last ones? I mean, as funny as Axel cosplaying is… We kinda have a time limit." Demyx asks, tapping his watch.

"Yeah, alright. We'll save them for the Roxas Show. Speaking of Roxas… how's he doing, Nami?" Axel asks.

Namine was too busy giggling to answer properly.

"… I am so getting a tape of that. Record it for me!" He command as a loud popping noise erupts through the entire room, making everyone jump about twenty feet in the air.

Zexion looks out the window and holds up a piece of paper.

'I believe that was Atlantica.'

"Huh. So we're only not doing the Yugi-Oh one." Demyx says, nodding in a pleased way despite the fact that his favorite world was now in ruins.

A clumsily made paper airplane suddenly zooms through the air, embedding itself on one of Axel's infamously stiff red spikes.

He rips it off and reads the very last prank.

* * *

**OrgXIIisbetterthantheAkatski**

**Y'know...reading over this story, I've realized that there are way too many "Cloud and Chocobos" jokes/pranks. So, I got an idea to give Cloud a little break.**

**We should turn Leon into a Moomba! It's funny, ironic, and slightly original! Everybody wins...except for Leon, but nobody cares about him.**

* * *

"Aaaaah, so that's what she wants." Axel muses as he hands a full spray bottle over to Xion who had just come back.

"Huh? What's this?" She asks but Axel just pushes her through a Corridor.

"Don't let him go where cat nip is!" Zexion shouts to her.

"Be sure to spray Leon in the face with it!" He calls out as she vanishes.

* * *

**Radiant Gardens**

When Leon woke up that morning, he wasn't expecting the day to be anything but normal.

His plan: Wake up, eat, patrol, possibly kick Cloud's ass in a sparring match, sleep, patrol, eat, patrol, and then go to sleep after dinner.

That was a good plan; it was practically the ideal day for Leon.

As the first one up, the brooding brunet had the first shift on patrol around the Bailey of Radiant Gardens.

That was normal.

Perfectly normal and routine.

When he reaches the inside of the Bailey, Leon was in a pretty normal mood.

What wasn't normal was the almost crazily depressed looking kid leaning in a corner.

He… or she (it was incredibly hard to tell which in the overly long jacket he or she was wearing) was arguing furiously with himself/herself and looking generally confused.

"But… he's totally nice… but I have to do this! For the show…. But he's nice and he helps out Sora all the time… What should I do?" The kid asks himself/herself miserably.

"Um…. Sir?" Leon asked in concern, taking a random guess at the mysterious person's gender.

"EXCUSE ME? I'm a _girl_, thank you very much!" The kid snarls angrily as if she had just been offended.

"Well, are you alright?" Leon asks next, feeling as if he would totally regret this but needing to find out who the hell this bizarre and possibly crazy person was.

The girl mutters something darkly to herself before looking up at Leon.

"You're Leon, right?" She asks nervously, giving him a pained expression.

"Yeah." Leon tells her in a mildly confused voice, wondering why she knew his name.

"Uh…. Hi!" The girl starts fidgeting around like crazy as if she was scared that someone was going to come in and see them talking together.

"I'll be going on my way now… if you don't need any help." Leon says quickly, immediately deciding to get as far away as humanely possibly from this weirdo.

Unfortunately, the weirdo had her own plans.

"Wait! I have to give you a present, Leon!" She says, stumbling forward awkwardly and rooting around in her pockets for something.

Leon freezes in his tracks, completely unsure of what do because of the tiny voice in his head screaming for him to _"Run, man! Run now while you still have the chance!" _against his very good manners.

This thought is only confirmed when the girl pulls out a squirt bottle and quickly sprays him in the face with a jet of foul smelling liquid.

"Now, a bit of advice: Don't go near cat nip. Seriously, it's not a good idea." She warns him quickly as she lifts up her hood to hide her face before running down past the gate and slamming it shut behind her.

Leon gags from the foul stench of the strange liquid and quickly wipes the clear substance from his face with his sleeve before running after the little girl.

As Xion watches him look around for her in confusion, she stares at the bottle in her hand, wondering just what on earth it had inside.

A few minutes and one stalking later, Xion's peering into the window of Leon's house, watching as his friends shout over his unmoving body.

When the giant poof of smoke engulfs the brunet, Xion suddenly realizes what the spell was.

"AXEL! I can't believe you!" She sobs as she watches the bright reddish orange furred lion like creature that was now Leon look at himself in the mirror and faint.

* * *

**Studio**

"And that was a sneak preview of Forbidden's new story; "Moomba Days!" I hope you enjoyed it." Axel says as a hysterically sobbing Xion stumbles her way back to the studio and collapses on one of the couches, absolutely horrified to be the instrument of such a punishment.

"And now we're sad to say that this show must come to an end. The next episode will be the FINAL episode." Zexion says as he keeps reading.

"So stay tuned! This is Axel and I'm here to say… dammit, why is our Authoress so damn lazy?" Axel shouts angrily as the screen goes black and the episode ends.


End file.
